Mens rea
by Dark Austral
Summary: Cut off from the rest of the world, Robin finds himself struggling to survive and remain sane in a prison where all is not as it seems and to free himself, he only has to answer one single question: Why is he a hero?
1. Mistake

Disclaimer: I tried to negotiate with the powerful gods, but they said no, so once again none of the DC characters in Teen Titans belong to me.

A/N: HOWDY folks!!! After a very long break, that was a busy summer and the muse leaving for a month long vacation, I am back and once again pounding away at the keyboard to bring you a new story. As a heads up, the story branches off during the Teen Titans movie, Tokyo in Trouble. So, if you haven't seen the movie, sorry for the spoilers.

Now without further ado, I bring you "Mens rea" And yes, that is a latin term, thought I would be different. And yes, you will find out what it means later on.

**Chapter 1: Mistake**

A mix matched group of teenagers stood like frozen statues in the open, wooden room of a Japanese hotel room with the light setting fixed at a dusky glow. A fallen, dark-haired figure swallowed by their long shadows shook with fright, not daring to look upon the epic heroes. With only a small floor mattress off in the corner, a small TV propped on a wall and another door leading to the small bathroom, the sound of water trickling in the background from the small garden. The room was a place to break away from the craziness of life, a sanctuary for peace. But the Titans did not see the room, did not bother to try and find their inner sanctuary. Instead, they wanted to do the opposite.

The tall, bulked up dark-shinned boy with half his body encased in electronic hardware wanted to yank the boy by his hair and demand answers. His partner in crime, a skinny pointy-ear green skinned boy in a purple outfit had his mouth still forming mute words from a broken record, as if his mind was saying something but his body prevented it from being heard. The other two were females, beautiful in their own way. The tan, bright green-eyed girl with flowing red-hair slowly let her trembling hand make its' way down to the fallen figure, her motherly concerns overcoming her shock. The other female hid behind the comfort of a deep black purple cloak, her pale face hidden behind the shadows of her hood, but her companions could feel that her mind was spinning around to try and find the right way to word the unspoken question.

The Titans stared at the young black haired boy. He wore a costume of green, yellow and red uniform with a black cape flowing over his shaking shoulders. The once spiky hair was now dangling over unmasked eyes. Black almond shaped eyes set upon a pale oval face shone their fright to the world. A white mask lay on the ground between the teenagers, a testament to the one of the biggest mistakes in the world.

It was nighttime and the Titans had finished fighting the paint creatures that had attacked each one. It was only an hour before that they heard the news about their leader being thrown in jail for committing murder. Demonstrating their loyalty to Robin, the Titans confronted the police commissioner to plead their leader's innocence. But the old man stood firm and said he had witnessed the whole thing. Knowing that the negotiations failed, the Titans decided to take matters into their own hands.

It was ten minutes pass midnight when an armed police truck drove out of the station. Inside its' interior holding, was their precious leader handcuffed and treated like any other criminal. Beastboy and Starfire swooped down from the sky while Cyborg and Raven charged for the ground assault. But just as the foursome moved in to rescue their leader, the truck exploded sending debris flying into the air. Beastboy squeaked and morphed into a hawk as he dodged the metal. Starfire sent green bolts flying, blasting the debris into oblivion. Raven muttered her mystical chant creating a dark globe to protect her and Cyborg.

As the fire cleared, Cyborg yelled, pointing to a small figure emerging from the rubble. The figure wore the bright colors of their leader. The traffic light colors eased away the fear that for a moment their fragile, mortal leader had died. Starfire screamed Robin's name but the boy yelped in surprise and took off at lighting speed. But it was nothing compared to Raven's powers, which sent a metal sheet flying, knocking the boy off his feet. Cyborg ran and caught up to the rising form and tackled him down. Robin kicked and yelled in incomprehensible words before the blood from a nasty gash on his forehead caused him to slump forward, out cold.

Without delay, the Titans regrouped and sought refugee in the small hotel room, waiting for their leader to gain consciousness. And gain consciousness he did, cursing in Japanese like no other, ripping off his mask and shaking with fatigue, fear and desperation, the young boy fell to his knees crying his eyes out.

"Dude…I think we found Robin's long lost twin," whispered Beastboy as he gaped at the boy. And he was right. The teenager they thought was Robin was just a regular Japanese teenager, but the dark hair, masked eyes and costume was enough to temporarily fool the Titans.

"Alright mister, we can do this the hard way or the easy way or the hard way. Tell us where Robin is," questioned Cyborg with a stern voice.

The young man sent a scared glance over to Starfire, "Don't hurt me please!" the boy pleaded in his broken english.

Starfire's hand finally reached its' destination and patted the man on the shoulder, "Do not worry, friend, we are not going to hurt you. Why would you think of such things?"

The man gulped, some of his tension easing as he felt concern radiate off Starfire. "I was told that if I put on the costume then I would be let go. They told me if I was to have any interaction with the Titans…they said you were dangerous people…you would torture me."

Raven moved to stand near the door, letting the soothing sound of water calm her nerves. "I am not sensing anything. He is telling the truth."

Cyborg sighed, "Who told you that we would hurt you?"

The impersonator licked his lips, "The Commissioner. Lo-look, can I go now. I…I'm so-sorry I don't know where your friend is…"

Cyborg nodded, "Sorry for the mix-up."

The teenager nodded before standing up and slowly walked out of the room. As the door shut behind him, Raven pulled her cloak closer to her, "I have a feeling that the Commissioner does not want our help or to interfere in the investigation of Robin's crime."

"Couldn't agree with you more," muttered Cyborg.

"But why would the Commissioner not want to help us?" questioned Starfire.

"More importantly, why would the police go through so much trouble in hiring a decoy," pondered Raven out loud.

Starfire widened her eyes with hope, "Are you saying that there is more to Robin's arrest?"

The dark clad woman nodded, "Maybe, the police or someone in the police might be trying to cover up something…a link to the case we've been going after. And Robin provided the perfect cover-up."

Cyborg grinned, "Makes perfect sense to me. Ok, team here's the deal, we split up in pairs. Raven, Beastboy you guys go and question the Commissioner. Starfire and I will check out that creepy tower again. Robin felt something was up with that tower and maybe he was right."

The Titans each gave a nod of determination. Gathering the few items they had, the Titans were about to leave when Beastboy sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Dude, I still can't believe Robin got thrown into jail. You leave the guy alone for a few hours and look at the trouble he gets into. I thought we were on vacation!" Beastboy threw his arms in the air. "The man is like a two year old!"

"BEASTBOY!!" screamed all three Titans.

"Sorry," muttered the Changeling sheepishly. "But it's true."

The glares were enough to force Beastboy to morph into a mouse. As the glares backed up, Beastboy morphed back into normal. "Come on guys, it's not like you didn't think the same thing. I mean come on, Robin like attracts trouble. They're a pair, like, like, ketchup and mustard, Oreos and milk, cheese and pizza, TV and video games…Wait, I can think of another one…REALLY!"

The other three Titans couldn't help but sag their shoulders and sweat drop. It was going to be a long night.

-----------

A/N: The first chapter is done. Tell me what you think. You know what to do, just click on that little button.


	2. New World

Disclaimer: Back to the old routine, no own any characters from DC and Cartoon Network's Teen Titans except Curt and Kyle, they're from my own mind.

A/N: Alrighty, I finally found time to post the next chapter. It's back to the old grinding board with starting classes, settling back into the dorms and all the craziness of real life. Sorry it took awhile. So, I probably will make Thursdays my posting days cause I got a nice big gap between classes. Anyways back to the story.

Thanks for all the reviews. It was great to get them from both new and old readers. Thanks! Ok for those who never saw the movie and are a bit confused, don't worry. This little chapter here has a nice recap of what happened. But pretty much I'm slowly breaking away from the movie. Now, warning this chapter might have some disturbing images. Just a heads up!

**Chapter 2: New World**

Curt considered himself a people's person. He never was the shy one, right away stating his name and line of work to an unsuspecting victim. With graying brown hair that took on a pepper tone and forest green eyes, Curt felt he was a dashing man who wooed the ladies and made men jealous. He was on cloud nine until some naïve little punk teenage girl outright told him that with his plump pale complexion no woman would love a creep like him.

Well, of course, such a blow to his ego could not go unaccounted for. Curt had the reputation of being a prestigious math professor to uphold. So, he stalked the girl, haunting her every thought and drank her screams as he tortuously took her life. The girl would be the first but not the last.

Ten murders later and a lifetime sentence, Curt dropped off the face of the planet and landed in the hellhole of prisons. Folding his skinny pale legs to his chest, the simple gray fleece tunic and pants hung off of him like dead leaves to his skeletal frame. His once dashing good looks held a haunted appeal to his skull face, the pepper hair handing greasily around his cheek bones while wide mad green eyes etched the unconscious figure before him into his mind.

One of the big, look-at-me-and-my-steroids guards had slide the cell door open enough to toss the figure onto the ground without much care. As a result, the raven-hair head hit the concrete floor hard causing a bright red burn to appear on his forehead, much like a rug burn. Wearing the exact same gray uniform, Curt frowned with curiosity when he noticed that the young boy wore a white mask over his eyes.

A very familiar girl, his prideful first kill, towered above the small figure of the boy, her burnt blond hair in a wire-like frizz a soft glow of sunshine in the dull single light bulb dangling from ceiling. Her once blue eyes forever cried tears of blood flickered up to Curt, "Looks dead to me, handsome."

Another woman appeared and knelt beside the boy, red hair in patches of her shaven head, "Should we play with him?"

Unfolding his legs, Curt rose quietly from cot and with bare feet tip toed over to the boy. Squatting down, he poked the unconscious figure with a bony finger. "No, no. No playing. He is different…" Grabbing a fist full of hair, Curt picked up Robin's head and with his free hand pointed at the mask, "He wears a mask, yes, yes. Mask plus rude toss-in plus unconsciousness minus weapons equals superhero to the negative. Yes, yes."

The boy's face tightened and a small moan escaped his lips. Curt jumped back and let go. Robin's head whacked on the cement ceasing sounds from the boy. The red-head was gone but the blond was still around, giggling. "Superhero? He is nothing, nothing like you mi amore." The woman draped her hands around Curt's shoulders and whispered sweet nothingness into his ear. Curt closed his eyes, tilting his head upward, rocking back and forth in pleasure.

Lost in his own world, Curt's ears failed to pick the loud moaning emitting from Robin. Slowly rising onto his elbows, Robin rubbed his forehead softly. He felt like he had been head butted by a concrete wall. Eyes focusing behind his mask, he raised his eyebrow slowly muttering "Oh, that makes sense" as he took in the concrete floor.

Rolling onto his back, Robin let his mind catch up with reality. The last thing he remembered was being put behind bars in Tokyo prison. Tilting his head up slightly, he peered down his body and spotted the metal bars. "Must still be in Tokyo…" Words fell into mumblings when out of the corner of his eyes; he spotted a man rocking back and forth only a few inches away from him. Sliding up to sit upright, Robin took in the thin form of Curt rocking back and forth on the balls of his heels, a big smile plastered on his face.

Stretching out a hand, Robin did not realize that his once colorful uniform now consisted of the same dirty gray color as Curt's was. "Hey, you? When did you-Aaaachuu!" Head snapping downwards, a loud sneeze that would have put Beastboy to shame echoed in the cell. "Ugh." Robin rubbed his forehead, a pounding headache attacking his temples. "Must be allergic to something, dust probably. Hey, mister, do you have anything to drink my throat his parched…"

Masked eyes widened as Robin's calculative mind fought through the haziness. A memory of someone coming up the jail cell, a small pop sound, lights going off…

Gripping his hair in frustration, Robin growled, "Something's not right, I'm forgetting something!" With a slam of his fist into the floor, the Boy Wonder fought to keep his temper in check. Ever since this mission started it had been one bad thing one after the other.

"Aah!" yelped Curt as he fell onto his butt, green eyes alert scanning the cell for everything and nothing.

Robin shook out his hand before stretching out to Curt, "Hey, it's ok. I didn't mean to scare you. Sorry."

The green eyes zeroed in on Robin's concerned face, bubbling with outright fury, "You interrupted my fun!"

Robin leaned back away, his warning sirens going off. "I-I'm sorry."

"Four women minus any men raised to the hundredth power equals fun! Adding you to the equation does not equal fun!" A rage filled scream tore through his throat as Curt sprung at Robin, long nails extended forward.

"Hey!" screamed Robin as he sluggishly fell to the side. But before he could get any further away, Curt dug his nails into Robin's leg. "Ow!" Twisting his upper body, Robin was about to punch Curt when the man pounced on him again, one hand at his throat and the other clawing at his face.

Arms flailing widely and legs kicking out, Robin tried to get the wide-eyed man off of him but Curt held strong and struggled back with equal ferocity screaming at the top of his lungs, "You took my fun away! She was just getting to the good part!"

Through Curt's screams, Robin could barely make out the echoing of other voices and screams from other prisoners who were hearing the racket. "_When did the prison get this big_?" thought Robin's mind in the mist of the painful. "_It's like I'm in another prison. Argh! Why won't my body move? It's like I'm drugged_." Eyes snapped to full brightness, the last memory flooding into him. The glint of a gun was in the commissioner's hand. He had stood to ask the man what was going on, he heard the pop. A sting hit him in the neck soon followed by total darkness, the lights going off. They had tranquilized him and brought him to this new prison. But why?

As much as Robin would have wanted to answer that question, he had more important things to worry about such as a wild maniac attacking him while his body was still trying to fight off the drug. A fist slammed into his side, digging deep into his liver. Spit mingled with blood shot up his throat and spilt out his mouth. "_Fight him, Robin. You're getting beaten by some deranged lunatic. You're better than this. Fight_!" screamed Robin's mind, kicking his slowly rebooting body into full mode, the adrenaline rush burning away any of the remaining drugs from his system.

As the next fist came ramming down Robin shot out his arm and grabbed the fist. Narrowing his eyes, Robin locked his eyes with Curt's insane ones and with authority he yelled back, "Calm down!" To emphasize his words, Robin brought up his leg underneath Curt, kneeing the man in the stomach. Curt doubled over and was an inch from Robin's face, his hot breath smelling of onion and garlic.

"No nice to newbie," hissed Curt before slamming his forehead into Robin's face, breaking the boy's nose causing the boy to lose all grip on him.

Curt shot up straight and was about to deliver another punch when the metal door slammed into the wall and two muscular arms wrapped themselves around Curt, pulling the man off of Robin. Robin, relieved of a kicking Curt, rolled to his side and cupped his hand over the bleeding, broken nose. Not even five minutes in the place and he was already shedding blood.

Gazing over his shoulder, Robin watched from the sidelines as a huge deeply tanned man with a red-hair ponytail wrestled to keep Curt in his arm lock, his black eyes a raging inferno. Two guards were right in front of him waiting for their time. Their time came, when the massive man crushed Curt's arms behind his back earning a mind-piercing scream from the wild green-eyed man. One of the guards lunged forward driving a needle straight into his jugular, injecting a pale blue sedative into the man's body. Removing the needle, the two guards nodded at each other wearily, and left the cell, locking the metal door securely. They had better things to do than deal with upset prisoners.

The red hair man adjusted Curt in his arms before pivoting and tossing the man hard onto his cot. Dusting his hands off, the black eyes slowly turned and gazed down at Robin.

"He's crazy, kiddo."

Sniffing softly and wiping the blood from underneath his nose, Robin frowned, "Go figure."

The man's eyes focused on the far left corner of the cell behind the bunk beds to where the small toilet stood. With two strides, he reached it and took a huge chunk of toilet paper that was perched on the lid from the roll. Without breaking stride, he turned and reached Robin. Without warning, his large hand gripped Robin's upper arm, almost encircling it completely, and yanked Robin up onto his feet before using his other hand to yank the boy back with his hair and jam the paper at his nose.

"Won't do much but will stop the bleeding at least till the doc comes, kiddo," mumbled the man.

Robin nodded lightly, taking in the man's build. Where Curt was a small, scrawny man this man was the total opposite, similar to that of a boxer, despite the water running off the man and the upside down Y on the front of his uniform. Robin could already tell that messing with the man would be a bad idea especially with a weak body, broken nose and loss of blood.

"Whamp's your nammme?" asked Robin, the light paper fluttering upwards.

"Kyle, but you can call me K.O."

Robin raised his eyebrow in a question expression. The man flashed a pearly smile. "Stands for Knocked Out, but in my profession Killed Out…Fratuno's mafia in Boston ring a bell?"

The superhero's face must have changed either in color or expression for Kyle laughed before pushing Robin into his own cot on the bottom level, Robin's head barely missing the metal bar of the top cot. "Don't bleed too much on the ground, kiddo. You don't want me to smell blood. It turns me on."

With that said, Kyle walked in one stride before pulling himself onto the top bunk, stretching out his body and snuggling deeper into the cot before turning onto his side. Soon, his steady breathing signaled the man was fast asleep.

Robin leaned back against the cold wall, tilting his chin to his chest to prevent any blood from running down his throat. With nothing to distract him, Robin's mind fell into the old habit of replaying memories. When Psycho Tech had broken into the Tower and attacked Jump City before fleeing back to Tokyo, Japan, Robin felt that their chase after him had been justified. Arriving in Tokyo, the Titans soon found out through Commander Daizo—the Commissioner of the Japanese Police Force—that the colorful blue and pink villains were tied to a criminal called Brushogun. Clues led to trails and the trails led the Titans to an abandoned tower from which all havoc would erupt from. Later that night, Robin ordered the Titans to split up and search the city. He didn't know what happened to the others, but…

Behind masked lens, his eyes stared down at his clean hands, but in his mind they were still stained with the pink, reddish tint ooze of the man, no creature, he had beaten to death. Robin didn't really mean too; it was an accident. It was a setup. The man wasn't real. He could have grabbed the villain before he fell. Robin could have restrained himself from losing control. But the teenage superhero didn't and look at what happened. He lost control, total control. Robin thought he had flushed out all his anger with Slade, but he didn't understand how murderous he got when it came to fighting the supervillain. Deep down, Robin could always trust Slade to hold his own and in the end defeat the Boy Wonder; leaving him in a bloody pulp. So when Robin fought Psycho Tech, he thought the villain would be able to keep up, protect himself.

But he hadn't and Robin killed him. Even now the boy knows the villain wasn't human, that he was more like a drone, like a robot. Yet how was he going to prove it? But does that even change the mere action Robin beat a man to death? He still took a life. Sitting in the darkness of the cell, he can already feel his heart speeding up with adrenaline as the memories of the fight fly through his mind. In the end, a simple human teenager took down a powerful metahuman. Pride began to swell in him and Robin's face twisted in a sick look. The sensation soon became trampled by the guilt.

The blue light emitting from some unknown source in the hallway seemed to flicker away from him, allowing the darkness from the corner of the cell to creep towards him. Instead of cringing in fear, it's a sad type of funny irony that Robin almost wants to laugh. He knew now that his guilt did not come from killing Psycho Tech but from the notion that he has the ability to kill. If it were some other villain underneath him, real blood would have been shed forever tainting the Boy Wonder of murder. But for some odd reason, Robin's mind didn't feel like he has crossed that line with Psycho Tech. Maybe he was still in shock. But right now, Robin felt like a hero, who was just currently being framed.

The click of a lock being opened brought the Boy Wonder out of his thoughts. Masked eyes became slits in the dark. Frowning, Robin watched as the two massive guards from before came with shotguns stood at the door, motioning at him to come towards them. The guard on the left is a large, muscular built man with his black thin, spaghetti string hair tied up in the back, letting merciless dark brown eyes shine with joy. His partner had dirty blond hair picking out from underneath a trucker hat, big freckled cheeks that held a stud of a cigar with the shotgun tucked lightly under his arm. The blue colored uniform with cheap brass buttons blends in with the dark background. How the two were able to sneak up to the cell without altering Robin, made the younger man begin to seethe. It would seem that he would have to alert twenty-four seven in order to plan an escape.

Sliding himself off the cot, Robin bent down to avoid hitting his head and stood facing the guards.

The guard with the cigar stud grinned, "Play nice now, the doc just wants to see ya nose, that's all."

Nodding stiffly, Robin walked in between the guards, one thought repeating in his head, "Play it cool, easier to escape," the sound of the door closing and the grinding sound of it being locked in the background. With the soft bump of a the barrel of a shotgun against his lower back, Robin fell into step behind the man with the cigar as the threesome made their way to the medical ward.

-----------------------

A/N: So now, we know what's happening to Robbie. Until next week, take care!


	3. Welcoming Committee

**Disclaimer: If I owned the Teen Titans, the show would still be on and there would sweet merchendise everywhere. But alas, I do not...only wishful thinkin.**

**A/N: panting Wheee, I remembered to update this week. Sorry folks, but it's been a busy four weeks and I'm busy like no other. But I need a break time and guess what I did, wrote the next chapter. It's strange but it makes me relax. Glad you're all liking it so far and the reviews!**

**Chapter three: Welcoming committee**

A redhead deathly hollow doctor peered over his old computer that was on the verge of being absolute. The screen displayed rows of data from old prisoners who were once regarded 'special.' As interesting as those numbers were, his wispy green eyes which held a dying light, took in two muscular guards and a small petite teenage boy with a swollen nose.

"What do you two dumb idiots think you are doing?" hissed the doctor. He was in no mood to listening petty excuses. He just finished cleaning the tiny, four walled ex-cell that was called the medical ward. It was big enough to fit a desk, one operating table and two selves, not to mention boxes stacked full of medical supplies with barely enough room to move about.

Carl rolled his eyes and pushed Robin forward. "We're delivering you a special case. He got into a bit of a fight."

The rolling metal chair slammed backwards, crashing into a concrete wall. Green eyes were blazing with interest. "Really?" The two guards could taste the excitement rolling off of him. He was like a little kid who set his eyes on new toy.

Without even thinking, Robin's body automatically took a step back but was prevented to go any further thanks to the bone-crushing grip of the guard with the cigar on his shoulder. It was like facing Joker's twin, but somehow Robin felt that even the Joker seemed a bit less…scary than this guy. With the Joker, the criminal Clown of Prince had his crazy purple outfit, the white face and the theatrics. But, the doctor here had nothing of the sort. Simple man in a simple lab coat but the green eyes were nothing but simple. The dying of boredom embers they held when the threesome approached the cell had been blazed away with renewed vigor.

Carl fiddled with his cigar and sighed, "Yep. Fresh from the van, but you'd better do something fast, Doc. If ya get my drift."

The doctor whipped around his desk, banging his knee in the table. He yelped in pain, clutching his knee in pain. A curse was about to escape his lips when he halted by the sound of a young voice.

"Excuse me sir, but-"

Quickly, the other guard slammed the butt of his shotgun in the back of Robin's head. Robin couldn't help but grunt in pain and fall forwards. He heard the doctor yell out in anger and couldn't help but think that his nose was going to hurt even more as he slammed into the concrete floor unconscious.

How much time passed, Robin didn't know but it must have been very little because when he regained consciousness again, he was still in the 'medical ward' lying on the operating table. Hearing voices off to his right, Robin gazed off towards the door.

The hyper doctor was standing outside the cell, glaring at the two guards in front of him "That stupid commissioner never giving us a heads up! I swear, when did this brat get in Custer and Burnt."

The man with the cigar snarled, "Our names are Carl and Ben, Doc."

"I don't care!" The doctor waved his hands in the air "Ah well, go tell the Boss what's happened. And if it's true that masked boy over there is not just special but special, special."

The guards nodded and began their mundane march down to the ground floor. The doctor nibbled on his lower lip as he walked back into his own cell, locking the door behind him. Sliding the keys into the back pocket of his coat, Robin made a mental check and quickly closed his eyes.

Soft steps signaled the doctor's approach, his mumbling becoming clear. "Yes, syringe. I better take a blood sample."

Robin fought to keep his body still. He just needed to get the man closer and he could jump and get out this place. Then, all he had to do was find the Titans, regroup them, finish the case and get out of the island.

"You know, you are one bad actor."

Robin's eyes snapped open when he heard the doctor's voice whisper from above him. Not wasting time, Robin flung his fist forward towards the man's chest. With a swipe of white cloth, a hand grabbed his wrist sending his arm flying backwards to slam onto the metal table, bending the arm at an almost ninety-degree angle. Gritting his teeth to prevent any painful screams from erupting from his throat due to the over-exerted muscles and bone grinding on bone, Robin moved his legs to kick at the man's stomach, but the doctor was quick and pounced on top of Robin before sending his free hand to slap Robin's cheek red. The whip like sound echoed in the small room. Tears sprung up at the edge of Robin's eyes. The pain from the slap flooded his face and roared through his sensitive, broken nose.

"Now, be a good brat and stay still or I might break that nose further so that it will never be the same again."

Robin glared up at the doctor, expecting to see anger in the man's face, anger that was evident in his tone. Yet, the doctor's face was emotionless except for those green eyes once more, beaming with more joy than before.

"Fine."

"Good."

Sliding off the boy, the doctor released his hold on Robin's arm. Robin grabbed his arm and rubbed his shoulder, his masked eyes regarding the man. The doctor-who was now preparing a syringe-had almost popped his arm out of his socket. Who the heck was this guy?

"_Well, if I can't get out, might as well get answers_," muttered Robin's mind but aloud he spoke with certainty, masking the pain in his voice. "Where am I?"

The doctor peered over to his patient, sending a smirk his way. "Dante's Hell."

Robin raised an eyebrow; confusion laced in his tone "What?"

"Figures," the doctor shook his head, flicking the needle head, "Young kids nowadays don't read the classics. Instead they just sit in the front of the TV and play stupid, mindless videogames."

Despite his nose being a flower of pain once again, Robin wrinkled, as best he could, his nose in anger, "I know who-OW!" Glaring at the doctor, Robin watched as the empty syringe that was stuck in his arm begin to fill with his blood.

"Wow, a one in a million who knows who Dante was. I'm lucky. There." Drawing out the full syringe, the doctor placed the syringe gently on the tool table.

"What no bandage or something?"

The doctor sighed in exasperation, Robin's irritated voice getting to him. "You'll be fine." With his back to the boy, the doctor labeled the syringe, noting that it would a week or two before the tests would come in. They needed a clean specimen, not one tampered with drugs of any sort.

Robin licked his lips and cautiously began to rise, his arm stretching out to take the keys from the man's pocket. His small fingers brushed cloth when a hand lowered itself down, clamping hard on Robin's wrist. Still eying the syringe as if it could reveal something to him, the doctor continued, "You are healthy and no better way to become immune to the bugs in this joint then to get exposed to them right away. And what did I say about staying still." With that the doctor's clammy hand grabbed a hold of Robin's middle and ring finger on his left hand, yanking them quickly. The crunch pierced the air and a second later a scream erupted from the boy's mouth. "Ooops, that was suppose to be your nose. Oh well."

Robin yanked his arm free and drew his body into a pounce position before launching himself at the doctor. Yet the doctor must have had eyes on the back of his head because next thing the Boy Wonder knew was the man grabbing him in mid-air, slamming a fist that was lined with a knuckle bracer deep into his midsection. Coughing, Robin felt the fist dig itself deeper into his stomach and almost under his sternum, knocking the air right out of him. Black dots danced before his eyes

"Hm." Withdrawing his fist, the doctor watched as Robin collapsed onto his knees on top to the table, bent over, masked eyes dropped in pain. Slipping off the knuckle bracer, the doctor grabbed a hold of Robin's gray tunic, "Better to do this now. Be a good brat and scream for me." Reaching out the doctor grabbed a hold Robin's nose and twisted the bone into position.

A bloodcurdling scream echoed throughout the cavern walls.

The two guards returned to find the doctor injecting a blue liquid into the unconscious boy. His nose was bandaged, his two dislocated fingers twitching spasmodically but not relocated back in their sockets. Unlocking the cell, the guard with the cigar pushed it open. "Any trouble doc?"

The man shrugged, "Just the usual, some punk thinking he can grab my keys and escape, Cactus."

Carl waved his hand hopelessly while taking out his cigar and spitting out some tar. "Boss said to take it easy." His partner, Ben, slipped into the cell making his way to the boy.

Doc slipped the syringe full of blood into his pocket, "Idiot. We don't have time to take it easy."

Ben swung Robin over his shoulder and slipped back out of the cell, the doctor right behind him. The two guards began walking to their right but the doctor swung to the left.

"Where ya goin' doc?" questioned Carl, relighting his cigar.

"I'm gonna have a word with the Boss. I would like to get the show on the road before Robin's little friends come blasting in," barked Doc as he locked his cell.

Carl frowned. "Recognized him did ya?"

The doctor sent him a cruel sneer, "Who do you think requested that he be brought here? That little birdie is the perfect specimen and I intend to get everything out of him as I can."

Carl shook his head, "Whatever you say Doc. But the Inquisition won't like it. He's more their toy then yours." With that the two guards walked up the spiral staircase the walls littered with cells.

Doc hissed in anger, "Those psychologists always get their fun, but not this time. No, he's mine and I will get to play with Robin." With determination roaring through his body, the doctor walked down the spiral until he reached the bottom, in which he steered down the western corridor.

-----------

A/N: Oooh, a little insight into the prison. XD Well, that's it for chapter three. Until next week, take care!


	4. Basics

**Disclaimer: O, DC ownth the Teen Titans, but alas the others are mineth.**

**A/N: Ok, so to clear things up before I get too deep in the story, from now on only when I flash back to the Titans will there be any connection to the Titan movie. Robin will be in his own little storyline and yes be patient Slade will come.**

**Chapter four: Basics**

A slender right finger banged against the fading white letter of I, hearing the familiar stamp of the letter upon white paper. The inked letter was later joined by others spelling out on the simple word **Prisoner** when the roll hit the end of the typewriter with a loud ding. A small hand moved upwards and slammed the roll back to the beginning with a loud bang. Instead of returning back to the keys, the two hands raised themselves upwards and began working their small wondrous massages on the temples of a small slender face.

Propping elbows on either side of the typewriter, the Boss continued massaging away the aching headache that threatened to break concentration. Gliding with weariness, eyes took in the bedraggled—well to the Boss it seemed bedraggled—look in the chipped and dusty mirror. The reflection showed a forty-something woman just on the cusp of leaving her prime and youthful days behind. The wrinkling olive skin blotted by lack of sun and dust disappeared in the oversized blue jacket of her uniform. Her oval face shifted, breakin the contact between her fingers and forehead causing chestnut brown, natural curly bangs to dance back into place. Blue-gray eyes slanted upwards in disgust at the bangs, an Italian curse jumbling out of her thin-lipped mouth.

The Boss once declared her name openly as Maura de Gedci, the daughter of one of the most powerful mafia bosses in Italy. However, back then with her strawberry blond curls and blue eyes forced her to become the albino amongst the black haired and black-eyed family members. Since she could remember, many of her relatives accused her mother of having an affair but her mother's stubborn pride kept her from acknowledging the fact, yelling at the family that she was loyal to her husband. By her 18th birthday, her mother was dead, the cause a heart attack. Maura knew better but her father would not hear any of it. Under the guise of proving her loyalty to the family, she willingly let herself be a part of a scientific study, her family wanting to be up to date on any of the scientific technology. Maura worked with the scientists continuously from the beginning. And she soon discovered that the project wasn't about technology.

Back in the days, when superheroes were on the rise and the government was left alone to deal with the maniacs, rapists, thieves, serial killers, a group of scientists broke apart from the world to search for an answer under the declaration that they were conducting experiments for new technology. In truth, they wanted to see what made a human click, more specifically what drove the average person down the criminal road. In essence, what made a criminal?

Nothing stopped the scientists when they began their search, even when superheroes—and soon to be super villains—began to dominate the justice scene. Their reaction to the new turn of human justice was the deep throated groan of annoyance. The scientists had yet to figure out how a normal human worked and now they had to deal not only with metahumans but aliens or hybrids as well. Despite the seemingly futile search, the scientists kept trudging along and made slow progress while moving their base of operations to a more secluded region. In the remains of a volcano on one of the many tiny islands off the coast of Japan, on the small peak of what was the heart of the fiery beast, a modern but old-style prison was craved out of the volcanic rock. Covered with native rocks, the prison was rooted underground were few satellites could locate its' existence.

Over the years, the international prison raked in the most deranged criminal to the petty one-timer for their studies. No publicity was made over the prison, no records were kept. In response to the building of a Justice Tower above Earth, the prison's sponsors began to pull out. Maura's own family cut ties financially and it dawned on her that this was the perfect way for the mafia to exile the albino.

Money shortage was the result. The prison and the experiments could not ask for money and their once employers cut all ties in order to ensure the secrecy of the prison. Wardens argued with officers, officers vented their frustrations on the prisoners and the prisoners killed each other. But Lady Luck was in a dark glee when she blessed the prison with sinister fortune. An explosion rocked the prison, killing a third of the residents died in its' wake, including the original Boss. A day later, Maura was declared the new Boss, exploiting the situation to its' fullest.

The cause of the explosion occurred when a prisoner tried to escape and with the aid of a homemade bombed blew a hole in the side of the peak. People were granted a fast death, others suffered a slow one and others were not granted death at all, living out the remainder of their days with painful injuries. The prisoner who caused the destruction did mange to escape by leaving this mortal plane to stand in line at Hell's gate.

In the mist of death, luck graced the prison with an element. Prisoners cleaned the wreckage boulder by boulder, rock by rock when scientists discovered traces of Vanadium in the iron ores. Digging deeper, they stumbled upon a massive vain of the ore rich in the element. Realizing that Vanadium was extremely useful in strengthening steel, ceramics and creating powerful magnets, Maura quickly used the little money left over from their sponsors to set up an operational mining facility linked to the prison. Constructing a massive wall to withstand water pressure, massive turbines were installed to keep the water flowing and rich with oxidants to be used in the mining and the prison while also controlling the temperature of the water. Filling the crater with water, the wall was submerged with the roof barely covered to be used as a walkway. With the operations now fully cloaked into the appearance of a crater lake, the prison was cut off from society and in a narrow tunnel beneath the machines, prisoners walked into the mines to shovel out the only source of income.

In the wake of the shift of existence, the 'albino' quickly asserted her power, the hatred of her family driving every rule and driving every operation as Boss. One of the operations Maura implemented was in order keep the experiments functioning and legitimate according to the scientific method, certain criminals received 'special' care and were not experimented on like the rest of the criminal population…what the scientists liked to call a clean case in order to compare their results to the outside world. These special case men did not last long and were always on high demand.

"The demands did not fall upon deaf ears," mused Maura as she gazed down at the prisoner form.

A few days ago, in the booming city of Tokyo, Commander Daizo sent a response letter to the personal ad requesting any troubled, stressed out men to come and relax at a retreat on the island. Of course the ad was code, for those who knew what to look for and Daizo realized that Robin would fit perfectly there. The boy was too stressed out anyway; he needed to relax. Besides, Maura knew that Daizo was aware that if anyone would deduce his secret it would be Robin. Researching Robin had not been difficult, especially with the paperwork Daizo had filled out. It wasn't hard to notice that Robin had a tiny problem with his temper. Like all superheroes, the boy tended to take things personally, more than the others due to his lack of powers and need to prove himself. Robin was just like the typical teenage boy and exactly what the doctor had ordered. Both sides had profited from the exchange and nothing could tie the two together. The only one who would be complaining would be Robin, but soon he would not care about such trivial things.

Pushing out of her metal chair, Maura pulled down the massive jacket while pulling up and adjusting her pants. The uniform was too big for her, but it mattered little to her. Dressed in the only clothes left behind by the old Boss, Maura demonstrated that while she was a female, her presence would be tolerated, even feared in the prison. So successful was she, that by the time the doctor reached the door of the Boss, all his anger had left him only to be replaced by shaking fear.

Maura paused in her bored examination of her uniform when a small timid knock announced the arrival of the doctor. A frown tugged at the corners of her lips, "Come in."

The cold, chipped voice was answered when the solid door creaked opened and the wild face of the doctor peeped in. "May I have a word with you…Boss?"

"Of course, Doctor Egyed."

Anger flared briefly on the man's face at the use of his name. The scientists loved to tease the doctor about the meaning of his name, calling him "Young goat" or "Doc. Baa baa." Coughing to control his anger, the doctor stepped into the room. It was slightly larger than the medical room. A small cot off to the side, a desk and typewriter in the middle, mirror on the wall, a single locker holding personal items and a bonus, a small private bathroom hid itself in the corner, a black curtain acting as the door.

"Well, what did you have to say?"

The icy voice broke Egyed's train of thought. Cracking his knuckles, the man collected his thoughts, trying to grab onto the fading embers of his anger. "It's Robin, Boss."

Maura chuckled softly, "He's not even here for a full 24 hours and already he is causing trouble."

"Yes, I know Boss, but see the last special case the psychologists got him for the whole time. When I finally received the convict, he was already spurting out nursery rhymes and his body was already chemically imbalanced."

Straightening her back, Maura sat back down and straightened her fingers. "So, let me guess, you want Robin all to yourself."

"Yes," sighed Egyed, the tension of asking the question ceasing the cracking of his knuckles.

The woman propped one elbow on the desk and rested her cheek on her fist. "You know very well that when we receive a special case, we try to balance out the physical and the mental aspects."

"Yes I know, but that didn't happen last time!"

"Because you told us that the man's body was already messed up with anti-depressant drugs. According to you, he was biological insane the moment he set foot here."

Desperation laced the doctor's voice as he pleaded, "But still, the mere fact they got first dibs on the murderer-"

"Enough, doctor." Maura glared at him, the sternness in her voice evident on her face. "It does not matter, Prisoner F is dead or did you forget he committed suicide in his cell by drowning himself in the toilet."

Egyed's green eyes became dull as they dropped to the floor, "No Boss."

"Good. Now, I know how important…how rare Robin is. This is the first time we have a hero, a _superhero without powers_ in fact, to work with. If we can find out what makes him work, what makes him a hero than maybe we can create a boundary, a line to separate a criminal from the flock. I need both your cooperation and the psychologists' as well to make this work. We have only one chance at this. Got it, Doctor?"

The man nodded.

Maura raised her head and leaned back into the chair, "Doc, I know you feel cheated but-"

A pause filled the room and Egyed head shot back up, his eyes wide with anticipation and fear. The Boss paused and she never paused unless she was about to condemn you or say something off the records.

Maura let a sly smile spread on her features, her blue eyes hardening into steel, telling the doctor that there was no way out of this situation. He had dug himself a hole and now he had to live with the consequences. "We already have an idea on what makes a hero tick, no thanks to Superman and all his buddies parading around, handing out speeches left and right like chocolate. But, Doctor, we're dealing with Batman's ex-sidekick: Robin the Boy Wonder, one of the youngest superheroes out there, the leader of the Titans. He has been in the business for a long time, a childhood ripped from him and growing up in Gotham, a city known for its' criminal infestation."

A pause again and the doctor licked his lips in anticipation. "Boss, what you want me to do?"

"The psychologists will continue their work with how Robin chose to be a hero, but I think that is futile. He grew up in Batman's shadow and from what I heard through the grapevines, the boy is stubborn as a bull, the heroic ideals impounded in his head since he started. I want you doctor, to start tearing down those heroic ideals. I theorize that it will be more beneficial if we try to find out what it takes to break a hero." A dark look fell on Maura's face, her voice void of emotions. "We have a blank slate here, doctor, someone who hasn't been down that criminal road. With that slate, I want you to find out what it takes to turn a hero into a criminal."

"Any means necessary?"

"Any means."

The doctor's face lit up with glee and a smile twisted itself on his face. Maura noticed that look and pointed a bony finger at him, "Just don't make it obvious, the psychologists still have their work to do on him."

"Of course, of course."

"Then go, I hope everything was resolved."

"Oh yes Boss." With that the doctor nodded and walked with a bounce to his steps out of the room.

Alone now, Maura gazed down at the prisoner form sheet which was halfway filled with the necessary information of Robin's stay. "Now I can't call you Robin or label you R, otherwise people might get suspicious, so what it seems we'll just have to go with the letter G. Prisoner G, aka, Robin the Boy Wonder." Fingers returning to the typewriter, Maura continued filling out the rest of the form, the soft hammering of letters on paper sealing Robin's fate.

-------------------------

A/N: And another chapter done. Sorry if it was a bit dry, but the prison needed a bit of history and now you got the idea which means I can write the nitty gritty, juicy parts. Until next week take care!


	5. Opening

**Disclaimer: To own or own the Titans, now that is the ultimate tease. Oh the irony, I don't own the Titans, they belong to DC.**

**A/N: Whew, once again it's Thursday. Thank you! It's all cold and yucky outside and so here I am taking a break from homework to post this chapter. That's all I can think of, so onwards.**

**Chapter 5: Opening**

Metal springs supporting the bunk above him greeted Robin's eyes as his mind pulled itself reluctantly from sleep. Last thing he remembered was the crazy doctor reaching out to reset his nose before pain blacked him out. His set-nose was still sore and swollen, but as he tried to move his left fingers pain shot back up his arm. A moan escaped his lips. Robin slide upwards and cradled his left hand to his chest, staring down at the disconnected fingers.

"Better fix those quick."

The rough deep voice seemed groggy and Robin stared up to see Kyle sitting up on his bunk, feet dangling over the side. Curt was still snoring under him, occasionally mumbling.

"Got anything I can bit on?"

A sparkle lit Kyle's eyes and he jumped lightly down and towered over Robin's small frame. In less than a second, Kyle shoved the side of his palm into Robin's mouth and with his other hand popped to the two fingers back into place. Robin tried to stop screaming 'bloody murder' and bit hard on Kyle's palm. Blood filled his mouth forcing Robin to free himself of the palm and spit out a mouthful of the red liquid.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" yelled Robin wiping his mouth clean, before leaping off his own cot and marched over to the small sink in the back corner.

Kyle gazed down at the bit mark on his palm, a distant look filling his face, "You don't want to drink that."

Robin paid no heed and turned the faucet full blast. Cupping his hand under the water, he brought the warm water up to his mouth and swished it around his mouth. Immediately after swishing the water around for barely a minute, he spit it back out in the sink. "It tastes like sulfur!"

"Warned ya, kid."

A masked glare went flying across the cell, "Do you know where we are?"

"In a cell."

"As in a location? Japan? US? Where?"

Kyle raised his hand and began licking his palm clean, "We are in a prison. People come and people leave by dying. No one ever escapes."

Robin stalked over to the bars, his mouth a firm line of determination. "Well, there is always a first time. I've had enough of this crazy place."

Peering over his shoulder, the hero surveyed his surroundings. With only a toilet and sink, no window present, solid thick concrete walls, bunk metal posts welded to the floor and the steel bars in front, there was no easy escape route from the cell. This meant only one thing…Robin draping his arms through the bars and leaned his head against the bars and stared out into the vast prison.

The last time he checked it was still night time, according to the guards that had walked by yelling to everyone to go to bed, before he was escorted down to the medical cell. But there was still activity. Some of the guards escorted prisoners down to the bottom level. As far as Robin would tell, the prison was just a massive, hollow spiral that when it reached the bottom, and broke off into four different corridors. As time passed by, Robin noticed that the gray clad prisoners with an upside down black Y would be chained together and escorted down the corridor that would be to his east. Ten minutes later, a small group of convicts trudged out of the northern corridor wet, with their upper gray jackets gone, revealing tiny battered chests. The four guards in the middle handed the small group new tunics exactly like Robin, Curt and Kyle's, simple and plain before being escorted back to their cell. Yet, while this was going, Robin noticed one of the guards pulling two convicts to the side. Trying to get a better angle, Robin made his way to the corner where the bars and wall met. One his tiptoes, he watched the two convicts disappear down the southern corridor. Nobody went down the western corridor except for a few guards and what appeared to be some type of personnel. After watching the group down below, Robin slide down the wall and hugged himself into the corner thinking of his next plan of action.

Kyle gazed down at the masked boy, his other hand wrapping a strip of cloth around his injured palm. Did the boy truly think he would escape this place? "No bother dying over something so trivial, kid."

"Trivial?" The word hissed from Robins' mouth as if it were a foreign word. "Trivial? Getting out of here is not trivial!" Leaping up onto his feet, Robin grabbed a handful of Kyle's tunic and jerked the man face to face with him. "Just watch."

"Watch what?"

Robin shot a disdain look over to the groggy rising figure of Curt, who rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "Morning, guys. Guards coming for us."

Just as the insane man spoke, a group of guards walked by and banged their batons on the metal bars, "Wake up!"

Carl and Ben were behind the group and stopped as the rest of the group continued downwards. "Well, well, it seems everyone is awake already, good," smirked Carl.

Ben reached out and opened the door. Curt skipped outside, "What's for breakfast?"

"Same as always, but this time I hear we got us some bacon," joked Carl. But the joke was lost on Curt as the man's eyes widen and drool began to seep out of his mouth.

Kyle pried Robin's fist free of his tunic before grabbing the boy by his forearm. "Come on, breakfast time."

Breakfast would be the perfect time to survey his surroundings more, especially that one tunnel. "Fine, can't think on an empty stomach anyway," chimed in Robin.

The larger man nodded but kept his hold on Robin firm. Robin watched the prison come alive while trailing behind Kyle, with Curt at his side, chatting endlessly with himself while moving his fingers as counting and the two growing familiar guards in front and behind. The five-some were halfway down when Ben turned right and entered a massive opening in the prison. Stalactites hung from the ceiling along with massive air turbines pumping fresh air into the chamber. Before him were ten long rows of metal picnic tables lined up with prisoners sitting on the benches, scooping mush from their tin plates and metal spoons. All the prisoners wore the same mundane gray color except for the occasional few whom had a big upside down black Y. Ben and Carl branched away to attend to other prisoners who were starting a riot over fighting over some spilled mush.

A plate was shoved in Robin's hands and he stared down at the tan mush. There were clumps in it with what appeared to be orange squares and yellow circles. All in all, it reminded him of cream-of-wheat with carrots and bananas mashed into it.

"Move it kid," snapped Kyle as he once again yanked Robin forward, causing half of the contents to spill out on Robin's shirt.

"Thanks for wasting my breakfast," snapped back Robin.

Curt glanced behind him and snickered, "Broken nose times sore fingers divided by temper equals poor kiddy can't eat."

Robin sent him is most cold glare but instead of sending Curt scuttling, the man just stuck his tongue at him. The Boy Wonder would have pummeled the man if his hands were free but they were occupied with the only food Robin had since…

A low grumble churned in his stomach. Curt burst out into a fit of laughter just as Kyle found a place to sit. The massive man pointed across from him, "Curt, sit."

"Yesss, sir!" chocked Curt as he continued laughing, sitting slowly down.

Kyle was not as gentle and pulled Robin onto the bench, forcing the boy to sit. Not willing to dump the rest of his breakfast onto his tunic, Robin quickly set the plate on the table before sitting down. "I think you can let go of me now. Thank you."

The ex-mafia henchman grinned, revealing his sharp pearly white teeth. All Robin could think of was not to see the man ever grin again. Picking up the dull round spoon, Robin poked at the mush. "Is there anything else to eat?"

"Nope, two meals a day of Grandma's mush with a quick liquid break at midday. That's it. Better eat up and no seconds," quipped Kyle as he dug in a spoonful and popped it into his mouth.

Taking a quick spoonful and disguising his utter disgust of the cold mush with a cough, Robin glanced around spotting pairs of guards at the noon, fifteen, thirty and forty-five minute intervals from each other. "So, can you tell me some background?"

Kyle was about to respond when Curt interrupted him. "It's a prison, what more is to say. You got convicts from each end of the spectrum: Mass murderers, rapists, thieves, and assassins, professional to petty, life-time to one timers."

Masked eyes widened at Curt, who just shrugged in return, "It's true."

His companion leaned to the side and whispered softly into Robin's ears. "These are his happy moments. Curt actually returns back to his senses after a good night, and if he doesn't…well, you had a run in with that last night."

"Oh."

"But to finish the answer, we also do some mining and other shady stuff as well."

"That's nice." The tiny threesome fell into silence. The table filled up quickly and a hairy, smelly guard squished up close to Robin pinning him between Kyle and the prisoner. Robin felt the urge to tell the man to back off but he bit his tongue. This was not the place to cause a fight, then again…Narrowing his eyes at a sideway glance, Robin continued to eat his mush. If there was a fight, the guards would have to break them up. And from his study of past prisons, they would have to punish Robin, which meant he had a higher chance of escaping. He against a couple guards was better than facing a room full. Plus, lowering the spoon, Robin stretched his hand feeling the residue of the drug that they had injected into him before he left prison was pretty much gone. Perfect.

Positioning the spoon on the lip of the bowl, Robin pretended to lean back and was about to lower his elbow down on the handle when an ice-cold hand grabbed the back neck of his shirt and yanked him out of the bench. Staggering to his feet, Robin extended his arms out slightly to gain his balance. Before Robin, a man dressed in prison uniform with the sleeves ripped off stood with hands balled into fists, his black oval beady eyes burning at Robin. The massive man growled, his bald head darkening, "Well, well, it looks I was right."

"Right about what?" questioned Robin, sliding his foot softly to brace himself for any attacks.

"Don't remember me…Robin? The man who was supposed to be trained by the True Master…"

"Katarou."

The cafeteria dropped into complete silence, the clattering of a spoon against a bowl ringing throughout the room. All eyes were fixed on the pair, shook registering on each of their faces. They all heard about the story of Robin, leader of the Teen Titans, beating the bald man to the top of the mountain. It was a story Katarou loved to tell about, only to declare that if he ever ran into Robin, he would pound the snot out of the kid. But now that, this legendary hero was in their prison seemed almost unrealistic.

Robin scoffed, "If I remember, you cheated."

"Liar!" roared Katarou before lunging at Robin, his fists raised to punch the boy's lights out.

But Robin was ready for him. Springing to the side, Robin slammed a kick into the man's left side, digging his heel into the ribs. The man screamed and lunged forward for another punch, which Robin ducked, the fist flying over his raven hair. Gritting his teeth, Robin drove his right fist straight into the man's stomach causing the man to double over and collapse on the floor. Taking a couple steps away from the man, Robin took a minute to slow down his heart rate. Gazing across the room, he took in the faces of the prisoners. Dread filled him, as he knew that most of these men would now consider him their number one enemy, feeling that if they took out their frustrations on one of the superheroes it could transfigure to the hero who put them behind bars.

"All right, folks, break it. Go back to eating." Cocking his shotgun, Carl stepped up to Robin and jerked his head to the side, "Come on."

"But breakfast?"

"You're done and no more food for you till tomorrow."

Robin clenched his fists, "What? He started the fight!"

"But you participated in the fight, which makes you just as guilty," snapped back Carl, "Now move!"

Raising his shotgun as a warning, Robin nodded and walked down to where Ben was standing. Leaving the caferteria, Robin heard the room burst out into laughter. He could only imagine that the inmates were poking fun at Katarou, which would not be good for him. Once again walking between the two guards, Robin found himself being led down to the bottom level. Taking a deep breath, Robin glanced down the abandoned hallway and knew that this was the best time. Leaning forward, Robin shot out a kick straight into Carl's stomach. The man grunted in pain, his hold on the shotgun losing. Robin grabbed the gun and swung around just in time to slam the butt of the gun in Ben's stomach as the man went to aid his friend and pushed the barrel up into his face. With both guards on the ground, Robin sprinted down the hallway, not once looking back behind him.

---------

A/N: Robin escapes! Or does he? Will he be successful? And I can't believe I remembered Katarou. shakes head I think I've watched Teen Titans a bit too much. XD Ok, as a heads up. I'll try and update same time next week but I might be a bit late or early. It's Homecoming Week next week and I'm helping out a bunch and after that week shivers mid-terms. So, don't freak out if a little notice doesn't pop up on Thursday. With that said, you know all what to do! Take care and stay warm. Or cold if it's hot where you are.


	6. Onwards

Disclaimer: Ding-dong, I don't own Teen Titans.

A/N: Thank you for all waiting patiently for the next chapter! --hands out cookies—You all deserve. Let me just say it was two weeks of fiery flames: Homecoming and Midterms. But the good thing is my muse is all reared up to go. So here we go!

**Chapter 6: Onwards**

**-Tokyo-**

Beastboy and Raven found themselves standing before the door that led to the commissioner's office. The gothic heroine lowered her hood, "Now, Beastboy let me do the talking."

Her companion flashed a toothy grin, "Come on, when have you known me to be quiet?"

"Never," sighed Raven, "But this time, it's crucial. The Commissioner knows where Robin is and if we don't act the right way, he has the power to lock away all information.

"Roger."

Nodding, Raven tapped the glass lightly and when hearing a grunt from the other side, she opened the door. Inside, Commander Daizo of the Japanese Police Force sat on his desk mulling over paperwork. Without even looking up, he spook with agitation, "You were seen leaving the scene of a crime with an escaped convict."

Raven opened her mouth but Beastboy pushed his way past her and marched into the room. "Listen up, Commissioner, Commander Daisy!"

Beady black eyes shot up, "It's Daizo."

"Whatever! But we have some questions to ask you!"

"Like what? I have already given you all I know about Brushogun."

Raven stepped behind Beastboy, placing a hand on his shoulder, "We know about the decoy."

The friendly aura that the Commander had exhibited to the Titans when they first arrived disappeared. "Ah, I see. So you are here to inquire where the real Robin is."

"Yes. And why you would do such a thing?" pressed Raven. Something wasn't right here, she was receiving mixed emotions from the old man in front of her. She felt irritation directed towards them, as well as a slight fear but that was soon overridden by confidence.

"Tell me, what do you know about Robin's arrest?"

Beastboy crossed his arms, frowning lightly, "Well, what we heard was that he committed murder, which is totally wrong. I mean, I know Rob and yes he can get a bit violent, but he would never kill someone."

Disappointment tugged at Daizo's features. "Well, it seems you do not know your friend as well as you like."

"Huh?" Beastboy raised an eyebrow, confusion on his face. Raven merely narrowed her eyes.

Rising slowly from his chair, Daizo folded his hands in front of him and stared out at the window. "A whole city block saw the fight between Robin and that thief he was after. Someone thankfully called us. I was one of the first to arrive and saw the two fighting it out on a billboard. A moment later, the board snapped sending both crashing to the street below. Luckily, no one was hurt, but after the dust cleared we all saw clearly Robin straddling the thief. Punch after punch with no restraint. When I reached the boy, his hands were covered in blood and his face etched in rage. When the boy came too, we quickly arrested him but it was too late for the thief. Robin had beaten a man to death, simple as that."

Beastboy growled, "Why should we believe you?"

Eyes snapped to the changeling, "If you don't believe me, than go and ask those pedestrians who all witnessed the same atrocity. Let me tell you, after what I witnessed, I can assure you that me, the Japanese Police Force and the people of Tokyo are not pleased with you American superheroes. We would have thought more restraint coming from the Boy Wonder, prodigy of Batman."

Raven hid her bawled fist behind her cape. Forcing the discontent she was gaining towards the Commissioner, Raven kept her voice neutral. "I understand, sir. But why the decoy?"

Daizo sighed with disappointment, "I thought you would have understood. The arrest of Robin was public, which meant that handling him had placed a big target on us for his enemies. To protect Robin and ourselves, I hired a decoy as a ruse to lure any treats away and it seemed it work considering the explosion."

"Then why tell the decoy that we were dangerous, that we would torture him?"

"Because I wanted to protect the decoy as well. With Robin as your leader out of the way, you were also vulnerable to attack. So to keep the decoy safe, I told him to avoid any interactions with you or others. That way, you Titans would be able to stay as innocent bystanders…but I see that has failed as well."

"So pretty much, you're saying that everything you did was for the greater good, for the protection of Robin, the Police, the decoy and us?" stated Raven to make sure she understood what she didn't feel. The Commissioner was emitting sincerity but it was false.

"Yes. Now please, if that is all."

"Hold up!" Pointing a finger as the man, Beastboy put on his serious face, "Where is Robin?"

"I do not know."

Raven's eyes widened then narrowed while Beastboy dropped his mouth. "Hold up, back the truck, WHAT?" yelled Beastboy. "What do you mean, you don't know?"

Daizo placed his hands on the desk and leaned forward, "I mean exactly that. I figured that it would be best-"

"For Robin's and yourself," injected Raven.

"Yes, for Robin and myself, that I would not know where he is being held. So if, anyone dangerous was trying to find the boy, he would be safe."

"So you just handed Robin to some men and off they drove?"

Daizo nodded, "That is it."

Beastboy threw his hands in the air, "You handed Robin to a bunch of strangers!"

"They are not strangers. You could say they work for what you would term the 'Secret Police.'" Daizo's shoulders sagged when the phone began to ring. "Now excuse me, some of us are trying to catch criminals here."

The stern tone made it clear to the two Titans that the conversation was over. Grabbing Beastboy by his shirt, Raven exited the room. Standing out in the hallway, she let go and pulled up her hood.

Beastboy straightened out his shirt, disgust on his face, "I don't like that guy. Those answers made no sense at all! I mean come on! Besides, he just smells guilty."

Raven shoot the green boy a questioning glance, "Oh, guilt has a smell now?"

Green eyes stared back at her sparkling with determination, "Hey, after chasing down bad guys for as long as we have, you start to recognize certain smells. Anything on your end?"

Raven turned and began to walk out of the station, Beastboy trailing behind her. "The Commissioner's logic makes sense, but it's too elaborate and has much forethought to it considering Robin was in jail for only a couple of hours. Besides, he did not mention once about the legal implications considering Robin is not even a resident here. He is guilty, Beastboy but of what is unclear." Pausing at the steps of the station, Raven pulled out her communicator, "I hate to say it though but I did sense that he was telling the truth when he said he didn't know where Robin was."

Gripping his hair, Beastboy moaned loudly, "Arrrgh, back to square one!"

**-Tower-**

Cyborg and Starfire gazed up at the abandoned tower. Nothing new had happened since the last time the Titans visited.

"So what now, Friend Cyborg?"

Cyborg cracked his knuckles, "Well, I figured we find a way in there, Star."

The alien nodded and breaking apart, the pair circled the building peeping through bordered windows that were nailed shut. Meeting up at the chained front door the two frowned.

"Well, it seems we will just have to do it the old fashion way then."

"Let me." Eyes glowing green, Starfire grabbed a hold of the chained door and yanked hard, ripping the left door from its' hinges and throwing it off to the side.

Cyborg quickly jumped out of her way, shaking his head. "Star, I don't think I will ever get used to you doing that."

Star sent a smile over her shoulder before setting a grim look on her, "Thank you, but we must hurry if we want to find Robin. He might be in trouble."

The dark-skinned man nodded, "Yeah, well, don't worry too much Star. Rob can take care of himself, you know that."

With a push of a button, Cyborg powered up the flashlight and sent the beam of light into the dusty lobby. The pair crept into the tower, searching for any signs of occupation or any clues to the paint villain Brushogun. After five minutes of searching the old deserted offices, the two stood in the center of the lobby.

Dusting his hands off, Cyborg glanced around, hope diminishing in his chocolate eyes. "I didn't see anything out of the blue, did you?"

Star shook her head, pulling a strand of cobwebs out of her hair, "Nothing, but we should keep searching, for if Robin's instincts…"

A thin line formed on Cyborg's face, "Well, there is one more room." Glancing towards a metal door under the stairway, he motioned for Star to follow him. "There's the basement."

Reaching out, Cyborg turned the knob and to his surprise the door creaked open. Glancing a look at Star's surprised face, he sent a quick smirk. "If that ain't a clue, then I don't what is."

Opening the door wider, the two Titans crept down the side of the steep metal stairs, trying to avoid the occasionally groan. When their feet, hit the floor, they expected to see a dust cloud but nothing. Shining his light down on the ground, Cyborg let out a soft whistle. "It's clean, someone's been down here."

Tiptoeing, Cyborg and Starfire walked deeper into the basement and turned around a small corner. Eyes widened as they took in the sight of a large counsel made up off of multiple computer screens, each with the image of the city. In the center was an abandoned leather chair. In the soft glow of the screens, the two teenagers made out a massive print machine off to the side. Starfire flew quickly over to the machine and creating a small green globe of energy, she took in the wet drips of pink and blue ink.

"Someone has been using this lately," whispered Star.

Cyborg joined Star in front of the machine, "But who?"

A soft groan escaped from the machine. Wheels began to turn startling Star to back up. The wheels turned to carry forth a creature whose half of his body was attached to the machine. His transparent features marked the man as a spirit.

Gulping Star inched forward to the man, "Excuse but who are you?"

The spirit raised his head groggily and with dull eyes took in the bright-eyed girl before him. "My…name…is…Brushogun…"

-------

A/N: Whoot, so another chapter is done. And I'm off to write up some more. I should be back to the normal once a week chapter routine. So until next week, take care!!


	7. Escape

Disclaimer: It's set in stone that DC and Cartoon Network have the rights. And once it's in stone, there's no arguing.

A/N: Another week, another chapter. Wow, I don't really have a lot to say tonight. So just enjoy and be happy that tomorrow is Friday, cause I am. Hello weekend!

**Chapter 7: Escape**

Locked door after locked door zoomed by his vision, but not once did Robin break his sprint. Worn-out sneakers replaced his once steeled boots and the gray uniform bellowed slightly due to his small frame. Sneering, Robin pulled up his pants slightly to avoid tripping over the fabric. The pants seemed fine a moment, until he started running did he realize how long the legs truly were.

"_Idiot, how come you didn't notice that before? Ever since you woke up in this place, your brain has been somewhere else. How many times did Batman tell you to keep your mind on the situation_!" berated Robin's mind. But a part of his mind, a deep buried part, knew what why he was off his game. It whispered the answer, but the boy subconsciously pushed it away, focusing on running.

Skidding to a halt, Robin bowed forward to place his hands on his knees. Panting, he let himself take a quick breather. This was insane; he wasn't supposed to be this out of shape. His stomach growled loudly. Well, there was part of the reason. He had no energy and the little food he did eat at breakfast pretty much was gone from his sprint. Swallowing, Robin tried to rehydrate his parched mouth. Hugging his stomach quickly, Robin sent a dark glare at it before peering over his shoulder to see if any of the guards were after him. None.

"Strange," muttered Robin. Straightening himself, Robin was about to take off when a loud bang broke the silence.

Jumping backward, Robin pinned himself to the wall staring at the metal where the loud clattering was coming from. Trying to regain his breath, Robin cleared his throat. "Nothing to be scared off, Rob-"

Another loud bang ricocheted off the door behind him, piercing cold vibrations into the boy's spine. Jumping forward, Robin sent a wary glare at the door. He heard the banging overshadowing the other bangs but something else caught his attention. Words. Screaming sounds that tried to form words that tried to convey sentences through a metal barrier.

Glancing up, he took in the small window door. Stepping up, he reached up and slide the tiny door open, peering into the dark room. The banging and screams ceased.

"Hello?"

Crystal blue eyes rammed themselves up to the metal grate, causing a small yelp to escape Robin's mouth as he let go of the door.

The wide eyes radiated fear like the sun radiated heat. "He…lp…me…" croaked the man.

"I-I"

"He's down here!"

Robin glanced down the hall where the deep voice had originated. Returning to the man behind the metal door, he sent a sad frown. "Sorry, but if I get out of here, I'll come back for you. I promise."

The fear froze and all sanity escaped the blue eyes. "Nonononono. Please, no more darkness. Please, I'll be a good little boy. I don't want to go with any strangers." Staggering back into the darkness of the cell, the blue eyes left the small window, leaving Robin to stare at the small black abyss, trying to comprehend what just had happened.

The stomping of footsteps, brought Robin back. Frowning slightly, he turned and ran down the hall. Those crystal blue eyes were still in front of him, lost of all hope and sanity. What type of prison was this? A small breeze washed over him cooling his body by evaporating his sweat. Hope filled his face. Where there was air, there must be an opening. Picking up the pace, Robin saw the tunnel open into a large chamber carved out of volcanic rock. Slowing down, the Boy Wonder jogged to a stop at the edge of the cliff. Peering over the edge, he took in the massive chamber. Down below, rocks upon rocks were piled up, guards taking inventory of the stockpiles. No sight of an exit greeted his eyes. Hope dimmed as his shoulders dropped slightly. No wonder the guards were taking their sweet time in catching up to him. There was no rush because there was nowhere to go.

"Come on, think of something," growled Robin, his eyes trailing up alongside the sides. To his relief, he spotted another small tunnel to his right and slightly above him, where a piece of cobweb blew softly outwards. "Bingo."

Footsteps became louder and Robin quickly glanced at the wall to find secure foot holdings. Things would be a lot easier if he had his grappling hook, but the small uneven ledges would have to for now.

Taking a deep breath, Robin reached out and took his first handhold on the rough stone. Sliding out, he began to his slow climb towards the air vent. Now volcanic rock, if anyone knows, is not the smoothest rock on the planet. Unlike obsidian, which cuts through skin, the hard rock scrapped painfully against Robin's knuckles and knees. Sometimes, the cloth of his uniform would get snagged and that was when Robin would issue a little pray. He was never afraid of heights but standing on a small ledge on which only half his feet where placed on and the jagged, uneven cuts jamming into his stomach made him want to finish this crazy stunt. Jerking slightly, he wrestled his shirt free and hugged the wall even more. One slight arch outwards and Robin feared that he would lose his grip and plummet down to his death.

Repressing his shiver, Robin glanced down at his feet and took another precarious step. He could…would do this. Boots marched up to the edge of the tunnel, but Robin didn't even dare to look. Grabbing a rock he pulled himself upwards, starting to work himself in a diagonal climb towards the vent.

Carl, Ben and three other guards glanced around the cavern. There was no way Robin could have disappeared. Carl's eyes were the first to narrow on the scaling figure a few feet away from him, working itself quickly but carefully towards a vent.

Snarling, Carl yelled. "Yo, kid!"

The scream was supposed to surprise the kid, but Robin surprised the guard once more and kept scaling the wall. The yell did though attract the attention of the Indonesian workers down below. Pointing and yelling in a chatter of bizarre words, they scrambled to find a way to catch Robin. Carl just sighed.

"Well sir, how do you propose we get Robin down? We can't shot him or he might fall to his death," questioned one of the lesser guards, his chinese accent slurring his speech slightly.

Carl glanced over to Ben with a 'Got-any-ideas' glance but Ben merely rolled his shoulders. Jutting out over the edge, Carl let his frustration seep into his voice to the workers below, "We need him alive!"

Jerking his head upwards, he watched with amazement as Robin reached the halfway point. He could see the small traces of blood that seeped from the numerous scraps and the tiny strips of fabric that clung to the rock like moss. "Shoot above him. We need to stall for time."

The three guards behind him nodded and pumped their rifles. Aiming, three shots vibrated in the cavern. Robin yelped and clung to the wall as a bullet whizzed by the spot he had just placed his hand. Another bullet bounced a couple inches from where his last position, sending shards of rock flying into the side of his face. Above, another bullet landed in the wall, sending a mist of crushed rock to come crashing down on his head. Gritting his teeth, Robin held on tight. When the dust cleared, he shook his head free of the loose, sharp rocks and took a step to the left and raised his right hand to pull himself upwards. Sweat trickled down his forehead and now with the dust, the mud stung his eyes and seeped down unpleasantly underneath his clothes. Willing his hands to stay dry, Robin grunted as he pulled himself upwards.

Carl growled, watching Robin with intensity. "You're idiotic, you know that boy! Do you even know where that vent leads? Well, I do and let me tell you, it's not worth this suicidal stunt. The vent travels deeper into the mineshaft and winds up in the laundry shoot. No visible vent here travels up to the surface, so just stop and move back here."

Robin paused, his heaving breath causing more dust to sting his eyes. "Like hell I will. You're just lying. I know how guards are suppose to act and let me tell you, you are doing a bad job." Angery at how stupid the guard thought he was, Robin took two steps to the left and yanked himself another two before he heard a whirling sound. Glancing behind him, Robin bit back an anger retort and tried to scrabble out of the way but the net's metal latches had caught up to him.

Sinking into the bedrock, the force of the trajectory slammed Robin into the face of the wall. His clammy hands slipped slightly and Robin felt himself fall backwards. But instead of meeting with air his back lightly touched the net. Relief passed through him before the net sent out an electrical charge. A short painful scream yearned to escape his lips, but Robin held onto his dignity. Reclaiming a hold onto the wall, his body shivered with exhaustion from both the climb and the electrical overload.

Carl shook his head and glanced back down into the storage room. A group of guards cheered and slapped hands, while another guard drove in with a mechanical extended ladder. Two men waited as the ladder with the basket drew all the way up to Robin before climbing up the stairs with the reflexes of a monkey. Carefully, they pried the metal barbs from the wall. Robin was about to lash out when two of the barbs immediatly snapped together. He had been a hair's breath away from losing his hand. By the time he noticed this, the other two barbs snapped shut, trapping Robin in the net. Robin tried to kick out behind him but his foot met the net and electricity surged through him once more. Not wasting time, a guard pulled thick gloves on and grabbed the net, yanking Robin off the wall and into the small metal basket. With nothing else to contact with, Robin chocked back a scream as electricity continued to surge through him.

Carl narrowed his eyes in disgust, "Turn off the crazy current, you fools!"

One of the men barked a remark, angry eyes glaring up at Carl before hitting a button on the metal barbs, cutting off the electricity.

"Get him over here."

The men nodded and slowly, they maneuvered the cart over to the edge of the tunnel. Leaning out, Carl grabbed a handful of the net and Robin's tunic, causing the boy to moan, his masked eyes glazed over. But, he could tell that Robin was still conscience, if barely. "Strong," whispered Carl, only Ben hearing his comment.

Slinging the net over his shoulder, Carl nodded thanks and walked down the tunnel, his team following suit. The two Asians just growled and muttered in their own tongue about how they should get a pay raise since they just saved Carl's neck as the ladder declined slowly and the men began to go back to their average routines.

--------------

Fumio dusted off the rickety old stool. Flapping up his white lab coat, he sat down on the wooden chair crossing his legs while clicking his pen to start filling out the rest of the paperwork. Around the rest of his colleagues bustled about, cleaning away the spit, vomit and blood that had arisen from their last patient. He had gotten the call from Carl that they were off to retrieve Robin before the boy did something stupid. With this little act of insurrection, it was decided in a mere blink of an eye that it was time to start the process. Besides, the Boss had already wanted to get the show on the road thanks to that whiner of a doctor, Mr. Egyed.

One of his assistants, a college graduate from the university of Beijing, wheeled up a recliner chair that had black straps dangling from the sides. "We're almost ready sir, and Carl said they got him."

Black beady eyes peered over the black rimmed glasses, "Where?"

"At the end of the tunnel…on the wall."

A small chuckle tickled his throat. The round Asian face tightened when a smile spread across the white skin. Lose black hair dangled about his head like a mop, only heightening the narrow eyes. The Japanese man was top in his class at the university, earning a PhD when he was only in his twenties. The man was a genius. A genius of the mind. And he knew how to maneuver the mind like he knew how to operate the prison.

Eyes focused back down on the sheet on the clipboard, the smile vanishing from his face but the amusement was still present. "You and the others can leave. It would be best if for his first session…prisoner G…just saw me."

The man nodded and motioned to his other Asian colleagues to leave Fumio alone. Hearing the door close behind him, the man licked his lips and glanced back up at the empty chair. It would be hard in the beginning, but this boy could provide the keys to the gate of knowledge he sought. And nothing would stop him, not the Boss, not the doctor and not even the Titans.

--------------------------------------------------

A/N: Woot, another chapter down and another character. Hope you enjoyed and remember to click that purple button down below. Take care and have a great weekend!


	8. Criminal equals Hero?

Disclaimer: And God said, "Let there be Fanfiction." And there was, but she first had to state that she did not own the Titans, DC and Cartoon Network did, except the originals-she had claims on them. So God said, "Proceed." And she did.

A/N: You gotta love a big ethics class. The themes we discuss and the fact that the teacher can't catch you just promotes major fanfiction writing.

**Ch. 8 Criminal equals Hero?**

Robin felt his frayed nerves seep back into painful relaxation. Through slit eyes, he watched as he was dumped into a soft, old leather chair. Now free from the net, he struggled to rise onto his elbows. Carl scoffed down at him, laying his massive hand on his chest, pushing Robin back into the chair. Ben moved silently, quickly strapping the boy's hands and legs. Gritting his teeth, Robin tested his bindings as the guards left the room, revealing a dark-haired Asian man sitting patiently. The white lab coat held a washed-out tone with gray splotches. Yet the man had arranged the coat around his crossed legs to give off a professional look, with a clipboard perched on his knee, arms draped, fingers twirling a pen.

"Hello."

Silence.

"Ah, the silent treatment. Well, my name is…"a dark chuckle rumbled deep in his throat. "Oh, you don't need to know my name, Robin."

Narrowed eyes.

"Ok, well the routine will be this: you pretty much will visit me routinely and have nice little chats."

Still, Robin kept his mouth shut and his cold gazed locked on the man. Fumio smirked mentally. Every patient he had fell into two categories: the ones who yelled every curse under the sun or just held their tongue behind iron jaws. He had expected yelling from the boy, due to the brief research he did, but instead this silence surprised him. The Batman had taught him well.

"The questions are very simple. I just want to know why you are a hero."

Robin shifted a bit, testing once more the straps.

Fumio sighed, leaning forward. "If you won't talk, then maybe we'll kidnap and torture that red-hair girl whom-"

"Don't you touch her." The statement was a low growl, brining a grin to Fumio's face. Yet, behind that grin a shiver ran down his spine. He could sense the threat, but those words weren't an empty threat neither. There was a murderous undercurrent to them and that was something the Batman couldn't have taught the boy, if he preached the 'no killing' commitment. Interesting.

Locking away that insight, Fumio continued, "Oh, the boy speaks."

Realizing his error, Robin mentally slapped himself.

"Well?"

Robin exhaled through his nose. He couldn't go back to the silent treatment, but at least he could keep any emotions from his voice. "This is blackmail."

"It sounds like you've been down this road before. Care to tell the story?" Leaning back, Fumio began to scribble notes on an empty sheet.

"I thought you wanted to know what it was like to be a hero?"

A twinkle entered Fumio's eyes. "But blackmail might have led you to walk this road."

"Maybe."

"So tell me, how did you feel when you killed the man?"

"That's none of your business."

"Sad? Angry? Pity? Frustration? Happiness?"

"You're sick!"

"No, Robin, you're sick. Only the sickest of criminals drag out their victim's death by going the slow way. Trust me, beating someone to death with their own fists is slow."

"I'm not a criminal!" Frustration and anger at the accusation was making the boy lose his temper and calm composure.

"Oh, so you're a hero?"

"Yes."

"So, it's a heroic action to beat a man to death?"

"No."

"But you're a hero and you just beat a man to death." Fumio laughed inside. It was fun putting Robin on the merry-go-around of accusations and questions, twisting the boy's logic into a pretzel.

"It was a mistake, he deserved it!"

"Why?"

"He was a criminal."

"So, if a little boy stole a cookie from the cookie jar, he would be a criminal too. So does that give you the right to beat him to death?"

"No, of course not!"

"So you get to choose who lives, dies, escapes and is captured?"

"Yes-"

Realization dawned on Robin's face. "_Crap,_" Fumio saw the dots connecting behind those mask eyes and knew if he didn't act fast, he would lose this window.

Impartiality: an _assumed _heroic trait. Check.

"So, it was a mistake?" But Fumio knew he was too late. Robin had already locked his jaw in defiance, a flicker of mocking triumph pulling at thin lips.

This was the danger of questioning a boy on Robin's caliber. The smart ones tended to catch onto his methods in the first session, where it took the others two days too late. Mind you, he never had one realize his method in the beginning of the session. It was usually at the end.

Lowering his pen, Fumio's eyes darkened. This was going to be a challenge. "No criminal boundary-"

"Do you have one?"

"Yes."

"Then please share, us heroes can always learn new information"

"No."

"Why not?" A smirk, "Doubtful?"

Laying the clipboard on the floor, Fumio kept his face neutral. "Look, whose talking. You seem doubtful where to draw the line, yourself. You say you're not a criminal but if someone else was in your position, you would accuse him of being one. Hypocrite."

The harsh blow hit the boy hard. Surprise then uncontrollably anger laced his body. Snarling, Robin fought against his restraints. "Shut up, you don't know the whole story! A criminal is a person who breaks the law, who hurts others and disturbs the peace for his own pleasure. I was merely stopping a villain before any more harm could happen!"

"And this is who a hero is?"

"Yes!"

Narrowing his beady eyes, Fumio leaned back letting the silence do the rest. Robin was adaptive and turned the tables, but Fumio wasn't a genius in his field for nothing and quickly reversed the tables once more. It was like playing chess and right now the game was in check. Robin's brow furrowed as his brain clicked and scanned for a loophole out of this mess. But there was none. Score: Fumio one, Robin zero.

Robin flickered his gaze to the side, drilling holes into the wall. He was seething. Robin almost had the man but the shrink had surprised him by playing nasty. Stating that he was hypocritical was a blow to his ego. This whole thing reminded him too much of what it was like when engaging Slade in his mind games.

Fumio stretched out his legs and crossed them at the ankles giving off a carefree aura just to make Robin uneasy. He might have to be careful in the future when choosing his words. But if push came to shove, the psychologist could always resort to the boy's ego and sense of honor to give him an answer. "_Interesting, it seems both sides have issues on the ego. Villains pride themselves off of it. But with heroes, it is a little tricky. Is it the hero image or the person behind the mask with an ego problem_?" mused the older man.

The door squeezed open. Two pairs of eyes locked on the figure poking in his smiling face. Egyed stepped fully into the room, his hand clearly revealing a needle full of a clear liquid.

Fumio bared his teeth, "What are you doing here? As you can see, I am in the middle of session."

"I just thought you would want some help in getting answers from Robin here," with that said Egyed walked in with a prideful bounce to his step.

"Robin and I were fine without you, weren't we boy?"

"Sure," hissed Robin, keeping his eyes on the needle.

Fumio radiate similar anger toward the man. "Get out of here, doctor. He is my-"

Egyed shot the shrink a dark glare, pushing a button behind the head of the chair. A tiny jolt of electricity passed through the bonds. Robin bit his tongue, as volts sizzled across his skin. Jerking his head to the side, he slumped slightly against the chair, staring blurry eyed at his shaking hand. Not wasting a moment, Egyed drove the needle forward and all Robin felt was a prick at his neck. Warm liquid entered into his body immediately, snapping his eyes into focus.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" yelled the once controlled voice of the Asian man.

"Giving him something to make him talk more freely," snapped back the mocking tone of the doctor.

"The last thing I want is some stupid serum messing with his brain. He needs to be free of any influences, anything you hear me!"

"Calm down."

Robin shook his head, whatever this stuff was it worked fast. His eyes were focused as he took in the two men bickering at each other. But for some odd reason, his hearing was dulled and that warm feeling slowed down his movements. Actually, the chair felt all of a sudden nice to lean against. It was that feeling one gets when snuggled deep into bed, warm and cozy, just perfect when the alarm rings forcing one out of bed.

"Truth serum," muttered Robin.

Egyed glanced over to the boy strapped down the chair, "Oh I wouldn't call it that."

Straining against the restraints, but this time in the attempt to curl up, Robin smirked, "Won't tell you nothing."

"I figured the Bat would make you immune to any mind drugs. But this ain't no mind drug." The smug look on the doctor's face made Robin narrow his eyes in worry.

Fumio voiced his thoughts. "Then what is the purpose of that stupid injection? I swear this is why you shouldn't have your own patients. You ruin them immediately."

Egyed snarled. "Oh and you don't? Well, let me tell you, I got permission from the Boss. So shut up. Robin isn't damaged."

Fumio pulled out a penlight from his pocket and shone the light into Robin's eyes. Despite having the mask, Robin still pulled his head away but it was slow. And for some odd reason, his mouth did not want to work. Clearly aggravated, the dark-haired man took Robin's wrist and checked his pulse. "Well, he's clearly relaxed. I wanted to take things slow, Egyed."

"We can't. Or did you forget that?"

A tiny beep sound came from both men's small walkie-talkies that hung off of their belts. Egyed sighed, placing the empty syringe into his coat pocket. "Let's go."

"What about Robin?"

"He'll be fine. The guards will take him back to his cell. Besides, look at him, he seems comfy. Move it, Fumio."

Fumio muttered a dark curse in Japanese before walking away from Robin. Egyed stepped through the door, while Fumio shut off the lights and closed the door behind him. The hyper voice of Egyed right away pounced on Fumio, but the man snapped right back. Their bickering voices faded away, but all Robin could do was lay in the dark and listen to his own calm breathing before blank darkness over took him.

-----------------

A/N: Ok, I got to stop making Robin fall unconscious here. It's becoming a bad habit of mine. And I hope the session wasn't too hard to follow, cause there is going to be some more of that. Well till the next chapter, next week: Audios!


	9. Threesome

Disclaimer: Does anyone have a witche's brew to make this characters come to life, or for me to own them? If not, then I just have say that I don't own them, DC does...once again. Except my own characters, so ha!

A/N: Wow, it's already a new week. And here I am posting a new chapter. Sorry 'bout that folks. Huge lithics experiment took up most of my week and weekened. Not to mention big research papers. Welcome to college, folks. But otherwise, here ya go. I typed it up quickly, so sorry if there are some errors. I'll try and post another one this week. We'll see. Anyways, enough of me babbling. Happy Halloween!

**Chapter 9: Threesome**

When the darkness finally pulled away, Robin was greeted by a row of familiar bed coils. The leather back of the chair gave way to the stiff fluff of a mattress. His left wrist rotated and was greeted with air, the bindings no longer present. Turning his head, Robin stared dully at a twitching man who sat patiently on his cot, counting unseen things with his fingers. Realizing that there would be no action, that he was back in the safety of the familiar terrain of the cell, he stared back at the coils. The hazy fog that had encompassed him was slowly retreating back, but left behind tiny trails of cobwebs.

Gripping at the thin blanket beneath him, Robin pulled himself up. A flash of light burned everything away before fading into a pounding headache with every inch he moved till he sat upright. His sore body groaned in protest, muscles trying to relieve the tension from the electric execution he had endured. Strangely enough, the only thing he could associate to the mysterious serum the doctor injected him was a dry mouth and cloudy mind. Propping his elbows on his knees, Robin clenched at his tousled hair, the gel flaking off. How long had it been since he took a shower? A groan escaped his lips, perking his cellmate's ears.

With a speed that would have put Kid Flash to shame, Curt pounced onto the edge of Robin's cot. The slight bounce made the boy turn and slam gently into the wall. It did little to ease the headache, but Robin kept his mouth shut. Back pressed onto the cool wall, Robin dropped his arms.

"The probability of you feeling better is one half."

The chipper, crazed voice spooked Robin slightly, since the man was now at his side, hissing into his ear. Sliding his eyes to the side, Robin waited for the green eyes on a pale face came into focus. "Oh, it's you."

"The odds for guessing correctly are one to two."

Robin couldn't help but let out a short laugh. Curt had a strange way of talking and it still took him awhile to get what the man was saying, not to mention the mood swings. "Hey, Curt, do you mind if you can get me something to drink?"

Curt rolled off the cot and stood in front of Robin, a dark condescending look on his face. Fear crept up Robin's spine freezing the hazy fog in its' wake. The last time Curt looked at him like that, the man had beaten him up. "Please."

Curt continued to stare, not sure of which way to go. But the blond woman appeared and slides up to Robin's side, "Go ahead, sugar plum. I like a man who takes care of kids." The pearly smile brought a smile to Curt's face. Grinning like an idiot, Curt skipped over to the small sink and poured Robin a glass of water from the only paper cup in the room. The guards had dropped it off along with Robin, as if they knew the boy would be thirsty.

Robin shook his head and took the paper cup from Curt. He eyed the cup, wondering where it came from but soon dismissed the notion and drank the bitter water. The minute the water touched his dry mouth everything seemed to become clear and he felt his strength return. Lowering the cup from his mouth, Robin frowned down at the tiny pool inside. What the heck did the doctor give him? It made him relax and knocked him out cold, so it wasn't useful in terms of getting information out of him.

Taking the last gulp of the water, Robin coughed lightly, still not use to it. Feeling a burning sensation that someone was watching him, Robin gazed at Curt's still form. "What?"

"Escape plus pale complexion plus weird mumblings equals drugged."

Robin couldn't prevent sarcasm from dripping into his response. "Wow."

"Not first time, they used drugs."

The change of tone worried Robin enough to send a questioning glance at his companion. But by then, Curt was back to his crazy, mathematical self, sitting back down on his cot. A tongue would dash out and lick his lips while eyes gazed upwards and his fingers continue to type into the air. "15…19…30…times over the derivative…guards come every 20 minutes…subtract bathroom breaks…"

The continuous mumblings filled the cell. Frowning, Robin slide off the cot and stood, stretching out his muscles. Well, whatever the doctor gave him it had barely any side effects besides a parched throat. Which was both fine and a bit disturbing for his detective mind. "Yeah, well, next time the guards come around I'll be ready." Walking back into the corner between the cot and the bars, he stared out at the activity below, waiting patiently and planning his next escape all the while ignoring the pain in his muscles, the empty pit in his stomach and the small circular rubbing of his index and thumb.

-------------

Fumio sat cross-legged in a chair off to the right of the Boss's desk. Egyed stood at the opposite side, hands tugging constantly at his sleeves. Maura leaned back in her chair, plucking dry fleck of blood from her uniform. "How was his first session?"

The psychiatrist cleared his throat, pushing the glasses up his nose, "The boy lives up to his reputation. He already answered why he is a hero, but it was a cliché response."

"Maybe he believes in cliché," muttered Egyed.

"Please, someone who beats up villains, then tries to deny it or justify it does not do clichés."

The soft voice of Maura voiced her thoughts, "What are you saying, Fumio?" She wanted this meeting to be quick for she still had some punishing to do to a troublesome prisoner.

"It's going to be a while till he tells us the whole truth." Fumio sighed, but his posture had stiffened due to the ill news.

Maura nodded solemnly. "I figured as much. Will the injection pick up the pace?"

Egyed gulped, "It will tame him, but I don't know about making him talk. It ain't no truth serum, since I'm not allowed to mess with his mind."

The woman closed her eyes, "Then we will have to wear him down."

Fumio frowned, no longer afraid of Maura. He never truly liked her, a woman, in charge of running the prison. "May I ask what is the rush? We have a prized possession. We should take our sweet time with him, learning as much as we can. The Titans will never find this place."

Gray eyes snapped awake and gave a stern gaze over to Fumio. "It is not just the Titans, Fumio. The main threat is Robin himself. I do not want a rational Robin in my prison, roaming around causing trouble. The more he stays here and is rational, the more he will try to escape and expose us. He's already tried to escape once and I can clearly tell you that he will do so again. We have to work hard, fast and unpredictable if we want to stay one step ahead of him." Shifting her gaze on Egyed, Maura continued her inquisition. "How long will he stay under?"

Glancing at his watch, Egyed twitched. "I'm guessing he's awake by now and a bit rested."

"Ok, then. Fumio, Egyed, we'll have to do a threesome."

Fumio leapt out of his chair and slammed his hands onto the desk, "Oh hell no! Clearly this situation does not require such an action."

Egyed rushed up on the desk, "Come on, Maura the injection should do just fine. Come on, I need to be on top of game here. I need sleep."

"And you will get it." Standing up herself, she gazed up at the two men. They might be taller than her in height, but that did not diminish her stature. "It will only be us three, this time. The guards do not have to get involved."

"Then how-"

Holding up a hand to silence Fumio, she continued, "We will let the criminals do that part."

The blank stares from both men made Maura roll her eyes mentally. "Fumio, did you not always wanted to test that color hypothesis of yours?"

"Yes, but-"

"Robin will be able to handle himself, allowing you to conduct a longer test with just one subject."

"But-"

"We won't be mixing up the results. The drug and the physical activity will not interfere with his mind. He will still be able to answer your questions, if more so than what he is doing right now."

"Won't he break?"

The soft question from Egyed bounced off the bare walls. The doctor had a point and they were not sure when the next special prisoner would come or if they would ever get their hands on a superhero. Weighing the pros and cons in her mind, Maura just couldn't risk Robin adapting and exploiting his current situation. "We will be doing a threesome and that is final. I know we won't be able to rest much for the next couple of days, so we will do it in shifts and rest in between."

Egyed bit his lip, nodding. Fumio couldn't help but tug at his sleeves. "So what should we do right now? Carl and Ben are on their way to Robin's cell."

Maura gazed up at the clock. "Tell them to wait for 3 hours and forty-five minutes before grabbing him. Take him to the showers and change him. Let the criminals start phase one. Maybe then, he would have earned his food."

The two men eyed the woman before them, shocked at Maura's cold tone. The irritation in Fumion of being bossed by a woman was replaced with remembrance. How could he forget that this was the same woman who after the incident had executed any prisoners who were not willing to do their part in rebuilding the prison?

"I'll go get ready. Which colors?"

A smile was sent his way. "Why don't you choose Fumio?"

The Asian man's brain racked for a minute, before locking in on three colors. Nodding with satisfaction, he bowed. "Thank you, Boss." With that he left the room to begin his chores.

Egyed coughed, "What about me? I really can't do much."

"You will keep administrating the injection and fix up any major injuries. I don't want him bleeding to death on me."

The doctor nodded, "Will do."

As soon as the doctor left, Maura glanced down at the clock. Pulling out a walkie-talkie, she radioed the guard in the questioning room. "Let him go. He has deserved his just punishment." Clicking off the radio, she wiped her uniform before standing up. Time to go prepare a room for Robin.

----------

"_Robin."_

Masked eyes snapped open and his body propelled itself out of the corner into a defensive pose. Breathing heavily, he scanned the cell for a dark presence, but did not see anything except Curt combing his hair with his fingers, licking away the dirt and grim.

"_It was just your imagination, Robin. Get a hold of yourself_." Breathing deeply to ease his pacing heart, Robin glanced out of the bars. He hadn't realized that he had dozed off. He wasn't that tired but just sitting here did little to occupy his busy mind. "How long till they come?"

"They're late. Me thinks. I don't know. Do the math." The scolding tone made Robin roll his eyes in agitation. Peering through the bars, he tried to get a glance of any approaching forms. His stomach grumbled and he quickly hugged it, willing it to stop making noises. He did not need the distraction right now. With nothing else to do, he waited there, pressed up on the bars, not allowing himself the luxury of leaning against the wall or bars. All the while, Curt sat behind him, mumbling off equations and laughing as his imaginary companions groomed the man as if he was the King of Persia.

--------------------------------------------------

A/N: Weee, ok I guess I should warn you here now. Things are about to get a bit dark. The Threesome ain't a good thing for Robin. I know I'll be writing a bit fast but the characters will also be racing against the clock. Not to mention, I'm itching to write in Slade. Well, you know what to do. Until later!


	10. Red

Disclaimer: I don't own Robin or the Titans, so yeah short and sweet.

A/N: Ha, I made time to write this chapter and post my new entry called Drabble corner, which are just a bunch of one-shots on Robin. It actually helped me overcome a bit of a writer's block. Yes! Also, I was planning on working on my presentation-cough-but this chapter was begging to be written and just poured out of me. And now it's late, oh well. I'm glad I did this instead. As a heads up, there is a big fight scene in this one as Maura, Fumio and Egyed begin the "Threesome." Hope you all enjoy!

**Ch. 10: Red**

The guards retrieved a quiet Robin late in the evening, prying the boy off of the bars. Dripping wet, Kyle, in a clean set of prison garb clambered up to his cot, sent a raised eyebrow at Curt. The madman shrugged before rolling his eyes and swaying side to side. Sitting his aching bones from the intense all-day shoveling in the mines, the mafia hit-man continued to watch the activity below. Robin was a bit paler and drawn in the face then the last time he saw the boy.

Finally breaking the boy's hold, Carl and Ben quickly regripped their hands on the boy's slim upper arms when the boy's legs buckled together. Robin bit back a moan. It was clear that hunger was running rampant in the boy's system. It was sheer stubbornness of the boy that he was able to retain his position throughout the hours.

"Say goodbye, boy. You won't be seeing your cellmates for awhile." Half leading, half dragging Robin out of the cell, Robin glanced up at the two prisoners.

Curt grinned and waved. "Have fun 99.9 of the time!"

Kyle scoffed and leaned down onto his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He had warned the boy that there was no escape from this place. But no, he didn't listen. And now, he was weakening fast, starving and from Curt's impression drugged as well. He had interrogated men like the boy, stubborn until their dying breath. And what did it prove? Nothing.

Sensing Kyle's indifference, Robin returned his gaze on the floor and allowed himself to be held between the men. It seemed that he wasn't going to be getting any help from those two. He was in this alone. Eyes still downcast, Robin remained quiet memorizing everything from the number of steps it took to turn a corner and the direction of wherever he was heading. His stomach was a mass of tightened muscles, sapping his energy. His legs buckled slightly below him. His thumb and forefinger rubbed in circles against each other was now an activity for his weak body. Somehow it gave him comfort, not that his conscience registered the act.

The trio reached the ground level, in which they turn and entered the southern corridor. The corridor was short and Robin could already spot the opening of another large, hollow cavern. Halting, Ben opened up a small door that led to a small corridor. Pulling him inside, they continued in silence until they reached a small dorm size room. Faucets scattered throughout the room dripping water, the rivers running in a spiral towards the drain. Fumio was off to in another room that split off from the hallway. The psychiatrist had his back turned towards him, working on something on the table, while a tray of leftovers sat untouched next to him. On the left side of the room, there was another door. Carl pushed Robin into the room.

"Sit down for a minute, Robin and have some food," spoke Fumio in a welcoming voice.

Ben, who had already grabbed the tray, placed it in front of the boy.

Remember his manners, Robin nodded, "Thanks." His voice croaked and suddenly the glass of ice-tea looked wonderful. Taking a sip, he winced at the slight sulfuric taste. With no utensils, he gazed at the plate trying to see which to eat.

"I would hurry up, if I were you."

Robin frowned. The man must have eyes on the back of his head or be a mind reader, or just plain freaky. Grabbing the chicken leg, Robin ate in silence wondering where the chicken came from, before moving onto the cold mush, which seemed colder than the one he had last time. Despite the meal not tasting that great, Robin regretted complaining about the cold mush, cause the stuff seemed more disgusting as it got older. Finished, he took the final gulp of tea and set the cup down.

"You know I had a revelation a few days ago. And I must say, you were my inspiration." Fumio started. Actually, he came up with the idea a few hours ago in the meeting, but Robin did not need to know. Telling him the wrong time span was part of the process of the Threesome. "I always wanted to know what colors sparked off certain traits within criminals. Now, I know that some studies have been done on that, but those tests were conducted on normal folks."

Turning his head, Fumio gave a tiny nod. Ben and Carl grabbed Robin and hauled him to his feet.

"Hey!" Robin shouted before starting to struggle. Ben grabbed a tight hold on Robin's tunic and ripped it off the boy. Carl had a bit more trouble and ripped off the legs from the pants. Pushing the boy inside the shower room, Robin was quickly drowned by the high-pressure ice water. "Hey—cough—what—cough" Robin spit out another mouth full and covered his face with his arms, trying to survive the onslaught.

As quickly as it began, the water was turned off and Robin was left panting, dripping wet and shivering in the room. Fumio joined Carl and Ben in the hallway and tossed the boy a towel. "Dry up quick so you don't catch a cold."

Grabbing the towel, Robin worked quickly over his body. His teeth began to chatter as he moved down to his feet. Ruffling his hair, he saw Ben point to the other room. A frown set onto his face. No way was he—

Carl calmly pulled out a semi-automatic and pointed it at Robin. "We're not in the mood."

Robin felt color begin to drain in his face. The situation had just taken a plunge for the worse. "Fine," snarled Robin as he trudged to join Fumio.

His masked eyes were greeted with Fumio holding out a new prison uniform but it was completely red. "What?"

Fumio smiled coldly, his black eyes narrowing behind the glasses. "Simple. Your uniform was the perfect three colors I decided to test out first. Red, Yellow and Green. You'll wear a uniform of each color every week and interact with the other fellow prisoners. Someone will be watching overhead to make sure things don't go…too out of hand."

Tossing the boy the red uniform, he ordered, "Change."

"Right here?"

"Yes."

"But-" A blush began to rise to his cheeks.

Fumio chuckled. "Please boy, the one thing we've all lost here is our dignity. Now do it before Carl or Ben do it for you."

Robin swallowed and pulled off his pants. Draped in only his boxers, Robin quickly redressed in the new uniform. Thankfully, this time it seemed to fit his small body. Fumio must have sensed his gratefulness. "I made some alterations with the colored uniforms. We wouldn't want you tripping over your own legs."

Walking over, Fumio placed a hand on Robin's shoulder and steered him back to the shower room. Ben walked ahead and opened the other door. It led out to a small corridor and then to what appeared to be the cavern. Fumio leaned down and whispered into his ear, "Now, play nice Robin. And do live. See you in a couple of hours."

With that, Fumio pushed Robin into the corridor, Ben shutting it loudly behind him. Grateful that Fumio's hands were no longer on him, Robin shrugged his shoulders and dusted them off as if the man had a disease. That whole situation reminded him of-

"No, stay focused. Who knows what the crazy four-eyed man is planning? And here I thought he just wanted a one-to-one chat over tea," scoffed Robin. Since his meal, Robin had felt his energy return and did not feel as weak as earlier. He actually felt a bit cleaner and awake after the drowning. It was amazing what food and water could do to a person. Stepping now without any buckling knees, Robin made his way to the end of the corridor. Leaning in, he gazed into the cavern.

This time, he was on the bottom and no upper ledges were apparent like the last cavern. But there were what appeared to be windows. Gazing now into the cavern itself, he was surprised to see a bunch of criminals lounging around, sitting on stones or broken benches chatting amongst themselves. Some criminals where in open areas, engaged in push-ups, arm-wrestling or other physical activities.

"Must be the common room slash gym," muttered Robin. This wasn't good.

He was about to shrink back in and just chill in the corridor when a prisoner spat out in what sounded Chinese. A man in a heavy Australian accent translated, "Hey, lookey here mates! We got a new buddy."

Mumblings rumbled, criminals stopped their conversations and games to peer over at the small face that peeped out of the corridor. Robin frowned, his cheeks feeling a burn. This was humiliating. Gathering up his courage, the boy stepped out into the cavern. Most of these men were giants. Bulky, tall and broad shoulder, the bodies of miners and weight lifters. The others were lighter built, skinny with the poor meals but their muscles were in top shape due to all the hard work. Yet, they all were covered in grim, their once tan skin losing itself to a pale complexion due to not being out under natural sun but instead under regular voltage.

"Look, I…" Robin lost his thought when one of the men was starting at him with black eyes starting to haze over.

Licking his lips the man shuddered, "…the last time…I saw red…"

Warning sirens blared in Robin's head. His mind flashed quickly to something he learned surprisingly in his English class. They were discussing the symbolism of certain colors and how people reacted to them. Red was always related to something of passion. "_Ok, so that's normal people. Fumio said he wanted to know how criminals respond. Think Rob, what does red represent? Love, no. Blood, yeah_…" masked eyes widened, Kyle's voice piercing his mind, "'_You don't want me to smell blood. It turns me on_.'"

"Oh fudge."

But it was too late; the crazy man had already lunged at Robin, eyes blazed with blood lust. Robin easily danced away from the claws but bumped into another criminal. He peered up as the man sent him a toothy grin and slammed his fist down. But Robin's body was pumped with adrenaline and the seasoned warrior spun to the side, driving a kick to the man's stomach. The man crashed to his knees in pain, blue almost violet eyes wide and gasping for air.

"HE HURT TOM!"

A roar lit up the room. "_Great, now besides the lunatics I have to deal with his sane buddies._" And that was Robin's last sarcastic remark as the crowd descended on him.

Punches flew by him, scrapped across his lithe body and landing hard on his body. Kicks were sent, but Robin somehow was able to dance between them. Tripping over stalled feet, Robin rolled onto the ground before leaping to the side as another body crashed over him. No longer was this fight just him and the prisoners. It was a free for all. Lunatics still lunged at him, wanting to pound away the red that stained his pale skin. The other prisoners were fighting just to uphold their group's honor and others fought just for the sake of fighting.

A scream erupted from Robin's throat, tears spring to his eyes. Twisting around, he spotted one of the lunatics biting his leg, his emerald eyes wide with satisfaction. The disturbing sight burned into his mind. The man must have crawled through the crowd to avoid detection. Robin had been more concerned with the fists raining down that he forgot about the area below.

The man sank his teeth in more and Robin screamed but this time in anger. Something snapped in him and that fiery rush turned his eyesight red. It was like before, when he was fighting the blue-inked criminal. Hand scrabbling out, his hand found a rock that had fallen during the fight. A huge criminal stumbled backwards over his fallen form, stepping onto his hand. Biting back a scream, Robin tightened his grip on the rock before pushing the man off his hand with his arm. The foot eased off and the aching hand jerked away. The pain only fueled him further. Throwing the rock, it hit the man straight in the face. Nose busted open, blood split forth. A high-pitch scream roared into the cavern as the man's mouth opened. With his uninjured leg, Robin set a powerful kick to the man's head, sending him tumbling into the feet of the other prisoners.

Sliding into a crouch, Robin ripped a strip of cloth from his already tattered uniform with his teeth. Tying the strip around the bite mark, he had enough time to dodge to the side as a fist flew by his fast. Masked eyes narrowed and a cold look fell upon his face. The prisoner felt his mouth crack open before a small fist slammed into his face, breaking teeth. Stumbling back, arms flaying, Robin did a scissor-kick to the man's chin. Another man lunged at him. But the Boy Wonder grabbed the massive forearm, propelling himself upwards and kicking the man in the chest. Spinning into the air over the falling man, Robin landed onto his feet crouched as another man tried to punch him. Yet, the man was inexperienced and the momentum of the punch sent him flying forward over Robin's back. Realizing his advantage, Robin let the man fly over his back before shifting his body and tossing the man easily into a foursome that were rushing at him.

He loved physics. A grin danced his face for a second. The adrenaline was pounding in his head; pain laced his bleeding leg, hand and numerous other bruises and cuts that he did not know where there. He was the middle of a runner's high. Lost in the moment, Robin's eyes caught the flying massive shape flying at him too late. The balding man collided with him, sending the smaller body slamming into the rough volcanic rock.

Sliding onto the ground, Robin's head rolled to the side, supernovas bursting into the existence. "Wh-at?"

"Finally, there you are."

A familiar bald Asian man towered over his body. Robin growled, "Katarou, here for another beating?"

The villain laughed, cracking his knuckles, the bare muscular arms rippling. Blood dripped down from his cracked lip but it seemed otherwise the man was uninjured. "Not this time." Not wasting another moment, Katarou lunged forward to punch the boy into the wall.

Robin slide to the side as the fist slammed into the wall instead, sending shards of rock exploding into the air. Crouching Robin sprinted forward to give him some distance to kick the man in the back, but Katarou grabbed the back of his collar, chocking him. Slamming the boy back into the wall, Katarou drove his fist into the bite mark and almost breaking bone. The man had been working out and his strength had improved.

Another scream erupted into the air but it was shorted lived when a fist slammed into his forehead. His right eye immediately closed and he felt the swelling begin. His left hand rose to punch back but another arm had joined in the beating twisting it backwards. Instinct kicked in and Robin began to kick widely, his eyes unfocused but still could make out hazy shapes and Katarou's smirking face. Grabbing him in the front, Katarou yanked him into the air, twirling his small frame around before throwing him into the middle of the cavern. Colliding with other prisoners, they cushioned his fall if only slightly. Staggering to his feet, he slide into a defensive pose as Katarou and three of his henchmen stalked towards him. Yet before Robin could attack them, another man spotted his red uniform and lunged at him. Distracted momentarily as he suckered punched the man, Katarou and the others leapt forward and pummeled the boy to the opposite wall.

Maura stood watching the chaos below in the cavern. A guard stood by her door and another was stationed at the entrance of the southern corridor. But otherwise, that was all. She would let these men fight to exhaustion. The sound of a pen scratching at paper was the only sound in the small room. Fumio sat next to her, scribbling furiously as he jolted down his notes from the activity below.

"You know, they're going to kill him if you don't end this soon."

"He'll just have to live up to his name then," responded Maura as she watched Katarou throw Robin into the air sending him flying into the crowd.

Fumio shook his head; "Egyed will need to look at his wounds so he won't bleed to death."

Maura sent an annoyed glare at him. She did not like being lectured at and the man who was doing it was her subordinate. He must have caught her look in the reflection of his glasses, for he quickly shut up and continued to write. Prisoners ganged up on the boy, but despite his injuries Robin danced nimbly between the fighters. She could tell that his energy was beginning to dwindle from both using up all little food he ate and the concussion he probably received when he slammed into the wall. To her amazement, he fought with a ferocity that both scared and awed her. Robin could…was…a human weapon. If tweaked the right way, he would be an ideal killing machine. But, something kept him from flipping the switch. Something prevented him from crossing the line from fighter to killer, hero to villain. Sure the story of his crime was an exception, but deep down she believed Robin. Yet most of all, she hoped that the threesome would work on him, otherwise she would have no ideas on how to make the boy talk.

------------

A/N: Whew, end of fight scene! Somehow writing that gave me a bit of an adneraline rush as well. Well, next chapter there will be a shift back to the good ol' Titans, but don't worry Robin will make a small appearence. Until next week!


	11. Intermission

Disclaimer: No own, so don't sue. They belong to DC and Cartoon Network.

A/N: Phew, finally finished the chapter. Sorry if what happened in the movie and what happens here is a bit different, but it's been awhile since I saw Trouble in Tokyo and the fact that Robin is gone, so ha. Heads up, hopefully I can post next week, but got a presentation, math test and birthday coming up! Boom baby XD

**Ch. 11: Intermission**

Caked blood pooled around the lithe figure. Hands lay motionless next to the body; knuckles scabbed over from constant usage. The small chest rising up and down and the weary eyes blinking painfully were the only signs of Robin clinging to consciousness. A few feet away, prisoners trudged their weary bodies to the few benches. Others just continued to sit or lay staring up at the ceiling. No one helped the few who were moaning in pain from broken bones or bleeding from various wounds. The handful of dead merely lay on the ground, waiting peacefully to be discarded with the garbage. They had fought themselves to exhaustion and boredom.

Katarou limped into Robins' vision, just enough to be seen but far away to dodge any sudden attacks. Besides the twisted ankle, broken forearm, bloody lip and black eye, the imposing man grinned gleefully down at Robin, his bloodstained teeth shining with victory. "Pathetic."

Familiar anger surged through him, but Robin's body was too weak to put that anger into a physical activity. Instead, he merely glared up at the man.

Katarou chuckled, "Oooh, I'm scared. Rest up kid, cause the next time you're gonna be one of those dead beats." Spitting at Robin's check, the criminal turned and limped towards a bench. When he reached it, he pushed an injured prisoner onto the ground and took the now empty spot.

Robin continued to glare at the man, hoping to see the man spontaneously combust due to all the anger directed at him. Raising his hand, Robin wiped away the spit. His body groaned in pain from the simple action. Bruises littered his torn uniform, cuts bleed everywhere and his ribs felt like they would break any moment. His hand began to shake profusely as he lowered it down. The end of round one seemed like a blur. One moment, he was on the top of the chain and next he became everyone's punching bag. It was amazing he didn't break any bones.

Leaning his head back, Robin closed his eyes. A pounding headache was rattling away any sense of thought. Not to mention that his whole body was beginning to feel ill, like it needed something. Heavy footsteps echoed in the chamber causing the boy to turn his head and gaze towards the entrance. Ben and Carl, along with a few other guards marched into the room.

Halting in front of the boy, Carl glanced down at the tattered remains of Robin's uniform. "Come on, time to leave."

Robin pulled himself up painfully, gasping in pain as his over-used muscles spasm momentarily. Ben growled. Grabbing Robin's arm, he yanked the boy onto his feet and pushed him towards the entrance. Catching himself, Robin cradled his chest as he was escorted out of the chamber. The walk remained quiet. Relief seeped into Robin and he found himself looking forward to his cell and more importantly his bed. Yet, when the group entered the main chamber, Ben yanked him down the southern tunnel. Carl led the other guards elsewhere. Stumbling, he let himself be led away. Not far into the tunnel, Robin spotted a very familiar man in a white lab coat.

Egyed grinned his maniac smile. "Let him sit down here, while I tend to his wounds."

Ben said nothing, guiding Robin with a steel grip on his shoulder to the small chair with a medical bag sitting on the floor. Plopping down, Robin was semi-relieved to be sitting. Egyed opened the bag and took out some ointment. Dabbing some on a cotton ball, he began to clean the many cuts on Robin.

Robin's face grimaced in pain. Egyed saw the tightening of the boy's face. "So tell me, was it fun?"

Masked eyes widened with surprise. "What?" croaked a sore throat, aching from the yelling and screaming from before.

"Was it fun?

"Of course not, I was fighting for my life in there!" snapped Robin.

The doctor couldn't help but make his grin into a full smile. "Fumio told me for awhile, you were actually smiling. Didn't know heroes got their kicks from beating out the crud of criminals."

Robin pulled away his arm from Egyed's light grip. "We don't." But a whisper of a ghost purred, "_It was a thrill wasn't it?_"

Those green eyes glittered with glee and for a second Robin saw Starfire hovering before him, her smooth red-hair capturing the light and those emerald eyes wide with curiosity. Then he blinked and in her stead, he saw the long red-hair of the doctor. Shaking his head, Robin groaned before shivering.

Egyed laughed, placing away the ointment. "Let me guess, shivers and a feeling for something. Maybe a few light hallucinations?"

Robin shot the doctor a glance. His unspoken question was answered when Egyed pulled out a needle filled the clear liquid. Showcasing frightening speed, Egyed pricked Robin's arm and injected with the liquid. "There, there. Feeling better?"

The warmth was spreading through his body and the strange urge was gone. Through the haziness, he realized. "Drug."

"Yep. Good for relieving pain, but…" Egyed jerked his head upwards and Ben picked up Robin. Guiding the boy down further the hall, the doctor yelled. "Highly addicting!"

Robin couldn't help but groan as a surge of despair and pleasure from the drug swept through his body. This wasn't fair. Beaten, questioned and now drugged. "_Come on, Rob. Hang together_."

The walk thankfully was short. Blinking faster to stay awake, Robin was greeted by a woman in a neat but big prison guard uniform. Her cold gray eyes immediately caught his attention. "Have you an answer to Fumio's question?"

The Italian accent made the words slur together, but Robin shook his head in defiance. "I told him."

"But that wasn't the truth."

"How do you know?" He didn't feel like going through another round of interrogation.

A tight smile graced her oval face. "Because humans are more complicated then that." Walking up, she bent a little forward and kissed his forehead. "You are more complicated. You showed as much and more in the fight."

Caught off guard by the kiss, he watched wide-eyed as Maura nodded her head slightly. Ben gave no warning and tossed the boy inside the small cell. The door immediately was locked, encapsulating the cell in total darkness.

_**-Tokyo-**_

Starfire and Cyborg gazed in awe at the bizarre creature, who still retained a thin, asian human figure but you could start to see through him. Blue and pink ink dripped from his hair and bound hands. From the weak, tired expression it was clear that this man who claimed to be Brushogun was speaking the truth.

Brushogun sensed their doubt. Sighing, he closed his blue eyes as another wave of pain rolled through his dying body. Speaking the first words, he needed the Titans to hear the truth before it became too late and he lost complete control of his powers. "Let me explain, Titans. I know it's been many centuries. I truly did die of old age, but my spirit remained wishing to finish my goal of perfecting art. The magic endowed within me created real-life creatures. I was content till he showed up."

The Titans had been quiet; absorbing every word the man had spoken in a thin whisper. Starfire tilted her head in worry. "Who?"

"He is an old man, with sharp angular eyes. I do not know his name. All I remember is him binding my spirit to this infernal machine and using my powers to create ink creatures that go out and do his bidding. Since I am their creator, I can see everything they do…oh the horrors!" Throwing his head to the side, Brushogun squeezed his eyes shut, pink tears dripping against the pressing machine. "I am so sorry. I should have never created them."

Starfire floated up to the man, "Do not worry, friend. We will save you." Gazing down, she shot Cyborg a look that told him to pick up where she left off.

Cyborg grinned, "Yeah, man. Now let me see here." Stepping up to the printing press, he switched his vision to infrared and began to scan the machine for any devices that would release the spirit from his prison.

Raven and Beastboy flew quietly in the air. The wind whispered softly in the air. Nothing betrayed their presence as they followed Daizo through Tokyo. Having no leads, Raven decided to wait it out and tail the commissioner. And their patience, despite Beastboy's constant groaning, was paying off.

"Interesting." Raven whispered as she dove quietly behind a tree.

Behind her Beastboy unmorphed from a hawk into his regular self. "Dude, where is he going? It's like midnight, people are suppose to be asleep!"

"There." Raven pointed to the small park a few feet away.

"Hey, that's the park," Beastboy's eyes widened when he spotted the familiar abandoned tower. "That's the printing place where Starfire and Cyborg are in. What the heck is he doing here?"

Raven pulled out her communicator. "Starfire, Cyborg come in."

"Yes, friend Raven."

"You got trouble heading your way," warned Raven as Daizo stepped into the supposed locked Tower. "Let's go."

Raven and Beastboy sprinted towards the door. They had to make it in time before it closed as not to arose suspicion. Beastboy seemed to read the Goth's mind and morphed into a cheetah. A few inches away, he switched into an armadillo, skidding between the door and the frame. Squeaking silently, from the pressure, he sighed with relief when Raven floated down and pushed the door fully.

Morphing back, Beastboy rubbed his rug-burned stomach. "Remind me never to do that again."

Raven sent the younger boy a condescending look. "Come on." Stepping into the room, she frowned as the vast emptiness. "Now where did he go?"

Beastboy grinned, eager to impress the dark-haired girl. "Follow me." Morphing into a bloodhound, he began to sniff out a trail.

Cyborg rolled back onto the balls of his heels before standing up, dusting off his hands. "I don't think there's anything I can do. What did Raven have to say?"

Starfire closed her communicator, "She said trouble was heading our way."

Cyborg felt himself stiffen. "Not good. Let's go."

"Oh I think that's already too late, Titans," smirked a dark voice from the foot of the steps.

Brushogun screamed as another wave of pain hit. The print machine groaned to life and the next blue and pink drops that fell to the floor turned into the familiar female pink cat villain and the blue ninja. Starfire immediately powered a star bolt, drowning the basement in green light. In the light, the two Titans spotted Daizo grinning like a villain as he made his way to the command center, the tv screens erupting into life.

"Destroy them."

With that the two ink creatures sprung at the Titans. Cyborg leapt to the side, shooting bolt after bolt at the blue ninja. Starfire leapt into the air as the cat whipped her tail at the alien. Firing her green bolts, Starfire fought to stay out of range of the agile villain, her pink claws sending ink splashing like spilled blood on the ground. She needed to get out of the basement, close-range fighting was never her strength. Off to her right, Cyborg crashed into a cache of barrels. He ducked as blue disks flew over his head, embedding themselves in the wall, dripping ink onto his head.

"Stop it please!" screamed Brushogun.

Daizo glared in disgust at the spirit. "You have no say here. What?" Eyes widened when Raven and Beastboy blasted down the basement door, sprinting to their comrades' aid. Beastboy morped into a tiger and pinned the cat villain to the floor, both of them rolling and clawing. Raven chanted, her dark magic summoning the barrels and smashing them into the ninja. A barrel knock accompanined by a powerful blue blast into the chest destroyed the blue ninja. The blue ink splattered the boxes behind.

Off to the side, Beastboy felt himself being pushed over as the cat bit hard into his arm. Flinging herself upwards, she was about to scratch out his eyes when a green bolt pierced her chest. With a hole, the pink creature lost all form and splashed onto the ground in a pink pool, drenching the changeling. Morphing back, the green superhero groaned, "Oh man, I hate pink. What are the girls gonna think of me?"

The Titans paid no heed and gathered around Beastboy, staring down at Daizo. Starfire couldn't believe the situation. "Why are you doing this? You are a man of the law!"

Daizo scoffed, "I don't want to be a man of the law, I want to be law. And with Brushogun's powers, I can strike fear into criminals and heroes alike. I would have built an empire if it wasn't for your leader meddling in my affairs. I will never know-"

Realization dawned and Daizo gazed over at Brushogun. "You sent the ninja over to Titans Tower. You wanted to get their attention and bring them here."

Brushogun nodded, "Yes. If it meant risking my life to stop you, then so be it."

Rage washed away the old, friendly face of Daizo. Slamming down a button on the control the panal, the Titans watched in horror was the printing machine sparked with electricity. Brushogun screamed even more. The Titans were about to lunge forward when Daizo laughed outloud. Pressing another button, the machine constraints broke apart freeing the spirit from his cell.

"No one can stop me. Your leader might have, but you are worthless without him!" yelled Daizo as he leapt into Brushogun.

---------

A/N: I think I shall leave it there. Cruel aren't I. Well, you know the drill read and review! Later :)


	12. To numb the senses

**A/N:** Hello, everyone! Gasp, yes I did update. I figured I would post early cause tomorrow is my birthday and the rest of the week is going to be a bit busy, since next week is Thanksgivng break. YES!!! It also helped that the weather has been all dark and dreary, spurring those creative juices.

**Ch. 12: To numb the senses**

"This stinks."

That simple statement from Beastboy spoke the thoughts of all the Titans. Raven, Starfire and Cyborg just watched as Brushogun screamed as he and Daizo merged together. Staggering forward from the machine, Brushogun clutched his hair, ink oozing like rivers through his fingers.

"Time to go!" yelled Cyborg.

Bolting up the stairs, the Titans ran out into the open park just as a huge explosion erupted within. The tower groaned and swayed, sending bricks and debris raining down on the park. A huge blue ball exploded through the roof, sending the weak tower crashing down. In its place, a massive black-ink creature gazed down at the Titans.

"Time to say goodbye," snickered Daizo through Brushogun's mouth.

Lifting his arms, Daizo flicked his wrists, sending massive drops of ink falling towards the Titans like a person flicking off water from their hands. As the drops neared, they morphed into the blue ninjas and pink cats. But there were other creations now: yellow robots, blue round boys and replicas of Psycho Tech.

Not enough time to yell out commands, the Titans were quickly overcome with the creatures. Cyborg kept firing round after round of blue energy while Starfire bolted into the sky sending green bolts raining down on her chasers. Beastboy morphed into a rhino and plowed through row after row of enemy. Raven's eyes glowed black as two slabs of concrete rose up and smashed her own cluster of villains. Gazing up, she took in the black creature and spotted to her surprise the small, thin figure of Brushogun hanging in the creature's chest.

"He's the key," muttered Raven. "Guys provide me cover!"

The Titans yelled their acknowledgement, pouring their energy into blasting a way clear for Raven. Flying at break neck speed, Raven blasted towards Brushogun. He was the key and if she separated him from Gaizo, then the crazed commander would lose his powers.

Daizo gazed down and saw Raven flying at Brushogun. "Oh no, you don't." A swell of the black ink swallowed Brushogun. Yet, Raven narrowed her eyes in concentration as black orb surrounded her and flew straight in after him.

Cyborg blasted another round before being slammed in the chest, skidding across the ground. He landed near Beastboy, who was busy swinging his spiked tail of a stegosaurus. Starfire floated over the boys, her green eyes wide with concern as she watched Raven flew into Brushogun. "Raven!"

Seconds trickled by and Daizo gazed wearily at his chest. Then determination hardened the ink surrounding his face. "If I must go down, then I'm taking you with-Argh!"

Screaming in pain, Daizo threw back his head as Raven popped her head out of the ink. Pulling, she slowly eased herself out and floated towards the Titans. In her tight grip, an unconscious Brushogun hung limply in her arms.

Seeing the violet-haired demoness, Daizo sent a large fist flying at her. Yet, all that hit her was drops of ink. Without Brushogun, the magic powers evaporated fast. The ink creatures down below fell apart, leaving puddles strewn throughout the park. Daizo staggered backwards, clutching his stomach. "NO!" With that, the black creature erupted sending Raven flying backwards.

Starfire leapt into action, catching her female companion and floating them down to the ground softly. The sky rained black rain. Brushogun stirred softly in Raven's arms, gazing up into her eyes.

"You saved me."

"Yes."

Brushogun nodded, "Thank you. And in return…I saw…a memory…it's an island resort…you will find your leader there…" With nothing holding him back, Brushogun closed his eyes and faded away.

Starfire, Cyborg and Beastboy all gazed over Raven's shoulder at the empty air. Raven sensed their anticipation and something swelled in her. Daizo had held back on her and she didn't even sense it. Gripping her cloak, Raven stood up and turned to reward her comrades. "First, we search the commander's office for any clues about some island, then we go and get Robin."

Nodding was the only response.

**-Prison-**

Darkness. In a small area where the width of the room was an arm-span, Robin sat in the small square, leaning against the cold wall. There was no sound. No light. No smell. Only the touch against the smooth floor and the taste of his own blood eased his worried mind briefly.

In the first hour, he wasn't sure anymore, Robin had felt around his new little room trying to find any crevices or signs of the outside world. But there was nothing. The square room was big enough to hold one person. Where the clean air came from, he had no idea. There was an outline from what he could get from touching the wall, where he supposed the door was, of another small opening. He didn't know its' function, despite waiting here.

Nothing was there to occupy him. Sure, Robin had thought on some level to be left alone, so he could think of an escape but this wasn't it. In the darkness, and right after the fight, exhaustion soon claimed him. Falling asleep was easy. Lulling himself with his own soft breathing, Robin felt his weary body begin to heal itself. The warm liquid of the drug eased away any forthright nightmares.

But it was when he woke up, feeling slightly rested, that everything collapsed once more onto his young shoulders. Waking up to total darkness had fooled him the first time. Robin had to rub his eyes and shake his head to make sure he was awake. When that was established, Robin did some stretches in the small box. And that was all he could do as he sat and waited. Waited and pondered.

Memories ran amuck in his head: images of Jump City and the bay, sounds of the Titans' voices, the smell of Alfred's cooking brightened his sullen mood. Yet, his mind had a sick humor. The smell of cooked turkey morphed into the smell of charred flesh of some victim from Joker's twisted game. The sounds of laughter became screams of panic and cackles of evil. Jump City fell apart into the barren wasteland from Trigon's reign.

Robin felt himself groan, as darker memories flushed out the happy. The drug was beginning to wear off, leaving behind a vacant wasteland. Falling to his side, Robin curled into his body, shivers raking his frame. But they weren't just shivers from the drug withdrawal. Images of Psycho Tech beaten into a pulp, his hands stained blood—or was it ink—Terra's lost but wild eyes glaring at him. The Titans soon followed, all their faces etched in the pain of betrayal at their leader's criminal activities. Behind them, his parents gave him an odd look at his worried cry before climbing up the ladder. The scene morphed black and he waited with his chest tightened. For a moment he forgot to breath, waiting for the fall and the familiar smack sound.

Nothing but darkness.

Staring deeper into the darkness, he waited. A rising fear began to rise in him. Why weren't they falling yet? They were supposed to fall by now! It was the one constant in his nightmares. What was-

Slade lunged out at him, his arm-raised, fist flying. Disappointment and rage laced his growl, "Apprentice!"

Robin screamed as he jumped back, banging into the wall. Eyes snapped open. His breathes moved in and out of him at a fast pace, his heart hammering against his chest. Shaking, Robin clawed weakly at the ground, his eyes staring dead ahead waiting for Slade to leap out. Soon, his breathing quieted down. Hyperventilating wouldn't get him anywhere.

Eyes flickering down, he was able to make out a dim outline of something lying on its' side. Leaning forward, Robin stretched out his arm and picked up the spilled bowl of mush. It was before the small outline.

"Of course, the food box, idiot," muttered the Boy Wonder. His stomach grumbled. Sighing, Robin scrapped up the spilled mush. Leaning back, Robin ate the food in silence trying to remain at ease despite the silence.

When he came around again, no nightmares jolted him awake. Robin no longer felt surprised by the darkness. Still lying on his side, he sent a gaze over at the door where the empty bowl was but there was no sign of activity. Curling tighter, he waited. He wondered what the Titans were doing at the moment. Was Brushogun caught yet? Did the commander still lend his support to them? Not knowing was slowly driving him insane with questions.

The ear-grinding sound of a metal door scraping the ground trigged Robin's masked eyes to snap open. Raising himself slowly, Robin watched with awe as light spilled into the cell. When the blinding color hit his face, Robin shielded his face and backed up against the wall. It had been a long time since he had seen nothing but the dark. Blinking rapidly trying to rid himself of the supernovas behind his eyelids, he let himself get picked up by a pair of strong arms and dragged out of the cell. Pushed upwards, he stood wobbly on his legs and squinted at the blurry form between his fingers.

Maura took in the pale, shivering teenager who was barely able to stand on his legs. The spiky black hair was losing its' crispness and hung around his head in a wild manner, much like bed hair. "You ready to talk?"

A small frown appeared on the pale face. It was a bit weird to hear someone talking besides himself. Lowering his arms to his side, Robin blinked a couple more times and could now make out the woman. Smirking, he pushed away his doubts. "You'll have to do more than solitary confinement and fights to make me talk."

A cold smile played on her aging face. Gray eyes twinkled with amusement, "It's only been the first round. Most men don't last after the second one." The amusement died out and he was left to stare into eyes that seemed to be able to read him like a book.

"Fumio wishes to talk to you." Stepping to the side, Maura nodded.

Ben pushed Robin forward and the two walked until they reached a familiar small room with Fumio sitting on the long table. Next door, the ice-cold shower room was waiting patiently for its' next victim.

When he laid his eyes on Robin, Fumio pushed his glasses up and took in the torn clothes. "Shame. Guess I'll have to make another one."

Robin's gaze fell next to the man's hand, which patted softly a new uniform. Fumio chuckled. "We'll do that later, now we need to have a chat. Sit and eat."

Motioning downwards, Robin took in another tray of food. Bracing himself, he walked quietly up to the tray. Sitting cross-legged on the floor, the Boy Wonder began to eat, trying to ease his shaking hands.

Yet it was noticed. Fumio growled as he picked up his clipboard. "That stupid drug is wearing off. If I know anything, Egyed probably forgot all about his little experiment."

Swallowing a spoonful of mush, Robin took in a deep breath. "Sounds like you hate him."

"Oh yes, most definitely. He complains when he doesn't get someone to work on. He complains that he doesn't want one, when he gets one. He complains about one thing, then turns around and complains about another."

"Maybe you can you finally shut him up by getting him fired."

Fumio locked his stern gaze on Robin, his black eyes betraying nothing. "And how would you propose I do that?"

"By letting his-" Degradation time, "little experiment no longer be present."

"You want me to help you escape?"

Robin nodded and scooped another spoonful of mush. The meal this time was a bit heartier and he felt himself getting a bit fuller than the last time.

"What is in it for me?"

The boy pushed down the rise of hope in him. He coaxing the man, now he just needed him to take the bait. "I'll answer all your questions and more."

Silence enveloped the two. Robin set down the spoon on the empty plate and began rubbing his thumbs and index fingers together. The sliding of cloth against wood was the only signal of Fumio standing on his feet. Shoes clicked on the ground and stopped before Robin.

Gazing upwards, Robin took in the cold look of Fumio. The light reflected off of the glasses making it impossible for him to read the man's face. Lips opened and a few chuckles resonated in the room. "Are all heroes this desperate? Trying to bribe other men to get out of situations?"

The hope had all but dashed from Robin's face as Fumio tilted his head even more, revealing a pair of fuming eyes. "No one plays me kid. No one. You should have heard yourself kid. Sounded like a true conman."

Anger sprung Robin's body into motion. Leaping onto his feet, Robin grabbed Fumio by his shirt and rammed into the table. "Do not call me that! You hear me!"

If fear was rushing through the psychiatrist, the man hid it well. "Is it because this was how you dealt with Pyscho Tech? Twisted his words, bribed him and when he didn't pay up, you beat him dead."

"Shut up! This isn't about him!"

"Then who is it about?"

"I don't know what you are talking about, but don't you start comparing me to these lunatics in this prison." Leaning forward, Robin contorted his face into his most fearful expression. "Cause I don't like being played just as much as you, if not even more."

"And why is that?"

Robin screamed and raised his fist to punch Fumio hard and wipe that rising smirk off his face when the man continued.

"What, gonna punch me into a blood heap like you did Pyscho Tech?"

Robin's fist halted in the air. Fumio smirked and pushed forward, "Go ahead kid. Isn't that what a hero does? Fights fist with fist, beat the bad guy and then throw him into jail? Come on, what's stopping you?"

The strong grip loosened and Robin lowered his arm, taking a few steps away from the man. "No, we only fight to incapacitate them for the police. That's all."

"So you fight violence with violence."

"It's the only way."

"And what about those who don't do the dirty work?"

Robin shook his head, "We…we…"

"Don't catch them. Shame really." Standing up, Fumio whistled and Ben came back into the room. "Give him a quick shower."

Ben nodded and yanked Robin towards the shower room. The boy was shivering more and began wringing his hands. As the water was turned on and he heard the loud gasps, Fumio picked up his clipboard and scribbled down a few notes. They did a bit more progress in how a hero handled situations: either with fighting or talking, not much different from a criminal. Yet, the boy knew when to stop himself and listened to the words of his enemy, when criminals tended to zone out. Also, the situation with Pyscho Tech seemed just a blemish on the boy's record. There was something else out there that had hit the boy hard. Someone had made the boy fear being called a criminal.

"_Was it this person that made Robin a hero_?" pondered Fumio. "_The one question that we truly must answer first before all the other pieces fall together._"

By then, Ben had dragged a dripping wet Robin back into the room, who was methodically drying himself off. Sighing, Fumio took in the rags and picked up the uniform. The bright yellow shone like beacon in the gray/black walled room. Tossing the boy the clothes, he chuckled at the surprised expression as well as caution. "New color today. Tell me how did the prisoners react to red?"

Sliding off of his old uniform, Robin dried the rest of his body. "They went berserk. Blood turns them on."

"Oh?"

Robin sent a quick condescending look at the man. "They become fighting, killing machines."

"Why do you think that is?"

"For my-the cellmate K.O. said blood turns him on. Blood is red, so they must remember previous fights or kills."

Fumio nodded, "Red also means passion. These men love their job. Not only does it display their love of their crimes, it also attracts attention they desire."

Robin stood quietly in the room, mulling over Fumio's words. The yellow uniform was already getting to his eyes. It was an intense color. Somehow when amongst the red and green of his uniform, it hadn't bothered him too much. But now… "What now?"

"You were in confinement for a _long _time, so why not reunite with your buddies."

Masked eyes widened. "NO!" But that was all Robin got to say before Ben picked him off the floor. Robin began to kick and swing wildly but it was all for not. The door opened and he was once again tossed into the tunnel that led to the large chamber, where he was greeted with anxious prisoners awaiting his return.

------------

A/N: Dum, dum. Round two has begun! You know the drill and see ya next week!


	13. Blinding

Disclaimer: Well, this is the week to give thanks, so thanks to DC and Cartoon Network for the characters.

A/N: And sappy, suck-up moment is done. I meant to post this up earlier today, but got a bit sidetrack...been watching Avatar a bit too much. Anyway, here's chapter 13!

**Ch. 13 Blinding**

The color yellow is a bizarre oddity amongst the psychology world. Add a tiny splash of yellow and everything is fine, it even seems to brighten up the room. Darken the shade to a warm golden yellow and people are in love, dreaming of Mediterranean resorts. Yet, if yellow is brightened to a blinding color, people become annoyed and glare away.

Yellow was the sun, the symbol of life. Yellow was a humor, the yellow bile pointing to the easily angered and bad tempered characteristics of people. Yellow signaled people to slow down but still keep going. It was a paradoxical color and somehow it fitted Robin perfectly. The boy was short-tempered, full of life, a blinding fury of energy. Now if only he learned to slow down, instead of keeping up with his break-neck self-destructive nature.

It was if the boy was just asking for Fate to deal the final blow, throwing himself into every suicidal mission. Whether it be self-sacrifice, saving the guilty, fighting for the sake of fighting, Robin sought pain. It was clear as day, now.

Fumio and Maura glanced at each other for a second, relaxing in their usually chairs in the balacony. Fumio nodded and began scribbling as Maura returned to observing their special case. Robin moved quietly between the prisoners, his body high-strung, ready to fly away the moment a snake would strike out. The sneers and taunts and tension was filling the chamber. But no fists went flying. Despite everything, yellow was only the fuse. The red dynamite was what caused the explosion.

"At least he's slowing down," pointed out Fumio.

"Give the boy some credit, he knows when to fight and not," whispered Maura.

"I highly doubt that. He's a short-tempered brat, who likes to punch someone's lights out and then ask the questions."

"Can you blame him? It is how he was trained. To survive in Gotham, one has to work that way or die."

Fumio shot Maura a questioning glance, "And how would you know that?"

The woman sent a small, tight smirk. "Once upon a lifetime."

Biting his lip, Fumio took in his notes. No fighting, just walking, taking in the words, no comebacks. No nothing. "He's either a masochist or is not firing on all thrusters. That is why I hate solitary confinement, you can never tell. And not to mention the stupid drug."

"Easy Fumio."

The stern voice made the doctor blush slightly. He hated being reprimanded like a child. Maura rested her head on her fist. "Robin is not a masochist. He's enduring the pain, not enjoying it."

"Why not fight against it?"

"He feels that he is innocent, thus the accusations would have no effect on him. However, you said he lost it when you pretty much called him a criminal."

"Yes," Fumio narrowed his eyes, trying to get a sense of where Maura was going.

Maura closed her gray eyes. "People don't snap like that unless they're hiding something. People don't endure the pain quietly unless they feel like they deserve it." Opening her eyes, the woman's eyes hardened in confidence. "He's sinned."

Fumio felt his mouth dropped. "H-how did you come to this conclusion, may I ask?"

Those eyes slide with ease and locked on him. "I'm from Italy, Fumio. There are a bunch of religious devotees who inflict pain onto themselves to make up for their sins. It is a way to relieve themselves of a guilty conscience."

Fumio frowned, not totally agreeing with her. "There are still other reasons. I'm not going to believe you a hundred percent till we get a confession."

"I wouldn't expect less." Standing up, Maura walked up to the edge of the balcony and took in her prisoners. "Thankfully, we won't have to wait long."

"Oh?"

"You said Robin tried to convince you to help me."

"Yes."

"Robin is getting desperate. He's given up on the Titans to arrive by trying to break out himself."

"Or it is simply an honor issue, I mean it's not like Batman would wait for the Justice League to rescue him."

"And Batman doesn't trust people. The same can be said about Robin, he doesn't trust us or even his friends."

"Being the Devil's advocate here, are you saying that Robin is hiding things from his friends, thus why he doesn't trust them. No offense, but that is just human nature in general. We tend to never truly confess everything, even to the most sacred people. We're a secretive race. Besides, his secret identity is crucial to his survival."

Maura folded her hands in front of her, "There's a line between secrets, Fumio." Her voice lowered itself to a dark, whisper. The gray eyes seemed to lose themselves, gazing distantly down at Robin. Fumio licked his lips and leaned slightly forward. This was strange for Maura to disappear into herself.

Narrowing her eyes, Maura's shoulders tightened slightly underneath the blue coat. As if sensing her coldness, Robin gazed upwards towards the woman. "He's desperate because he is breaking."

Robin watched the woman, the voices in the background disappearing. For a minute, it was just him and her sharing some secret knowledge that he had yet to understand. Tilting her head slightly, Robin's eyes widened when he saw Slade in her place, hands folded behind his back staring at him with the same cold gray eye.

Shaking his head, Robin broke the moment. Shivering, he sat down on the ground and pulled his legs to his chest. Masked eyes scanned the crowd. Thankfully, Kantarou was not here this time, but there were some faces that looked eerily familiar. He was surprised when he walked into the chamber that no one right away punched him. Bizarrely, the ones who started the fight burst into tears and ran off somewhere into the chamber. A few others squinted and backed away as if they were getting burned. Taking notice that he might step out of this alive, Robin walked through the crowd.

Tense shoulders, hands clenched into fists, eyes scanning for any threats Robin made his way slowly to the other end of the chamber, where he had been lying in his own blood last time.

"Bird boy, why don't you freakin' shut off the light?"

"Look if it ain't Mr. All Sunny and Cheerful. Idiot!"

"Still can't believer I got bloody beaten by a baby in diapers."

"Pansy."

"Girly-boy."

"Did you guys see the yellow streak that just ran by?"

"Bruuuck! Hahaha, what a chicken!"

"You're yella'"

"Dandelion! Where's my weed wacker?"

Robin kept his gaze on the ground, biting the inside of lip till blood started to pool in his mouth. Shoulder quivering in anger, Robin kept his mind focused on walking. He repeated the mantra, "Don't fight, don't fight, don't fight." His body was still healing from the last one. His energy was now returning at a painfully snail's pace. Robin needed to store that energy to get out of here and the last thing he needed to spend it on was a fight based on his honor. Not that his pride was a big issue, but he needed to push his ego to the side for once.

Reaching the wall, he made eye contact with the woman and was now sitting minding his own business. The accuses still ran high, even ones he didn't understand was a painful smack to his pride. Yet, Robin continued to hug himself hard zoning out the noises to focus on the pebbles on the ground trying to figure a way out of the prison. Tension continued to rise but nothing exploded into pure mayhem.

Groaning, Robin plopped his head on his knees. His head was aching like a jackhammering was going off inside. It didn't help that cramps were clutching his insides and the shivering had returned with ferocity.

"Yo, you lazy excuse of meat!"

Robin peered up and took in a small, tanned Indonesian man. The man has missing a few teeth and his dark hair was shaven into three lines on his skull. Spitting onto Robin's forehead, the man reached out and yanked Robin onto his legs. Stumbling slightly, Robin felt pain shoot down his spine into his lower back. The cramps clenched harder feeling as if someone had punched him in the stomach. Energy felt to drip off of him, like something was sucking it away from him. Robin couldn't but link the symptoms to the ones women described having every month. He felt a wave of respect for the female race for enduring the pain on a monthly basis.

Try as he might, Robin tried to sound pissed off. "Wh-what?"

The man growled, "Make yourself useful!" Gesturing behind him, Robin watched as the prisoners cleaned the chamber with an efficiency that put the Titans to shame. Tossing the boy towards a mop and bucket, the man pointed at a corner away from everyone else. "Clean that area!"

Robin was about to object, when the man started to crack his knuckles. Recognizing the universal 'if-you-don't-do-what-you're-told-I'll-beat-you-into-a-pulp" symbol, Robin nodded and picked up the two items. Reaching his corner, the boy sighed in relief at being left alone. Plopping the mop into the bucket, he moved methodically twisting his back once in awhile to ease the pain away. But each time, it came back with the determination to bring him crashing to his knees.

One wave hit him so hard that Robin reached out and held himself up against the wall. Closing his eyes, he tried to hold back a groan when the surge hit his chest. It felt as if it was clutching at his heart. Shivering broke out into small convulsions. Collapsing, Robin knocked over the bucket, the clattering of the mop sending tsunami size waves pounding into his sensitive head. Teeth clenched hard that they felt on the verge of breaking. His hand gripped to the yellow tunic as he rode out the convulsion.

What the hell was happening to him?

"_Dru-drug with-draw-al_," stuttered his mind, "_Serious drug withdrawal_."

"Lay him out, I need his body semi-relaxed!"

Through the haze, Robin took in the red-hair of Egyed. Carl and Ben grunted as they pushed Robin's arms to the side and uncurled the young body. Lying on his back, Robin took in the other faces of Maura and Fumio, whom seemed a bit furious.

"If he dies!"

"He won't." Kneeling, Egyed held out the clear liquid. At once, Robin felt his body respond with a rush of desire. His tongue began to lick his lips and his eyes widened. But Robin's mind screamed in protest. Egyed smiled, "You want some?"

Another wave hit him and Robin whimpered, "...y-yes." He had to get out this alive and he couldn't do that while withering on the ground.

"Then answer a question."

A small nod before another wave blackened his vision for a couple seconds.

Fumio knelt down. "Why did you hate Psycho Tech?"

Confusion flickered briefly, but Robin didn't know if he could withstand the pain for much longer. "He at-tack-ed o-our ho-me…"

"He was a threat?" continued Fumio.

"Y-y-es."

"What a pathetic excuse, pride can be."

Anger lit the boy's face, burning away the temporary stuttering, "He was a threat to my friends! He could have killed them! I had to protect them!"

"You killed to protect them?"

"Yes."

"You seem to be willing to do many things, cross many lines to protect them." Leaning down, Fumio whispered into the boy's ear, "Could it be that you had be a criminal for them? Is that why you don't like being compared to the other prisoners?"

Color seemed to drain from the boy's face. Snarling, Robin made a quick comeback, but not quick enough. Snarling, he snapped at Fumio. "Go to hell!"

"That is enough Fumio. Egyed, give him the drug." Maura sent a smile to the boy, "Thank you for your corporation. It wasn't that hard, now was it?"

Robin stared back at her, not flinching when the needle slide into his arm bringing with it the much needed warmth of the drug. Sighing, his body relaxed and he felt the cramps fade away. The black hole that was sucking away his strength retreated. Fumio and Egyed rose and stepped to the side. Carl and Ben hauled the tired body up onto its' feet. Robin pushed his shoulders back to keep some of his dignity in tack.

"Change him into regular clothes, then escort him to the mess hall. Afterwards, he is allowed to spend some time in his cell."

The guards nodded and led Robin back to the small corridor. Maura watched as Fumio and Egyed bickered quietly behind her. The prisoners paid no heed and continued to work. Yellow forced people to become focus on tasks that needed to be done. But it was also a great motivator.

-----

Back in the welcomed gray uniform, Robin didn't argue as the mush was poured into his bowl. He felt the gazes watching him, but he ignored them. Off to the side, Kantarou pointed and laughed at the Robin. The boy just walked and only smiled softly when he saw Kyle and Curt sitting at one of the tables.

Easing down on the bench, he grinned when Curt leaned up into his face and studied him.

"Been too quiet in the cell resulted in the missing x factor of you plus your senseless blabbering," puffed Curt, before pulling away and began fiddling with his spoon.

"Didn't know I would be missed," spoke Robin as he began to eat the mush.

Kyle raised an eyebrow, studying the hazy eyes. It was a feat for Robin to still be able to eat, which meant the boy must have just been injected with the drug. The conman ate quietly. He had been in the prison for a long time and he knew of the drugs the docs liked to use. Yet, nothing could rise to that one drug, where the special cases were forced to inhale. Closing his eyes, Kyle felt a brief shudder dance down his spine as the memories of their screams bouncing off the cavern walls.

"Kyle?"

The man pulled out and gazed down at the tight-lined face of Robin. "Nothing kid. Done eating?"

"Ready to sleep," a warm, dreary smirked tugged at his lips.

Kyle sighed as he stood up. Curt danced up and sprinted to the other side, "Time is up, time is up."

The trio was led quietly back to the cell. Curt ran over and began making Robin's cot ready for the boy to sleep. "Be a good boy, and I get rewarded. Two rights do equal a terrific 100 right answer."

Kyle shook his head, "As you can tell, the crazy math prof-"

Robin paid them no heed. As if in a trance, he sat in his regular corner. Pulling up his legs to his chest and resting the small raven head against the bars, Robin stared out over the prison till sleep finally claimed him.

----------------

A/N: And another color is done. Happy Thanksgiving to all! And don't try and die during Black Friday.


	14. Kaleidoscope

Disclaimer: Here we go again, round fifty-five thousand. Austral vs DC/Cartoon Network and DC/Cartoon Network wins again the rights over the characters.

A/N: I would have updated sooner but I got sucked into an Avatar the Last Airbender marathon. Go Zuko and Sokka! cough, cough Anyway...since this is a Teen Titans story after all ;) Ok, this chapter picks up the pace a bit. I can only do so much with Slade breathing down my neck to write him in so he can torture and turn his little bird.

**Ch. 14 Kaleidoscope**

An hour of sleep was all he got. His brain was able to shut off for once and his body was relaxed and warm when those guards came in and hauled him back the changing room. Weaving back and forth, he let Ben undress him and slide over a green uniform. Stumbling into the chamber, Robin tried to fight the hands that gripped at him. One large man held him close to his chest, fighting off the others yelling how the money was his now and if anyone wanted it, he would kill them.

Yet, the criminals were spurred on with the calming color and wanted to have it in their possession. Laying Robin down on the ground gently, he lunged forward to protect his prize. In a drug haze, Robin sat on the ground and watched the criminals shed for blood over him. One unfortunate soul plopped on the ground, dull eyes staring straight ahead. Robin stared down at the man like seeing a dead body was common. But, he jerked slightly when warm blood tickled underneath his bare feet. Instead of freaking out over the red liquid, his numb mind asked itself a question. When had his shoes been removed? Oh, that was right, the big man pulled them off before hugging him like a teddy bear.

"He's my money! MINE!"

More bone-crunching punches were heard. Robin stopped rubbing his hands and began to rub on his arms, rocking ever so slightly. Green, he should have know it would have a twisted meaning for the psychopaths. Green was suppose to be fertility and calmness. Instead, all they saw was money and the need to hold him. Hands grabbed out to touch him from behind and Robin flinched, trying to push them away. If the big man didn't see them then they would live.

"Please, go away." Robin's eyes blackened out for a moment. He was tired and it didn't help the drug was working it's magic. When he came too, the big man was petting his hair. Robin growled and began to struggle in the man's grip. "Let go."

"No, money."

Robin felt his temper flare. The drug's warmth was beginning to dwindle. He was tired. He was cold. He didn't want people dying over him. And he wanted people to stop touching him. "I'm warning you…"

"NO!"

Robin's thin temper snapped. Doing a scissor-kick, he slammed his foot into the man's face. The man grunt and staggered backwards dropping Robin. Bolting away, the boy tried to make it to his safe place but the other criminals were already after him, pulling at his hair, arms and clothes. Fighting back, Robin tried to break free, kicking, punching and even biting sometimes but they were too many. Screaming, Robin yelled his voice raw. "LET ME GO!" Knowing that his words were not being heed, he turned to where he knew Maura was watching. And there she stood in all her cold glory.

"I'll speak just make them quite!"

Maura blinked. Guards burst into the chamber, firing a round into the air. The prisoners scattered like mice. Robin sighed with relief and ran over to where Ben and Carl were waiting for him. Once he was led out, the men pulled him into a private room where he changed back into regular clothes.

Questioning happened shortly after. But not on the questions he suspected since his little breakdown.

"Why Jump City?"

"It was a short ride from Gotham."

"Why did you leave Gotham?"

"Got shot by the Joker."

"Why the Titans?"

"Just happened."

"Colors?"

Silence.

The response led him back to the small box. Alone in the darkness, Robin was grateful and dozed off. He waited but they didn't come when an hour passed, then the next. Figuring he was given a longer time to rest, Robin drifted off. And just like that it began all over again.

A cold shower knocked the much-needed sleep out of him followed by a meager meal and questioning by Fumio.

"How did they react to green?"

"Touchy. Greedy."

"How did they see you?"

"I was money to them, an object."

"Interesting."

"Not if you're the object."

And that was that. Forced to wear red again, Robin fought for his life. By the time he walked away, one eye was swollen shut, his bottom lip was busted open and the shivers and stomach cramps had returned. He half-suspected to be brought back to the box, but instead he was forced to stand in the corner in the doc's small cell.

Egyed moved back and forth with ease within the cramped medical bay. A line of prisoners from the chamber waited patiently outside for their time with the doc, who would be able to fix them up. Robin leaned against the wall, his eyes drifting shut. Only to be awakened once more when Carl yelled into his ear, jerking him into a straight position. Hours passed and finally it was his time, the injection a welcomed relief.

Walking back down the familiar corridor, Robin caught Kyle marching into the mines. The man shot him a look, the mouth thinning slightly. Robin frowned in return. If the hit man was worried about him, then things were turning for the worse. In the shower room, Robin waited to change clothes, but nothing happened.

"What-"

A blast of ice water drowned him for a couple minutes. When the pressured was withdrawn, he heard Fumio's voice.

"Why are you hero?"

"Because I chose to!" snapped Robin, spitting out water to the side. He was getting a bit tired off these games, espically that one question.

"Not the truth." Maura's voice pulled Robin's eyes to lock on her form in the doorway. It was strange having her here.

"It is." The conviction in his voice surprised Robin.

Disappointment seeped into those gray eyes. "Green and don't get him, even when he calls."

The cycle began again. Green. Shower. Meager meal. Questions. Red. Box. Shower. Box. Yellow. Questions. Meal. Red. Red. Green. Drug. Yellow. Again and again the cycle repeated non-stop.

Robin couldn't find a pattern to their work. All he knew was that he had to survive, to answer in brief, concise statements: give them what they wanted to hear, no more. The few meals he was given, Robin ate in sections, not knowing when the next meal would come. The same was for sleep. Sometimes it was ten minutes, other times it seemed longer. He lost track of time amidst the kaleidoscope of events. Images were flashes, no longer in a running, continual fashion. The cycles only existed, there was nothing of the outside world. The feeling of sunshine, a restful night sleep and his friends' faces became gray. Time ceased to exist, but from what Fumio or Egyed or the woman would say he had been here for months, that there was no escape. Gritting his teeth, Robin slapped himself hard, clearing his mind. He was going to get out of here!

Sitting in the darkness during one of the box intervals, Robin laughed quietly when he looked back at the cycles. Questioning he handled with breeze. The colors took a bit more and he felt himself begin to grow anxious whenever he saw yellow, red and green. Yet the worst part was enduring the drug withdrawal. Every time, they waited till he pretty much screamed in pain, his shaking hands reaching out to grab the vile Egyed dangled in front him cruelly. It sickened him how much his body had become addicted to the drug. In the darkness of the cell, when memories and nightmares reared their ugly heads, he found himself afraid of something new. He was beginning to become afraid of escaping, because if he did escape where would he get his next fix. And he did not feel like going through another round of withdrawal. Not to the point where blinding light flashed before his eyes and his body cramped up into a certain position, where his heartbeat was all he heard. And all he could see between the flashes of light was one single gray eye staring down at him.

----

Egyed collapsed on the operator table. "I thought we were suppose to do this in shifts."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but he's right," snapped Fumio who was rubbing the bridge of his nose. "This has gone on too freakin' long."

"It must be if we're agreeing," sneered Egyed.

The threesome where taking a break in the medical cell, waiting for the next round to begin. Maura leaned against the desk, staring out of the cell. Wearyness was tugging at her face, but she refusted to show it. "It's going to happen, soon."

"You said that last time," groaned the doctor.

"I'm certain."

Fumio sent a dark, unconvinced look at his boss. "You're so certain that you got him figured out."

Maura sent him a cold smile. "Just half of him."

Footsteps echoed and Carl skidded to a halt in front of the cell. "We got a problem, Boss."

"Oh."

"The Titans are coming."

Egyed sat straight up, fear in his eyes, "Here?"

"Yes."

The men took a step back as Maura's eyes darkened. "Start putting the drug in Robin's food. Keep him docile, the leash we have on him is getting stronger each day. He is going to stay in that room till they leave. Let's go people." Snapping her fingers, everyone jumped to work.

------

Silence filled the prison. The dripping of water was all one heard. Kyle and Curt gazed out of the bars into the vast emptiness. No guards were roaming around. All prisoners were locked in their cells. The mines were quiet for the first time in years.

"What's the problem?" whispered Curt, afraid to speak any louder than he was ordered to.

"Got me, I'm guessing we don't want to be found," whispered Kyle, but his main focus was on Robin. The boy was gone. Could the silence be linked to him?

"Hear that?"

Kyle shot Curt a confused glance, but then he heard it. It was a boom, almost sonic like. The rattling came closer and closer. Dirt rained down on the pair. A few coughs echoed from neighboring cells, yet all held their breaths. No one wanted to anger the Boss. But on a deeper level, each convict had accepted their existence down here. Their wish to return to the surface an ancient dream.

The bombing passed. Minutes trickled by when another round was launched. Kyle couldn't help but grin, as the rattling felt stronger. The ground beneath him shook from a nearby blast. He almost pictured himself in a U-boat in one of those WWII submarine movies, the depth charges trying to find the enemy.

Yet, no matter how much force they used, nothing could penetrate the hard rock. Kyle knew the volcano and her texture like the back of his hand from all the time he spent in the mines. She wouldn't let a measly bomb penetrate her secret. It was strange but he had come to respect the prison like an engineer respected his ship. He had a feeling that the Boss felt the same way, like a captain trusting her ship and cargo.

"Ten minute intervals," calculated Curt, "They're searching for something."

"Us, genius."

The final round ended and silence filled the prison once more. Realizing the action had ceased for now, Kyle stretched his arms and flopped on the ground to begin his push-ups. Curt returned to scribbling invisible numbers on the wall next to his cot, figuring out the latest mathematical problem. Sometime later, Carl walked by and informed them that they had the rest of the day off and dinner would be served in their cell.

Kyle nodded and felt the sudden urge to ask a question, but Curt beat him to it. "Where's the boy?"

Carl seemed caught off by the question, his eyes widening for a minute. Coughing the man smirked, "Don't tell me ya miss the brat." With that he left the pair, almost chuckling at the thought that two mass murderers would miss a boy they hardly knew.

---

Maura sighed in relief when the bombing ceased. Flickering her gaze to the radar, she allowed a small smile when the white dot moved beyond range. A few minutes she heard from the outposts on nearby islands radio in that the Titan's jet as gone, traveling southbound towards Australia.

She congratulated them and signed off. The small victory of slipping away from the Titan's scans was proof to the prison's devotion of staying hidden. The last thing she wanted was a bunch of self-righteous people marching in here and telling her what to do. Scoffing, she bit at her thumb's fingernail, pondering over her next move. How the Titan's knew where to look was beyond her. The article in the ad pointed to an island resort 700 miles away, with dozens of multiple islands in between. It was impossible to know which island to search for. It was like looking for a needle in a haystack. Unless, the Titans were scanning each and every island, which would be time consuming and frustrating. And considering if the teenagers had done each island between the resort and here revealed to the woman the depth of their loyalty to their leader.

Snarling, Maura rose up from her chair and kicked the chair back. Crossing her arms, the boss began to pace chewing on her thumb. If the Titans were this devoted, then they would be back after they swept every island. That or return to the resort and try to gather more information. Which led her to conclude that someone must have told them about their hideout on some island.

"Well then, you'll just have to remove the leak then," muttered Maura.

A knock interrupted her train of thought. "Come in."

Carl peeked his head in, "Done delivering the message. Anything else?"

"Yes. Tell the old retrieval team to get geared up, we're leaving in next shipment. I'm going to visit the resort and remove any contacts who might know about this place."

The prison guard swallowed, "Wipe them out, all our contacts?"

"Yes," snapped Maura, spinning around to face Carl. "We'll just set up a new port somewhere else."

Carl nodded.

Maura narrowed her eyes in frustration, "What?"

"What about Robin?"

"_Ah, yes Robin_." Maura glanced down at her desk where his report laid open to the whole world. She needed the boy broken quickly before the Titans did their next flyby, "Keep him in solitary confinement till I say so."

"Yes ma'am."

The door clicked softly behind Carl. Left alone, Maura allowed herself to vent in the silence. Maura was tired but she was so close to getting her answers that she could taste it. The woman knew she was right about Robin hiding something, some major sin. And once he revealed that sin, everything else would pour out him. He was a dam on the verge of breaking and if ten days in solitary confinement did not do the job, then for once in her life Maura would not know where to go next. And it frightened her like no other.

---------------------------

A/N: And the drama continues. Don't worry we'll see the Titans again. These author notes keep getting smaller and smaller. I'll try and update again this week, but break is over and finals are coming up. ...wonderful...anywho enough of my problems. Take care!


	15. The Sin

Disclaimer: I don't own Robin or the Titans or Slade, but ha DC and Cartoon Network don't own Maura or my guys so take that.

A/N: Phew, I finally updated. Sorry about the long wait, you guys. Real life is getting a bit hectic at the moment and it's that time of year that I don't know when the next I will update will be. So I made this chapter a bit longer than the others to make up for the loss. What can I say, Iago and the Joker from the Dark Knight kept distracting me. And holy cow, let me tell ya the Joker creeps me out. I'll probably be scared but clapping with joy at the same time when the movie comes out next summer.

**Ch. 15 The Sin**

The Titans found themselves sitting on the beach of some deserted island, staring out over the ocean. The sand was warm beneath them, and the cooling breeze washed them with exotic smells. It would be a tropical paradise if a certain raven-hair boy was with them. Cyborg sighed loudly, lowering the map down onto the sand, "I don't know where to go, you guys. The ad we found in the Commissioner's desk pointed to that island resort. Maybe Robin's is still there."

Starfire stopped trying to build her small sand castle and sent Cyborg a worried look, "But that man said that Robin was on one of these islands, hidden in some prison. Why would he lie to us?'

"Because he wanted us off his trail," pointed Raven out, drawing her hood over her face more in a lame attempt to block the sun.

Beastboy sent another smooth stone flying over the water. "So let me guess, we're going back."

"Yep." Cyborg stood up and dusted off the sand. Raven was ahead of him, already preparing pre-flight status.

"Goodbye beach. Goodbye tropical island. Goodbye-Umph" Starfire yanked the changeling towards the jet, her eagerness at finding Robin shimmering off her green eyes.

_**-Prison-**_

A small hand pressed itself on the floor against the corner. Another hand aligned itself against the fingertips. The first hand rose quietly into the air and landed in front of the other. Hands slide against the smooth wall in the darkness measuring the length of the box. Robin blinked, even though there was nothing to see. "Twenty-five, twenty-six, twenty-seven."

The low voice croaked in exhaustion when the hands returned to their original position. Repeating the number in his head, Robin raised his hand and began to do the same method up against the wall. With nothing but touch and his eyes adjusting to the blackness, Robin's mind began to paint a picture. Fifty hands across and seventy-seven hands up with four walls, a floor and a ceiling were the dimensions. One crevice was where the food came in; the other was one for the door, which led to the light. Leaning against the wall, Robin stretched his legs across the box. Arms folded, he let the burning pain of the stretches occupy his mind.

The only way Robin knew he was awake was when he felt his eyelids raise themselves up. The harsh rubbing against his eyes sent enough sparks of light to explode to jolt himself awake. Reaching out towards his left, he smirked when his hands made contact with the food. Eating the food slowly, Robin licked his fingers clean before stretching out his arms. With nothing more to do, he stared dead ahead conjuring an image into his mind.

Cyborg was running in a field, trying to catch the football before Beastboy morphed into a bird. He pictured the warmth of the sun, the smell of ocean and the birds chirping in the breeze. Turning, Robin saw Starfire and Raven smiling at him. The alien princess flew up towards him, encircling her arms around him.

"Robin…there is something you must know."

"Yeah, Star?"

"I…I wish to be more than friends."

"We can't." Pain swelled in his heart. Colors faded, the warm colors drizzled into a gray world. Laughter ended and all he heard was the grunts and screams of pure rage. Reaching out, Robin wished to brush away the strands of her hair, but the red burned, sending enormous pain throughout his body. Red was pain and he didn't want anymore.

Staggering backwards, he bumped into Beastboy, the changeling glaring at him. "You broke her heart, Robin. What the hell were you thinking?" Beastboy raised his arm. He didn't even touch the Boy Wonder for Robin was already flinging his arms out.

"Don't touch me!" Green meant possession and he didn't want to be a mere object.

Raven and Cyborg advanced towards him, shouting in unison. "You left us behind!"

The sun shone brightly behind them burning away all his senses, except his hearing. The yellow bricks of accusations flew at the boy. The stoning of a hero was taking place in the dark universe.

A scream pierced the blackness, exploding life into the dead air. Panting, Robin shot up and stared ahead, masked-eyes wide with fear. Sweat trickled down his forehead. Reaching up, he blindly wiped away the precious water and brought it to his lips soothing the cracked skin. Shivering, he pulled his legs up to his chest, hitting the metal plate. Ears finely tuned, Robin picked the plate up and with his fingers ate the precious meal, sucking on the ice-cubes that were being provided.

The water tasted like boiled eggs, but he did not care. Faint warmth filled him and his body began to feel at ease. Laying the empty plate back in its' spot, Robin narrowed his eyes where he figured the door to be. Water. Food laced with the drug. It all added up to one thing.

"Water plus drug equals long, long time in box," quipped Robin's croaked voice, falling into Curt's unique style of talking.

Dread began to fill him, but Robin quickly pushed it down. He needed to stay focus, keep his mind occupied while he rode out the long solitary confinement. Lying on his stomach, Robin reached out and ran his fingers around the metal plate's edge. To break the unnatural silence, he began to hum an old lullaby his mother used to sing to him, when he was a child.

--

Boredum pressed his masked eyes closed. Falling back into the realm of dreams, Robin looked out across the colorless field. Red, yellow and green streaked towards him with deadly accuracy. Knowing full well, what the colors would bring, Robin sprinted towards a black tree, clambering up its' massive branches. The three-toned arrows zipped through the gray leaves. The hero hugged himself closer to the tree, as the leaves fluttered past him.

"What does it mean to be a hero?"

"Why are you a hero?"

"What makes you tick?"

"Teen Titans, what is their importance?"

The leaves whispered the questions into the wind, sizzling the words into his mind. Questions to which he realized he only had half the answer to. Fumio would be pleased with the answers, but thewoman…the Boss he had overheard one moment long ago, would not be satisfied. She reminded him way too much of Slade and in acknowledging that similarity, Robin knew he had to get out of here no matter what. He could no longer wait for the Titans. As much as he knew the Titans would chew him out for not waiting for them, Robin would rather risk their tempers than die in the prison.

--

Resolution drove the whispers away if just for a little while. Opening his eyes once more to the silence, Robin laid on the ground. He didn't want to sleep for fear of the nightmares. He didn't want to reminisce on memories of his friends. The longing of home would drown him. Feeling that the world was moving outside of him, Robin waited.

--

The lithe body kicked out against the wall. Restlessness was building up. Stretches had eased away the urge but that was eons ago. It no longer worked. Growling, Robin punched out at a wall. He hated this box, this cage of darkness. He wanted to fly; heck just to stand up and stand on his tiptoes would make him smile with joy. The soft bang was the only sound he heard besides his own breathing. Rubbing his sore knuckles, Robin welcomed the pain.

He hated not being able to see. Reduced to his other senses, Robin felt them begin to heighten. He could begin to feel every crevice in the floor. He could smell his own odor. The bland taste was all his taste buds could remember. And the lack of sound was driving him insane. The constant beating of his heart and his own voice only made the suffocating silence more severe.

"Jingle bell, Batman smells!" screamed Robin. "Might as well face it, you're addicted to love!" Panting, the boy gulped before singing out the first words that popped into his mind.

--

"Dude, you suck. Come on, rap has the best lyrics in the world," chided Beastboy, his green eyes glowing in a corner.

"Shut up, BB. Rock all the way, Rob," snapped Cyborg, his red eye a dull glow in a corner. "ACDC baby."

Another pair of green eyes shone with joy, "No, friend Robin must sing the song from the purple dinosaur."

"Please, no Barney songs. How about some Evanescence?" chimed the purple eyes.

Robin groaned and pulled at the corner of his eyes to make sure he was still awake. "Great, now I'm hallucinating."

"Hehehe, the probability of going insane divided by sthe tay in solitary confinement minus any outdoor interaction is a hundred percent." The chipper voice of Curt whispered into his right ear.

"Humph, told you kid, no escape." The gruff voice of Kyle spoke the feared thought into his left ear.

Robin banged the back of his head on the wall, "Shut up, I'm getting out of here."

"Keep telling yourself that kid," the slick voice of Fumio oozed into the silence. The eyes of his friends melted into the eyes of his captors. Fear shot up Robin's spin. No, no don't start associating the Titans with these crazy freaks. No!

"But it's too late, you're already afraid of the colors of your uniform," continued the Asian voice.

"Yes, yes. See, all you have to is enjoy the drug and no more injuries. Just give in," chimed in the gleeful voice of Egyed.

Shivering, Robin crouched into a ball, hands gripping the back of his head. "No, I won't give up. I won't give up. Won't give up. Won't give up."

Muttering his mantra, Robin rocked softly back and forth in the box, trying to drive away the traitorous thoughts in his breaking mind. But more so, he fought to hide away from the pair of gray eyes in the farthest corner, the eyes that he knew would morph into a single steel color.

----------------

Ben slide the key into the lock. Sending a look over to Carl, who nodded, the guard opened the door, spilling light into a cell that had not seen light in ten days. Sitting dully on the floor, hands laid at his side, one leg stretched out as far as it could, the other tucked in, Ben sensed something had changed in the boy.

Coughing as the smell of stench slowly rolled out, Carl moved in and blocked the light. Robin blinked his narrowed eyes. "Come forward."

The rough voice yanked Robin's head upwards, the exhaustion that plagued his body turning into adrenaline. There was someone else. Some other sound came from the blinding light beyond the box. Doubt plagued his mind. What if this was another one of his hallucinations? But the light-deprived eyes felt the searing pain and knew that this was reality. There were days and nights once more.

Crawling out, Robin moved out into the middle of the hallway. Halting, he stretched his back out and moved up one knee at a time. Ben slammed the cell door closed. The loud bang scared Robin, making him jump onto his feet. Shaking, his ears ringed as Carl grabbed his forearm and tugged him into a walk. Feet slide against the floor but soon fell back into the soft pitter-patter of walking.

The light still blinded Robin. Even though it was a dull, neon light, it was still too bright when compared to the darkness. Supernovas exploded to life every time he blinked blocking out any sense of direction. The voices of fellow prisoners bombarded his small form, making him cringe. It was too loud, too bright and the hand on his forearm was driving him crazy. It was an overload.

Ben gazed down at the boy, eyes widening at the rising chest and heavy breathing. Poking Carl, the guard motioned at Robin. Carl halted and turned Robin towards him. Robin was breathing hard now in short gasps, his masked eyes were closed and the shivering had grew worse.

"Easy, Robin. You're hyperventilating," Handing his shotgun at Ben, the man began to rub the boy's back, "Breath in. Breath out."

"To-too mu-much," gasped Robin as he tried to draw in the precious fresh oxygen.

"I know. Close your eyes and picture yourself back in the box."

Robin followed the orders, the image of the black box filling his mind. The familiar environment eased his racing heart. He heard Carl's voice muffled in the background, "Now just keep them closed. Open them when I tell you."

The boy nodded and let himself be led. As the steps continued to increase, Robin felt his raw over-stretched senses begin to ease. The rough ground against his bare feet no longer felt painful. The loud screams and taunts fell into a comforting bickering. The smells became a welcome relief compared to the stall air of the box. Licking his lips, his tongue could taste his sweat mingled with the dry specks of dirt that fell from the air.

Suddenly the footsteps halted. The hand left his forearm, "Open your eyes, slowly now."

Masked eyes cracked open, taking in a small round chamber, housing boxes and tools. Realizing that he never had been in here before, he quickly etched the room in his mind before spotting Fumio grinning ear to ear off to his left and the Boss standing directly in front of him.

Stepping forward, Maura took in the ragged superhero. The black spiky hair hugn in shambles around his pale face, enhancing the sunken eyes that hide behind the mask. Leaning down, she reached out and tucked a strand of black hair behind the boy's ear. "Robin. You hate being compared to a criminal why?"

Robin's rational mind tried to come up with a vague but satisfied response, but he was caught off guard. He had expected Fumio to ask the questions. Not her. Her simple movement and caring tone was already careening him off balance. "I-I."

Resting a finger on his lips, Maura gazed into those white lenses and let a soft frown grace her features. "If you don't tell me, the box will become your permanent home."

Those simple words brought forth an honest reaction. Robin's body straightened up, tense with fear. Masked eyes snapped to attention, his breathing picking up slightly. He barely had kept his sanity together. Friends turned into enemies, enemies into turned friends, they all waited for him the corners of the box.

"_Tell her the truth, just this once. Save yourself before its' too late_," whispered his tired soul. Swallowing, Robin gazed down at the ground. In a scratched voice, he began to answer. "I…I pretended to be one once…"

"Oh?" Once again, that caring voice pulled the words out of his mouth.

"He figured it out though…made me do ter-terrible…things…"

"Like what?"

"Steal…fight the Titans…betray my roots…" Guilt swelled in his chest and started to push precious water out into the corners of his eyes. He had never forgiven himself after all this time.

"Why did you do this?"

"He…would have killed them…had to save them…"

"Blackmail?"

"Yes."

Maura lowered her eyes to hide her growing irritation as Fumio started to bounce back and forth on his feet behind her. "Who was this man?"

A distant look took over Robin's face. His voice fell into a trance, anger and fear outlining each syllable. "One eye. Black. Orange. Slade."

The woman leaned further and brushed her lips over Robin's forehead in a motherly fashion. "It is ok, now. You did the right thing."

Robin shook his head, "No, I didn't!" Backing up, Robin tried to fight off the conflicting emotions that rose within from Maura's kiss. A part of him wanted to punch her, another wanted to run away, and an even smaller part wanted to bury himself in her arms. Finding himself briefly thanking his solitary, scripted words poured out his mouth, "He made me his apprentice! He trained me! Don't you see! I'm not a hero! Not anymore! Heroes are men who are selfless, self-sacrificing and confident in their goals. They care for their friends and will do anything to save them. But I'm not either of those things! I put my team in danger for my own selfish goals. I don't sacrifice myself for them; I do it so I can personally put the criminal in jail. Slade was mine, not theirs! I had to retain my honor and by doing that-"

Gripping his hair, Robin chocked back a sob. Hope fluttered in his stomach, wishing that Fumio and Maura had bought his speech. Yet, something else was beginning to threaten his act. Relieving his time as Slade's apprentice was too much. The guilt was as blinding as the light and as suffocating as the darkness. But, he would not let it overcome him completely. Grinding his teeth, Robin lunged out to punch at the Boss as he pushed the guilt back into the over-stuffed tin box. The woman narrowed her eyes and stepped back. Fear didn't even dance across her eyes as a fist came out of nowhere, pulling Robin away from Maura. Kicking out, Robin yelled in frustration as Ben pinned the boy's arms behind his back.

Fumio laughed, the chilling voice freezing Robin's movements. "Finally! Robin, Robin. You did it. You answered all our questions. You are a hero due to your wounded pride and desire to fix those mistakes you made with Slade by joining the hero community. Such a shame really, I was hoping for something more virtuous. Oh well." Sliding his pen into his white jacket, the Asian marched up to the Boy Wonder, his chest thrust out, his whole aura screaming of his victory.

Robin growled quietly, body tense with rage as the man marched out of the chamber, Carl right behind him. Left with only the Ben and Maura, Robin shifted his gaze back at the leader. To his surprise, Maura locked a cold, disappointed glare at him. Anger had tightened her features and Robin could finally see the toils of her position on her face. Here was a woman who reigned with terror and strength, constantly having to prove herself over and over again. Her determination drove her without any care to the ones' around her.

In a twisted way, Robin saw himself in her. The revelation brought in another wave of rage. Snapping, Robin spat at Maura, "What? I answered your stupid questions!"

As Robin lashed out his anger, Maura let hers fly like daggers at him. "You might have answered his questions, but not mine. The Titans and your sin with Slade is not what drove you to become a hero. Something else did and I will find out what it is."

Pivoting on her foot, Maura walked down another chamber. Robin felt his mouth fall open. She was asking the ultimate question, the one he thought he would be able to avoid by leading Fumio to his own conclusions of why he was a hero.

Yet, Maura had seen through the half-truths. Robin frowned. It was like the woman could peer into his soul. She was reading him like an open box, so much like another villain. Feeling Ben yank him backwards, Robin lowered his head. His body was exhausted from the outburst. Maybe if he just- No! Biting his tongue, Robin let the pain shake off any fog from his mind. The drug was already holding him back; he didn't need his body and emotions doing the same thing.

Ben and Robin broke into the main chamber. Robin gazed into the mines, hoping to see Kyle and something more. He couldn't take this anymore. His last trap had only caught one rat, but not other. Deep down, Robin heard a loud crack and knew that if he went one on one with Maura, he would lose. Eyes shot down towards the tunnel, where he could almost hear the box whispering at him. Shivering, Robin squeezed his eyes shut. He would die before going back into the box.

-----------------

Maura jumped into the plane, the jeep sending a dust cloud into the air as it drove back to the prison. Taking in a deep, lung-filled breath of fresh air, Maura closed her eyes and let the sun's rays ease away her troubles. Robin had answered the questions. After all this time, he had finally cracked during the long solitary confinement. Yet, there was still defiance radiating off him. He would answer their questions, but not all of them, especially when it came to the truth of why he was a hero.

Running a hand through her hair; Maura forced her mind to replay the events. Where had she gone wrong? Robin was supposed to be a shattered boy, telling them anything they wanted. Instead, the boy cracked, spilling some of his contents. The dam was spilling water but was not laid to waste by a roaring river. The military plane eased off in the air and zoomed towards the main island with extraordinary speed. The small group would arrive at their destination in two hours, instead of the usually five-hour boat trip.

A small tap jerked her out of her thoughts. Turning, Maura smiled as one of her men offered her a beer. Nodding a thanks, she took a small sip and stared out over the blue water as if it would provide the answers she sought. Robin had her stumped. She didn't know where to go on from here to break the boy. He had an iron will that amazed her.

"_What did you do, Slade_?" mused Maura, "_To make the boy fear and hate you so_?"

"Boss, we got an incoming call from base," announced the pilot.

Frowning, Maura leaned forward, setting her beer in the cup holder and picking up the cell-phone. All personnel were ordered not to call her except for emergencies. Holding up the phone to her ear, Maura let her anger warm up her voice, "What?"

"Boss, we got a problem."

Maura rolled her eyes at Egyed's muttered voice, "Really."

"You see, um…"

"Egyed."

The sharp tone forced the man out of his nervousness, "Robin's escaped."

Closing her eyes, Maura rubbed her temple feeling a headache approaching. Tonight, she would need more than one beer, probably a bottle of wine and a strong shot of whiskey. "Go on."

"Well, Ben was walking Robin back to the cell cause Carl was called elsewhere, a disturbance in the food court. And well, Robin was still in a daze from his long confinement. But then, he attacked and bolted down the mining tunnel."

A soft groan escaped her lips. Shoulders sagging, Maura leaned against the cold window and gazed out over the clouds. The mining tunnels were the only ones that housed ventilation shafts that led straight to the surface of the prison. If Robin found one of those shafts, he could climb his way out and break out of the prison. And with his friends flying around, it would be easier to catch their attention. And if he escaped and told of the prison's location, Maura might as well kiss her exile goodbye.

Her heart constricted slightly at the mere thought of being forced to return back to her family. She hated them for ruining her childhood. As if by the will of some higher being, her thoughts trailed to an old memory when she was around five years old. Her older cousins and stepbrothers had locked her into one of the many butchery houses. Running through the halls, she had tried to find the way out but all the doors were locked. Finally, when she was about to give up hope, she spotted that the front door was open. Maura still remembered the surge of hope propelling her small body forward, blond curls bouncing over her shoulders. Her small hand reached out, scraping the door's edge when a net was pulled upwards underneath her feet. Clawing at the rope, she cried when her cousins and stepbrothers stepped out of the shadows snickering at her foolish. Leaving her hanging there, they all marched out of the house, slamming the door behind them.

"Boss? Boss?"

The high-pitched voice of Egyed pulled Maura to the present. Frowning, she mustered her hatred for the family to bring back clarity. As much as she detested repeating any of the activities her family did to her, desperate times called for desperate measures.

"Let him escape, Egyed."

"WHAT?"

Maura sat up straight, her headache gone. "Let him take a sip of freedom before dragging him back down to reality."

Egyed seemed speechless for a moment, "…then what…?"

"Fumio and you are big boys, you decide. Just don't crush his mind into dust." Nothing more to say, Maura snapped the cell-phone closed. Gazing at the timer, she realized that they only had an hour and half to go. "Speed up, we're wasting precious time."

"Yes ma'ma," whispered the pilot, the tightening of his jaw revealing his fear of the cold-hearted woman next to him.

-----------------------------

A/N: Oooh, a glimpse into Maura's past and Robin escaping. The Titans flying around too. What will happen next? Got me! No, just kidding. Really. Well, you know the drill. Who knows, maybe all your guys' reviews will make me procrastinate some more and post sooner. Hehehe, take care!


	16. To touch the sky

**Disclaimer: **Oh DC, Oh DC where art thou to giveth me the rights, I would be oh so happy.

**A/N:** Hehehe, I should so be studying but too bad so sad, I'm posting the next chapter. And I'm already onto the next one. Everything is speeding up and it's sucking me in.

**Ch. 16 To touch the sky**

Dust filled the tunnel, loud hammering boomed in the air. Robin covered his sensitive ears and lowered his eyes as he ran throughout the mines. Prisoners yelped in surprise but none stopped him. They grinned and sent empty words of encouragement. Skidding to his left, Robin felt himself fall forward. Scratching at the floor, he sprinted back upright and further into the mines.

There had to be a way out in here. Each mine was required to have an escape route to the surface in case of cave-ins. All the dust in the air also was a key player to his spontaneous escape. Health regulations made it mandatory to have ventilation shafts present to prevent black lung.

"Kid!"

The deep rough voice grabbed Robin's attention. Spinning around, he crouched into a defensive pose, a stern look on his face. He might be breaking, but hell, he was going down with a fight. Not to mention that the time he had spent here, anyone calling out behind his back made him switch automatically to fight mode. Too many red fights.

The massive form of Kyle was standing off to his right, the pick-ax hanging on his shoulder like a slung backpack. The uniform was already completely covered in dust. The man's face had smears of mud on his cheeks, sweat glistening off of the arms.

"What are you doing here?" questioned the mafia hit man, his black eyes glaring underneath the mass of red-hair. "Well."

The blunt tone made Robin's shoulders twitch slightly. Inching forward, Robin crept up to Kyle like a wary dog. Narrowed eyes took in the man's steady stance.

Kyle frowned and spit off to the side, "I asked what the hell are you doing?"

Robin paused his advancement and tilted his head to the side, "Why should I tell you?" The Kyle in the box had berated him from thinking about escaping. But this Kyle wasn't the one in his head.

"Another escape plan?"

Robin heard the mockery behind the harsh tone. Standing tall, he punched Kyle in the chest, "Shut up! I'm gonna get out of he-here!" A jackhammer went off causing Robin to jump back, his breathing speeding up in fright.

Kyle sneered and dusted off where Robin's fist had made contact. It had hurt, more than he suspected after the boy's disappearance. "A shaft is coming up around the bend. Climb up it and you will reach the surface."

Wide eyes stared blankly at him. Kyle reached out and grabbed Robin by the cuff of his shirt, "Shouldn't you be going?"

Flinging the boy down the tunnel, he watched the boy stumble but regain his footing quickly. The shoulders began to slouch forward as Robin turned around. "Why?"

"Hope is the main killer of the mind. Best you learn that now before you disappear again…permanently." With nothing more to say, Kyle shifted and swung his pick-ax into the wall, sending rock flying into the air.

Robin swallowed, not sure how to interpret the words. Fingers reached for each other and began to play. Biting his lip, Robin turned and sprinted towards the bend. Not once did he look back. Easing up, he rounded the bend the cautiously and sure enough up on the top of the wall, near the ceiling was a shaft.

Smiling at his luck, Robin backed up and sprinted at the wall. When he was close, he leapt and ran up the wall. Before gravity could take control, he jumped forward and slammed into the end of the shaft, grabbing hold of the screen. Wriggling sideways, he carefully pried one end of the screen from the wall. Below prisoners halted in their work and stared up at the boy. Whispered bets only fueled Robin's determination to prove them wrong. Finally, the right side leaned outwards. Thanking himself for still remaining small and the loss of weight from his time here, Robin squeezed himself tunnel.

Popping into the vent, he heard gasps and murmurings of Robin's little feat. Taking a break to rest his aching arms, Robin took in the long, dark shaft. His breath kicked up dust and suddenly, he felt as if the walls were narrowing in on him. It was the box all over again. The smooth metal, no light, no contact with the world, his heart pounded against his chest.

"Crap! Guards coming! Get back to work!" yelled one of the prisoners. Shuffling and curses rang below.

Robin glanced behind him at the silted light. He couldn't go back, not when he was halfway there. Gulping, Robin forced his fear deep into his stomach and began crawling upwards, humming a wordless tune to keep his mind's attention away from any unwanted guests.

_-Down below-_

Egyed kept his eyes locked on the computer screen in front of him, keeping any hints of agitation from the pacing man in front of him. It didn't take a genius to know that Fumio was furious.

"Let him escape? Let him escape!" yelled the Asian man as he threw his hands up in the air. "Is she insane? Doesn't she know he'll get away?"

"But she said to get him before that happens," stated the doctor.

"Yes, but don't you see, he'll have time to send out a message and this whole prison will be discovered!"

"What is he going to do? Smoke signals?" joked Egyed, a few chuckles escaped his lips.

The light joke infuriated his companion. Fumio slammed his hands on the desk and slapped Egyed hard in the face. The doc's lip cracked open, blood seeping out as his cheek bloomed red as an apple. "What the hell? What is your problem, Fumio?"

"Don't you get it, you idiot? Robin lied to me. He made me think he finally had broken and told me lies. He played me!"

"What makes you think Robin isn't broken?"

"Because if he was broken, he wouldn't be escaping!"

Egyed rubbed his cheek and glared at Fumio. The man went back to his senseless pacing, anger radiating off of him. "Fumio, I think you need a good night's rest before you do something rash."

Black eyes shot his way, the strain of the Trio interrogation getting to him. "I'm fine. I slept soundly during those ten days of Robin's confinement." Egyed knew the man was lying. Fumio might be the mind genius but he knew how to read the body. Ill-temper, restless pacing, strained eyes…sleep deprivation screamed at him. Hands curled into fists as Fumio ceased his pacing and stared out of the medical room, "He was suppose to break. Ten days, Egyed, ten days with no outside interaction. And he still has the will to escape…what is he?"

The soft last words caused Egyed to raise his eyes in resignation. "Got me, you're the shrink."

Fumio frowned and sent the doctor another dark look. "So…when we get him…we can do anything we want?"

"Maura let us decide, thought you would be glad considering I know you don't really like taking orders from her, ever since the incident."

Fumio's shoulders dropped as Egyed's voice drifted off. "I can still hear their screams echoing off of the wall. I should have done something when she ordered it to be activated. We could have found the culprit and made him tell us where it went. Our truest creation was turned into a weapon, killing all of those people. It was because of her rash decision that forced us to advertise more openly, which in turn led to this mess."

Egyed nodded, "At least we got to study a hero, and we can still can. Because of her decision that day, we were able to remain off of the radar. Those prisoners didn't die in vain."

"But they could have died a peaceful death…" Eyes fell upon themselves. Fumio nodded and straightened out his coat, trying to regain his dignity. "Tell me when the guards retrieve him."

"Whatever," scoffed Egyed as the man left the medical room. Gazing back, he stared at the chess game. And here he thought Fumio was over that past incident which everyone swore never to speak of again. Sure, the prisoners had died a fearful death, but like Maura said they deserved. All of them were rapists, mass murderers and war criminals. A swift death seemed too peaceful for them. And their creation? Please, it was more of Egyed's creation than Fumio; all he did was study the side effects.

Moving his bishop, Egyed smirked when the screen clicked signifying his check. It seemed that the calm minded shrink was finally losing his cool; Robin's actions begin the finally straw. He couldn't help but smirk. To be there and watch as Robin played the man, to see Fumio strut out of the chamber with his smug triumph look and compare it too the unstable man he just saw now. Closing his eyes, Egyed sighed in joy. He would have to give Robin an extra dose of the drug as a thank-you gift.

_-Main land-_

The plane landed with no trouble, reaching the island in record time. Maura ordered her men to pair off and erase any indication that they used to be here. Marching off into the dreary, run-down area of the tropical paradise city, Maura knew of only one man who could be the leak. It was a year or two ago, when a guard had done something very foolish. Before she could hand out his punishment, the man had disappeared. It didn't take long for her to find his location, but she did nothing and didn't tell a soul about the information. Instead, she let the man get comfortable with forever looking over his shoulder. If she ever wanted information, he would be her source if he valued his life. In exchange though, she had to do something that still gave her nightmares in the darkest part of the night.

Halting, she peered up at the wooden one-room shack. Walking up the creaking steps, she dusted off her clothes, tossed her hair over one shoulder and knocked on the door. The soft clattering of feet padded behind the door. Groaning open the door, a tanned, brown-eyed man peered through the crack.

Maura smiled warmly, "Hello Drake."

The eyes fell open. Staggering backwards, Drake tried to reach out and close the door but Maura had reached out and opened the door fully. Stepping in, she continued to smile at the ex-guard. He had lost more weight, but his pale skin had warmed up nicely in the sun. The long black hair hung was tied loosely in a low ponytail, a thin beard chiseling the face. The rags that marked for a shirt and pants completed the look. "Nice place you got here. Tell me, is your new job better than the last?"

"N-n-no si-sir…B-b-boss," stuttered Drake, falling into old habits, his slim form shaking uncontrollably.

Maura closed the door behind her and walked over to single chair in the room. Sitting down, she crossed her legs and locked her gaze on the cowering man in the corner. "No? What a shame then. Tell me, then why did you decide to do such a foolish thing?"

"B-b-boss?" Drake stumbled, confusion in his eyes.

Maura sighed, waving her hand in the air, "Don't tell me you forgot. I know it was you that stole the drug-"

Drake swallowed, "D-drug?"

Gray eyes narrowed in the shade in annoyance, "The dust, Drake, the dust that Egyed and Fumio were working on with the prisoners. The one that you stole and because we could never recover it, had to activate it and kill every one of our subjects."

Drake heard the stern voice, flinching like a child who knew he had done something wrong. "It wasn't right."

"Oh?"

"You were making them mad, making them see things."

"You know we care very little about ethics, Drake. They were criminals, they deserved it."

Courage burned in the man's face. "They were humans! You don't test humans like they're animals! At least the person I sold it too, used it for a better purpose!"

Right when those words left his mouth, Drake covered his mouth and fell into the wall. Maura uncrossed her legs and rose to her feet, "We figured as much. But mind telling me who?"

"Ne-never, that was part of the-"

He stopped the moment the barrel of a gun was staring right into his face. "Drake."

Words spilt out of his mouth. "Don't know his name. But he was a tall guy, muscular, almost military like. He wore a sword and a belt, some costume freak from America. One eyed masked man who liked black and orange. Said the dust was going to be used to help someone see the light."

Maura blinked, not quite sure if she had heard right. It couldn't be. Robin was clean, wasn't he? Then again, the blood results had yet to return. But still...

Young voices reached the house. Drake gazed behind his shoulder, "The Titans."

"So it was you?"

Drake swallowed, color draining from his face, but his foolish hope of being a hero shone in his eyes. "When they appeared with the newspaper clipping and asking where Robin was, I knew I had to help. I won't let you destroy him, not like those other special prisoners."

Maura reholstered her gun and slide up to Drake, running a finger down his chest, brushing away the ragged shirt. "Drake, I'm willing to forgive and forget the whole dust incident. It has already been taken care. But if you want to breathe a bit longer, you will play along."

Drake nodded numbly as a knock came from the door. Maura nodded and leaned against his side, keeping her hand on his chest.

Drake's lips twitched as he walked towards the door, opening it to reveal the Titans.

Cyborg waved, "Hi mister, sorry but we're back."

"Come…come in," whispered Drake, gesturing for the teenagers to enter.

Cyborg led the small party. "We need some more information you have on the prison." Eyes immediately fell onto Maura's form. Cyborg coughed out of embarrassment, "Oh sorry didn't know you had company."

"I-I."

Maura smiled and draped her hands over his shoulders, "The name's Kesia. I help Drakey here in collecting information. How might we help you?"

The Titans exchanged glances, "Well, we're looking for a friend. His name is Robin, raven hair, short guy in a colorful uniform. Seen him?"

Maura pouted and gazed up at the ceiling, "Hmmm, well…Drake what did you tell them?"

Drake gazed into Maura's false sincere eyes, "That there was an island south of here, where a prison is hidden. I wouldn't know its' exact spot because I escaped during a storm. But it's out there somewhere."

Maura sighed with mental relief. The man might have been stupid in stealing the dust and escaping, but he wasn't an idiot. "Oh, you mean that ghost prison, silly goose!" Smacking Drake on the chest, she giggled, "That prison tale is a myth."

The Titans shot her a confused look. Maura sighed and rolled her eyes, placing her hand on her hip, "On some southern island, there was this World War II prison. No one's found it and those who have say it's haunted by the ghosts of the dead prisoners and their guards. Sort of like the Bermuda Triangle."

The hopeless expressions that fell on their faces spurred Maura on. "But look, now that I think of it. I think I heard something about some boy matching Robin's description."

Hope snapped back to life and she knew the Titans were hooked. Breaking away from Drake, she leaned forward and gazed hard into Starfire's eyes. "Word is that a guy with a single eye wearing black and orange was fleeing from some building carrying an unconscious boy."

"No…" whispered Starfire.

Next to her, Beastboy and Cyborg glared at each. Beastboy snarled, "Slade."

Gray eyes flickered over to the changeling at the mention of the name. So, Drake sold the dust to Slade, who in turn forced Robin to be his apprentice. If the boy was under Slade's control during the time Slade obtained the dust…but if he was subjugated to the dust, Robin would be dead. And since, he was alive then the dust must not have been used.

A dark anger filled her mind. The Titans seemed too fall prey to the building anger.

"Slade, that man never knows when to quit!" growled Beastboy.

Cyborg grabbed Maura's hand jolting her to the present, "Do you know where they went? This is an emergency."

Maura blinked with a confused expression, "Someone said that they boarded a plane that was flying back to the States."

"Thanks." Cyborg nodded and pointed at the door, "Alright Titans, lets go and save Robin before Slade does something bad."

"Right!"

The teenagers bolted out of the house and soon their footsteps were long gone. Maura leaned back and pulled out her walkie-talkie, "Men, we're heading back now. Meet me at the plane in five minutes."

Confirmations were heard but she silenced them. Turning, Maura stared at Drake with a blank expression, "You sold the dust to Slade."

"It…seems like it…"

Pulling out the gun, she aimed it at the man. Drake raised his hands, pleading with fear dancing in his eyes, "You said that I would live if I played along!"

"I said you would breathe a little longer," stated Maura as she shot Drake in the heart, the silencer softer than the loud thud of his dead body hitting the floor. "You truly are an idiot."

Turning, Maura tucked her gun away and walked out of the house. Running down to the plane, she couldn't help but frown. One minute she thought she made progress and the next thing she knew, the whole situation took three steps back. Flickering over to gaze at the ocean, she wondered what Robin was thinking of right now.

_-Prison-_

Blue. It was blue and not red. The sky was blue, a beautiful peaceful blue. A warm breeze brought forth warm, exotic, fresh smells that filled his body with energy. It had been too long. The air was heaven compared to the stale air beneath him. Stretching out his arms, Robin let himself stand on the small out ledge in front of the shaft, soaking in the sun's rays.

He never thought he would miss nature this much. Exhaling slowly, he reluctantly lowered his gaze from the endless blue and took in the black sand before him. A pristine lake somewhere on the side of a rocky island surrounded him. Across the lake, he spotted the rocky cliffs lining the horizon everywhere he turned. Shoulders began to sag. He was on an island…an island inside the crater of a volcano.

"No…" The soft word fluttered on the wind like a leaf. Gazing behind him, Robin took in a large hill. Running, he scrambled up the sharp volcanic rocks. His bare feet burned from the heat radiating off of it, but it only spurred him on. Reaching the top, Robin shielded his eyes and gazed over the rim of the crater. Beyond the wall, the volcano dropped off, but he quickly spotted a small covered landing strip. From above, it would be hard to spot due to all the coverage and the fact that it blended right in with the natural lava flow strips around the mountain.

Squinting, Robin gazed further past the trees and saw the blue outline of the ocean. He was on a tropical island. Even if he got out of this crater, he wouldn't be able to break past the island. Unless there was a boat dock, which there probably was, but he couldn't spot it. Dark whispers told him to give up, to seek escape in the smooth, deprived wall of the box.

"No. I won't give up."

-----------------------------

A/N: Read and Review! Take care :)


	17. Till Death do us apart

Disclaimer: Dear Santa, all I want for Christmas is to own Robin and the Titans just once, or at least borrow them from DC/Cartoon Network.

A/N: So, I saw Criminal Intent last Thursday, where that one cop goes into prison where there is talk that the prisoners are getting tortured. And I just couldn't help but think of this story. It was a good episode too, gotta love angst. Besides the point, I needed a major break from studying and was able to finish this chapter a bit early. Now, I'm telling ya guys right now--waving the white flag--I'll be flying out of here to visit the relatives for Christmas and I'll be somewhere where internet connection is slower than a snail for a week or two. So don't be having a heart-attack if you don't see an update...cause I felt evil when I wrote the end of this chapter.

**Ch. 17 Till Death do us apart **

Taking a step back, Robin turned and began his trek down the hill. Senses still reeling over the sounds of birds chirping and bugs whizzing by, Robin allowed a smile to appear on his face. He was outside and he couldn't believe it had been that easy.

"_Robin, when are you going to understand that nothing is ever easy_," purred a dark voice into his ear.

Foots halted in mid-stride. Gulping, Robin peered over his shoulder and stared blankly at the black stone. "Ok, Robin, nothing is there. Just imaging things. No more hallucinations, for you," murmured Robin as his hands began to run up and down his arms. "But…it was too easy…"

Fear and anxiety dried his mouth. Eyes danced across the field, searching for any moment. Senses heightened beyond normal. A small crunch jerked his head to the right, eyes zeroing in on the small group of guards making their way towards him. Carl halted and raised his hand to signal the men to stop.

"Robin, it's time you came back with us."

"No."

Leaping backwards, Robin flipped forward and bolted down the hill. Leaping between massive rocks and keeping his footing gripped to the shifting sand, he made his way down to the lake with agility. Behind him, Carl and the guards ran after him, the clambering of their uneven movements sending debris rolling down past Robin.

Reaching the lakeshore, Robin halted and took in the lake. It didn't seem too far to swim; then again he hadn't been swimming for a long while. The risk of drowning was high but he had to try. Taking a deep breath, he was about to step out when a rock rolled past him into the lake. Instead of the splash, the rock kept rolling out as if the water was a solid sheet. Frowning, Robin stepped out and to his surprise noticed that indeed a solid smooth surface existed underneath a layer of water that rose to halfway up his knees.

He could do this! Smiling, Robin ran out into the lake. Behind him, he heard Carl scream his name to stop. "ROBIN, STOP!"

The warning went unheeded. Robin was too close to victory, that its' sweet taste blinded him. All he knew was one-minute, the blue sky and brown wall welcomed him with open arms. The next dark blue swallowed his vision, the air knocked out of his body. Arms and legs kicking against the current, Robin broke the surface, coughing out water and taking in a large breath before begin pulled underwater again.

Kicking against the current, Robin struggled to break free. Gazing back at the shore, he took in the wall that was built underneath the water spread out so far from the shoreline. Upon that very shore, Carl watched in horror as he saw Robin being pulled once more underneath the water. He had tried to warn the kid to stop. The lake wall extended only a few meters out. Pulling out his radio, Carl pushed the button, "Tell Zac to cut the power to the turbines."

"Sir?" responded a voice.

"Just do it! We got an emergency and the current is going to pull Robin towards the ventilation wall!" Clicking off the water, he ran down the beach towards where the wall walkway was his only chance of saving the boy.

The water was cold and getting colder as he slowly sunk further and further away from the surface. Moving his arms upwards, he couldn't fight the drag of the current. "_I can't die like this_!"

Focusing his breathing to conserve oxygen, Robin poured energy into his arms and legs and kicked widely to get out of the current. Suddenly the water ceased its' pulling. Smiling, Robin began to swim up to the surface, where he saw the small round glitter of light. As his lungs began to burn, Robin set his lips into a thin line, watching as the light got brighter and brighter.

Then the water tugged gently at his clothes. Pausing for a second, Robin gazed the direction of the current and caught the glimpse of a huge current roaring towards him. Trying to swim away towards the surface, Robin couldn't beat the current. The current latched onto him and with a wall of pure force hitting him, Robin's lithe body was flung into a spinning tornado. Spinning around, Robin shut his eyes to try and keep himself from getting sick. Around and around he went, caught up in a storm, his body being jerked into painful positions. He was so lost that when his side slammed into a wall, his eyes widened in pain, mouth opening up in a silent scream. Air rushed out in bubbles, but Robin quickly shut his mouth, swallowing a mouthful of sulfur water. The current let him go and Robin stared blurry at the wall. It seemed to span for miles both right and left and down. Large turbine blades sunk to a stopping position.

Through the black dots, Robin spotted something seeping into the water and touched his forehead. Blood was oozing out of a wound on his scalp. A shadow loomed above him and Robin pressed himself to the wall, not believing the bright light or the watery creatures that gazed down at him. The coldness of the wall, air depravation and with no current to hold him up, Robin felt his eyes slid shut and his body began to sink into the dark abyss below. At least, he would die a free man and not some crazy lunatic in the prison. His secrets could die with him and that strange thought brought peace to his mind.

Robin did little when a hand reached into the water and grabbed his shirt. Pulling him out of the water, his arms were scrapped against the algae wall, cutting his arms open, more blood spilling into the water. Carl dragged an unconscious Robin up onto the top of the wall. Though only wide enough for a single man to walk across, the wall provided the only means of safe passage across the lake to the prison. Only the guards and the personnel knew of this wall and even from the sky, one could not pinpoint it.

Carl unhooked the walkie-talkie from his belt, pressing the button. "You can start the current again, we got him just in time."

"Gotcha."

A freckled-face man felt Robin's pulse, "He ain't breathing."

"And he's got a nasty concussion," Carl sighed and pressed his palms on Robin's abdomen and started CPR. Pressing five times and tilting Robin's chin back, he breathed life back into the boy. Repeating the process two more times, he grinned when water burst from the boy's lips. Coughing racked from the pale body. Red slowly began to wash away some of the blue tinge surrounding his eyes and lips. Masked eyes cracked open and the guards watched as the boy looked blurry up at them.

"…wha…"croaked Robin.

"Welcome back to the world of the livin,' kiddo" mocked Carl. "Sleep tight." With that he slammed the edge of his hand in the back Robin's neck, knocking the kid back unconscious.

"Let's go see the doc." Lifting Robin's body, Carl trekked back down to the prison.

---------

"What the hell happened?" shouted Egyed as Carl laid an unconscious Robin on the table.

"He almost drowned while trying to cross the lake," stated Carl.

Egyed sighed and pushed Carl out of the way, "Kid's freaking suicidal." Snapping his fingers, the doctor pointed to one of the guards, "Get the brain scan on, I want to make sure there was no major brain damage."

While the doctor tended to the boy's multiple cuts and injected a Tetanus shot into the boy, the scanner moved slowly over the boy's head. Egyed turned when he heard the pounding of feet. Robin stirred slightly, his closed eyes squeezing tighter together

Fumio appeared, his black eyes shining with a mysterious glow behind the lenses. "Good, you caught him."

Egyed glared at the man briefly, "Yeah, well, he had to go and almost kill himself before we were able to."

"So he is breaking, wonderful," a tight smile graced the psychiatrist's mouth.

Robin groaned and twisted, eyes opening up. All he saw was a blinding light. That's right; people had said they always saw a bright light crossing the line between dead and alive. He felt his mouth dance up into a smile. He was free. Mind you, he didn't want to drown to death, he would prefer to be alive—Eyes snapped open when he felt pain rack his body. Ears zoned into the rustling and murmuring voices.

Breathing starting to hitch up, he felt his mind click together, the last image being a fist flying straight into his face. "No…no…no…"

Carl bent down over Robin and held the boy's arms down, "Easy, Robin."

"NO!" Robin felt himself scream and began to kick. He had been so close. He had touched the sky, tasted fresh air and now he was back in this…prison. "NO! Let me go! I'm not going back!"

Egyed groaned and was about to reach for the drug to relax the hero, when a pale hand grabbed his wrist. The doctor's eyes locked onto Fumio's own. "Let me go, Fumio."

A cold stare reflected the tone, "No more drugs, doctor. Guards toss Robin in his solitary confinement cell."

The guards gazed at each other, Carl struggling to keep Robin down and yelped when a hand began clawing at his face. Jerking his head away, the man took in the struggling boy, fear dancing across the boy's features.

"NO, no, no, no. Not there, please!" The heart-wrenching plea tugged at Carl's heart. He hated seeing the boy like this, but then again he never survived a near-death experience before.

Egyed tried to break his wrist free, "You put Robin in there in this state and he will surely break."

"He deserves it."

"But Maura said she doesn't want a shattered boy. He just woke up from a drowning experience, back in a place he thought he escaped from…Fumio, be reasonable."

"I am. As high ranking officer in this prison, guards take him back to his box."

Egyed watched passively as Robin was dragged off the table. The boy put up one hell of a fight, though. Claw marks on the metal table could be seen in the light and one guard was already on the ground nursing a broken nose.

Carl yanked Robin's arms backwards and pulled himself out of the cell. One of the other guards went and grabbed Robin's right arm and the boy was dragged between the two men down towards the cells.

Fumio let go of Egyed's wrist, "Don't do anything foolish." With that he marched out of the medical room to join the others.

Egyed rubbed his aching wrist, staring down the hall. An assistant walked up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. "Sir, the blood results are in."

"How convenient," scoffed Egyed, grapping the paperwork. His eyes scanned the work not really noticing anything till the end. His lips parted and the harsh dismal from Fumio disappeared in his head. "This can't be right."

Walking over to his desk, he gazed onto his computer to look at the brain scan results. Clear enough the evidence was staring right in the face.

A soft, futile laugh escaped his lips, "How ironic."

_-Below-_

They dragged a kicking and screaming boy down the flickering tunnel. It took five massive guards to handle the wild creature. Raven hair caked in dried mud swung back and forth sending droplets of the rotten-egg smelling water everywhere, on the guards, the cracked walls and stomped floor. The tattered gray uniform hung like a wet rag over the small frame. Bare feet dug their heels into the floor but it was no use. Fingernails dug deep into the guards protected arms, leaving scratches on the metal while drawing small rivulets of blood from the unprotected areas. One unlucky guard had placed his arm around the boy's neck to try and ease him but in return he got was a nasty bit mark as the boy clamped down hard on his palm.

A blow to the head was necessary to release the boy's grip on the guard. Grunting and pulling, the guards continued to haul the boy past metal doors. Their feet knew the way. The boy knew too. He had spent too many a days in the room. Another hoarse animalistic cry escaped the ravaged throat, echoing down the hallway. Tears leaked down masked eyes. The guards knew what the boy was thinking without him having to scream the words. Solitary confinement was not for the weak of heart or the weak of mind. But after so much, even the strongest would begin to break when left alone with nothing but their thoughts. And so the boy continues to scream out his fear, his nightmare made into reality.

Who would have ever thought that this was once the inmate who declared to the world that he would escape? Who would have ever thought that Robin the Boy Wonder would lose his sanity? Well, the latter, some people presumed was only a matter of time and it seemed that matter of time was now. Torture the boy, blackmail him or wound him and he will always come back. But lock him away in a metal box and old wounds would seep out to plague the boy. The human mind when left alone can accomplish many a things that ordinary accusations failed at.

Reaching the end of the row, Carl freed one of his hands and placed the key in the lock. With one swift turn, the door groaned open. Robin froze, all his energy vanishing. Wide eyes stared behind him.

"No…no…" stuttered the boy as his body began to shake.

One of the guards shot a look at his companion, pity tugging at the corners of his eyes. Robin had been through too much during his brief time here. Beatings, interrogations, physiological tests, addiction and now a close brush with death were placed too close together. They could only imagine what it felt like to have your hopes ripped to shreds right in front of your face.

Fumio, though, took it a step further and ordered the boy to be placed back in that dark cell he only just was freed from a few hours ago. Carl stared hard at the shaking figure next to him, the stuttering of words unclear to him. The boy was becoming like his cellmate, a broken, repeating record. Pity began to swell in him. In this state, Robin seemed so much like his age, a scared kid.

Sneering, Carl stamped the pity down. He couldn't get weak, even if on some level he disagreed with Fumio. Speaking of the devil, the man walked up to the group.

"Well, throw him in," snapped Fumio.

Carl gathered Robin in his arms, the shaking vibrating into his arms. "Shouldn't we change him into some drier clothes or give him the drug."

Fumio's features darkened, "You questioning me, Carl."

"No sir," spoke Carl quickly. Gathering up his strength, he grabbed a handful of the back of the uniform. It had been a thrill while it lasted. Robin had provided the guards a much-needed change in their activities. He had given them a challenge. Whispering, so only Robin heard, Carl let the guilt escape him, "Sorry."

Not wanting to waste any more time, the guard threw the boy hard into the dark cell and quickly shut it closed. Right when the reassuring click signaling the door was locked, he heard the tiny fists bang on the inside, the voice finding its' strength once more to cry out for help.

Fumio sighed with relief, "Hopefully, after this ordeal, he will no longer lie. You are dismissed."

Carl nodded and waved for the guards to follow him away from the tunnel. The one guard needed some stitches. As they marched back quietly, Carl glanced over his shoulder, spotting Fumio standing right across from the cell door staring hard into the metal. Robin's poundings grew quieter and faded all together when they finally left the tunnel.

_-Box-_

Alone once more in complete darkness, Robin let one of his fists fall to his side. Wiping his face clean from tears, the boy closed his eyes. So close…so close to freedom that he could almost taste it. To feel the sun's warmth hit his skin, to see blue clear sky, to smell the exotic flowers had carried the wounded bird to a heaven he only dreamed of. He should have known it wasn't too last. The fragile illusion shattered into a million pieces in his small dirty hands.

He was shocked at first to be alive. Seeing Egyed and Carl only amplified the claws that were squeezing his lungs shut. But when Fumio mentioned this condemned box, full-fledge panic erupted like the volcano he was trapped in. Everything became a blur. Robin fought the hands grabbing him, knowing full well where he was going. The box held things that Robin did not want to face. As he was dragged down the tunnel, he could already hear their voices.

And here he was. Back in the box and this time no drug-laced food welcomed him with the prosperity of peace. Falling onto his knees, Robin clutched at his hair. He wouldn't be able to escape this time. It wasn't about the prison, anymore. Hands fell down to his face. If he couldn't escape through death, then there was no escape. Kyle had been right. He had been a fool to believe he would be able to do it by himself. And the Titans, they didn't know where he was. He was going to be here a long time.

Sitting in the silence, Robin felt a numbness fill him. He didn't know where to turn to. Escape had filled his mind so much. "Hope truly is the mind killer."

The hoarse voice filled the room. The dull tone vibrated within his ears. The violent mood swings from pure panic to nothingness were making him soul tired. As a hero, he was supposed to keep fighting forward, pushing himself beyond all constraints. But the human side of him reasoned quietly to ease back if he wanted to live. His fingers played across the thin material that covered his eyes. Throughout this whole experience, Robin had been asked to answer questions that encompassed views beyond his hero perspective.

Lips parted in realization. If the box was any taller, he would have leapt to his feet. "That's it. It has to be! Fumio wanted me to answer questions as he saw me, a superhero. But Maura, she wants me to answer them beyond the title. She wants the boy behind the mask." Pulling at his mask, Robin tugged at the adhesive. Adrenaline began pumping blood into his cold hands. "I can't survive more of this as Robin, but maybe, just maybe as myself I can live and…" His mouth halted the words as a scream burst through as the mask gave way.

Despite the stale air, Robin's unmasked eyes blinked away the tears that were forming when the soft tissue made contact with the air. Crumpling up the material, he tossed it to the side. "There. Maybe now, I can take on more. Yes, yes. Then if I am a good prisoner, I can get out of here…" A smile broke onto his face as soft laughs trembled out of him. Hands shook but he didn't mind. There was hope. Hope wasn't a mind killer. It made him think beyond the box.

The laughs turned into dry sobs and Robin found himself hugging to ease the shaking, "B-but I'll have to tell them everything. I'll have to break my oath. I can't do that, not to Batman and not to my parents. Not to mention, how long it will take to win their trust." The despaired outlook pulled down Robin's spirit till it was as dark as the room. "I can't do this anymore. I can't lie to myself. I can't bear the guilt of betraying Bruce. Not again."

Leaning forward, Robin rested his head against the welcoming coldness of the metal. The sobs ceased into the darkness and the box was only filled with his soft breaths. He would have preferred wearing red, yellow and green to sitting in this box. He would rather fight to an inch of his life, soak in the accusations or be held by some nutcase.

Sliding the rest of his body to rest against the wall, Robin curled into himself, "Robin, come on, pull yourself together. You can act and cross your fingers that Maura will believe you, even though you failed…Failed." The word settled over his heart. "Failed. Humph, like everything else I've done in my life, this failure has got to take the icing. Well, not really considering that whole apprentice deal and…" His voice drifted off as he saw his parents falling to their deaths.

Biting his lower lip, Robin rested his head on his knees. The high he was one a few minutes ago had been swallowed by the pitch-blackness of the room. His eyes were on the verge of closing when a deep, timber voice purred with cold delight, melting away the foreboding emptiness of the small cell with liquid malice.

"Why my dear Robin, such sweet little words coming from your mouth."

The Boy Wonder's head whipped lashed up, his eyes wide with fear. It couldn't be. "It's just a hallucination, he's not real. He's not real."

He felt a large hand rest on his quaking shoulder stepping over the thin line the other hallucinations dared not pass. The small touch sent electricity roaring through his body. Spinning around, Robin pounded hard on the cell door. The boy screamed at the metal, not caring if it was the door or not. "SOMEONE PLEASE, LET ME OUT OF HERE, PLEASE, SOMEONE, PLEASE LET ME OUT OF HERE!"

The screaming halted when he felt the hand squeeze harder on his shoulder. His body seemed to freeze as an icy-breath tickled his ear. "Why Robin, that is no way to greet your master."

Fear and anger kick-started his body forward, his fists making contact with the metal. Robin just screamed, no longer trying to articulate words between the sobs of despair. He remembered too well the last scene he had with the man. The pain of his beaten body and the begging spilling from his lips, Robin relived his existence of being reduced to beaten hero crawling across the basement floor.

Slade chuckled behind him grasping the bleeding knuckle fists in his large hands ceasing the useless pounding. "Now, Robin, if I remember correctly you were begging me to stop last time."

All thoughts flew out of the boy's mind. "St-stop, pl-please."

"Oh but Robin, I so love it when you beg." With that, Slade grabbed two raw fingers and snapped them backwards. The scream that erupted was heard all the way down the tunnel.

--------------------

A/N: And Slade makes his grand appearence in this fic, my chirstmas present to all of you who waited patiently for the criminal. Sorry if Robin seemed a bit out of character, but the boy has kinda reached a breaking point in almost dying and then being thrust into back into the nightmare.


	18. Dust to Dust

A/N: Well, I'm back after a long break. I never thought I would miss high-speed internet. That and I got distracted by the Dark Knight trailer. Rocked my socks off. If you haven't seen it, do. But enough of that, don't want to spoil it for you. Onto the story!

**Ch. 18: Dust to Dust**

When the air filled her nostrils with that familiar smell of stale air, dirt, sweat and blood, Maura knew she was home. Musings over what happened on the main island were quickly pushed to the side. Her escorts had broken off to continue their work on establishing a new location. Walking through the tunnels, guards nodded a welcome and the prisoners merely gazed down at her feet. She spotted a well-toned criminal, his dull-red hair and black eyes staring at her coldly. Maura stepped up to the man, a light smile on her face. "Kyle, how are your cell mates doing?"

"Same. Fumio is still babbling like a record," responded the convict with a huff.

"And Robin?"

A dark look passed over his features, "The boy…don't know. He hasn't spent much time in the cell, with you guys keeping him busy and all."

"True." Maura gazed down the tunnel, her features loosening a bit. "Well, you might see more of him now."

Sending him a wicked grin, she continued walking down the tunnel, "Listen up, tonight you all get a day off and maybe a little surprise in form of a drink."

The prisoners cheered and the guards grinned ear to ear. Kyle just stood off to the side and watched the disappearing back of the Boss. He didn't want to know why they were getting a treat. It was unlike her. Something good must have happened on the mainland.

-------------

Maura turned and began her climb up to her room. She wasn't in a good mood, if anything she had grown anxious. And keeping the men happy kept them off her back or doubting her. She hadn't heard anything about Robin's apprehension and this silence was unnerving her. So, when she saw Egyed making his way down to her, Maura couldn't help but sigh with relief.

"Egyed."

The doctor merely grabbed her arm and spun her around, so that the pair was heading down again. "Fumio lost it."

The abrupt tone and the lack of cheer in his eyes banished any form of relief. "What has he done, Egyed? What happened?"

Egyed swallowed at Maura's harsh tone. But who could blame the woman really. She had trusted the men for once and Fumio had to do go and mess it up. "We got back Robin's blood test results."

"And?"

"There was a small presence of the reagent in his blood."

Silence and then her soft voice seeped into his mind laced with a crumbling disbelief, "Are you sure?"

"We had to do a brain scan to make sure he didn't suffer any internal injuries when he slammed into the water wall." Before Maura could cut in, Egyed speeded up his explanation, "Robin thought the lake was solid and tried to run across it. He fell, almost drowned and got chopped into fish bait if Carl hadn't shut down the fans."

"What did the scans show?"

"What the blood tests did. There is a high activity in certain parts. Their signature is a match to the dust, but it's a bit different."

"Why?" Maura shot Egyed a confused look as they entered the southern tunnel, "You're the only who can change the dust on its molecular level."

Egyed grinned, that prideful glint present once more in the green eyes, "Why thank you, Boss. But from what I can theorize right now, is that they mutated themselves to survive."

"Survive what?"

"Got me, that's something Robin can only tell us. Speaking of which," Egyed let go of his hold on Maura, "Fumio kinda lost it when he heard Robin escaped and figured the boy was playing him for a fool. The boy was already in shock when he realized he didn't escape and the near death experience…"

The doctor had no need to tell the rest. Maura put the two together and the fact that they were heading towards Robin's box made her pick up her pace. Sure enough, Fumio had not budged from his spot. The psychiatrist spotted Maura and took a step out to meet her.

"Boss, I can-"

Maura didn't even let the man get any more words in. Pulling out her gun, she shot him the leg. The force sent the Asian man falling onto his back. Screaming out in pain, he rose up on his elbows only to feel Maura's booted right foot hit him square in the face. His nose smashed in and a tooth floated down a river of blood. The man collapsed back on his back, his face swelling up.

He watched through a red haze as Maura bent down to retrieve the keys. "I trusted you, Fumio, to make the right decision. If Robin is beyond all hope, I swear I will not care if you are the most talented psychiatrist in this prison, I will kill you."

Rising, she re-holstered her gun. "Egyed take care of the doctor. Once he stops bleeding, throw him in one of the cells."

"Yes Boss." Grinning, Egyed pulled Fumio up by his arm and tossed the man over his shoulders. Fumio groaned in protest but his body was too focused on the pain in his face and leg. Yet, he could clearly sense the doctor's joy at his suffering.

Maura didn't wait for the two men to leave. Opening the cell door, she let the light seep into the small box. Lying on his side, staring dully at her, Robin gave no response. Bending down, she stretched out her hand, touching the boy's shoulder.

"Robin."

Catatonic blue eyes closed themselves and a small whimper escaped his throat. His arm pulled closer to his chest and she could tell that two fingers were broken. There was also a multitude of bruises and cuts that littered his shaking body. There was one nasty cut on his forehead; the black stitches a stark contrast to the pale skin. Maura knew what she had to do. It was the only way to bring the boy back to sanity. She felt her dormant maternal side slowly kick-in.

"Come on, boy time to get you someplace better." Sliding her arms underneath the small body, she lifted Robin off of the ground and eased out back into the tunnel. The boy was lighter than she suspected him to be, not a good thing in his current condition.

Robin began to squirm in her arms, his free arm weakly striking out at her chest, "L-let me go, p-please no-no more, p-please S-Slade."

Maura shifted her arms, so Robin was laying his head on her shoulder, almost in a baby-like position. "Slade is not here, Robin, only me."

Those dull eyes gazed up her face no longer catatonic, but there was no recognition. "Y-you're lying."

Slade chuckled as he stood behind Maura, his gray eye shining in dark glee. "Now, Robin, it is not polite to call a woman a liar."

Robin groaned and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to shut out the villain. Burying his face into Maura's shoulder, he vaguely felt a soft breeze and soft movement encompassing him. Taking a deep breath, he could smell the bitter whiff of gun smoke but also the crisp smells of the outside world. Burying his head deeper, Robin tried to absorb as much of that smell as he could to help him drive away the black shadow that tagged behind the woman carrying him.

The walk was quiet. The prisoners who were in their cell all stopped what they were doing when Maura walked past them, carrying a quaking boy in her arms. Upon reaching the cell, Curt watched with morbid curiosity as Maura leaned Robin upon her shoulder, reaching into her pocket to withdraw the keys. The metal barred door swung in and the pair drifted inside. Curt pointed to the bottom cot and Maura nodded a thanks. Lying the boy softly on the blanket, she was about to break away when Robin moaned. "No, no, no."

"It is alright Robin. You're in your old cell. Curt is here. You're not in the medical room or in the box."

The words made their way into the boy's mind. In the sea of confusion, there was a small ounce of life flickering to life in his eyes. "Mmm..."

"What?"

"Mmm...dr-drug..." The sheepish voice betrayed the disgust that welled up in those all-seeing eyes. No wonder the boy wore a mask; those eyes were truly windows to the soul.

"That's right; it's time for the dose. I'll send someone here with it. In the meantime, rest, ok." Patting Robin on the shoulder, Maura watched as the head nodded weakly, those eyes closing in on themselves.

Turning, Maura tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "Listen. Robin is going to need your help here for the next few days. But first off, I want you to swear that you will tell no one that this boy here is Robin. I want only few people to know his eyes."

"Me swear," grinned Curt.

"Good." Pointing a finger at the man, Maura let her voice go numb, "Watch him. He's one of yours now."

"Feel into the negatives huh?" deduced the wild-eyed Curt.

"More in the imaginary numbers," muttered Maura.

Leaving the twosome in the cell, Maura trekked back up to the medical room. She would need Egyed to reset the boy's broken fingers, but right now, she wanted to heal the boy's mind. At least get him centered into a reality. Clenching her fist, Maura tried to breathe her way through the rage of Fumio's actions. She had always felt that the man truly never supported her, especially after the dust incident. Mutiny would be his cup of tea. But never in a million years would she have thought that the man would destroy a special case prisoner.

Upon entering the medical room, Maura watched impassively as Egyed ordered Carl and Ben to haul a grunting Fumio down into one of the double cells. The two enemies didn't even spare each other a passing glance. The tension drained out of the room as the guards disappeared down the turn of the hall.

Noticing her presence, Egyed jerked his head towards the computer. Sitting down, the doctor wiped blood from his hands. "Any physical manifestations?"

"Two broken fingers, cuts and bruises," stated Maura, taking her place by his desk.

"That serious?" Egyed sent her a twisted smile, "He's in the late stages it seems. Robin's got one heck of a will to live."

Maura snorted, her eyes narrowing, "That is old news. Can we still assume that everything he said or will say will not be affected by the dust?"

The doctor propped his elbow on the desk and drummed his fingers against his chin, "Hard to say, especially with the dust coming into activity. This might be a curse in that he is no longer a clean subject, but a blessing in that whoever he is seeing might push him into a confession."

"Activity?"

Egyed nodded and pointed to the screen where the blood results and brain scan were present. "The dust has only recently been activated. Majority of the reagent remnants is inactive but there are still some in the awaking stage."

Maura bit the corner of her lip. "Can you tell when he was affected by the dust?"

"Well, to learn the whole story, we need him to tell it. But from what I can see, most of active remnants are deep within his brain. The reagent in his blood is barely active and there is a majority that remains inactivate. So..." Clicking his tongue, Egyed paused to word his sentence, "we're talking about a major dose maybe all of what was stolen from us. And the fact that most of the dust in his blood remains inactive shows that someone was able to overload the reagent. However, since he was in the late stages, some of the reagent was able to take root in his brain, where it laid dormant. With all this pressure and near-death experience, it triggered the dust to reactivate itself. But how long it has been in his system, is hard to say."

Maura frowned, "Reactive itself? None of the prisoners who were exposed to the dust didn't undergo this type of activity."

"Nope, this makes this whole situation bizarre. But I can tell you, from what I see, the remnants were able to reactive themselves because they mutated."

Surprise lit Maura's face. The dust wasn't supposed to be this sophisticated. Was it because it was Robin's mind or the fact that the reagent was able to be overloaded instead of being able to carry out its' purpose that sparked the mutation? Or did Slade tweak the dust? "Can you tell if any changes have been done?"

"No changes what so ever."

Maura bit the corner of her lip and gazed down at the corner of the desk. "It always mutation that causes the most problems, isn't it?"

"Yep," grinned Egyed back.

Maura shifted and stared out of the cell. "The dust must still be trying to fulfill its' orders."

Egyed grimaced, "I wouldn't bet on it. The mutation might have changed the orders."

"Ok then…well, keep looking for a way to shut it down. We need Robin alive," ordered Maura as she fixed her stern gaze back on the doctor.

Egyed nodded, "Yes Boss."

"Oh," Maura fought to keep exhaustion out of her tone, "Is it still a good idea to keep injecting him with the drug?"

"Never did a double whammy, so I wouldn't risk it."

"Alright then, we'll start cutting him back for he needs one right now. And I'll think of a new leash."

"Will do."

"Don't forget to take a break."

"You too."

Sending him a small smirk, Maura left the room and made her way up to her own room. Closing the door behind her, she leaned against it. Pulling off her gun, she gazed deep into its' craftsmanship. It had been a year and a half since she last had to fire the weapon. Today, she had made up for lost time and fired it twice. The quick, undisputed power it held was a rush of exhilarating power. Letting out a pain-filled grunt, she threw the gun against the wall. Hatred roared through her body as she stalked over to the small shower and undressed in a flurry of clothes. Stepping in, she let the warm water hit her and began to scrub furiously. Falling to such primitive tactics infuriated her. Maura was from one of the prevalent Italian mafia families. Getting her hands dirty didn't bother her; it was seeing the black peppered powder that became markers of the ultimate dirty job.

But most of all, Maura was a woman. And as a woman, she felt it wasn't her place to take a life. No. A woman's place was behind her man whispering the words needed to get the job done. Women were serpents and had brought countries to their knees all without raising a finger. Yet, this place called for different tactics and she had to be both the mother and father figure here...to take on all responsibilities.

Feeling a little better, Maura turned off the water and stepped out. Drying quickly and dressing herself in a clean uniform, Maura let her hair hang down, giving her a younger appearance. Flopping down on her cot, she stared up at the ceiling. Maura knew she would have to tread carefully around Robin. The boy was in a fragile state. That much was clear in how the boy clung to her, like a lost child to his mother. Closing her eyes, Maura exhaled deeply. She would have to become a mother figure to Robin for him to heal and tell her everything. The woman wasn't that in tune with her maternal side. Rolling onto her side, she pulled out a worn fading black and white picture from her pillowcase. On it, a young teenage Maura and her mother were smiling in front of their Tuscany house. Her mother had long hair that reached her back but held the same facial features as her daughter. Yet, instead of omitting the authoritative power Maura held, the mother shone with affection and love. "Give me strength, mother."

-_Later that night_-

"Give me strength, please," prayed Robin as he clung to the small pillow, stuffing his face into it. The much needed sleep and the drug some nurse had given him had not lasted long enough. Slade had yelled into his ear jolting the boy back into his nightmare turned reality. The said man was leaning against the corner between the cot and the bars, the same place where Robin used to seek solitude and hope. But the place was now stained with the man's presence.

The warmth of the drug grew cold. Slade had made sure that the super hero had no more comforts to fall back on through his taunts and descriptions of the ruthless beating Robin had endured in the box. "Come now, boy. This is pathetic. You truly have gone soft in my absence," sneered Slade as his eye stared out into the prison, calculating everything in one glance.

Robin's head shot up and his eyes blazed with anger as he shouted. "I hate you! This is all your fault!"

"How is this-" Slade waved his hand in the air, "My fault?"

Pure rage shoved aside the fear and pain. Lunging forward, Robin was about to punch Slade hard in the face but strong arms came out of nowhere. "Let me go!"

"Robin, no one is there." The deep voice of Kyle rumbled into the boy's body, shaking away the blinding fear. Weariness tugged the boy's body to lie limp in the hit man's grasp. Curt bounced in front of Robin, waving his hand in front of the tired eyes.

Slade merely scuffed at the crazy man and fixed his gaze back out of the cell. "Rest, Robin. I have plans for you."

"Wonderful," muttered Robin.

Curt flashed his maniac smile, "No one. No one. No one...Join the club!"

Robin continued to watch Curt babble on, speaking in math lingo or none at all. He didn't care really. All, Robin knew was that he was becoming the man in front of him.

-------------------

A/N: So, yep. There's some answers to the dust. Hopefully, I'll have the next chapter posted next week, but don't like bet money on it. Take care and have a Happy New Year!


	19. More than skin deep

Disclaimer: I don't own Robin, Slade or the Titans. They belong to DC and Cartoon Network.

A/N: Sorry for the little delay in posting this chapter. I got sidetracked in real life and hit a little road block with this chapter. But it's all fixed now, clear sailing cause I'm on a roll now. Thanks for all the great reviews from the last chapter. As for a heads up, since Slade has entered the picture I will put his dialogue in italic, so not to confuss you or myself.

**Chapter 19: More than skin deep**

Egyed arrived early the next morning to patch up Robin. With a wide grin, he casted the two fingers, bandaged cuts and gave Robin a quick smack on the head. "That's for all the trouble you're causing me."

Robin rubbed the aching spot, sending an uneasy smile at the doctor. "I'll take th-that as a com-compliment."

The doctor placed a hand on Robin's forehead, feeling a steady heat rise from it. "Did the drug work well last night?"

Eyes dropped down to the floor. "No."

"How do you feel?"

"A bit nauseous, tired, hot…but the shaking eased up." Robin tapped a finger on the white material on his hand, not really wanting to discuss anything more.

"Listen, we're taking you off the drug."

Robin's eyes snapped back up, shock written over his face. "What! Why?"

Egyed raised an eyebrow, "It's not doing anything anymore." He watched as Robin's face tightened with anger and his uninjured hand curl itself on his knee. "Besides, you want to be off the drug, right?"

"Of course," sneered Robin, his face emanating anger but his eyes flickered with fear.

Egyed caught the flicker but said nothing. "Well, I'm off. Got other patients to tend and torture."

Dusting off his knees, the doc nodded briefly at Curt and Kyle before leaving. In the silence, Robin shifted deeper into the bunk, resting his back against the wall and curling his legs up to his chest.

"Do you see?" whispered Curt, who moved his body into the same position as Robin.

"I-"

Kyle jumped down. Placing a hand on the cot above Robin, he peered down at the boy. "First. Don't worry about your identity. We don't know who the hell you are and we promised we wouldn't tell anyone you're Robin. Second, ignore Mr. Ghost Man for a second. And third, are you going to be ok when we leave you alone?"

Robin blinked up at Kyle, letting the words click with meaning in his mind. "Thanks." Resting his head on his knees, Robin kicked himself mentally for totally forgetting about how he had removed his mask in the box. But who could blame him? It was a long time ago, a long painful filled period of his life. "Yet, I can't ignore him. Ignoring a man of his caliber is dangerous."

"But he's not real," growled Kyle softly. "You know that, kid."

Robin sent a small, sad smirk at the man. "It doesn't matter."

Time passed with Kyle doing his warm-up routine and Curt playing with his shirt. Robin had yet to move from his position, watching his cellmates from the shadows. Their noises and movement were unsettling but Robin forced himself to learn of their habits. It was time to reconnect with a world beyond the colors and darkness. The marching of boots marked the arrival of the guards. Kyle went to the mines and it seemed Curt had kitchen duty. All they left behind was a familiar warm bowl of mush. When the coast was clear and counting to a million, Robin slid out from the dark confines of the bunk and ate the small meal in silence. When he dropped the spoon in the bowl, Robin gazed at his broken fingers. "They'll be fine." He reassured himself to no one in particular, taking in a deep breath.

Leaning backwards, Robin stretched out his cramped, bruised body into an arc. Pain stabbed at his two fingers, but the boy ignored it. It was only pain and pain was a reality, something he had learned hard in the last session in the box.

"Ok. Let's try this. One, two, three," groaned Robin. Easing his feet into the air, the Boy Wonder balanced himself precariously in a handstand counting seconds into minutes. Shivering, he exhaled a deep breath and licked away the salty water from his face. Arm muscles began to burn and his legs swayed slightly.

He had been in the box too many times. And the red fights only kept his instincts honed, not his training. Add lack of sleep and a good meal and Robin concluded with a grimace that his body was weakening. He could barely do a simple stretch without exertion. A stab to his stomach sent black dots splashing into his vision. Staggering, Robin felt his arms give out and with a painful thump that caused more agony to his bruised body, he collapsed to the ground.

"_Like I said before, pathetic_."

Robin pushed himself up enough to slide over his knees. Raising his face, Robin shook away the stars and sweat. "Shut up."

Slade did not react to the accusation. The villain merely stood in his corner, which happened to be straight in front of Robin. "_Your time in prison has lowered your vocabulary, Robin. I remember there used to be a time when that flippant mouth of yours spilled such corrosive words_."

Robin snarled at the man and tried to twist himself away when another stab made him groan. He knew the symptoms by heart now. "Drug."

"_Ah yes, that wonderful liquid. Sorry but there will be no more of that_," mocked Slade.

Questioning hazy blue eyes stared at the single-eyed man. Slade unfolded his arms and flicked a finger at one of the metal bars, sounding off a low ding. "Did you already forget that the doctor is no longer prescribing you the drug?"

Small, pale lips parted. Robin's gaze dropped to the ground. That was right, Egyed did mention that. Why did he forget? What was wrong with him? The doctor only said that statement a few moments ago, right? "Great, withdrawal."

"_Yes_," replied Slade. Breaking away from the wall, the phantom walked up to the boy. With a soft kick, he knocked the boy onto his back. Crouching down, Slade placed a hand on the sweaty forehead. "_It seems beside memory loss, you are running a fever_." Slapping at the boy's forehead as if he was the cause, Slade rose. "_I cannot do anything with you in this state_."

Robin closed his eyes to dull away the pain that Slade's slap had caused. "Sorry to put a dent in your plans, Slade. But last time I checked, you aren't real thus you don't have any plans."

"_I beg to differ_." Stepping out of the way, Slade watched with interest as Robin rolled himself back to his feet.

Gripping at the post from Kyle and Curt's cots, Robin staggered upwards. Stretching out, he grabbed a hold of his own post. Taking a small break, Robin pushed away the wave of nausea. A few baby steps later, Robin made it to his cot. Lying down, he was surprised to find himself grateful for the bed. It was heaven compared to the cold floor. "I really shouldn't have done that stretch."

"_No, you shouldn't have_," reprimanded Slade, who now was sitting on Curt's cot and staring at the boy. "_It is strange that the withdrawal is happening this quickly with such extreme side-effects_."

Robin smirked, tilting his head at Slade. "Finally, something you don't know."

Slade scoffed earning a chuckle from Robin. "You want to know something else," continued the boy. "I'm kinda liking this withdrawal…not afraid of you."

The villain lowered his head but kept his ice-cold glare on the boy. Standing up, he stepped forward with a chilling declaration. "_Not afraid_?" he purred.

Robin jerked backwards, slamming hard into the wall. His heart pumped faster and he felt the familiar fear that he had jokily declared was gone come rushing back.

Slade noted the flash of fear and let mirth enter his tone. "_Childish boy_."

Breaking the gaze, Robin ran a hand through his damp hair. Curling on the cot, he fought to get back the cocky attitude. "You're not real."

"_Reality has nothing to do with it, Robin_," purred Slade as he stopped in front of the cot. Lowering down, he reached in and gripped onto Robin's raven locks, yanking painfully the head to the side so those hazy blue eyes stared straight into him. "_The true question you should be asking yourself is why me_?"

"W-What?"

Slade leaned into the cot so he was eye to eye with the boy. "_Your mind had the ability to choose whomever you wanted to be haunted by, but you chose me_." The phantom paused, allowing the voice of the Titans, Fumio, Maura and Egyed to echo in the background: the invisible friends from the dark corners of the box.

Robin squirmed underneath Slade's grip, his hands trying to pry off the grip. "Stop…"

"_I won't Robin. You need to learn that I am real, real enough for you. And once you accept that, then you will be ready for my plan. In the meantime, I will provide my answer for the question. I think on some deep level_," Slade released his grip on Robin's head and eased back, "_You cannot exist without me. You're a lost soul, Robin and only when I'm around do you find a purpose to live. And that is why you chose me to haunt you_."

With those parting words, Slade left the shaking superhero lying on his cot. Turning over, Robin let his back face the world and stared at the blank wall. Pressing his hot forehead against the cold rock, he let fatigue zap away his conscience. The last thing he wanted was to ponder over Slade's parting words, but the question still echoed in time with his heart. Why did he choose Slade?

-------------------

Maura walked down towards Robin's cell, with Ben trailing quietly behind her. Shifting her hold on the warm bowl Robin's lunch of the usual mush, she spotted the boy in questioned lying on his cot. Nodding to Ben, the guard opened the door picking up the discarded bowl off the floor. Straightening her shoulders, the boss forced herself to be in a kind and happy mood. It was show time.

"Robin, it is time for lunch," greeted Maura, which totally sounded out of character for her. Ben seemed to have the same train of thought, for he suddenly partook in a coughing fit. Maura sent a dark glare over her shoulder, silencing the man.

"Robin," purred the woman as she stepped up to the boy's cot.

Robin groaned and pushed himself deeper into the shadows. Frowning, Maura set the bowl to the side and reached in. Gripping the boy's shoulder, she pulled him away from the wall. "Robin, look at me." The stern tone was back in full force. The non-too gentle tone worked, for Robin twisted enough to lie on his back and gaze up at her with dull, hazy eyes.

Reaching out, Maura placed her cool hand against a hot forehead. "You're burning up. More than what's expected."

"Wi-with-withdrawal," stuttered Robin as his body shivered slightly.

"True to an extent, Robin. You were supposed to have a slight fever and nausea, which you were experiencing earlier today. But this is something else." Sliding her arm underneath him, Maura pulled Robin out from underneath the bunk. "Up you go."

Leaning on Maura for support, Robin fought back a wave of white pain. "Wh-where ar-"

"Don't need to worry your pretty little head ," grinned Maura, pulling Robin closer to her. Even threw the uniform, she could feel the heat radiating off of him. "A walk will do you good."

Knowing that he wasn't in a condition to decline, Robin allowed himself to be walked out of the cell. The walk upwards was tedious and Robin needed a break to lean against the bars of another cell to catch his breath. Ben stood quietly behind him, watching the boy like a hawk. Maura, on the other hand, stared at him like he was a lab rat. When a few sprinkles of strength entered him, Robin nodded and they were off again. They passed the medical cell, which left Robin puzzling over where they were going. He also noticed that Egyed was not present.

Finally, they reached a locked metal door. Pulling out her key, Maura spared a glance at the guard behind them. "Ben, go find Egyed and tell him to come here."

Ben gave a curt nod and bounded back down the hall. The door creaked opened and Maura led Robin inside. With a slam from her foot to close the door, Maura pulled the boy towards her bed. Robin sighed with relief as his body settled down on the worn-out mattress with a dull, dark blue blanket on it. Glancing around, he took in the contents of the small room. A shower, a sink even a personal toilet. The walls were bare except for a cracked mirror. Besides the bed, there was a chair, a desk, typewriter and another chair. A coat/uniform rack was propped up against a corner. Lastly there was a small dresser in which Maura opened a draw and pulled out a small white towel.

Curiosity gave Robin the edge to stay awake and watch Maura as she walked over to the sink. Even Slade seemed intrigued at the woman's actions, making himself glide over to the sink. Hands folded behind his back, Slade watched as Maura soaked the towel in water before wringing it out. With a quick snap of her wrist, the towel cracked in the air. Robin jumped backwards at the sound causing Slade to chuckle.

"_Jumpy are we, Robin_?"

Robin frowned and narrowed his eyes. "Am not?" he snapped back before biting back a groan of pain, the nausea coming back.

"Am not Robin?" questioned Maura as she lowered herself on the bed next to Robin. "I'm guessing that that statement was directed at Slade."

"How?"

"You tend to talk," commented Maura as she placed the wet towel on Robin's forehead. "Now lie down."

Robin did just that, smiling as his head hit a small pillow. Blue eyes studied Maura's neutral face as she padded the towel on his forehead.

"This is your room isn't it?" whispered Robin.

Maura sent him a cold smile, "Even when sick, you're still perceptive."

Robin took that as a yes and turned his eyes into the center of the room, where Slade was standing. From the straight, military pose Robin knew that Slade wanted to see how this conversation would turn out in the end.

"Why are you…helping…me?"

Maura laughed and got up to rinse out the cloth again. "I'll answer yours if you answer mine."

Robin scowled and was about to make a snide comment when that welcoming cold cloth came into contact with his skin again. "I should have known you were going to say that."

"I'm glad to see we are on the right page. So, here is my question. Why is the dust in your system?"

Silence engulfed the two people. Shock was Robin's first response. He had expected the question to be why he was a hero. Stunted for a few seconds, Robin kicked his brain into trying to find an appropriate way to this new answer. It didn't help that Slade had narrowed his eye on Maura, disapproval radiating off of the man.

"_Be careful how you respond, Robin. She knows how to choose her words_," warned Slade.

"What?" croaked Robin, not caring if Maura sat back and patiently wait for him to finish the conversation with Slade. She must have been used to talking with insane people.

Slade tilted his head towards the woman. "_She said why, not how, when or where. In asking why, she wishes to know the whole truth of the situation. Which brings to mind_-"

"How she knows about it in the first place," finished Robin as he stared up at Maura with a pair of new eyes. He never told the Titans, but he had always wondered where the dust came from. Not to mention that out of all the times he picked up the mask, why in that one night did he lose his mind?

Maura smirked, her gray eyes shining with cold glee. "I suggest that in the future, if you wish to talk to Slade, you do it mentally. Unless of course Robin, you wish for other people to pick up half your conversation."

Robin pulled himself upwards, feeling a bit better from the cool down. "How do you know about the dust?"

"A question for a question, you should have been a politician." Standing up, Maura dropped the towel in the sink. "Fine I will answer that question, if you answer mine. I know about the dust because Eyged detected it in your bloodstream and brain scan."

"And?"

Maura turned and leaned on the metal, "We created it."

Robin's breath hitched just as the door opened and Egyed stepped in. "Oh, well this is new."

"Robin's withdrawal is more serious than expected, so I thought it would be better if I brought him, where he will be under close supervision."

"Good, good. What are his symptoms?"

"They're the same, but his fever is too high and he was sweating and shaking."

"Sounds more like a flu, which wouldn't be surprising after his quick dunk in the lake.''

"Doctor."

Robin was only half-listening as the two exchanged words. Did Maura just say that they created the dust? Was this prison where the dust had come from? He had always thought on some level, that the dust was something Slade had created as the last victory against Robin. But, then again a part of Robin—a part that thought like a criminal—knew that the dust wasn't Slade's style. And now that part of him was laughing in joy at being right all along. Robin frowned and stared hard into the blanket. Looking back now at Egyed's drugs, Fumio's insight into the mind, Maura's drive and the colors, the fact that these people created the dust no longer seemed so absurd.

"_Robin, pay attention_!" hissed Slade into Robin's ear. Robin yelped out of his shock earning strange glances from the other two occupants in the room.

Eyged sighed, "You told him."

"I told him, we created the dust Eyged. Now, Robin. You tell us why it is in your system."

Robin fidgeted under the pressure, but his brain couldn't think of anyway to get out of the situation. It was going to be humiliating and the guilt of threatening his friends burst the dam. "I told the truth that Slade had forced me to be his apprentice. After I broken free, he took on another. Her name was Terra but in the end, she sacrificed herself to kill him. The Titans thought he had died in the river of lava, but I knew better."

In his peripheral vision, Robin watched Slade walk between Maura and Egyed sizing them up for future reference. Swallowing, he continued. "Every night, I would search the city for any signs. And after I came home, I would open my box and study the things he left behind. I inhaled dust numerous times before, but nothing happened till a year or so ago. All of a sudden I saw Slade everywhere, but the Titans didn't believe me. In one night, he beat me up pretty bad. If it wasn't for the Titans telling me that he wasn't real, I would have given in…"

Robin paused, remembering how he begged the man to stop. Slade seemed to sense the memory and shot a pleased look at the boy. Robin curled into himself, "Cyborg was able to make the dust inactive. He said my system was clean…"

"Well, he lied," stated Egyed. "The dust was shut down, but your body wasn't clean. In actuality, some of the dust has become permanently lodged in your body, specifically the brain. Some point through your time spent here, your brain couldn't handle the stress and the dust reactivated itself."

"Well can't you shut it off?" yelled Robin unintentionally. Maura saw fear flash on his face. It was clear that the boy didn't want to relieve the event.

"Just so happens," Egyed pulled out a syringe filled with a blue liquid from his coat. "This is our old inhibitor. It will permanently destroy the dust reagent in your body. But, there is nothing I can do about the dust in your brain, unless of course you want brain damage."

"No," whispered Robin, "Guess I'm stuck with an imaginary Slade in my head forever."

"Yep, congratulations," Egyed's pleased tone earned a dark look from Maura and Robin. "Hey, don't worry. We've got experience in this area to help you handle the man."

Robin locked away that tad bit of information, "So, why did it happen in one night?"

Maura and Eyged exchanged a quick look. Maura stepped forward and sat on the bed. "In the past, the progress of the dust's manifestation was slow and took weeks. First there was paranoia and then glimpses before physical side-effects occurred. Usually, the prisoners saw loved ones. You see, the purpose of the dust was to push someone beyond their mental and physical limits so they would break and spill all the information we wanted. The later the stages, the more extreme measures the dust's form would take."

"But why loved ones?" questioned Robin, intrigued at the thought process of the dust and growing oblivious to the pains of the withdrawal.

"It is loved ones with who people open up the most too," responded Maura in a tone that indicated her disappointment that Robin did not know the answer. Robin remembered Slade's question and shivered inside.

The woman didn't pause. "When the goal was achieved we would deactivate the dust and that was it. But around a year ago, a guard stole a sample of the dust and sold it to Slade. We tried to track down the man but it was futile. I then decided to activate the dust to its' full extent. When the dust's goal is achieved and has not been deactivated it continues to plague its' host to the point where the body can't handle it anymore. Everyone died and the dust rendered useless."

Robin picked up on the slightly lowered tone and played off of it, "Are you saying-"

"Robin, the moment you would have given in…" Maura licked her lips slightly, revealing a tiny hint of the turmoil of how to word the statement. It never had been hard before, but then again…Gazing into those soulful eyes, she never had to tell a child this. "You are suppose to be dead, Robin. By some miracle you are alive and it might be because of the dust's mutation."

"Dead…Mu-"

Egyed clapped his hands, "And that is enough for today. Before we go trampling down that path, you need to get through the withdrawal first." Stepping forward, the doctor picked up Robin's arm and injected the blue liquid. "At least one worry is down."

Robin felt himself being lowered, but he didn't care. He was supposed to be dead. Dead. If he had given into Slade's beatings and begged some more, he wouldn't be here but six feet below the ground. The nausea and sweat rumbled back into his head. Robin had brushed death numerous times before. But this was more like getting a peck on the cheek by the Grim Reaper.

Slade remained quiet, simply standing in the shadows. His single eye drilled hard at Maura and Egyed. The rage, no Robin thought, it was more like contempt filled the room. Yet, none felt it except himself. Blinking his eyes slowly, Robin heard Egyed mutter something about sleeping and resting. Yet, nothing could break the boy's attention away from the seething Slade. The man knew the truth now of his existence and the fact that he could have been exterminated with a single command did not bode well with a criminal who sought total control.

Robin laughed for the first time in days, startling Maura and Egyed. Closing his eyes, Robin shifted deeper into the mattress. "Oh, the irony," mused the Boy Wonder as he drifted into slumber.

-------------------------------------

A/N: And so, I end on this note. I pretty much now have all the information on the dust out on the table. If you're still confused, let me know and I'll try to explain. And as for a little challenge, which is totally optional, if you can figure out what mens rae means, I'll write a drabble for you at your request (you get to chose the topic and anything else relating to Robin) over in my Drabble corner story. And why am I doing this now, you ask? Well, you'll just have to wait for the next chapter! Take care!


	20. Catharsis

**Disclaimer: **The Titans-Robin and Slade- belong to DC and Cartoon Network. Maura belongs to my crazy mind.

**A/N**: This chapter was a pain to write, such a pain that I totally forgot to update a new drabble. Oh well. At least I finally finished writing this guy and posted it. Sorry for what I feel is a long update. Enjoy!

**MR 20: Catharsis**

Maura and Egyed left Robin alone in her room to talk quietly out in the hall. Keeping the door slightly open to keep an eye on the boy, Maura shook her head. "All is out in the open, Egyed."

"Well there is still the mutation issue to answer," sighed the doctor. "I looked at the samples more closely and so far Slade's meddling is the only viable reason, IF he did any. But I can't find proof."

"The proof rests in Robin's mind," replied Maura. "Either way, I have a new leash on him."

The questioning look from Egyed made Maura smirk. "You saw how desperate he was when he asked if you could stop the dust."

"Yes," strained the doctor quietly, not quite seeing her point.

"Robin doesn't want to go down that road again. We provided a cure, but it won't get rid of the permanent dust..."

Egyed remembered his words, enlightenment dawning on his face. "Our expertise will tie Robin to us."

"Exactly," nodded Maura abruptly.

"But," drumming his fingers on his chin, Egyed paused, "How will Slade react? I mean the fake one of course. If he can still harm Robin, he might kill him or something for he probably heard everything we just said."

Maura narrowed her eyes at the doctor, "I thought you were an optimist. Look, I'll deal with 'Slade'."

"How?"

Swallowing, the boss opened her door wider. "By winning the boy's trust, of course." Closing the door behind her, Maura rested her eyes on the sleeping boy. "Mother routine take two."

----

All Robin felt was the pain and drowning sea of sweat and nightmares. The withdrawal sent bright flashes of pain and colors throughout his mind. Sometimes the colors would merge and form images of past friends and enemies: all withering in pain because he failed them. When he thought he couldn't bear the glares from those closest to him, a small ice-cold touch parted the seas.

The calculating, gray eyes of Maura fell upon his face as her rough hands wiped a cold towel on his forehead. Robin's mind clutched to those small movements. They became his anchor to reality. Her words would be quiet songs sang in what he might have guessed was Italian, but it didn't matter. They made him relax and gave his weary mind a much needed rest. When she was done, Robin would find himself moaning as she pulled away and he was swept away back into the sea.

The only other time the sea would part was when red-hot pokers stabbed at his temples, burning away his existence. When the heat died, Slade would be staring down at him, standing like a statue next to the bed. Instead of administrating the cooling towel, Slade would press his hand down on the boy's chest or stomach making the boy scream as the fading bruises bloomed back to life. And his words were the same dark purr laced with an impatient tone, telling him to get better fast so that the plan could begin.

And thus this was Robin's existence. Sometimes, he found himself dressed in his old uniform but the moment he thought of doing something, the colors burned him and he found himself reliving the memories of the prison. Soon, in the nightmares, he found himself trembling in fear before his uniform, seeking a twisted comfort within the confines of a dark box. And trapped behind four walls, Robin knew that he could never go back, that his life as a hero was a dream amongst the nightmares. Even if he did escape, he had no where to go, no reason not to answer their questions except his pride still injected him with a stubborn will to say no.

Lacking in sleep, plagued by nightmares and his body aching from the black hole of the withdrawal, Robin felt the tide draw back. Feeling his chance to escape was now, Robin began to swim towards the shore, hoping to make landfall before the sea reclaimed him.

Maura sat at her desk, writing a report on the day's events. A whimper from her bed drew away her attention away from the screen. Robin had been in and out of for the past few days. The boy had been stripped of his tunic, leaving only the thin blanket to keep him warm. Shivering, the boy's feet lashed out, kicking down the blanket.

Robin began to mutter as he started to toss and turn. Maura frowned and quickly got up and placed the trash can underneath Robin's head just as the boy jerked up and vomited over the side into the metal canister.

Coughing, blurry eyes took in the contents for a couple minute as reality seeped in. Finally, they pushed themselves upwards into her frowning face. "Sorry," hacked a dry voice.

"Yes, well this isn't the first and last time, so stop apologizing," responded Maura.

Robin wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, "Everything's a blur…how long?"

Maura rose up and walked over to the microwave, punching a button, "Does it matter? You need to gain your strength and get over the withdrawal." The microwave beeped and the woman popped the door open, pulling out a small bowl. "I want you to try and eat this."

Robin scooted back till his back pressed up against the cold wall. His vision faded to black and another wave of nausea swept through him. Coughing, he shook his head and found himself staring at a warm bowl of broth, which Maura held before him. Blinking, the pale shivering boy took a moment to stare into the tan liquid that was speckled with tiny pieces of what seemed to be carrots and celery. Taking in a deep breath, he couldn't help but lick his lips as the familiar scent of chicken warmed his body.

Maura found herself chuckling, as she picked up a spoon, "You're in for a treat, Robin. It is very rare that we can afford this type of food." Dipping the spoon in the broth, she leaned forward and brought the steaming spoon to the boy's mouth. "Now come on and at least take a few sips before it gets cold."

Robin frowned, "Not like this. I'm not a baby."

"Would you rather spill the broth onto yourself?" Cool gray eyes flickered down at Robin's shaking hands. Robin followed her gaze and when the sight greeted him, he tried to will the hands to stop but they ignored him.

"Fine," muttered Robin as he locked his blue eyes on her desk. Opening his mouth, Robin felt the spoon touch his lips and blissful broth trickled down his throat. Closing his eyes, Robin submerged himself in the warm, soothing feeling. Licking his lips, he watched through slits as Maura continued to spoon-fed him, the embarrassment corroding away as his stomach seemed to finally settle. If he had learned anything so far of value, it was that pride was going to be his downfall, thus he had to learn to let go of it from time to time.

The Boy Wonder continued to sip from the spoon, his mind falling into a carefree zone. Yet the peace did not last long when his parted lips were not greeted by the course feeling of the spoon. Blinking his gaze held an unspoken question at Maura.

Maura sent him a small smirk, "Half the bowl is gone. I think that should be enough for today, wouldn't want to upset your stomach."

As if on cue, his stomach twisted and Robin lurched forward in time to prevent a mess. Pulling back, Robin sighed.

"Exactly," quipped the woman. The matter-of-fact tone spurred Robin's pride to roar its' ugly head.

Fatigue began to cut away the rope leash, grinning as his pride barked through cracked lips."Shut up."

Before he could continue, a whip-like slap knocked away his breath and the pains and aches from the withdrawal, leaving behind supernovas blasting before his eyes. Shifting back, Robin touched the pulsing red cheek and ignored the small tears of pain that made his skin moist. The woman before him lowered her hand, a glacier anger carving her features into marble. In the haziness of time, Robin had grown use to Maura's tender touches but now he was fully reminded who she truly was: the Boss to a prison that rivaled Arkham.

A growing part that had been savagely taught to back down to such a stare by both Slades and the personnel here forced Robin to shrink back further into the sheets. But even the harsh beatings could do noting as his pride broke free of it's leash, the withdrawal symptoms biting at its' heels.

"What was that for?" snapped Robin.

"For being rude, didn't your mother teach you any manners?"

The nausea, shivering and tiredness from the withdrawal washed away any logic, letting words burst free from his mouth without restraint. "Don't even speak about my mom!"

"Ro-"

"NO!" The boy was determined to have their conversation be one-way. "You have no right to talk about my mom. She was a wonderful woman. They both were!"

Maura leaned forward and locked eyes with the raging boy in front of her. The strain was evident on his sweating face, where the dark hair was plastered to his forehead blue eyes dialated in a turmoil of emotions. The small chest continued to heave and the tapping of his cast fingers drummed against the sheets.

"It was merely an expression," replied the woman.

"I don't care! I won't let you ruin them too! Their memories are all I have left and I'll protect them. I won't fail, not again!" Lunging forward, he swiped at her face. Maura was caught off-guard by the fast move. Raising her hand, she dabbed her cheek discovering that her fingertips were stained red.

Seeing the scratch on her face, Robin felt something in him stir. Curling up to strike again, he clawed out but Maura was ready and grabbed both wrists, pushing his arms to the side, locking them.

Kicking, Robin continued to rant. "Let go! You've taken everything from me, my uniform…I can't even dream about it anymore without reliving those days." Spitting at her, his blue eyes blazed in unrestrained glory. "I hate you! I hate everything about this place! I hate what you're doing to me!"

Maura struggled to keep the boy's arms locked while trying to avoid the feet that kicked behind her. "Why?"

"Because you're making me remember!"

"Remember what?"

"Everything, just everything!" screamed Robin. Something chocked up the boy's throat and the anger rushed out of the boy in broken sobs. The struggle ceased and Maura saw a fatigue too great for the teenage boy sag the young shoulders down.

"You make me remember that I fail in everything I touch and say. Nothing I do is good enough…" A sob racked the boy's chest and new tears sprang up to dose the fire in the boy's eyes. "I've failed too many times…that's why I can't answer your stupid questions! Don't you understand I'm not hero! I can't stop the villains, I can't rescue innocent souls…I'm not special!"

Collapsing Robin coughed, spit dripping onto the blanket, mingling now with the tear stains. Maura released her grip on Robin's arms. "Robin…"

But the boy didn't hear her, he continued onwards in his confession lost in his world of pain and guilt. "Slade…he blackmailed me…I was a criminal…Red X…created him…The Titans think I did it for them, but I loved being on the other side…the adrenaline was addictive." A gulp of air, "Psycho Tech, he was just made me mad…people thought I was losing my mind. That it was the dust again and I had to prove them wrong. So I killed…I killed him."

"And that is how a hero falls," whispered Maura.

"Terra, she was me and I couldn't save her. I couldn't save none of the Titans with the Brotherhood of Evil…it's always a close call with the Titans…so many close calls…if I lose them…" Robin paused as if fearing of following that train of thought, "All the secrets I have to keep from them. They trust me entirely, but it's one way…" Shivering, Robin curled in on himself, pulling himself around Maura. "I can't lose them, not again…"

Maura pulled the boy upwards and tilted his face to look up at her. "Mens rae."

The Latin words seemed to pull Robin a little out of his guilt, "What?" he croaked.

"A guilty mind." Maura soaked in the frowning face of the boy in front of her. "It was easy to see that you are the type of person who tends to lock away the guilt that accompanies any action, specifically the guilt of actions you know were wrong."

"Easy?" Robin whispered.

"The short temper, the ferocity behind your actions and," tapping a finger lightly on his forehead, Maura smiled, "the severeness of your withdrawal are the results of burying your guilt."

"Huh?"

"If left unattended, guilt builds up and manifests itself physically. You have to confront your guilt…all of it."

"Nooo," moaned Robin as he began struggle weakly.

But Maura knew that this was the time for the answer she sought for would reveal itself. Robin was a mess in both body and mind. The mere fact that he had confessed himself this much meant that he was ripe for the taking. "Robin, why are you hero? Is it because of some guilt? A guilt that is ten times worse than your betrayal with Slade?"

"Stop it!"

Maura slide her hands down and gripped the boy's shoulders. Her voice continued to push the boy further down his personal hell with the precise shooting of an assassin. "It is guilt isn't? Guilt defines you, I know it does. Guilt is the line, the switch that makes you either become a hero or a villain."

"Shut up! Let me go!" The struggling continued but Maura kept her eyes on the blue eyes that darted everywhere except on her own face.

"I've been to Gotham, Robin. I know how people live there in fear…I know the rumors of the Batman. I know your guilt with Slade did not push you to be a hero. Something happened, something that made you channel your guilt into becoming a hero, the sidekick to Batman. What happened?"

"No!" Desperation tore out of the boy's throat in indiscernible sounds.

Maura pushed onwards, her mind racing on any information her research into Robin's history had revealed to Fumio's little lessons into psychology. "Robin, what happened to your mother?"

A cry burst forth and Robin hung his head downwards in defeat. Maura felt a twist in her gut and forced the bile that came from new revelation down. "Your mother…"

She barely heard the weak protest. "Your Mom…"

"Dad…Mom…"

Maura leaned her head down to pick up the small voice. "What happened to your parents?"

"No, please, no."

"Parents, Robin. What happened?"

"Leave me alone…" Pause. Nothing but restrained sobs.

"…Robin…"

A whimper and a small tug.

"What happened?" Anger was boiling in her. She was so close and the boy was still avoiding her questions.

"They-no, I-"

"Robin."

A whimper was her response. Curling her lip, Maura dug her fingers into his small shoulders earning a yelp of pain. "Robin."

"Stop, I-"

"I'll stop when you tell me."

"No."

"Robin."

"No." Robin hide his face deeper into the shadows and raven locks.

"Robin." Maura could no longer hold back and yelled into his ear. "Robin!"

"I killed them!" screamed Robin back, pure pain etching each syllable.

The three words hung in the air freezing the two occupants on the bed. Maura's hands released their death grip on the sobbing boy causing him to collapse against her chest. The gray eyes were wide with shock. For the first time since she arrived in the prison, Maura felt sick and wanted to rewind time so she didn't have to hear those words come forth from another child's mouth.

Gathering the weeping child in her arms, Maura held the boy close to her chest and began to rock him back and forth. Her maternal side pushed her out of her shock and all she knew was that shad had to comfort the hero. "That's it, Robin. Just let it all out, let it all go."

Robin didn't respond with words, only clutched hard to Maura and pressed himself deep into her embrace crying out all the guilt he kept under lock and key since he took up the mantle of Robin the Boy Wonder.

--------------------------------------

A/N: And there we go folks. Now, I know that Robin didn't kill his parents, but you'll see his reasoning soon enough. Any hoot, you know the drill and lets hope that I can update a bit faster next time! Take care and have a great weekend.


	21. One step taken, another ten miles to go

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Robin or his story, but I got Maura. So we're even, DC and Cartoon Network!

**A/N**: (pause as she enjoys the song of where Luke and Darth Vader fight in their final confrontation in _Star Wars: Return of the Jedi) _Sorry about that folks, I just love that part of the song, soooo chilling. Anyways, you're not daydreaming or hallucinating, I did indeed update this story. It's been like two weeks or more and I'm sorry for the long delay. It's hard getting back into the swing of school. That and I'd rather write you guys good, sturdy chapters that might take awhile than short, fast ones in a week. Unless of course I have this big writer's explosion and it pours out onto the computer screen.

So yeah, that's my explanation. Onwards with the story!

**Chapter 21: One step taken, another ten miles to go**

The warmth began to crack, but the boy curled deeper, smothering out all traces of the outside world. He wasn't ready. The only sensible thought on his mind was stay in this blissful existence where he felt nine years old again. Nothing in Hell's depth could touch him in this bubble, but that was all about to change. Outside the glass walls, a dark storm clashed together. Pure lighting burst in the clouds, sending electricity raining on his shelter. The deafening thunder shook the ground. There was pain out there: tremendous, unbelievable boulders of gut-wrenching guilt wishing to be forgotten.

And how much he wanted to forget, but the storm outside didn't agree. The bubble shimmered with events wanting to be remembered, to trap the bright soul once more in an ocean of guilt. A large clap of Heaven's bell hit against the bubble. Robin shifted and covered his ears, trying to block out the sound. Dressed in simple gray rags, the boy sniffed. The darkness couldn't hurt him in here, but something had happened. Something shifted the storm into a hurricane.

As if to acknowledge the point, a gust of over a 100 mph winds roared over the bubble, making it strain to stand upright and protect its' special cargo. Robin collapsed on his knees, covering his head as the bubble cracked and shattered in perfect timing with a deafening thunder. A brief moment in time allowed him a brief intake of air before the ocean swallowed him whole.

Blue eyes snapped open, a painful hack of carbon dioxide exploding out his body. Inhaling hurt even more. Lungs tried to remember how it felt to breath normally. To his body, it felt that he was drowning and what his eyes were showing him was false. He wasn't in a room with rocky walls, or lying on a bed.

Something warm shifted behind him and Robin found himself being propped up. The warmth pressed into his shaking back and rubbed circles. What appeared to be an arm, wound in front of him and Robin couldn't help but clutch at it. Leaning to the side, his head rested against the source of the warmth. Riding out the waves, Robin's mind narrowed onto the task of forcing air in and out of his lungs. Eyes lulled back to closure.

"That's it, Robin. Breathe."

A woman's voice floated through his numbing mind. A childish voice groaned in protest from being ripped out his blissful comfort. Yet, another part sought to grow closer to voice. The smell of cut hay mixed with spices and blossoming summer air brought a smile on the pale face.

Snuggling closer, he heard the thumping of a strong heart. In his mind, the woman had her long black hair loose, falling like curtain of lace around her shoulders. Sparkling blue eyes shimmered down at his small form. "Robin…"

"…mom…"

The circular motion stopped and pulled away leaving behind a whiplash of artic air. Robin whimpered and lifted himself away from the chest. Blinking slowly to break free of the grit on his eyes, Robin frowned and turned to gaze upwards. Why had his mother stopped?

Thin lips were about to betrayal the question when all motion stopped. Instead of blue, gray eyes stared down at him coldly. The smell of summer was gone, evaporated into an air of staleness and dried blood. The scene wavered and Robin felt his body tense as the wave inside surged, drowning him once more.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Flinging out his arms, Robin ripped himself free of the smoldering warmth coming from Maura. Backing away, he didn't even let out a yelp when he fell off the bed and landed hard on the floor.

Maura leaned forward and looked down at the distraught figure. "Calm down."

"NO!" screeched Robin as he scrambled on all fours and darted to the nearest corner in the small room. Glaring daggers at her, Robin fought to force precious oxygen into his clenching lungs. "Just, go away!" Fresh tears stabbed at the dry eyes. "I can-can't believe, can't believe, no, no, no, no" Falling into a state of shock, Robin began hitting his head with the palms of his hands. "Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid."

Maura soaked in the…what word could she use? Insane child? That was the only word that popped in her mind and could remotely explain the turn of events. One moment she remembered dozing off lightly after Robin passed out, curled up on her lap. The next thing, he shot up wheezing, fear etched on his face. Her hands had acted on their own accord to ease the fallen hero back to reality. Then it all went to hell in handbasket.

Mom. Robin had called her mom. Disgust froze her blood and she fought to keep from knocking the boy off her lap. Yet, Robin had done that for her the moment those lost sapphire's recognized her.

A painful scream clawed her mind away. Maura sneered and slide off the bed, fists clenched at her sides. Robin started to bang his head on the wall. The teenager was supposed to be feeling better, not falling into shock. Leaning down, she grabbed a hold of the small wrists with one hand while the other slapped some sense into Robin. The prisoner fell silent, blinking away tears. Like watching a movie unfold, Maura let go and eyed Robin with a predatory caution as the pitch-black pupils dilated to normal.

"I-I re-rem-ber," croaked Robin, unconsciously drawing his legs to his chest and his fingers beginning to play with each other. "Y-you ma-de me t-tell."

Maura kneeled down, her own dry throat mustering the kindness of a concerned mother. "How do you feel?"

The boy's face scrunched in concentration, his battered, shattered mind still fighting against the currents of his confession. "Sic-k. Ti-red." A soft pause and Robin's eyes drew a blank look as they stared down at his hands. "Empty."

The woman nodded and reached out to pick up Robin. But, Robin jerked back into the wall and a small spark of anger glowed in his eyes. Smiling softly, Maura realized that the shock still held sway over the boy, yet it was good to see some of his old flame back. "I'm just going to put you in bed."

"Why?"

"Because after such an ordeal, you need rest."

"Don't touch me." The abrupt, ice-cold tone sent a small shiver down her spine, hinting that the boy-lost as he may be-was lethal. An injured animal was always more dangerous than a healthy one. Instead of cringing, Maura reached out and hauled Robin to his feet.

The boss ignored Robin and dragged him to bed. "You have confessed your darkest guilt, now you need to rest before accepting them."

"Ain't accepting the same as confessing?" muttered Robin; letting his feet drag a little behind him.

"No." Flopping him on the bed, Maura reached out for the blanket. "You only spilled, now it's time to clean the mess."

Robin nodded slightly at her words. It would account for the destruction that the storm left behind in his battered soul. But still, he couldn't…didn't want to believe that he had given up so easily. Curling up on the bed, Robin bit his lip till a tiny bit of blood trickled down his chin.

Maura reached out and wiped it away before it stained the bed. "Why did you say you killed your parents?"

The young face seemed to collapse once more into itself. A part of him, a part that was dying fast, argued to not tell her anything else. But his mouth had a different plan. "I could have told them that I saw their murderer leave the tent. I could have warned them that something wasn't right, to do the stunt with the net this time. I always trust my instincts, even when I was young, but that night…I didn't..." Robin's voice trailed off beneath the blanket.

The woman felt her eyes drawn to pillow, where her picture laid in secret. Robin flickered his gaze back up at her and noticed that Maura's gaze wasn't on him. Frowning, Robin felt an anger boil in him that this confession wasn't heeded. "Well?" he barked.

Gray eyes glided to face him. "Well what?"

"Aren't you gonna say something?"

"Like what?"

"Like what!" throwing back the blanket, Robin weakly pushed himself upright, "How about 'Don't blame yourself,' or 'It's not your fault,' or how about my favorite, 'You couldn't have done nothing.'"

Maura sent a smile at Robin and for a minute the boy saw a flash of understanding. Shaking his head, he looked again but the smile was now cold. "You want me to say something. Alright, how about 'A guilty mind shows that you are human.'"

"Huh?" Robin's eyes narrowed as a side of his lip curled upwards.

"You are not a superhero, Robin. You ranted as much last night. So, don't think of yourself as some mini-god who can foretell the future. You are a male human teenager who has to make a choice based on the information he has. Sometimes our instincts can be right or wrong, but we will never know till we make a choice. And with the choice, come repercussions that we tend to mull over thus giving rise to our guilt." Pausing, Maura licked her lips slightly, choosing her words carefully. "And feeling this amount of guilt makes you," Jabbing her finger lightly on his nose, Maura smirked, "One of the good guys."

Wiping his nose against the back of his hand, Robin frowned, "Oh?"

"Yes, for criminals do not feel guilt. Or at least the bad guys don't." Standing up, Maura gently laid Robin back down. "Do you want a piece of advice?"

Robin froze minutely at the question. He remembered how Slade told him that Maura was dangerous with her words. If he said no, then she might think he was hiding something else and start the whole ordeal over again. And if he said yes, then she might think that she held all the keys and get cocky. Thinking the latter held the better options; Robin nodded, "Sure."

Tucking the blanket tightly around his small frame, Maura leaned down to his ear, "You killed your parents." Placing a kiss on his temple, she moved upwards and patted him on his stomach. "Accept it."

Shoes clicking on the ground, Maura made her way to the door, "I'm going to get some dinner. You better not get out of that bed or the box might have another round on you." The door groaned open and slammed shut without a reply from Robin.

For the boy found himself immobile in a warm cocoon of a blanket. His body tried to fight the warmth that seeped into his bones, but soon all of the past days' activities caught up to him and his eyes slide closed. But while his body rested, Robin's mind couldn't help but play over and over again her words.

------

Maura walked past the kitchen, her footsteps betraying the sudden urge to run. Finally, she felt the brush of cold air and keying in the code, the door parted before her to reveal a dark beauty. Stepping out under a large cliff covered by brush, the camoflauged metal door sealed shut behind her. The ground crunched underneath her boots as the woman made her way towards the beach. Feet knew the way and after a couple minutes of walking, she turned and leaned against the rocky cliff side, taking in the hidden cove. Volcanic rock lined around it providing a curtain-like privacy, yet above the night sky sparkled with an intensity that still awed her.

Kicking off her boots, Maura shrugged off her jacket and pants. Clad only in her simple shorts and black tee, the woman slide into the pleasantly warm water. It wasn't too hot or cold, just at the right temperature to massage away her cramped shoulders. Settling on the ground, leaning her head back against the edge, Maura let her body float in pure relaxation. But her mind reeled as gray eyes lost themselves in the sky.

She had always known that she wasn't special. That there were countless other children that thought they had caused a parent's death. But to realize that Robin was one of those children…was like her…brought her shock riding up on a wave of guilt. Oh, the boss knew the pain of losing a parent. She might not have lost both like Robin did, but she never did regard her biological father a parent.

Growing up in the mafia and considered as an albino, Maura's mother was her best friend and the one thing that was right in the world. Sure in the beginning, she loved her father but that all changed when he slapped, humiliated and disowned her in front of the family. She was only ten.

Over the years, Maura grew even closer with her mother, trying to protect her from the rest of the family. But her mother just smiled and took the brunt of everything, as long as it didn't involve hurting her child. Thus, Maura grew and during a semester in college, her father invited her back to the house. He smiled, those black eyes feigning regret. With words laced in what he thought was love, Maura was restored her honor in exchange for her taking an assignment out in the Pacific Ocean. Yet, she now knew how her father operated and searched for the true explanation of why.

When her father handed Maura a bottle of wine to take to her mother, Maura did as such knowing that she needed to yearn her father's trust. It only took a small sip of wine for the poison to extinguish the only light in the woman's life. A few years later, struggling to live underneath a volcano, Maura sent out evidence of her father's crimes to the Italian government, CSI and the UN. Before the prison lost all contact to the outside world, she received word that her father had committed suicide, revealing his true colors as a coward.

Her father's death and her mother's by her once innocent hands led Maura to realize a certain truth in the world. Burying the guilt was a destructive method; she saw it clear as day in some of her prisoners and had undergone the process herself. But another way was to accept the guilt and move on. There was nothing in the world that could change the past. Her mother was dead. The prisoners she ordered to their death were dead. And the only way she could function was to rationalize. Her mother had to die for her to achieve this standing, where the information of their research was critical in preventing the rise of true villains. The prisoners had to die in order for Robin to indirectly come into their possession.

"Everything has a purpose," whispered Maura to the stars. Sighing, she submerged herself underwater to hide the few tears that streaked down her cheek. _"What was the purpose of forcing Robin reliving all his guilt? What was the purpose of almost losing a teenager to madness?"_

Her mind plagued her ice-cold soul and all she could think about was how Robin felt against her. How after all these years, she could comfort someone, when nobody had been there for her. How, she had used a mother's love for personal gain. Guilt trickled down the ice, melting it slightly. Maura let the process flow through her. It was getting harder and harder to feel guilty about anything, but Robin hit it hard when he called her Mom.

Reflecting back, Maura realized that she had grown close to the boy and now with this bond of orphans between them…She couldn't carry on with her plan. She wouldn't try and turn the boy into a villain. He had answered that whole area by his explanation of blackmail.

Squeezing her eyes shut, Maura felt her oxygen-deprived lungs begin to shudder. White dots sparked to life underneath her lids. Her mind ignored the pleas and flew through the questions:

Why was he hero? Robin screamed out that it was his guilt, which seemed wrong for a hero in her mind didn't seek redemption.

Where did one draw the line between hero and villain? It all seemed to depend upon the person. There was no line, but gray and perspective. Robin blurted that out in his confession of how he liked the criminal side.

And lastly, what makes a criminal? In the eyes of the law, it ranged from thief to rape to taking over a country. But in the criminal's mind, they did not do anything wrong, only what they had to do to survive. Yet, in Robin's mind, murder had marked him as a criminal.

With so much answered yet so much still unexplained, Maura realized in the depth of the cove that these questions would never be truly answered. The mysteries of human nature would remain hidden under the depths of flesh and bone. Then what could she seek? What would only help her but the rest of society as well?

Her body bolted straight up propelled by the answer. Breaking the water, Maura tilted her head back, gasping for air. Wiping away the water from her face, Maura's eyes fell onto a bright shining star. Smiling widely, the boss felt the guilt of hurting Robin and her dead mother dry up. She had a new goal now with the fallen hero. If the real truth didn't satisfy, then she would create her own truth.

It was time to go against the flow of their work on the criminal mind. Starting tonight, Maura would work towards one goal. What makes a lost boy become a hero?

**-Room-**

Robin turned in his sheets, drawing the blanket closer to him. Blue peeked under the semi-closed lids burning the crevices of the wall into his mind. Maura was the first person ever to agree with him, which scared him like no other. She told him to accept the fact. Well, he did…didn't he?

"_Then what's with the guilt_?" sneered a dark voice. "_Why do you hide it? Why do you choke up every time you say it?_"

The rational part of him shook himself dry and pushed away the babbling crybaby and the crazy, ranting child. "Well what does accept mean?" croaked Robin to the wall. "It means to either receive something or acknowledge something. But I already acknowledge all my guilt…of murdering my parents."

Squeezing his eyes shut with his hands, Robin shook his head. No, this went beyond mere recognition. Acknowledge was close but acceptance was a higher degree. One had to believe it with heart, soul and mind, to speak of it without uncertainty for it to be accepted.

Hands slide down his face revealing freezing blue eyes. "Without hesitation," the feeble voice spoke with a softness reserved for reverence.

To be without uncertainity, he would have to become guiltless. Robin would have to accept his actions and not feel one ounce of regret. By doing that…an image of how impassive Maura had been when she announced that she had killed all those prisoners flashed in his mind. Her cold abrupt manner had made her strong, the lack of doubt in her decision made her at ease with her actions.

Just like Slade. The criminal had taken the lack of uncertainty into the realms of pride when he pushed the trigger button forcing Robin to fight his friends. The guilt of killing mere teenagers bounced off the man's shoulders, not once hindering the powerful punches as he punished a disobedient apprentice. Even the death of Terra did little to evoke any emotion from the man except revenge for a wounded pride.

Turning onto his back, Robin stared up at the ceiling. Could he become that? Did he want to become a monster like Slade or a robot like Maura?

"No."

The one-worded answer brought a strange calmness to settle the wind within him. A stern look befell his face. Knowing he was onto something, Robin shut his eyes and found himself back in the shattered remains of the bubble. Picking up a glass-like piece of the bubble, Robin stared into the reflection of the white skull mask of Red X.

Feeling too much guilt would drive one insane, while too little would make one inhuman. He could either become a paranoid citizen or a gleeful villain. Taking a deep breath, Robin felt the water ripple to a stillness. The thunder and lightening rumbled off in the distant.

"Red X was a mistake. I hurt my friends physically and betrayed their trust. I stole chips that Slade could have used to destroy Jump City. I almost lost my life…" Robin felt himself begin to chock as the guilt rose in him. The piece of the bubble became sharper, stabbing at his palms. The water surrounding his legs began to ripple strong, tugging at his pant legs.

"But-but I liked it too. I liked creating a new persona, a darker persona than Robin. Going behind everyone's backs without their knowledge made me feel that all of my training with Batman was for nothing." Pausing, Robin noticed that the water became still again, the glass piece no longer bit his skin. "Being Red X gave me a thrill that even as Slade's apprentice couldn't compare with. He was of my creation. He had no link to the past. I liked being Red X and am not ashamed to say that I created him."

The last sentence Robin found himself speaking with a strong voice, facing the image of the skull head-on. As if accepting his conviction, the water level dropped a mere inches and the bubble piece disappeared. Robin could still feel its' weight in his hand, but it no longer was a barrier.

Lowering his hand, Robin found himself smirking ever so slightly. He had taken one step down a path. He didn't know how it would end, if more guilt would arise or vanish. But like Maura said, he was only human. Now the question was if he would remain a good guy or fall to the dark side.

-------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well , there's Chapter 21. I hope that can satisfy you for now, since I don't know when the next time I'll update is. As for H-Slade (Slade in Robin's mind, too lazy to type it all out) and the Titans, I haven't forgotten about them! So, you know the drill and take care!


	22. Going against the flow

A/N: Woot, another chapter this week! Haha! And this will be a short author's note for there's nothing to say.

**Ch. 22: Going against the flow **

The next time Robin woke up, his eyes were greeted to a serious Egyed. The doctor had his semi-clammy hand on his forehead while the other was checking his pulse on his wrist. Shifting slightly underneath the blanket, Robin fought back a yawn.

Egyed noticed the small movement and flicked his green eyes to Robin. "Well, good evening. It's about time you woke up."

Blinking to clear away the grit, Robin licked his lips to notice that they were chapped. "H-how long?"

"You've been asleep for a couple days, which did wonders for you." Pulling back his hands, Egyed picked up his clipboard on Maura's desk. The woman, Robin noticed immediately, was nowhere to be found. The boy felt his eyes widen, his breath picking up at the disappearance of his tormentor.

The doctor must have caught the brief flicker of panic and grinned. "Let's try not developing Stockholm syndrome, Robin."

Robin sent a dark glare and growled softly. Egyed chuckled; glad to see that some of Robin's pride was somewhat intact. From the few brief exchanges he had with Maura, it sounded like the hero was a broken, tamed bird.

"You'd be glad to know that with the rest plus whatever Maura did for you, you've broken through the withdrawal. The fever, cramps and sweats pretty much are non-existent. Mind you, you're still a bit weak. But nothing but a few meals won't handle." Seeming to be satisfied, Eyged stared down at his patient. "You might still experience some yearnings, but that is normal. Either way, the worst is over with."

A dry laugh escaped Robin's throat. Blue eyes fell closed before staring up at the ceiling. Pale lips formed themselves into a smirk.

"What's funny?" taunted Egyed, folding his arms across his chest.

Those eyes locked on his face. The doctor realized the sight was something he was not going to get used to anytime soon. Robin's face seemed to fade into pondering mask, eyes scrunched up in thought.

"The worst is not over," whispered Robin. "There's still a bunch of large glass pieces still remaining. Not to mention…"

Pushing himself up, Robin slid his feet under the blanket so he sat Indian-style on the bed. The raven locks were rumpled up, the bed-hair a wild mess conveying the rough past days. Eyes fell down to the dip in the blanket, his hands playing with each other underneath.

Egyed smirked, "Ah yes, Slade. Well, the first thing you can do is work on your talk with him."

The cocking of the boy's head signaled to Egyed that he had the boy's attention. "I don't mind if you talk to Slade out loud here, but other people will start to think you are insane. And I don't know if you still want to keep up the appearance of remaining sane." Pausing, the doctor sniffed and shrugged his shoulders. "That's the first step we usually taught our subjects on how to handle the dust."

With nothing more to say, Egyed let the silence fall upon them. Fidgeting, the doctor frowned. He could never handle the silence or the tiny pauses in life. He was a workaholic. Out in the world, no one ever took him seriously due to his smiling, crazy nature. But here, Egyed couldn't help but feel that he belonged, that this was his home.

Gazing down at Robin, the doctor flashed his teeth behind his widest smile. "Good to see we haven't lost you-"

"Is it only love?"

Egyed raised an eyebrow, dropping his pen on the ground at the surprise. "What?"

A frown marred the boy's features, "The dust…does it only make you see ones you love?"

"Ah," smirking the doc, "You're afraid you," chuckled, "love Slade?"

Robin shot a glare that Batman would have been proud of. Egyed tugged at his red-hair, "Well, the mind ain't my field, that's Fumio. But what I have to say is, maybe it's what the man represents that you…like."

The walkie-talkie beeped on the man's belt. Peering down, Egyed sighed. "Another time. Better enjoy your stay here, Maura will probably kick you out when I give her the go ahead."

With a long stride, Egyed left the boy alone in the room. Robin snarled and returned his stare back at his lap. "Love Slade? Please, I hate the man like no-Argh!"

Robin felt his body being slammed back into the bed, a strong arm wrapped around his throat. Kicking widely, Robin clawed at the arm that was chocking him. But it was to no avail as Slade stared down at his captured bird.

"_Now, that I have your attention_," squeezing harder, Slade heard a battered cough escape Robin's mouth. His eyes focused on Slade's single eye, trying to hide the lack of oxygen. The kicked eased and Robin's hands rested on Slade's arm. Slade smirked behind his mask. "_Good boy. It seems that since you are well enough to kick and claw, you are well enough to aid in my plan_."

**--Jump City--**

The chattering of teeth and the locking of knees was starting to annoy Raven. Reaching up to massage her temple, the gothic superhero slumped her shoulders. Gathering all the calmness she could muster, Raven turned and eyed the troublemaker.

Beastboy was shivering next to her, his whole body on pure alert. The purple outfit against the green skin did nothing to hide the scruffs, cuts and the metal pair of handcuffs around his wrist. Drooping his ears, the changeling eyed his companion. Raven was actually not in her customary velvet cloak. Instead she wore all black jeans, shirt and jacket. Her violet hair was hidden beneath a wig of blond, bronze spikes dangled from her ears. Even her face was slightly colored with blush and red lipstick while black mascara accented her eyes.

Raising her gloved hand, which held a baton, Raven snarled at Beastboy, "Quiet your whimpering!"

The rough, street-accented voice was nothing compared to deadpanned voice of his friend. Beastboy nodded quickly, before smirking, "Are you sure?"

The dark glare made the changeling raise his cuffed hands in self-defense, "Alright already!"

Raven lowered her arm and took in the abandoned warehouse. Her contractor was ten minutes late. Fidgeting, she rolled her head to try and ward off an itch from underneath her wig. Dressing up was not part of the plan, but Starfire was too bright to play a bounty hunter and Cyborg was needed in monitoring the videos.

Folding her arms across her chest, Raven began to tap her foot impatiently. Since arriving back home, the Titans had been busy trying to track down Slade. Calling upon the Titans East to manage their city in order for no one to realize Robin's disappearance, Cyborg contacted every Titan in the US.

It took a couple days but Flash was the first to call in and told them that there was some rumors of Slade traveling to Gotham. Starfire was almost out the door to fly to Gotham and have a talk with the criminal when Cyborg grabbed her arm.

"_We can't go to him, Star," whispered Cyborg._

"_Why not?" questioned the alien, her eyes losing the bright light of determination._

_Cyborg sighed, "Gotham is where Robin is from."_

"_So?"_

"_It's Batman's city. Do you feel like explaining to him why we're in his city?" _

_Starfire realized the train of thought Cyborg was following and landed softly on her feet. "Then what do you propose we do?"_

_Cyborg grinned, brown eyes glinting in the light, "Let's have him come to us."_

_Raven raised an eye at her friend as Beastboy gawked. "Have Slade come to us? Are you crazy?"_

"_Desperate times call for desperate measures," Cyborg locked eyes with Raven. "Blond will suit you I think."_

And so Raven found herself here with Beastboy. After dressing up, Raven and Cyborg sent out an inconspicuous message to Slade in Gotham about her persona Veral catching one of the Titans. Days passed by when a mysterious note was received at the apartment where Raven was currently staying in. It merely told her to meet this contractor for a hefty award in a warehouse near the docks. The location already screamed Slade. So, roughing up Beastboy a bit, which was a wonderful stress reliever, Raven made her way to the docks.

Glancing down at her watch, Raven let out a groan. She knew she had to keep up the appearance of Veral just in case Slade was watching her. Twisting her back as if to stretch, Raven flicked her gaze to a wooden crate from Florida. Above, hidden in the shadows, Starfire was waiting quietly underneath a tarp to lunge out when the contractor came. Sliding her gaze to the corner near a mouse hole was a small camera where Cyborg was keeping surveillance from both the inside and outside.

Turning back to face forward, Raven cracked her knuckles.

Beastboy eased his shivers of fright away. Grinning up at Raven, he flopped down on the ground. "Guess he ain't comin' huh?"

"Patient Rae, you know how Slade operates. We only get one shot at this you guys," confided Cyborg through her earpiece.

Raven huffed and kicked Beastboy in the side, "Patience is a virtue, brat."

"Yes indeed it is," purred a dark voice from the far side of the warehouse.

Raven shot her head towards the sound. Stepping out into the pale light from the moon, the black and orange figure of Slade emerged from the shadows. Placing her hands on her hips, Raven smirked, "Bout time you came. Where's my money?"

Slade narrowed his one eye, taking in the rising form of Beastboy. "I was surprised by your message. Capturing one of the Titans alive, particularly the shape shifter, is a display of true gifts."

Raven turned and flicked a finger on the metal handcuffs, "It ain't got nothin' to do with talent. Technology at its' best with preventin' him from shifting. And he's a baby."

Beastboy shot a hurt look at Raven. "You just don't want to admit that you like my good looks and wanted to keep me around for yourself."

Raven slapped Beastboy hard on the back of his head, "Shut up. I hate green."

The dark chuckle drew the two Titans away from their bickering. Slade raised his hands and clapped three times. "I congratulate you, Raven. Out of all the Titans, I must say you are the best…underneath Robin that is."

Beastboy couldn't help but let his jaw drop in shock. Cyborg cursed loudly, the heavy footsteps marking his quick departure to help his friends. Starfire tossed the tarp to the side and flew straight down at Slade. "You will give us-"

Raven raised her hand, enveloping the alien in her black magic. Struggling, Star sent her blazing green eyes down at Raven. "Raven, you will let me go!"

"No," responded Raven, keeping her gaze on Slade.

Slade nodded, "Always the calm one. Now tell me, why are the Titans so eager to catch my attention at the risk of catching Batman's?"

The heavy foots from behind her marked Cyborg's arrival. With a flicker of her fingers, Raven removed Beastboy's handcuffs and released Starfire.

"Sheesh, I was wondering when you let up," joked the changeling dryly as he spared a glance towards Raven.

"Hn," was her only response.

"It seems you are short one."

The factual tone of Slade sent Starfire to power up her hands and aim the green energy bolts at Slade, "Now tell us where you have Robin?"

Slade tilted his head towards Starfire, his gray eye not betraying anything of the accusation. "Be careful whom you accused, girl," hissed Slade. The group fell into deathly silence as a small wave of evil washed off Slade, reminding them of what this criminal was capable of. Breaking the silence, Slade drew back onto himself and gave off the indifferent attitude that Robin cared for so much. "I dare you to repeat that accusation."

Cyborg took a couple steps forward so he was almost face to face with Slade. "You heard her, give us Robin back."

The criminal heard the stern voice of Cyborg and narrowed his gaze on what he assumed as the appointed leader. Cyborg fought to maintain eye contact with Slade, yet as the second trickled by he felt fear rise in him trying to break the gaze.

"_How did Robin do this_?" puzzled Cyborg as he felt his gaze shift only slightly downwards.

Yet Slade had caught the movement and pounced on it. "I do not have Robin. If your leader is missing, then you should consider that it was your fault than his."

"And how in the world did you come up that explanation?" yelled Beastboy as he threw his hands in the air.

Starfire sent a blast flying near his feet, but Slade didn't even budge. "Robin would never leave us!"

"I am merely stating that Robin has outgrown you and it is your fault that you tied him back," stated Slade. Truly, it was like talking to children when addressing the other Titans. With Robin, he might have had to repeat himself but at least the boy knew what and where he was heading in their discussions.

"Well that's not the case here!" spat Cyborg as he tucked his hand into a fist.

Raven coughed silencing any more outbursts from her teammates. "Slade, we have information that you were seen taking Robin out of the Japan or somewhere in Indonesia."

"I have not traveled in that area in over a year," noted Slade. "Do you trust this source?"

"Yes," replied Raven. Closing her eyes, she whispered, "But I can sense that you are telling the truth that you do not hold Robin in custody."

The Titans stared dumbstruck at Raven. "Wh-what?" stuttered Cyborg.

Raven opened her eyes and allowed for a frown to appear on her face. Reaching up she tug off the wig, letting her purple hair to fall gracefully around her face. "Robin is not with Slade. The informant on the island lied, or at least his companion did. Or they were given the wrong information."

Slade shifted and folded his arms behind his back. The false accusation angered him and it seemed that in order to clear his name, the man would have to open talks with the Titans."When was the last time you saw Robin?"

Cyborg, Starfire and Beastboy moved their wide eyes back on the villain. Raven replied, realizing that her companions were useless at the moment. They still were trying to get over the fact that Slade did not have Robin. Which was a surprise, even for her, since Slade had an unhealthy obsession with the boy. "In Japan, he was with the police."

Slade tilted his head towards her; his eye gleaming in what one could say was humor. "You mean escorted. The news of Robin's…killing was-"

"Robin did not kill anyone!" shouted Starfire, her green eyes shimmering with tears. "It was an accident!"

"My dear, if only you knew how violent your leader can become."

"We saw how violent he could get Slade," snapped Cyborg.

"Taking out my robots is one thing, Cyborg," reprimanded Slade, "Now, let me see if I get this straight. Your Indonesian informant-"

"His girlfriend actual," whispered Beastboy.

Slade shot an annoyed look at the changeling, "Girlfriend. So the information that I have Robin did not come from your informant's mouth, yet you believed her."

"Yes," answered Raven. "She was working for him."

The criminal shook his head and walked towards a box. The Titans tensed behind him, but it only made him smirked. They truly had grown up; their wariness around him was proof. Pivoting on his foot, Slade sat down on the box. Leaning forward, he rested his arms on his legs and folded his hands. "It is clear that you children still have things to learn."

The dark, angry looks aimed at him with the intention to burn him failed. Slade merely chuckled at the attempt; "The woman gave you false information to lead you on a false trail. For once I am innocent of a crime. You should have known better, than to believe an informant right away."

"Innocent my butt," muttered Beastboy as he crossed his arms and stared angrily at the door.

Cyborg couldn't help but puff his chest in indignation, "Well excuse us for not knowing that the trail was false."

"You should have known when number one: someone else gave you the information. Secondly, you didn't back up the information with other resources. And thirdly, you didn't do surveillance."

"How the hell where we suppose to know all that?" shouted the robot.

"Robin would have known," shot back Slade in his emotionless tone. Yet, the Titans could sense the underlying message. Robin was better than them, would always be and Slade would always see them as children no matter what they did.

Raven placed a soothing hand on Cyborg's shoulder to calm him down, "Why are you telling us this, Slade?"

Slade closed his eye briefly before sliding his gaze onto Starfire. The alien was quiet for once, considering her love was missing. Oh, Slade could tell that the girl had feelings for Robin. He was grateful though the boy was blind in that area, allowing Robin to focus his attention on the criminal. "A lesson is always needed, Raven. That and it is a good way to start an alliance." Pausing to let his words sink in, Slade soaked in the shocked expressions on the Titans. "I will help you find the wayward leader."

"Pinch me," spoke Beastboy numbly.

"H-help?" stuttered Cyborg, not sure if he heard right. "Di-did you s-say?"

"Yes, I did," sighed Slade.

Raven blinked, her eyes narrowing in on the words. She ran situations on why Slade of all people would help them. It made no sense. It wasn't like the last time when the world was coming to an end. There was nothing at stake for the man. And it didn't help that Robin never talked about what had transpired between the master and the ex-apprentice.

"Why?" questioned Starfire, her innocent tone making Slade cringe inside.

Ignoring her question, Slade zoomed in on the true question.

"What do you want in return?" Raven's quiet voice made Slade nod in approval. It seemed not all was lost with the Titans.

"The box containing all information on me," replied Slade.

"What box?" said Cyborg, his tone making it seem like he didn't know what Slade was talking about.

"The box Robin has…the one containing my cracked mask to be precise."

Not knowing the significance behind the strange request, Beastboy blurted out, "Deal, but if you betrayal us in anyway-"

"Beastboy!" snapped Cyborg.

Beastboy squawked sending an apologetic gaze at the older boy, "Sorry."

Cyborg nodded and looked at the two females of the team.

Starfire sighed, "As much as I do not like this, I see no other way to track down Robin."

Raven fought to keep her face neutral from the rising disgust of having an alliance with Slade. "Starfire's right. If anyone knows how Robin thinks, it is Slade."

Cyborg nodded and walked up to Slade. Jutting out his hand, the temporary leader of the Titans spoke in a stern but calm voice. "You got yourself a deal Slade, but if you make any moves in trying to get Robin yourself-"

"I know," replied Slade as he reached out and shook Cyborg's metal hand. "Well, then." Standing up, the cold metal gauntlet left Cyborg's warm human hand. "Shall we start with a trip back to this informant of yours?"

---------------------------

A/N: And there we go folks, a flash to the other characters in this story and the Real Slade makes an appearence! Hope I didn't overload you with all these Slades. Well, later!


	23. The Black Paradox

Disclaimer: I dont' own Robin or the Titans in any shape or form.

A/N: Well, here's the next installment for Mens Rae and it's nice and long. Yay for 3-day weekends!

**Ch 23: The Black Paradox**

Robin bunched the neck of his shirt over his throat. Huddling on the floor, the meager task hid the bruising that was blossoming around his neck perfectly. Glancing up, he took in the made bed. Since Egyed left and Slade reasserted his presence, the comfort of the bed became restrictive. Sliding out, his time with Alfred automatically moved Robin's body to make the bed nice and neat for Maura's return.

It was strange but he could almost picture her coming in and chastise him on not making the bed. Just like his mom use to-

"No, no, no. Don't go there Robin, don't go there," rebuked Robin to himself, his eyes narrowing in on themselves. "Maura isn't Mom, she never will be neither. No matter how much she tries to play the caring…"

The memory of being held against a warm chest, hands holding him tight as if to protect him from the world burned brightly in his denial. To be held like that once again. Robin felt a wave of tears and anguish rise in him. Slamming his head onto the wall, he tried to push down the feelings, but instead it allowed for a few tears to seep past their cages and trickle down his cheek in pain.

He found himself back on the dark landscape where a few remaining large glass shards still glittered in a non-existent light. Off in the corner, he saw a tiny shard begin to grow. Pouncing on it, he held the guilt of replacing his mom with Maura stare straight back at him.

"_Robin_."

Cracking his eyes open, Robin frowned. He had hoped that the pain from his throbbing head would have kept the man away.

Slade chuckled darkly, "_It will take more than that to hide from me now, child_."

"_I'm no child_," snapped Robin backed mentally, but in reality he merely turned his head.

"_Yet you still act as one_," chided Slade. "_Now let us go over the logistics_-"

"_Of your escape plan? Please Slade, there's no way to get off this island_," rebuked Robin.

Slade's shoulders rippled as the man's form lowered into a crouch in front of the boy. Robin couldn't help but feel the man's icy anger push him further back into the wall. Despite Robin trying to tell himself that the man wasn't real, there were times when the line between reality and imaginary blended together.

"_Can it be that the almighty Boy Wonder has finally lost hope_?" hissed Slade.

"I haven't lost hope," mumbled Robin, flickering his gaze down onto the ground.

Slade reached out and grinned when he saw Robin's chest tighten in anticipation. Instead of carrying out the waited hit, Slade grabbed a hold of Robin's shirt and lowered it to gaze upon the purple and blue marks.

He remembered all too vividly the trembling boy whom he had the under control. To be caught up in the moment of feeling the boy's pounding pulse as his arm continued to tighten around the small neck made the villain smile. But now, he could only frown is disgust.

"_Finally figured it out that you are obsolete without me_," Robin's whispered words pulled Slade to gaze down at the boy's blue eyes that now stared up at him wary but sharp with observation.

"_Don't kid yourself_-"

Robin shifted breaking Slade's hold on his shirt. Readjusting it, the teenager couldn't help but grin. "_It must torment you to know that you can't exist without me being alive_."

"_It must torment you as well, Robin. For I am that dark corner in your mind_."

The smoldering glare made the villain chuckle. Leaning back, Slade glanced behind his shoulder before focusing back on his captive audience. "_You see, while you were purging yourself in the arms of the enemy. I reflected back on some things_."

Robin scoffed, "_Don't tell me you were bored_."

Slade cocked his head to the side. Robin leaned a bit forward, "_I thought seeing me suffer was your dream?_"

"_It is a little for me…but then again I'm not truly Slade_," commented the man. Robin's eyes narrowed in confusion that Slade couldn't help but continue to build upon it. "_In the basement, I was all about making you suffer. It was my solo purpose…my existence to ensure your death_." Slade paused, his gray eye hinting at reluctance to share his thoughts. However, realizing that he needed the boy's trust to accomplish his plan of escaping, he continued. "_When I found that I was intact despite your proclamation, I knew that something must have gone wrong. So I hid in the shadows, making you believe you were safe while learning the confines of my new…role_."

The slight lowering of Slade's tone might have gone unnoticed the regular listener, but Robin heard it. "You found something."

Slade smirked, letting his eye show his delight at the boy for picking up the unspoken words. "_Yes. The doctor was right; the basic programming in me has changed a bit due to the mutation_."

Robin cut in, dawning brightening the once dull eyes. "_He did something_…"

Slade nodded. "_I found traces of programs that were not present before. It seems that I-Sla—the mastermind was trying to change the dust to not merely remind you of him but to change you_."

"_Change_?"

"_But something must have come up, for he never finished_."

"Change?" hissed Robin, his shoulders tensing up fear flashing in his eyes.

Slade raised his eye, "_There are training programs present_."

Robin tilted his head, shaking it as if he didn't hear right. "_Training_?"

"_Robin_," purred Slade. "_The escape plan will work_."

Disbelief flashed across the young features. Slade saw the mouth begin to open but he cut in, "_If you allow me to train you with this knowledge, the chances rise exponentially_."

Blue eyes fell in upon themselves, weighing the options. "_What do you want in return_?"

"_What makes you think_-"

"_It's something I would do_."

Slade nodded. The boy was slowly accepting this Slade's existence as well as the criminal part of his young mind. "_You return back to_-" The lock on the door clicked making Slade shot his attention at the door.

Robin had his eyes locked on the door when Maura stepped through. The woman's face flashed with surprise at seeing Robin rising slowly to his feet from the floor. Her eyes darted over to the bed and a smile shone on her face.

"You made the bed."

Robin nodded, "Yes."

Maura sent a curt nod, "Why thank you."

"No problem." Slade had also risen onto his feet and now stood next to Robin on the wall, watching the woman keenly.

Robin let out a small internal groan. It seemed the man still hated Maura, but who could blame him. Instantly, he slapped himself mentally. Now was not the time to start getting sympathetic towards this imaginary man.

Maura walked over to her desk, searching the paperwork. It had occurred to Robin to look through the papers, but from what he could see from the bed it mostly dealt with the files of other prisoners. Nothing important.

"So, am I free to go considering I answered everything?"

A smile tugged at Maura's lips. "Do you truly believe that?"

Robin shrugged his shoulders, "Thought I give it a chance."

Maura felt a flicker of uncertainity flash in her. It had been awhile since Robin's breakdown and even more days for him to reach this stage of his recovery. His blood samples showed that the drug was no longer present, but she could still see the small twitches and yearnings eyes of the addition still holding sway over the boy. In conjucture with the recovery, something in the boy had died. Those rebellious tones and comebacks was gone. The way Robin held himself even changed. His thin shoulders seemed to sag but tense all the time. His young voice spoke with a sad tone as if he was carefully in what to say or to try and hide the turmoil underneath. But what changed the most were his eyes. Those bright eyes were cautious, their fire a flickering flame instead of an inferno. One would say the boy was completly shattered. But Maura knew that instead Robin was merely learning his station in life and taking her advice on guilt to heart. She was wrapping him around her finger, which would make the step of this experiment go much more smoothly. Yet, it was also the root of her uncertainity, for she no longer knew how to handle the boy without breaking him or ruining the experiment completly.

"But don't you want to learn how to control Slade?" questioned Maura as she picked up a piece of gum and popped it into her mouth. Stepping in front of Robin, she tugged down his shirt to reveal the bruises. "It seems he has returned with a vengeance."

Twisting the side, Robin straightened his shirt as a feeble attempt to gain his meager pride back. But he felt on some level it was useless, for Maura had seen him crash and burn. Shame swelled up in him. Hugging himself, Robin was about to turn to face the wall when he felt a small hand on his shoulder.

Gazing over his shoulder, he took in Maura's soft features. Her eyes shone with understanding. "Your secret is safe with me, Robin. In fact, to help keep your identity a secret, I was going to start calling you Rob for short." Maura nodded gently, "There are many Robs present in this prison. One more will not make a difference. Besides." Maura ran a hand through his tangled hair; "You have changed enough for people not to confuse you with Robin, especially with the mask off."

Robin broke away from Maura, turning fully to face her. Slade had moved to her side and gave a brief nod at Robin, confirming his suspicions.

"What more do you want from me?" growled Robin.

Maura laughed quietly glad to see the anger had not completly abandoned the boy. "Simply to let nature run its' course. At the beginning, we were going to see what it took to change a hero into a criminal. Yet, after realizing that it only took blackmail, that option seemed unnecessary. Thus, we decided on a different plan of action. If you accept our help, you are going to become a hero again."

Robin wanted to laugh. But all that came out has a hysterical whimper that burned his throat. On one side, Maura wanted to shape into a hero, probably her version of a hero by offering help. And then on the opposite side, Slade presented tactics in exchange for becoming a criminal.

In the bowels of this hellhole, Robin realized that he was a crossroads. But unlike the other times he reached such junctions, this one would change him permanently. There would be no going back this time. Blinking away his tears, Robin let a smile hide away the pain. Slade lashed out to try and punch Maura but his fist merely flew through her head. Upset would be an understatement and the fiend stalked off into the distance of Robin's mind. It seemed like this version of Slade also didn't like no one sinking their claws into Robin.

"I will give you to the end of today to reach your decision," commented Maura through the haze.

Robin nodded thanks. Maura let a smirk twinkle her eyes, "Come lets give you a much needed shower."

The walk downwards offered little solace for the teenager. When he stepped into the cold room, where the drain was present, Robin couldn't help but keep an out for Fumio. But the twisted psychiatrist never made his presence known. As the blast of water hit him, Robin merely reached down at the bar of soap and washed his body.

Though it had been a while, he couldn't help but fall back into the rhythm. He felt a bit more clear headed and normal as all the dirt and grim washed off his body. Rinsing off, Robin shook his head and took a quick overlook over his body. Besides a few new scars, particular the one on his forehead, Robin realized he must have lost a couple pounds. His ribs were more visible and the distinct shape of his muscles were gone. Curling his arm up, Robin felt his muscle and realized that his body had fallen out of shape but was now adapting to the work in the prison. A guard opened the door and tossed him a towel. Walking into the next room where he was first given the red uniform, Robin stripped off his old uniform and began to dry off. Ruffling his hair, Robin realized that his hair had grown. It fell about his face in semi-curls in a mop-like style. Robin's mind began to wonder how long he had been here before the turning of the knob broke the silence. He barely had time to cover himself when the door open. Ben stepped in and handed him a black uniform.

Reaching out, Robin gazed down at the color. Draping the new uniform over his small frame the long sleeves of top making feel childlike, Robin couldn't help but continue to run his hands over it. On closer inspection, the black was not totally black. Instead, it seemed a bit more on a gray, washed out black tone.

What did it mean?

Such questions would never have bothered Robin, but his time here had driven the undertones of color home. Getting lost in the color, Robin's mind drifted to the shards. In the days after his realization, Robin had been working through his guilt. Yet the guilt of his parents' death, of betraying Batman and the mind-numbing experience with Slade remained.

Black and orange were the villain's colors and his own apprentice color as black symbolizing his submission to the man. Submission. Robin shuddered at the word. All his life he bowed down to someone. First it was submitting himself to Batman's black crusade and then later on it was subjugating himself to Slade's black thrill. It was always black and submission. The two were intermingled too many times in his life.

A red wave of anger washed through him. Lashing out, Robin slammed his foot on the shards of Batman and Slade. Well, he wouldn't submit to them anymore. He wouldn't be their little puppet. So what if he betrayed Batman. In the end, he prevented future citizens from getting hurt and knocked Slade off his high-pedestal. What more could be asked for from a teenager, from a washed-up hero?

And speaking of Slade, Robin grounded the shards into a fine dust. The criminal was just like Batman. Trying to shape the boy into something he was not: an emotionless fighter. They wanted a non-thinking, dependent tool to point towards the enemy and fire away despite their praises of him using his mind. Well, too bad. Robin wanted to be his own man. And yes, he loved stealing. To have that adrenaline buzz twenty-four seven was addicting, but so was the thrill of tracking down a criminal. It wasn't like Batman and Slade didn't get a kick out of doing undercover work, so why should he wallow in guilt.

Shifting, he turned at the last remaining piece. Hands clutched at the dark material as he made his way to stand above shimmering memory of his parents' death. The black wave of grief lashed out and squeezed at his throat. Crashing on his knees, Robin reached out and picked up the shard.

Cradling it to his chest, Robin let a few tears drip onto the cold floor. "I'm sorry Mom and Dad, but I have to let you guys go." Pausing, Robin fought to work up the courage to say the next few words, but it was getting harder and harder to breath. "I did kill you guys." As if he wasn't sure if they heard, he repeated himself, a trace of certainty now in his tone. "I killed my parents."

The grip of grief loosened its' hold on the teenager, letting Robin relieve himself. "I killed you in not telling you about Zucco. Yet, there is nothing I can about it now except repent for my sin. And by doing that is to stop the other Zuccos out in the world. Maura was right. I am human. And as such, I will make mistakes but I can accept those mistakes and become a stronger person from them."

Before his eyes, the shard dissipated into the still air. "I won't forget. I love you guys."

Left alone, Robin blinked himself back into reality. Kneeling on the rocky floor, Robin stared into the uniform. Black was submission in any form. Yet, it had given him the power to confront the remaining guilt. It had given him a sense of authority within his own mind.

Smirking, the teenager took a deep breath, thoughts clicking into place. He understood now, understood a many of things in life that was once a static confusion. For once, he felt at peace…centered.

Tilting his head, Robin let go of the smirk. "_Slade_."

Slade had stepped out of the shadows of his mind. "_Robin_."

"_Train me_."

The figure nodded, his exuberance oozing off of him in waves, yet when it touched Robin, the boy merely let it pass through him. The stench was still in the air when Slade disappeared marking the appearance of Carl, Ben and Maura. Carl was carrying a paint brush and two cans of paint while Ben was carrying two other cans.

Rising up onto his feet, Robin shot a questioning look at Maura. The woman pointed at the cans. "We're going to put a mark on your uniform. This mark will show to the rest of the prisoners and guards that you are exempt from any punishments hence forth."

"_Above the law_," thought Robin.

As if hearing his thoughts, Maura smirked, "But if you create any disruptions or try to escape, we'll go back to square one."

The hidden threat of the changing of uniforms and the box was not lost on Robin's account. Instead the boy nodded, his lips parting. "M-Boss?"

Ben and Carl jerked their heads up from their work of laying down the cans in surprise. Maura didn't let the change in title faze her, but she narrowed her eyes in warning. "Yes."

Shifting through his mind to make sure Slade wasn't present Robin spoke the needed words. "I accept your help."

Pleasure filled those gray eyes. "Very well, we'll start tomorrow then." With noting more ot say, she left the room.

"Ok, kid. What color?"

Robin blinked; he couldn't believe it was that easy to convince Maura of his turn. Then again, he truly did want her help.

"Kid!" Carl's loud voice jerked Robin out of his thoughts.

"What?"

Carl sneered, pointing the brush at him, "What color do you want your mark to be?"

Robin started down at his options, yet there were no labels on them. Sighing, his mind immediately crossed out yellow, green, orange and red. Robin felt his fist curl in at the thought of red. If he could somehow have a color that would calm the rest of the prisoners, display a sense of serenity about him that would fool his opponents and yet enforce coldness? It had to be the opposite of red.

"Blue." The word left his mouth before his mind even reached the conclusion.

Carl nodded. Ben popped off a lid allowing for Carl to dip his brush in. Wiping off access pain, Carl walked up to Robin's form. As if eyeing a blank piece of canvas, Carl pondered his next moves. Then reaching his conclusion, the arm stretched out and two slashes later, Carl stepped back and nodded in satisfaction.

Before him, two broad blue strips went down from Robin's shoulders to meet in the center creating a V-shape. Stepping around, Carl dipped his brush again and painted the same V-design on the back.

"Alright then, we're all-" Carl halted in his speech when Robin snatched the brush out his hands. "What the hell are you doing?"

Ignoring the question, Robin painted a strip of blue down his arms. "There." Handing the brush back, Robin let a smile show. "Thank you."

Carl shook his head, eying the smiling teenager with caution. "You've definitely lost a few marbles from the last time we met." Tossing the brush to Ben, Carl waved his hand towards the door, moving in front of Robin. "Time to bring you back to your cell. You'll have about an hour to rest and get reacquainted with Kyle and Curt before dinner time."

Robin nodded and followed after Carl, leaving Ben behind to clean the mess. Walking quietly behind the guard, Robin let his eyes gaze down and trace the V on his uniform. He didn't know why but somehow it felt right, just like urge to paint the strips down his arms felt right. It was a way to attract attention, yet also blend in with the surroundings, especially with the strips on the guards' uniforms. But it was not only that. Letting himself feel an ounce of happiness, Robin merely nodded when Carl pushed him lightly back into the cell.

Locking his eyes on Kyle and Curt who where sprawled out on Curt's cot, Robin nodded a hello. For the first time, he felt that maybe Slade's plan of escape was no longer impossible. That with this new uniform, anything could become possible. Now all that he had to do was not get too cocky about it or his cover would be blown. And then, like Maura said, it would all be back to square one.

---------------------------------

A/N: So there we go! Hope you all like Robin's new uniform. Hopefully, I'll have the next chappie up, which will probably deal with Slade and the Titans. Until then, take care!


	24. The Game is afoot

Disclaimer: The Titans are not mine, no matter how many times I try to alter the timeline.

A/N: Finally, I can update! Sorry for the long wait folks. Let's just say it was midterm week and that's that. I hope you all have been doing fine. This story has been haunting my mind, so hopefully I can start updating a bit faster.

**Chapter 24: The Game is afoot**

The long flight from Jump City back to Indonesia seemed even longer when an unwanted guest sat silently in the seat that was reserved for Robin. The tension was so thick, despite each person occupying separate pods that it could be cut with a knife. Slade stretched his legs out as far as they could. The small cramped pod made the man realize just how small Robin truly was compared to him.

Preparations for the flight were brief with little disagreement. However, the eerie companionship was put to the test when Slade entered the Titans' jet in the pod that was usually occupied by Robin. The boys immediately yelled their outrage, while Starfire just 'asked nicely', which Slade saw as pleading, for him to take her spot instead. Remaining seated in Robin's spot, the criminal merely flickered his gaze down at the four Titans and in a cold voice responded. "Take off in five minutes." With that he pushed the ignition button, the roaring of engines spurring the Titans to leap into their respective positions.

And that was that. No words were exchanged, yet Slade could feel the changeling's burning gaze on the back of his head. Not twenty minutes into the flight, Slade noticed that all access had been cut off from his pod. It seemed Cyborg was not such a fool as to allow Slade have access to not only the jet but to the Tower was well.

Staring out over the ocean, Slade couldn't stop his mind from wandering. His pride was still seething at the false accusation. To believe that someone dared to accuse Slade of kidnapping Robin was clearly telling him that the person was wishing for an early death. Mind you, the thought of ripping the boy from his friends was a constant dream, which he yearned to make reality. Yet kidnapping was something Slade would never condone with Robin in that the action would make the boy seem like the victim. While on the other hand, blackmail was merely a reaction to one of the boy's many mistakes and faults.

Flicking a tiny speck of dust off his uniform, Slade clicked his tongue quietly behind his mask to release some of his anger. "Cyborg, pull up the scan of the ad you found once more."

His eye flickered to the side to catch the half-robot hero send a wary glance at his friends. A few minutes later after a silent consensus was reached, the tiny screen flickered to life revealing the ad. The paper ad was found on the desk of the late Commissioner Daizo underneath a pile of tax paperwork. It seemed the man didn't want anyone finding it.

Touching the screen, the criminal magnified the image, reading word for word the ad.

_**Tropical Paradise!**_

_**Know someone who's too stressed out and needs a break from life?**_

_**Well, we're the place for you!**_

_**Island Resort Kimosho provides excellent housing and food.**_

_**With friendly personnel, we'll provide quality care. With Experts and up-to-date techniques, one will become carefree and love life to the fullest. In the end, no one will ever want to leave.**_

_**Satisfaction guaranteed.**_

Slade racked his mind with possibilities with hidden meanings. Gazing down at the telephone number, the criminal hit the intercom. "Did you call the number or immediately went to their office?"

Cyborg's voice answered in irritation, "Of course we called and they asked for all this information. It was insane!"

The steel gray eye narrowed, "What information?"

Raven supplied the next answer, "Physical information, mental as well as the type of work and personal history. Pretty much everything the cops would ask for, plus a bit more personnel information."

"It was also a highly restrictive place. Only the rich and few make it in, hence the huge waiting list," finished the older boy.

Slade nodded and started to dial the number on the built-in consol. The line picked up and after a few minutes all that occurred was static reception. He watched as Raven hung up and redialed getting the same response.

"Strange, why is the line dead?"

Starfire chimed in her answer, "Maybe there is bad weather and it is interfering with communications. It is known that the area has frequent storms, right?"

Beastboy shook his head, "I checked the weather. It's perfect weather from here to China. The office should have picked up the call."

"Unless the office no longer exists," stated Slade. Glancing down at the ad, he reread the words.

_**Too stressed out**_. That was Robin to the fullest. _**Quality care**_ could mean anything ranging from lavish servants to being treated with the minimal requirements, which the latter Slade felt related more to Robin. _**Experts and up-to-date techniques**_ did not bode well in the sense that from his past experiences, experts and modern technique meant experiments and crazy scientists. Lastly, Slade felt himself on sure ground when he understood the hidden meaning behind _**no one will ever want to leave**_. It was quiet simple. The place where Robin was being held had high security to the point that no one could escape or were killed in the process.

"_Or it truly means, that no one wants to leave_," whispered a dark voice in Slade's mind. "_Going from stressed to carefree personality sounds more like brainwashing to me_." Tilting his head slightly to the side, Slade took in the reflections of the Titans in his window. Did they even think of what they might find? If the Robin they sought would be the same boy?

Slade closed his eyes, allowing the silence to fill him. The burning pain of being falsely accused was now coupled with humiliation. If someone else broke Robin, someone besides himself…"_You better be in one-piece, Robin. Or else, we might just have to have a small chat_."

**-Prison-**

A sneeze rocked Robin's frame forward. It was powerful enough for him to drop his spoon in the mush. The guck splattered slightly onto the table earning a frown from his face, the raising of an eye from Kyle and a chuckle from Curt.

"What was that all about?" questioned the low voice of Kyle.

"Aw, someone was thinking of him, methinks," mocked Curt. "The formula for sneezing is equated from-"

"Ah shut up," sneered Robin. His blue eyes narrowed hard at the crazy math professor. "It's just I've been coped up for a while. The dust is getting to me."

Curt stuck out his tongue and resumed to sorting out the floating pieces of unidentifiable fruit and vegetables in his bowl. It seemed the madman was in one of his strange moods. Which didn't help in the fact that Robin was feeling a pounding headache coming on. His body still had to recuperate fully from his ordeals. And it didn't help that his mind felt that it was just wiped clean with a sand blaster.

Kyle grabbed his glass of water, "You mean the confinement rooms, don't you." With that said, he took a sip of water.

Robin felt his hand holding the spoon tense slightly at the mere mention of the box. He had thought that after the purge, he would be fine. But not all was right with the world. The moment he stepped into the cafeteria, a rush of noises, smells and sounds overloaded his senses. Robin had been so use to being alone and then just got use to being the center of one person's attention that being thrust back into the community was a bit daunting. Thankfully, Kyle sensed his hesitation and helped Robin get his food.

Scraping his bowl clean, Robin licked the spoon clean while his eyes gazed about the room. Criminals were all chatting about things beyond his hearing. Katarou was way off on the other side of the room, boasting about how he defeated a certain hero. It seemed the story was that Robin had escaped and drowned during his escape. Robin couldn't help but commend Maura in that she was telling the truth to an extent. A flash of white caught Robin's attention.

Flickering his gaze, he stopped licking his spoon and watched as Egyed was injecting a criminal with some type of shot. A foreign longing tugged at his heart. Suddenly the settled food in his stomach or the warm spoon in his mouth was nothing compared to the exhilarating feeling of complete oblivion that the drug gave him. As if sensing him, Egyed peered over the crowd and spotted Robin's longing look. With a dark grin, the doctor shook his head and mouthed, "No." Despair seized up in Robin and he jerked forward in fear as the doctor turned and walked out of the cafeteria.

"They really did a number on you huh?"

Kyle's question pulled Robin's attention away from the entrance. Removing the spoon from his mouth, Robin cocked his head towards the mafia hit man, "What?"

Black eyes shifted downwards. Following his lead, Robin felt his stomach clench as he took in his shaking hand and fidgeting fingers. It seemed that he wasn't a hundred percent cured. With his other hand, Robin squeezed hard on his shaking hand to ease away the tension.

"Kyle."

"Hm?"

"Wanna be my sparring partner?"

The loud clapping and whistling made Robin flinch slightly but he quickly sent a dark glare at Curt. Grabbing his spoon, he hurled at the madman, hitting him square in the forehead. "Didn't I tell you to shut up?"

Curt whimpered, rubbing a growing red spot on his pale skin. Kyle responded by smacking Robin hard on the head, enough to send the boy crashing lightly into the table. Sending a glare at the man, Robin felt his anger freeze as Kyle leaned forward, his face a mere few inches away.

"I'll help, if you start being nice to Curt," hissed Kyle, "Who knows, you might find out you have a lot in common with the man."

Robin nodded softly. The dark, murderous glow in Kyle's eyes reminded Robin exactly whom he was dealing with. This man was a professional killer; the one who had him that blood turned the hit man on.

Kyle eased back and reached out to his glass. "Well, finish your drink then. And after I come back from the mines, show me what you got."

Robin shifted so he sat straightforward. "Sure." Reaching for his own glass, Robin felt grateful for the bitter taste to clear away all unwanted fears and longings.

**-Titans-**

When Cyborg declared that they had reached their destination, Slade had ordered him to land the jet in a secluded area and wait for nightfall. When the sun finally settled, the odd group silently trekked to the office.

"Friends, do you think they will be helpful this time?" questioned Starfire, her voice hinting at the unspoken idea.

Cyborg and Raven gazed at the imposing figure that was a few feet ahead. The first time they had entered the office of Island Resort Kimosho, the people there were less than willing to give the teenagers any information regarding Robin. Thankfully, Drake their informant was wandering around the area and had caught the Titans attention.

"With Slade," Cyborg sent a small grin at Starfire, "Anything's possible."

The said man raised his hand as he stopped at the entrance of the ally, glancing around the corner. The Titans slid up behind Slade. Beastboy sniffed the air, "It should be right around the corner. Come on, let's do this!"

Slade lowered his hand. His shoulders tensed making Beastboy slide back slowly away from the man, "That's not going to happen."

Beastboy couldn't help but mutter, "I thought you said it would be much easier to break in and get the information than-"

"I said no such thing," chided Slade. Leaning back, he folded his arms across his chest. "Breaking in was the plan, but that is no longer an option anymore."

Eyes widened in surprise. Peering out into the street, the Titans felt their mouths fall open as the burnt remains of the office greeted their eyes. They ran forward, not truly believing their eyes till the black ash dirtied their shoes.

"Who would have done such a thing?" Starfire floated upwards to take in the entire remains.

Cyborg kicked at a remaining doorframe, coughing as it crumpled the ground. "Nothing seems to have survived."

Beastboy's voice broke the silence. "Hey!" running a bit down the street, the changeling caught the attention of a pedestrian. "Can you tell me what happened here?"

The local man blinked, unsure of what to make of the green pointy-eared boy in front of him. "Can you not tell? Fire."

Beastboy moaned, "I know! But like, do you know like when or who done it?"

The man paused for a couple minutes before shrugging, "A couple of weeks ago. Said it was some drunk." Stuffing his hands, the man grunted a goodbye for jogging lightly away.

"Drunk huh," muttered Raven as she made her way to stand next to Beastboy.

"So where to know?" sighed Beastboy.

"We visit this informant of yours."

Slade's cold voice made the Titans jump slightly. They had not heard him leave the ally once. Cyborg swallowed and shakily pointed down the street, "It's this way."

The informant provided even less information. Drake's rotting corpse still lay in the center of his small, deteriorating hut. The Titans could only spare a single glance into the room before the smell had them staggering back outdoors. Slade had managed to stand longer in the hut, gazing down at the gray body. He could barely make out the bloodstain, but it was clear to his assassin mind that the man had been shot in the heart in close range.

Stepping up to the body, Slade gently titled the head to the side, taking in the dangling black hair. He never forgot a face. It seemed that the Titans' informant was the same man who had given Slade the dust. The search seemed to take on a whole new level now.

Leaving Drake's crumpling tomb, Slade stepped out into the chilly morning air. Off in the horizon, he could make out the orange rays that were peppering the sky. With the start of a new day, Slade felt a rush of certainty fuel him forward. Marching up the street, he didn't even wait for the Titans.

The heroes had to jog to keep up with Slade's strides. They didn't know why the man was in a rush all of a sudden. A child was yelling out, his arms holding newspaper. Slade reached into his belt and flicked the kid a coin while grabbing a paper without breaking stride.

The kid yelped out thanks and looked at the Titans with awe. When the group finally reached the jet, Cyborg had had enough. Sealing the jet shut, to stop Slade from entering, he fixed a stern gaze at the man. "Alright Slade, what's going here?"

Slade was flipping through the newspaper, his eye scanning page after page. "Whoever has Robin is covering their tracks. They found that you were on their tail and decided to erase all evidence of their existence."

Starfire felt her shoulders sag, "So we are back to square one?"

"Not exactly," Slade ripped out an ad from the paper and handed it to Raven, "Never underestimate the power of capitalism."

Raven took the ad and read it out loud. "Tropical Paradise Resort. For the stressed who want a break from life. This resort if for you! Providing an exotic location, the hand selected personnel and up-to-date techniques will make even the most high-strung person carefree. No one will ever want to leave, satisfaction guaranteed." Pausing, Raven turned to her friends, "It almost has the same wording."

"So? Half the resorts here all say the same thing," shrugged Beastboy.

"But those last lines, they are not common," pointed out Starfire, her green eyes lighting up with hope.

Cyborg took the ad from Raven and read it himself, "Well, it won't hurt to check it out. If that's alright with you?"

The black eyes zoomed in on the silent Slade. The criminal merely shrugged his shoulders. Opening his arms, he tilted his hands upward, "I would have said the same thing."

The African-American hero nodded and unlocked the jet, "Alright, let's go people, we're burning daylight here."

**-Prison-**

Back in his cell, Robin let out a groan as he collapsed on the floor. Kyle was in the mines, yet the promise of being able to practice out some moves kept the boy awake. It had been awhile since he looked forward to a fight. Curt was off somewhere, doing kitchen work probably. All was silent yet Robin did not mind. It was a warm, welcoming silence that differed from the suffocating silence of the box.

"_Seems that you are ready_."

Robin turned his head towards the familiar corner, "Let's get started."

Slade nodded and stepped out "_Still demanding_." The steel gray glinted coldly in the light. "_We'll have to change that_."

Robin couldn't help but take a step back. This Slade was too violent for his taste, but he seemed to be a bit more open as well. "Fine."

Without so much a word, Slade lunged forward.

----------------------------------

A/N: The Titans are inching ever so closer to Robin, but will they reach him in time? Stay tuned!


	25. Finding Normalcy

Disclaimer: I felt like skipping this but then the guilt kicked in, so here's the same old same old 'Don't own the Titans' lecture.

A/N: Wow, I actually squeezed in this chapter in a week! Yes!! This one came pretty easy to me, so good news for you guys. This chapter might be a little dry in the sense that it's a bit of a filler on what's happening to Robin. But it still serves its' purpose in the long run.

**Chapter 25: Finding Normalcy**

Robin was panting hard, sweat stinging his eyes. His arms were crossed over together on the bunk bar. Resting his forehead on his arms, Robin watched as the sweat dripped onto his cot, leaving behind dark spots.

Slade was leaning against the wall near the sink. "_Your two minute break is over._"

Robin gulped, pushing himself away from the bunk. Staggering two steps back, he shook his head clear of the black dots. Rolling his aching left shoulder back, Robin wiped the blood away from his cracked lip. Slade had decided to kick start the training with a little spar, which ended with Robin on the floor clutching a bruise rib.

"_Reflecting back on past fights will not help you. Focus_!" advised Slade.

Robin raised his head in response.

"_Good_," stepping away from the wall, Slade folded his arms behind his back. "_Now do the sequence again_."

Wiping the sweat away from his face, Robin threw a left punch followed quickly by a right thrust of his elbow. Sliding his feet, he was about to do a knee jab when Slade dashed forward. With a quick right palm jab into the upper left chest, Slade slide his feet out knocking Robin hard onto his back.

"_How many times must you fall before it kicks in that you are exposed during that turn_," chided Slade, "_Not only is your chest open, but your footing is unsteady_."

Moaning, Robin bit back a harsh remark. Rolling to his side, his ears heard the clenching of material. Quickly doing a back flip, Robin watched as a fist flew by his face missing him by mere inches. Skidding until he crashed into the bars, Robin sent a nasty glare at the man.

"_What was that for_?" snarled Robin.

Slade merely smirked, "_Seems your senses have heightened. It means I can initiate another training program. But until then, you will master this one_." Turning his back to the boy, Slade raised his right hand and waved slightly. "_Again_."

Robin gripped the bars and raised himself to his feet. He needed to do this, needed to get stronger to get out of this place. He could no longer rest his hope on the Titans, best behavior or Maura herself. Taking a couple steps to give him space between the bars, Robin raised his arms and followed the motions of sequence again.

-----

The massive fist flew straight at his chest once again, but this time Robin was ready. Inhaling, he tightened his chest to brace for impact and root his feet to the ground. As the fist was mere inches away, Robin grabbed the wrist. Twisting, he shifted so the fist went flying underneath his arm. With a base, he swung his knee upwards and delivered the powerful slam into the man's chest.

The grunt made Robin smile. But his victory was short lived. Balancing himself on one foot, he mentally kicked himself of his predicament. Letting go of the wrist, he fell backwards as an elbow whizzed by his head. As soon as the air was clear, he flipped back up; spun on his hands as he did a back flip, sending his feet slamming into his opponent's chest before breaking clear.

Landing in a crouch near the bars, Robin gave himself a little breather. Curt was on his bunk, clapping at the entertainment. Kyle took a couple steps back, his massive hand massaging the place where Robin's kick had hit him.

"Nice little move there," mumbled Kyle as he slowly straightened up. "The thing is though, you could have taken me out if you weren't so…" Flashing a dark smirk, the hit man's voice rumbled with a cough, "bouncy."

Robin raised an eyebrow, sending his sparring partner a confused look. "Bouncy?"

Curt busted out laughing, "Good one!"

Nodding with self-approval, Kyle dusted off his hands, "Bouncy. You flip around like a freakin fish out of water."

Robin felt a wave a red heat burn his cheeks, "A-a fish?!"

"Look, flipping around is good for long distance. But for close combat, no martial arts training can save you." Stepping into the center of their small cell, "Sometimes, good ol' fashion fist-fighting is the best. Get what I'm saying?"

Robin nodded, his wounded pride sulking back into the shadows. Batman had kept trying to drill that same lesson into him ages ago. But, he could never abandon his acrobatic nature. The pressure of a hand on his shoulder made Robin tense up quickly, his eyes widening slightly in fear.

Gazing upwards, he took in the rough face of Kyle. "You're a good fighter, kid. Don't get me wrong. Same time tomorrow."

With that the man patted him on the shoulder. In one pull, the hit man landed softly on his cot. Outside the cell, Robin could hear the guards yelling lights out. Today had been a full day and his body was one big sore muscle. Trudging back to his heavenly cot, Robin let out a tiny yelp when a pale hand wrapped around his wrist.

Crazy green eyes peered up from the darkness. Snarling, Robin wanted to slap Curt for scaring him. He knew that he didn't truly hate the man, but Kyle's words made him fear what he was becoming. Curt could be him in the future.

"_Not anymore though_," stated a warm voice in his mind. "_We've been though Hell, still am, but we've reached the bottom. Now it's just a climb upwards that's going to present a problem_."

Realizing that there was nothing but up, to rescue, to see the sky again, Robin let go of his anger towards Curt. The man had lived here for who knows how long, had set up permanent residency in the bottom of insanity. He wouldn't be like him, but Curt could be another type of teacher.

"What is it Curt?"

A flicker of calm sanity hardened the eyes. The new gaze made Robin think that maybe there was hope for the ex-professor. "They like to come out at night."

With nothing more, the sick glee swallowed up the green. Letting go of the wrist, Curt buried himself deep in the sheet.

Blinking, Robin let out a deep sigh. Flopping onto his cot, Robin yanked the thin sheet from underneath him. Tossing it over his body, he let the still night lull his mind. What did Curt mean that they came out? It was making no sense till the darkness behind his mind morphed into an all too-familiar warehouse. Slade was sitting cross-legged on the floor.

"_Oh_." Now the riddle made perfect sense. With the conscience at rest, the subconscious was free to reign and that included any invisible friends.

The criminal raised his hand and gestured for the boy to sit. "_I watched the fight between you and Kyle. It seems you finally mastered that move. Good_."

Robin sat in the same style across from Slade, "_So what are we doing now? No offense or anything, but I kinda would like it for once to have a peaceful, dreamless sleep_."

Slade chuckled, "_Once you earn it, maybe. But, no, I thought I would teach you what I mentioned earlier about your senses_."

The boy frowned. Maybe now was a good time to pinch himself awake, but his body had collapsed in exhaustion. There was no way he was about to move when he just found a comfortable spot.

Seeing that he was trapped, Robin rolled his eyes. "_Fine, what is it_?"

"_It has nothing to do with fighting, boy. Actually, you can merely rest_."

"_Huh_?"

Slade released that all too-familiar evil grin that Robin had grown accustom to in this prison. He was about to jump to his feet, when four black walls sprang up around him. A black lid slammed shut above him encasing him in darkness.

The villain rose to his feet and walked over to the box. "_Solitary confinement has its' benefits, Robin._" Over the loud banging and screaming, Slade closed his eye and relished the feeling as fearful memories of the boy's time in the box flashed through him. "_Good night, Robin. I will release you in the morning_."

-----

Blue eyes snapped open, a silent gasp a ghost across his lips sprung Robin's body forward. Bolting upright in his cot, Robin panted. Sweat was dotting his forehead and made his body cool off as the shivers racked his body.

"Told you, night plus sleep equals playtime for them."

Robin peered over to Curt, who sat on his own cot, grinning up at the boy. Kyle was before him stretching his arms.

"Good morning," was all the man said.

"Morning," replied Robin. Sliding the sheet off, feet padded over to the small sink. Turning on the knob, he splashed the lukewarm water on his face. Only a few seconds ago did Slade release him from the box. Fearful of what was to come, he dashed into conscience. Robin couldn't help but hate the box even more. Right when he thought he wouldn't have to go back in there again, Slade creates one in his own mind.

Biting the inside of his cheek hard in frustration, Robin allowed the blood to fill his mouth. What was the point in this training if only to drive him more insane? Heck, did the program even exist?

"_Actually, it does_."

Robin jerked his head to the side, bracing himself against the sink as Slade appeared next to him. The criminal nodded a hello. "_The program is to help strengthen your mind to any mental invaders_."

Seeing that Slade had his arms crossed in the front, the boy realized that the man had no intention of fighting…yet. Spitting the blood into the sink, Robin watched with a muted fascination as the water washed away all traces of the pink. "_Strengthen my mind, psh. I hate it, Slade. The box is nothing but full of silence_."

The light crunching of dirt behind him made the boy freeze. "What is it?"

"Breakfast."

Robin turned and peered over his shoulder at Curt. He was surprised that the man seemed a bit shocked that Robin had heard him coming up. Behind Curt, Kyle was already waiting at the bars, with Carl and Ben halting right in front.

He really needed to fix the problem of becoming totally oblivious to the outside world when he was talking to Slade. But still, the fact that he heard Curt…

Slade chuckled, "_Your body remembers longer than the mind_. _We'll resume training when you return_."

Melting back into the shadows, Slade left the boy's mind quiet for once. Robin dried his hands quickly on his pants and followed after Curt. While the small group grew in number as they made their way to the cafeteria, Robin realized what Slade's new exercise was after. Smirking, Robin couldn't help but applaud him for his stroke of genius. It truly did seem solitary confinement did have its' advantages. His senses were slowly getting accustomed to their heightened state, picking up every noise to fill up the silence.

-----

Breakfast went without hassle. Curt seemed to be in a really good mood. Every minute it seemed he wanted to share why he was so joyous, but Kyle and Robin would stop him to save their 'innocent' ears. By now, Robin was able to finish his mush quickly before it became too cold and his energy was vibrating slowly back to full life. Despite the sore muscles, Robin couldn't wait till he was sparring again with Kyle. It was nice to find some order, some semblance of his old life shaping itself in this place. Kyle sent a cold grin over his shoulder before entering the mines, letting Robin know that he too looked forward to the evening.

With Curt being led back to the cell, Robin didn't protest as Ben escorted him to a large room that overlook the gym. Maura was there, watching the prisoners below with dull interest. Egyed glanced up from his paperwork and groaned.

"Didn't I just patch you up?" snapped the doctor as his eyes racked in the boy's frame, particularly the boy's meager attempts to hide his aching side.

Robin sent a playful smirk as he was ushered to sit on the floor. "Well, maybe when you teach me how to control the freak in my brain, it will stop."

"Please," scoffed Egyed, "Do I look that stupid to you?" To emphasis, he slapped Robin hard with the ice pack on the head before placing it on the boy's bruised side.

Robin took a hold of the pack, his other hand rubbing his head, "Like that will help."

"Actually it did with some prisoners," retorted Egyed, "Pain made them center themselves in reality."

Robin nodded briefly before sending his eyes flying upwards to Maura. The woman was leaning against the window frame, her eyes still glued to the scene below. Warm feelings fluttered through Robin. This woman, despite her cold exterior, had braced the waves of his confessions with him. Now, she was willing to help him become a hero again…Maybe she wasn't so bad? Yet a part of Robin's mind knew that there was a catch, would always be one no matter what had transpired between them.

"Now. Let's begin shall we." Egyed's voice broke the silence. Robin focused his attention back on the man. The red-hair doc flashed one of those disturbing Joker-smiles. "The imaginary person, Slade, likes to come out at night. It's the whole deal with the subconscious thing, but there is a way to prevent him from disturbing your sleep."

Robin growled as a tight frown darkened his face. Eyged could tell that the boy was irked that he had lost a good night sleep simply because the doc didn't tell him the trick. "What you're a smart boy, so don't give me that attitude."

The loud snort made Eyged chuckle. Oh, how he loved ticking the boy off. It was good to see that not all of the boy's personality was gone.

"Well, what is it?" questioned Robin.

"Simple. You count sheep."

"…"

Eyged sighed, "You have to keep your mind busy, that's all. Filled with mindless buzzing noises so that Slade can't be heard over them."

"But wouldn't that keep me awake?" The caution in the boy's voice betrayed his fear that he would never again have a peaceful sleep. That was a new emotion coming from the boy and Eyged flashed a glance up at the silent Maura knowing it was all her doing.

"For awhile, but then you will simply stop from exertion and fall asleep, and Slade will be too weary to take advantage of the silence."

The boy's face frowned, his voice falling into a whisper too old for one so young. "Then you don't know him like I do."

Realizing that his patient was losing his zeal, Egyed decided to poke and prod the boy once more. It was his specialty after all. Taking out a penlight, he poked the boy at one of the exposed bruises on his arm.

"OW!" Yanking his arm up to his chest, Robin rubbed the injured bruise, "What was that-"

"You should name him."

The blunt tone of the statement caught Robin off guard. Not sure what he had heard, Robin let his surprise show, "W-what?"

Eyged nodded, as if pleased with himself. "Name your imaginary friend."

"But he has a name. It's Slade," replied Robin.

"It looks like Slade, but he doesn't act like the real one does he?"

The question made Robin halt in his confusion. "No," he answered carefully.

"So their personalities are different?"

"…yes…"

"That's because the probes are a blank slate to begin with and pick up characteristics from their host. Thus, the Slade in your mind is carrying both traits from yourself and what you think of Slade."

The explanation however left out a critical aspect. If that was true, then the probes also picked up some characteristics the real Slade had added. But still, the doc had a point. "So, he's like a conglomeration of many traits."

Egyed clicked his tongue, "Yep. Pretty much a whole new identity."

"Thus the new name," inquired Robin, making sure he followed the crazy doctor's reasoning.

"Mm hum. Exactly." Pausing, Eyged sat down on the floor and leaned forward as if sharing a secret with the boy. "So what's his name?"

That simple question sparked the discussion for the next few hours. Robin would listen quietly, questioning on occasion for clarity as Eyged talked about the different ways previous subjects broke free of their imagined world. Techniques ranged from self-inflicted wounds to singing to dreaming of girly things to quoting Shakespeare. Yet all the things tied to the simple fact that distraction was key.

And through the lessons, Robin's mind couldn't help but wonder what would he call Slade. He had grown comfortable with the name but what if he ever ran into the real Slade or told the Titans of his predicament.

No.

He would never tell the Titans what had transpired here in this prison. Robin would only give them the basics but that was it. His friends didn't need to worry about the man inside his head or his drug withdrawal or any the other emotional and mental scars he now carried.

When Robin came back to reality, he realized he was lying on the ground. Reaching up, he rubbed his eyes clearing away the grit that had accumulated. Pushing himself off the ground, Robin realized that he had fallen asleep sometime during Egyed's lecture.

Glancing around, he searched for the doctor but the man was nowhere insight. But a small part sighed in relief when he noticed that Maura was still present. The woman was now resting in a chair, starting to read a worn-out book. Gathering his feet underneath him, Robin merely sat on the ground and waited. He didn't know how the woman wanted to approach his training to become a hero. One thing he knew though was that this was a test, in a strange sort of way. And he knew that a mad Maura was not the best thing in the world.

Thus, the pair sat in silence. The voice of the prisoners below was a comforting jumbling of noises. Blinking slowly, Robin pinched himself to keep from drifting back to sleep. It didn't help that his stomach began to rumble betraying his hunger. Glancing back up at Maura, Robin realized that Maura was almost finished with her book. Did that much time truly pass?

Sighing, Robin was about to speak when he felt a dark presence shift in his mind. Frowning, he realized that it was time to put Egyed's advice to practice. Closing his eyes, Robin took in a deep breath and began to sing in his mind annoying pop songs. It was trick he had picked up in the box, one that he had almost forgotten if it hadn't been for Slade's lesson last night. If it was the villain's intention for him to gain the ability to ignore him, Robin wasn't sure of the why. Maybe, he would learn in the future but for right now he needed to be patient. Heck, he had never been more patient than today. Usually, he would have blown up by now and been screaming at Maura to train him—

Patience!

Blue eyes snapped open, the foreboding presence blasting away in revelation. The bright look of one finally figuring out a hard problem filled the room with simple happiness. Maura peered over her book, her gray eyes shining with content. Closing the book, she allowed for Robin to see her smile.

"A hero must be patient in all things he does." The soft voice of the woman finally washed through his mind.

A small laugh escaped Robin's lips. Batman had mentioned such a thing long ago, but youth had substituted the needs for patience in waiting out a villain or negotiations with that of recklessness. Sure he had tried meditation with Raven, but the pressures of being a leader had made his patience with life run out quickly.

Placing the book on a small table, Maura furthered her words. "The question is why are you patient now? What is different?"

Not evening questioning her motives, Robin licked his lips still in a daze from the afterglow of the revelation. "Because, I think I finally realized that not everything happens at once. That going out to seek something causes more trouble than it would if you merely waited for an opening." Locking his eyes on Maura's face, Robin continued, "I weighed my options and decided that the less painful but more productive way would be to see what you did. I guess, what I'm trying to say is that I'm more careful now, that rushing headfirst into things is not the best idea. That's what landed me here in the first place."

"Go on."

"This prison forces you to be patient, to take one day at a time otherwise you'll just hurt yourself in the end." Robin's voice dropped off, his face falling off from the high as he remembered the events that had transpired since he had arrived.

Rising from her chair, Maura walked over to Robin. Offering her hand, she smiled as Robin's smaller one latched onto hers. Pulling him up, the woman couldn't help but feel satisfaction that the boy was trusting her this much. That he even reached what she was trying to prove with her silence was a miracle in itself.

"Let's get you some dinner."

Robin nodded. Following Maura, he couldn't but ask the woman. "Is everyday going to be like this?"

Maura chuckled. It seemed that in his waiting, Robin's energy would flow out of him in questions. "No."

"Good, cause I think I would rather endure Egyed's freaky smile than your silent treatment."

"Come now, am I that bad?"

Robin trotted up so he walked besides Maura. Flickering her a taunting gaze coupled with a cold smile, the boy replied. "Maybe, Boss." With that he broke off and entered the cafeteria.

Watching the boy grab his bowl of mush and glass of water, Maura couldn't help the daunting feeling rise in her. As the boy joined his two cellmates, her mind replayed the last look the boy shot at her. It was a look that screamed the boy wasn't all he was showing to her but also made her question its' existence. Maybe it was just the lighting, maybe it was her own hunger or maybe she was becoming a bit paranoid. Either way, Maura knew that she shouldn't trust Robin's turn completely.

---------------------------------------

A/N: Yay! So, I hope this chapter wasn't too much of a bore. There will be action soon! I promise! Till then, later!


	26. Guard Duty 101

Disclaimer: I just spoke to the Easter Bunny to see if he can kidnapp the characters and hide them in Easter eggs. But the pointy-ear rabbit was related to Bugs Bunny and said nope they belong to DC and Cartoon Network.

A/N: Yes! Another chapter within a week. I feel so proud of myself, even though my linguistics homework is glaring at me. And lookie too, I actually broke 10 pages, so a nice long chapter to kick off Spring Break. Otherwise, nothing much to report except for you guys to enjoy!

**Chapter 26: Guard duty 101**

Daniel leaned back against the chair. Balancing the wooden piece of furniture on its' two legs, he propped his own legs on the desk. Tilting his head, the low-paid guard spit a mango seed into the metal trashcan, earning a soft ping.

"Dan," the scolding tone of his partner made the latter smirk.

Flashing his white teeth against the dark tanned skin, black eyes glittered with mischief. "What?"

His partner rose from his own chair. Rubbing his blood-shot eyes from staring too long at the surveillance videos, Matt shook his mess of black hair, "We're not on vacation. The Boss would be ticked."

Daniel groaned, flinging out his arms. "Please, it's not like she's watching us. Besides, with the short notice to move the contact point, we earn a little R and R."

Matt punched Daniel lightly on the shoulder, "Whatever. I'm going to do the rounds."

"Yeah, yeah." When the other man had left the small office, Daniel muttered, "It's not like anyone would rob a small travel agency."

"You'd be surprised."

The dark voice was the only warning the guard had before the chair was swiped out from underneath. Crashing hard onto the floor, Daniel saw a burst of stars blinding his vision. Blinking away furiously, his hand reached outto press a button on the walkie talkieto send out a silent beacon to the relay station. But something cold pinned his wrist to his chest breaking thetalkie in half.

Through the dulling lights,Daniel made out a black and orange mask with a single eye penetrating his mind. The heavy weight on his wrist turned out to be a steel boot. Gulping, Daniel let out a small nervous laugh. "Hi."

Slade didn't even react. Not moving his gaze, he addressed the Titans, whom had entered after him through the open door. "Beastboy and Starfire go and get the other guard."

"Why us?" shouted Beastboy.

"Just do it," responded Raven. 

Sticking his tongue out, Beastboy waved over his shoulder, "Let's go Star."

"Alright." Softly, the two younger Titans left the office. Cyborg walked quietly after them and closed the door.

Slade waited a few minutes to make sure the two Titans were gone. They were too young to understand what would happen here, but Cyborg and Raven had already proved that they were mature enough. Increasing his step, the resounding crack of a wrist breaking was a mere crunch compared to the scream.

Releasing his foot, Slade stepped the side soaking in the brief angry glare from Raven. Taking his spot, Raven knelt down and encompassed black magic around the whimpering man's wrist. "We would like to ask you some questions."

"Why the hell would I tell you anything after this?" screamed the man, with tears running down his cheek.

Cyborg stepped up behind Raven, "If you don't, we can't stop Slade from hurting you again."

Daniel shot a trembling look at the imposing figure that stood in the corner. With the shadows hugging his form and arms crossed, the guard knew that he had a better chance of getting out of this situation alive if he corporate with the children. "W-who are you?"

"We're the Teen Titans," replied Raven.

"Oh," realization dawned on Daniel's face. "I've heard of you guys." And he had. They were the ones Maura had warned them about. Of course, it would have been a lot easier to drive away the superheroes like he had been ordered too. But, she had never once mentioned Slade.

"Good, cause then maybe you can tell us why your people lied to us about not knowing where Robin is." The stern voice from Cyborg made Daniel chuckle in the inside. So the stories from the other undercover prison guards were true. These Titans were dead set on the impossible dream of saving their hero.

The black magic around his wrist disappeared. Sitting upright, Daniel rotated his now fixed wrist. "Thanks. But the truth is, they didn't lie to you guys."

Cyborg and Raven glanced at each other before sending their gaze to Slade. Slade merely tilted his head down. "You better be telling the truth."

Daniel couldn't stop the shiver from running down his spine. But working underneath Maura for so long made him almost immune to the man's threat. Black eyes fixing their stare at the TV screens, he watched as Matt made his final round. It was all up to his partner to get the word to their Boss that the heroes were hot on their tail.

----

Matt turned the last corner. He was bored to death but this job beat any day from doing his rounds in the prison. At least with this job, he saw the sun and ate fresh food. Halting, he pulled out a cigarette and was about to light it. In the silence, his ears picked up the small patter of feet. Quickly, he tucked the cigarette and lighter in his pocket. Sliding into the shadows, he crouched behind a massive pot containing a tropical fern. Peering through the leaves,Matt spotted a green dog sniffing along the floor with a red-hair alien behind him. 

Narrowing his eyes, Matt immediately recognized the Titans. Pulling out, he pressed his walkie-talkie waiting for a reply from Daniel. When nothing but static greeted his ears, the man frowned. He would just have to guess that Daniel was out for the count. Switching frequencies, Matt send out the Morse code sequence to the prison.

Beastboy morphed back to a human, "Hey, dude, we know you're in here."

"Come out please, we mean no harm!" encouraged Starfire.

Matt stepped out from behind the fern, raising his gun at the two Titans. "Don't move."

Beastboy and Starfire turned, both raising their hands at the same time. Uncertainty at the turn of events passed over their faces before hardening into an expert mask. Matt nodded, keeping a steady grip on the gun. All he had to do was wait for a response.

---

A small fisherman's hut on a small island hid a powerful secret underneath its' floor boards. The mid-way relay station between the prison and the contact point at the travel agency came alive with a loud beeping. Three men immediately sprung from their bunks and typed up on the commands on the computer screen to translate the Morse code. A minute later, the chief walked into the room.

"What's going on?"

"Message from Matt. Breach at the agency and it seems to be the Titans. What should we relay to him?"

The chief leaned forward, reading the message on the screen, "Anything from Daniel?"

"No response."

Running a hand over his stubble, the chief pondering his choices. "Alright, tell Matt to take it easy on the Titans. Become their captive if needs be. He needs to buy us some timeto relay the message to Maura."

"Right, sir."

The man on the left moved and began tapping down a metal lever, sending the message back to Matt.

----

Matt listened closely to the sequence of beeps that transpired from his earpiece. It was mandatory for every guard that would be stationed off the island to learn the sequence of Morse codes that would be used as communication in case of an emergency. Taking a deep breath, Matt lowered his gun, switching the radio off to kill any communication links between him and the relay station.

"You're the Titans, aren't you?"

Starfire smiled as she too lowered her arms, "Yes, we are."

Matt frowned, "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for Robin, which you guys lead us on a wild goose chase," replied Beastboy, "I mean come on. I still got sand stuck in my hair!"

"Well, I can't help you in that department."

"Better directions would be better," mumbled Beastboy.

Turning on his heel, Matt walked back down the hall. Starfire reached out and grabbed his arm. "Where are you going?"

Matt fixed his dark eyes on the alien, "To the office to give you better directions."

An uneasy look darkened those green orbs. Matt frowned on the inside. It seemed that they wanted to hide something, something that had happened in the office. Beastboy stepped up, "Sure, back to the office."

Walking between the Titans, Beastboy in the lead, Matt braced himself to the sight that would greet him in the office. It didn't seem to be part of the Titans' personality to beat up on someone, but who knew what resources they would use to get their leader back.

**-Prison-**

Robin shook his head, his eyes blazing in retort. He wasn't buying this argument. "It's just wrong."

Maura shook her head, "Why is it wrong if it works?"

"It just is," snapped Robin. "You scare people not use them as a punching bag."

"And scaring them by hanging them off rooftops is not as traumatic?" Maura pointed to the bleeding prisoner strapped to the metal chair.

The pair was standing inside a tile-lined chamber that was hidden behind one of the many standard doors on the isolation wing. At first, Robin thought he was going back into the box but when Maura opened a door and walked into the room, he let out breath he didn't even know he had held.

By the time they had arrived, the prisoner had already endured a couple rounds of the interrogation. The two guards on duty merely saluted Maura before resuming their reign of punches to get the man to talk.

In a matter-of-fact voice, Maura informed Robin that they were trying to get information out of the mass murderer of where he buried his victims and why had he selected them in the first place. None of the standard starvation or confinement methods worked, so Maura had given the go ahead on the usage of phyiscal interrogation methods.

Picking up a bamboo rod, Maura handed it to Robin. "You haven't answered my question?"

Robin reached out reluctantly and took the bamboo rod in his small hands. Bending it, he measured the potentiality of what could be a weapon. Slade had given him the lesson earlier today while he was forced to practice some painful stretches. "Fear makes people talk easier. You don't give them any bodily harm in the end while catching them by surprise. Batman always made sure that no harm came to them…"

"But is it always successful?"

The dark look that befell the young face was all the evidence Maura needed to know that the method did not alwayswork. Snapping the rod in the air, Robin winced slightly at the loud crack. A guard wiped his hands on his uniform as he stepped up to the boy.

"May I?"

Robin glanced at Maura, not sure what he was suppose to do. "What's this got to do anything with being a hero?"

"Everything." Maura shifted so that she could both look at Robin, the guard and the bleeding convict. "As a hero, do you have an obligation to the guilty? Did you make a promise to keep them safe, even from those who want justice? And further more," motioning at the rod, she continued, "If the lives of many laid in the convict's mind, would you resort to mere fear games or take it a step forward and draw blood? Cause I can tell you this, Rob. From all our research, the pure guilty and evil men do not fear such tactics Batman uses. They only break from pure pain, not pure fright."

Robin soaked in Maura's words, still trying to find fault with it. This was going against everything he was taught by Batman. Staring hard at the rod, he tried to figure out today's lesson. Throughout the time, since he had learned patience, Maura had taken up her lessons from mere debates to studying old classic heroes and cases. But today, she had brought the lessons to a whole other level.

Gripping the rod, Robin realized what Maura was slowly shaping him into. Maura's version of a hero was notthe knight in shining armor. It was a person who was able to cross lines, to kill when necessary yet protect the innocent. Her hero was a twisted form of the vigilante. A prime illustration would be a Batman who killed, not swearing the oath that he would never cross that line.

"_You can drive that rod straight into her face, Robin_," whispered Slade. 

Robin could hear man's hunger to make the woman bleed. With all the moves he had learned and the practice he had gained from Kyle, Robin knew that he could make her bleed. Driving the rod hard into her face, the material would splinter making her blind. Then with a swift kick at the guard's shins and throwing the rod at the other's guard's back, he could break out.

"_With the doctor busy, it would be the perfect time to escape_," pushed the villain. "_We could make it to the surface and then with time to spare, find that secret walkway and get the hell off this island. Just do it boy, do it_!"

Tightening his grip harder on the rod, Robin lowered his arm. His body was poised to attack. But his mind was still reeling. Would he be able to fight Maura and run off like Slade wanted him too? Should he listen to the man? Or, should he forsake his training and stay. Closing his eyes, Robin fell into that calm center where he had shattered his guilt. He already had forsaken so much and was almost a blank slate before his teachers.

"_Robin, now is not the time to soul search_," yelled Slade. "_Attack now before she becomes impatient_."

"_No_," whispered Robin.

"_What_?" hissed Slade as he materialized in Robin's mind. "_Must I do everything for you_." The black wall of the box shot forth but crumpled when the boy smirked.

"_Sorry, but being locked up in that box for so long kinda overkills the fear_."

If Slade was proud that the boy finally had strengthen his mind from some unknown source of resolve, he didn't show it. "_Robin_-"

"_No,_" shot back Robin. "_I won't escape, not now at least. Just look at her eyes and you can tell that this is another one of her tests. She doesn't trust me fully yet. You just have to be patient a little while longer_."

Slade was about to lunge forward, angry that the boy was talking to him like he was a child. But an ankle shackle appeared out of nowhere, bounding the man to his spot. "_What_?"

Robin seemed just as surprised but had no time to reflect on it when he felt a cold hand rest on his cheek. Blinking, the boy found himself staring straight into Maura's glacier eyes, her hand lowering itself from his cheek.

"Well?" she whispered.

Robin bit his lip and handed the rod to the guard. "A hero has to take into account the benefit of the many verses the few." The soft, resigned tone somehow had washed out the whimpers of pain from the other prisoner.

Maura nodded, seeming to be a bit surprised at theboy's choice. Feeling a rush of both Slade's anger of letting an opportunity to escape go and a wave of sickness of being the cause of a man's pain, Robin quickly added in a quiet hiss. "But interrogation is still a last resort."

Sensing the stubbornness now burning brightly in those blue orbs, Maura smirked. "Glad to see that you're not buying everything I'm teaching you. Here is another lesson." Leaning to the side, so Robin could clearly as the guards snapped the bamboo in half and drove them underneath the man's fingernails, Maura let the cries drive home her point. "Just keep in mind that a hero makes many enemies and allies from his choices, more enemies with an attitude like that."

Slapping Robin hard in the back of his head, Maura watched Robin stumbled forward. Whipping out a pair of handcuffs, she locked the boy to the tool table in one shift move. "We're done for today. Escort him back to his room when you are done."

"Yes Boss," answered one of the guards.

Without a second glance, Maura left Robin there to soak in the screams of his choice.

**-Travel Agency-**

Matt licked his lips as Beastboy opened the door the office. "We're back," quipped the boy. Starfire floated next to him and smiled warmly. "There is nothing to fear."

"Hm," scoffed Matt as he walked into the room. 

The ones called Cyborg and Raven where up at the desk searching the paperwork and computer database. A large, imposing man was standing off in the corner, his single eye narrowing in on him. Breaking the stare, Matt stared down at the tied up form of Daniel.

"_At least the idiot is alive_," thought Matt.

"Please sit, sir." Starfire gestured to the spot next to Daniel. Nodding, Matt did as he was told. "And can we have your weapons as well?" 

Matt handed the alien his gun, knife, talkie and anything else. It was impeccable that he not cause a scene but instead appear to be like the good guy. "Hope that covers everything."

"Yes it does. Thank you!" chirped Starfire.

The guard continued to watch the alien, ignoring the heated gaze Daniel was shooting at him.

Cyborg turned and smiled. It was nice to see a guard willing to help them. He had hoped they wouldn't have to resort to Slade's methods.The methodsdidn't seem to work, particularly on the one guard that they tied up. But, the temporary leader didn't want to take any chances. It would be all too easy forSladeto use one guard as leverage to make the other talk. A memory of Robin's ordeal of blackmail to save their lives flashed through his mind. Never again, Cyborg swore that night would someone have to make such a sacrifice for him. He was the hero. Sure, Robin was a superhero too, but unlike the Titans, Cyborg remembered constantly that he was only a human teenager. Throwing the kid in their attacks always reinforced that fact every time he had to make sure his metal hand didn't crush the small wrist underneath.

Shaking his head, Cyborg pushed the train of thought away. This time, he and the Titans would save their leader. It was the least they could do,towards thetremendous debt they owed Robin for turning their lives into something meaningful. "What are your guys' names?"

Daniel shifted his eyes so that they started to burn hole in the floor. Matt sent a confused gaze at his partner before answering. "I'm Matt and this idiot is Daniel."

"Shut up!" snarled Daniel, his eyes flashing with anger.

Matt completely ignored the tied up guard. "Your friends told me that you are searching for your friend, Robin. And I will tell you what I told them, we did not lie."

Starfire nodded eagerly, "He said such and promised us better directions as well!"

Cyborg's face jerked back slightly, surprise radiating off of him. "Really?"

"Yep," confirmed Beastboy.

"You said this?" questioned Raven.

Matt nodded, "I did."

Raven grabbed a hold of a chair and pivoted around. "Then do it, please."

Matt rose from his feet and sat down in the chair. Scooting closer to the consol, he gazed at the screen. "So what did we tell you last time, I wasn't there."

Starfire hovered over his shoulder, her chipper voice not hiding the rising hope of Robin. "Well, you didn't tell us anything useful, except that he was on some island. But then we talked to another man and he told us it was in the south."

Cyborg shot a warning glare at the alien, his mouth tightening and his hand making a small cut motion. The princess didn't see him though. Thankfully, Raven jumped in and interrupted Starfire.

"We know the resort is a prison," stated Raven. The witch sensed a short wave of shock from her answer. Yet quickly, the guard coughed and pushed down the feeling. Raven narrowed her eyes, knowing that he was hiding something. "I'll know when you're lying."

Matt lifted his gaze towards the dark-haired noticing a flash of red in her eyes. "_That was strange_." Realizing the rising danger, he went back to work.

"Look, we don't know squat about a prison!" yelled Daniel. Right when the words left his mouth, the guard squawked when Slade stepped forth.

"Slade," growled Beastboy.

The criminal merely continued to walk forward, past the Titans. "You have forty-hours to make them talk."

As he stepped out of the office, he heard Starfire calling out to him. "Where are you going?"

"Out for a walk." Nothing more to say, Slade disappeared from the group.

Each of the four Titans faced each other, caught off guard from Slade's actions.

Beastboy sighed with relief. "And here I thought, he was going to start beating the guys up."

"He will if the guards don't start cooperating," whispered Raven in a cold tone, her face devoid of any emotions.

Daniel drew up his legs, a defiant expression on his face. "You won't get anything out of me."

Matt hit the enter key. A few seconds later, the computer screens went black. 

Starfire gasped and pointed at the screens, "The screen of the computer went black!"

Beastboy ran up to Matt, his voice not at all hiding the surprised tone "What did you do?"

"He crashed the system," Cyborg exclaimed frantically as he tried to type in commands to reboot the computer. "Any leads might be but probably are gone for good."

Raven frowned, her pale hands clutching at the purple cloak sleeves, "Why?"

Matt squared his shoulders and looked straight into the half-demon's eyes. "Like he said, you won't get anything out of us."

--------------------------------------

A/N: And the drama continues! Well I gotta go now and pay attention to my neglected homework before LOST comes on. I hope you all have a great Spring Break if you're off and Happy Easter!


	27. To Find a Robin

Disclaimer: A few are mine, the rest belong to DC/Cartoon Network

A/N: I hope you all had a wonderful Easter and if you were on Spring Break, a nice relaxing one. Mine was relaxing and I'm so not ready to go back to school. But only, one more month. Yes! And I'm glad too that my chapters have been getting a bit longer, from 5 to 9. Yes!

**Chapter 27: To Find a Robin**

The door opened and Robin entered solemnly into the cell. Kyle immediately sensed the depressed aura around him. Curt's face perked up, much like a dog sensing something amiss. As the door clanged shut behind, the two prisoners watched Robin curl his fingers into tight fists and march right into the corner between his bunk and the metal bars. Back to the men, Robin unfurled his fingers, right hand gripping a bar in white-knuckle grasp as his left hand clawed softly at the wall. Face resting in the corner, muttered words sneered and snarled quietly.

Kyle backed up to the sink, knowing that it would be better if the kid just vented silently. Yet, Curt was not as observant. Green eyes blinked at Robin behind the pepper colored hair. "Aw, did someone have a bad day?"

The mocking tone made the hit man tense up, ready to leap in and break up the expected fight that would ensue. However, Robin's shacking form eased, the hands lowering themselves to his sides. Turning around so that his back was against the wall, Robin slid down to the ground the seething anger still there but not as wild. "She made me listen."

"Listen?" Curt cocked his head to the side. "The voices?"

"No. It was an interrogation," whispered Robin. "And I made it worse." The last words were chocked. Kyle could see the beginning signs of guilt and grief. It was common amongst the fresh employees, most getting sick, others leaving and few who kept it inside.

Stepping up, Kyle draped his hand on the bunk over Robin's bed. Leaning down, he kicked the boy lightly. "Come on, this couldn't be your first interrogation."

"No, but…"

"The methods involved."

A dark, distant look befell Robin's features. "I might not have been the hand dealing those methods, but I was on the receiving end. Gotham and her villains had some fun times with me." Pausing, Robin gazed up at his mates, "To go from being in the chair to the one handing the weapons, was a line I never wanted to cross."

Kyle nodded. "It's a hard line to cross. But did it work in the end?"

Robin surprised the man by smirking slightly, "He revealed everything." The young brow furrowed as blue eyes shot over to Curt. "Did they curse at you?"

It took only a minute for the professor to know what the boy was talking about. The girls shimmered next to him. The frizzed blond woman sent him a cold smile, "_Tell him, handsome_."

The crazy man blinked and gazed into Robin's eyes. "Of course, but they understood in the end. They thanked me."

Robin curled slightly into himself. The reason he asked Curt was because he feared what Slade would think. But hopefully, the criminal would understand and not exploit any more guilt and try to turn him into some henchman.

"You're still a hero, kid." Kyle's soft words made the Robin uncurl and begin to rise. "You made the man talk and saved some people. Sometimes it's good to beat up a man, teaches him whose boss."

Robin shook his head, still not wanting to buy this form of interrogation. "Look, I don't want to talk about it. Just wake me up when the guards come for dinner."

The two older men sighed in agreement, resting on their side of the cell while Robin slide under and stretched out on his bunk. Starring hard at the rocky wall, he listened to the whispered voices of Curt working out another math problem. Kyle was muttering something in the background. Closing his eyes, Robin waited quietly for Slade to appear in his mind and give him a long lecture. Yet all he could hear were the screams of the prisoner and the sadistic laugh of the Joker.

**-Rental Hut-**

Starfire stood silently at the entrance of the small hut Slade had rented during his absence. The villain had returned an hour later and told them to tie up the guards and haul out of the agency. Stripping the guards of their uniform, he ordered two local men he hired to wear the clothes and come up with a story as not to arise suspicion. Everything went smoothly and Starfire couldn't believe how different things were now.

She never would have pictured Robin interrogating two guards or retaining them while covering his tracks. Then she had heard from Raven, that the criminal had injured the guard named Daniel and only with her magic had she healed the broken wrist. That was another thing that had unnerved her and made the alien earn for Robin's return.

Robin. She finally had been able to tell the leader how she felt towards him. For a long time, the alien didn't know these strange feelings, but it clicked when Robin went with Slade into Hell's fires to find Raven. Starfire loved Robin, loved how he would do anything to save his friends and strangers. His heroism, his flashing grin, his patient tone…the alien felt tears prick at her eyes. Rubbing them away quickly with the back of her hand, Starfire fought to push back the wave of grief. Just when she had worked up the courage to tell him, for him to reject her so quickly felt like eons ago. Maybe, when they finally retrieved Robin, she could ask him again, for he truly did not mean that he did not care for her. Not after everything they've went through…

"Star?"

The redhead turned her head slightly to see Raven walking up to join her. "You ok?" asked the Goth.

"I just worry about Robin," whispered Starfire.

"This is beyond worrying."

Starfire gasped slightly and took in her reflection off of the violet eyes of Raven. "I do not know-"

"You love him," stated Raven.

"How-"

Raven shook her head, "It's clear as day, Starfire. Your little glances at him, how you worry over him like a mother hen. The question is have you told Robin, cause you know he can be very dense sometimes."

Starfire nodded, tears threatening to fall. "I told him I wished for more and for a moment he seemed to want it as well, but then he was all worked up over an insight into the case. And then," the alien hiccupped as she felt a single tear fall. "He said that heroes do not have time for relationships."

Raven frowned, but the massive wave of grief and self-guilt that it was Star's fault made the half-demon due something beyond her boundaries. A pale gray hand rested itself on Star's golden shoulder. Green eyes shot up in shock at the near figure.

"That's just Robin, Starfire. Just give him time and he might come around."

Starfire soaked in those much-needed words to heart. But, her mind felt that the witch was holding back something. Yet the notion was fleeting and disappeared into the back of her mind.

Patting the girl's shoulder, Raven turned to leave. She spotted Cyborg leaning in the entryway, sending them an almost sad look. Raven frowned and as she passed the older man, she sent a small spark of black magic to shock him from behind.

"Ow!" yelped Cyborg, "What was that for?"

"The time for mopping faces is at an end, time to get information out of these guys. We only got twenty four hours left."

"Right," mumbled the cybernetic hero, "Star ok?"

"She'll be fine once this is over," sighed Raven. Stepping into the room, Raven took in the tied up Matt and Daniel in two chairs. The chairs in turn were tied back to back in the middle of room. "Alright guys, let's just do this the nice, simple way. You answer yes or no to our questions or I enter your mind, which is in a weaken state considering you haven't slept or eaten in the past twenty-four hours."

Matt sent a cold glare while Daniel laughed. "Bring on the worse, witch. We wont' tell you anything."

Beastboy slide off the windowsill and walked over to their captives. "We heard you the first time. But come on, you're telling me you would rather be a drooling baby? If anything, we could totally forget you guys and let you go back to your mundane lives without turning you in jail for kidnapping Robin."

"Beastboy," reprimanded Raven.

"What? Rewards always work in the movies!"

"This is not a movie."

Beastboy mumbled something incoherent under his breath. "Thought I would just help out."

"Well, you suck," mocked Daniel.

"Dan-" hissed Matt.

"Oh, please." Glaring at the Titans that now occupied the hut and Slade, the guard continued. "We're proud of our job. Even though the living conditions stink and the food is disgusting, the work we do helps people."

Cyborg snorted, "Yeah and what about your boss?"

Daniel narrowed his eyes at the teenager, "Boss knows what she's doing."

"She?" Slade's stern voice made the rest of the group flinch slightly.

"Shut up," growled Matt quietly to his partner.

But Daniel only fixed his gaze onto Slade. "Boss." He smirked darkly. "You're a kitten compared to her."

Slade curled his hand into a fist. He hated being criticized and more over to know that a _woman _had placed false blame on him made his blood boil If this female was as dangerous as the guard said, he would have known her by now. Which meant only two things: the guard was bluffing or this Boss had kept herself hidden from the world. And by how Daniel continued to glare at him with certainty, Slade had to assume that it was the latter.

Raven sighed, closing her eyes in frustration. It seemed that words would have no effect on the guards. None at all and that only left one choice: brute action. Where was Robin when you needed him? Raven knew that she was the only that could truly evoke true fear in the guards, enough to make them talk. But, that meant she had to lose precious control. If it were Robin, the boy would have already launched the guards onto the floor, pinning them. With reddening fury, the leader would keep the struggling guard down while an animalistic tone forced the man to confess. And when the information was given, those overflowing emotions would be gone in a blink of an eye to be replaced by their levelheaded leader. But, Robin wasn't here. And Raven didn't know if she could revert back to her calm self so quickly like Robin did without causing any damage.

Lifting her arms slowly, the half-demon took a deep breath. Then so be it. She had no choice in the matter. Damage might be done but at least the guards would talk. And it probably meant they would live in the end instead of dying if Slade intervened. "Azerath. Mentros. Zinthos." And Anger was let loose.

Once velvet eyes snapped opened revealing black abysses with sparks of red shining in them. A black claw of energy sprung forth slamming the guards into the wall. Miraculously, the wall didn't collapse from the impact. Before the guards could crash onto the floor, the black claw pinned to the wall.

A raspy, thundering voice emitted from Raven's pale lips. "Now tell me what you know!"

The Titans raised their hands to protect themselves from a forming windstorm that whipped around Raven's body. Raven fought to maintain control. Yet she felt that time was running out. She could feel the all-too familiar burn of two red eyes appearing on her forehead. Narrowing her eyes, she squeeze the guards together till their chairs snapped apart.

"Raven!" Cyborg's urgent tone pulled the witch away from the abyss. Lowering her arms, Raven closed her eyes shut and slumped slightly forward. She was surprised to find Cyborg's strong arms about her, catching her before she fell.

"Thanks," rasped Raven, her normal violet eyes flickering up to Cyborg.

Her teammate sent her his infamous wide grin. "No problem."

Easing her upright, Raven nodded an ok as she took in the damage. Despite being slightly ruffled, the hut was still intact thankfully. Matt and Daniel moaned in pain on the floor. Matt had a wooden piece of debris jutting out from his leg. Daniel had snapped the same wrist again. A wave of bile rose up in Raven. She hadn't meant to hurt them, not this much. Taking in shuddering breaths, she began to chant three familiar words.

Cyborg motioned to Beastboy to keep an eye out on Raven as he walked up to the two guards. "Well, you guys now ready to talk?"

Matt hissed in pain as he shifted to lean against the wall. "No."

Panting, Daniel turned his shoulders to ease the strain of the ropes of his wrist. "That all you got."

At that moment, Cyborg never felt such a strong urge to punch a man's lights out. Raven had risked her control to get these men to talk. But her effort was in vain and in less than a day, Slade would get his hands dirty. The Titans had already breeched protocol by asking for this man's help. But Cyborg knew that Robin would never forgive them if they let Slade hurt and kill two men.

"Then we'll just let your buddy here bleed to death." Turning, Cyborg pointed at the door, "Let's go Titans, meeting time."

The Titans walked solemnly out of the hut, discussing how they could make the men talk. Slade merely bypassed the group and walked out into the city. The trek was fast and soon he reached a small abandoned apartment. Rummaging through the closet, he picked out the remaining clothes and donned on his makeshift costume. The fading black fleece pants and the dirty green military jacket hide the recognizable black and orange underneath. Unclasping his mask, Slade slide the precious piece behind his back underneath the jacket. Picking up a brown baseball cap, he slide the hat over his head and down enough to make his eye-patch not stand out like a sore thumb.

Satisfied, Slade made his way back to the agency. He knew from the start that Titans wouldn't make the guards talk. But he felt lenient and gave them the allocated time period to see if they could surpass his expectations. They were failing at the moment. Raven had surprised him once again with her burst of power to strike fear into the men. But, she went too far. There had to be a delicate balance between brute and subtle force to make a man fear enough that he would spill information.

Then again it was the thought that counted. And while those Titans were busy with making the guards talk, Slade would get the information his own way. In fact, he had already 'purchased' a boat when he had reserved the hut. The Titans had said that they couldn't find the island from the air, even with sending sonar bombs on suspected places. Therefore, the next best way to search was on foot. One could see clues much better on land. The only problem was that there was thousands of islands in the region, hence Slade needed to narrow it down to three at the max.

The agency was alive and bustling with activity as was the rest of the city. It was close to closing time and the employees had that restless movement about them. Entering the building through the front door, the chime caught the attention of the receptionist. Brown hair tied up in a loose bun, the dark-skinned woman flashed white teeth. "Good evening sir, may I help you?"

Slade walked up to the counter, his hand pulling out the ad. "Heard about some restful place for the stressed?"

The woman nodded in understanding, "Aw, our little resort. Well, first off you have to answer some quick questions."

"Sure." Slade leaned forward and folded his arms on the counter. The computer screen was built into the counter side, making it hard for him to read. Lastly, an opaque covering making it hard to determine what the woman was typing. Now, Slade knew the position the keys by heart, but the woman was typing too fast for him to pick up the words. And that logic didn't even factor in key words or abbreviations.

"Ok, sir. The basics are: stress level, physical and mental shape, work history and brief life history."

Slade hummed slightly, "Well my buddy" the villain stressed the word, "has an immense stress level even though he doesn't want to show it. It comes from being chased after all the time and the jobs he gets."

The woman raised her eyebrows up at him, "Continue."

"Physically, the man's a giant. The guy has super strength, agility and a master in all fighting styles. Mentally, the man's a freakin' genius, likes to twist his words around. Work history, he's a people person." Taking a break, Slade jerked his neck slightly as if being hung. The woman better know the universal motion for killer. And it seemed she did, for the woman continued to type but her lips began to curve upwards. "As for personal life, got me. The man's a complete mystery."

"And who is this man?"

"Deathstroke the Terminator."

The typing ceased as the woman's eyes widened slightly. "And…he's a…buddy of yours?"

"Newly acquainted, if you get my drift."

Realizing that she was still at work, the woman finished typing and clicked a button. Turning, she jotted something down on a blue post-it. "There seems to be an opening at the resort. Please drop him off at this location tonight." Raising her arm, the woman handed Slade the post-it.

"No problems. Nice working with you," Pulling at the brim of his hat to make a curt bow, Slade turned and left the agency. Making his way to the cheap motels just in case someone was following him, Slade gazed down and memorized the address. Twisting, he sprinted down an ally, tossing the baseball cap away as well as the note into a trash bin.

A couple more turns later; Slade reached the dock where the boat was housed. Taking in the area, he spotted two guards at the entrance as well as five guards on the boat itself. Flickering upwards, he also noted that the area was too busy with commercial trade to take on the guards himself. Biting his tongue, Slade reached down and pulled out a small gun from his utility belt. Taking steady aim, he fired the silencer and watched with satisfaction as the tracing beacon latched itself onto the hull.

Sliding the gun back into place, he slide his mask back on and watched as a tiny green screen displaying the general map of the area and the location of the beacon appeared in the upper right hand corner. Crawling backwards, Slade shed the costume as night befell the island once more.

**-Prison-**

Food time, since Robin could no longer remember what time it was, went by with little incident. Curt babbled on how pleasing your friend can win one brownie points. Kyle merely shoveled down his food and told him some stories of his day back in the mafia. Robin had left before them, half a bowl eaten.

Eyged greeted Robin in his medic cell. Letting the kid sit on the metal table, the doctor pounded away on the computer. His mouth jabbered on and on about the chemistry behind the creation of the dust. At some point, he began pointing out how actually the dust could be a benefit in that it thought in a different manner, thus provoking discussion and critical thinking.

Through all this, Robin sat on the table silently, his feet dangling off the side. Hands rested his lap while the face was bowed down slightly. Blue eyes studied nothingness, but his mind continued to absorb the information. Nothing could break the boy out of his state, not even when a guard when rushing by, yelling for Maura to come quick.

No. All was quiet to Robin. In his own mind, he and Slade sat across from each other eying the broken shackle that once had chained Slade. None spoke, but Robin could feel that Slade had been a bit unnerved as to what had happened. Yet, all Robin could think was if he was a hero still. Was he still worthy of wearing this new uniform that once had provided him strength?

Carl and Ben arrived, escorting Robin through a familiar tunnel that existed beyond the shower. Stepping into the wide chamber, Robin's eyes swept the region. He recognized a few faces. The Philippine who had given him a busted lip. There was the Japanese man who now limped because Robin broke his leg. There a few others, he remembered in flashes of pain and fists. One guy bore the remnants of a bit mark Robin had done and in return the man next to him had bitten into Robin's own leg. The flash of satisfied green eyes flashed in his mind, causing the boy to shiver.

Taking a few steps into the crowd, he waited for the attacks to begin. But none began.

"_You're not red_," whispered Slade's voice, breaking the silence.

"No red, no pain," chanted Robin, blinking slowly as he made his way to one of the benches. His muscles tightened up. He might have concluded that they would not attack him, but he still didn't want to take any chances.

Sitting down, Robin sighed with relief. "All is good. No pain for any-"

Just when the boy thought he could get through today without causing anyone harm, a pain filled scream echoed in the chamber. Everyone turned their heads towards the sound and even Robin's curiosity got to him.

The crowd seemed to part revealing two familiar men. The heavyweight bald man was pounding a skinny Japanese man into the ground. Stepping back to view his work, the criminal grinned. "Teach you to keep your mouth shut."

The beaten man rose himself up onto shaky hands, spitting out blood. Reaching out, he slid his bent glasses on. "Barbarian."

A groan escaped Robin's mouth as he watched Katarou send a kick into Fumio's stomach.

**--To be continued--**

A/N: I'm bad aren't I ;) Well, keep your fingers crossed that I can write the next chapter soon. R&R are great. And with that I bid you goodnight, for my bed is calling me. Take care!


	28. Darkest before the Dawn

A/N: When I wrote this, I was having Bad day + bad mojo equals in the right mood to write especially this chapter.

So, who says two wrongs don't make a right XD

**Chapter 28: Darkest before the Dawn**

Robin tried to keep his mouth shut, really he did. All the boy did was turn his back to the two men and tried to drown out the noise by humming a little chemistry song to the beat of Frosty the Snow Man. Robin just had to convince himself that he was back in that interrogation room handcuffed to the table.

A groan rumbled darkly in his throat. Sagging forward, Robin crossed his arms on his legs and hung his head solemnly. He should have known that Maura would place lessons within lessons. If he could block a criminal's cries then why not an innocent man; he had to make the choice of who was worth saving. The Boss lived by the notion that the needs of many outweighed the individual. If an inmate broke the rules that jeopardized the precarious balance in the prison, punishment was enacted. The same could be said about the world that existed beyond these volcanic walls. Katarou and Fumio both caused disturbances in the prison. Katarou was simply a bully. And Fumio, well he made people insane.

"_Then again, you're a bit biased when it comes to that man_," commented Slade, making himself known by sitting down next to Robin. "_So…_"

"Kill two birds with one stone. Let Katarou beat Fumio to death and then he'll get thrown into the box and die that way," huffed Robin.

Slade tilted his head downwards, "_A bit dark, don't you think_."

"_What? It's not like I can stop it. Maura's right in that as a hero, I can't stop every single crime. I can't catch every villain. But, to be a hero, you've got to do the next best thing and pick my fights, to make them worth enough…_" Robin's head shot up, eyes widening. Turning slowly, his mouth fell open slightly making him gap at Slade. "_You…you say the same thing in our sessions. You tell me to wait for the right time_…"

What happened next only pointed out how this imaginary Slade in Robin's head was becoming drastically different then the real one. His eye sliding upwards to the left, his head slowly turning away screaming the 'What me? Like I would ever think of such a thing' look.

"_Don't lie_!" screamed Robin's mind. "_You're just like her, just like Maura_!"

Slade halted, "_Don't compare me to that witch, boy. Just because her ways all of a sudden match my own training to be a_-"

"_Villain_," sneered Robin. "_Well, screw you_."

Slade swiveled fast punching Robin hard in the face, knocking him onto the ground. A few prisoners spared a glance at the fallen boy before shrugging and resumed their previous task. Robin pulled himself upwards off the ground, holding his aching jaw.

"_I'm not deaf and blind, Slade_," stated the boy coldly, "_But I can't wait any longer. You promised that we could escape, but you haven't done nothing remotely useful that would ensure that plan_." Standing up, Robin yawned to ease the pain away. "_Maura's getting bold and if I stay here any longer, I will become what she wants: a 'hero' who thinks he's a god. Then it's only a hop and a skip away to becoming a villain, just like you want me to be_."

"_And here I thought you were actually making progress and not going insane_," mocked Slade. "_Guess I was wrong_."

Robin ignored Slade and gazed down at his uniform, eyes soaking in the blue V. "_I'm done playing in the shadows, pretending to be the good student_." The intoxicating rush of authority roared through him. "_I know what's right and wrong, when to make choices_." Turning, he faced the smirking Katarou who was wiping some blood off his face. Taking in a deep breath, he stepped around the bench and started to make his way to the criminal.

Slade realizing what his crazy student was doing reached out and clamped down on the boy's upper arm. "_You are not going to fight him_."

"_Yes I am_." The response was automatic. Robin's eyes were narrowed in on the massive criminal.

The ghost sighed, "_You already got your revenge on Fumio, now wait for Katarou to get his punishment. We both know Maura won't let this act pass_."

Blue eyes seemed to fall in upon themselves, as if they considered Slade's word. "I'm not doing this for Fumio."

"_Why else then?"_

"_I like to fight, Slade. I love the challenge_." As those left his mouth, a smile crept upon Robin's face. Twinkling eyes gazed up at Slade. "_I love challenges and Slade is the greatest challenge of them all. So, that's why I see you, why in some twisted way I love Slade. I love what he represents._" With one swift tug, Robin broke free from Slade' grasp.

"_Robin_!" Slade tried to lunge at the boy, but he couldn't move one inch. It was if he was entrapped with a clear box. It seemed Robin was figuring out of to control him in leaps instead of baby steps. How the boy was learning-

Slade's eye widened. Of course, the brat had double-crossed him and was training with Maura. And if that woman was helping him with more than finding his 'heroism.' She and that sadistic doctor were showing Robin how to deal with the dust. With an animalistic grow, Slade kicked hard at the barrier and watched with a seething eye as the boy marched to his doom.

Robin fought to keep himself from laughing with joy. He had done it. He had faced Slade and showed the man his place. Now all he had to do was think of a name and maybe he'd be back to being normal. Whatever that was.

No one seemed to pay attention at him. Bending down to slide past one watcher, Robin caught out the corner of his eye a dried out piece of wood. Attached to the ends were two old gears. "Must be a homemade weight," mused Robin.

Reaching out, he picked up the stick and slid the gears off. Gripping both ends tightly, he slammed the stick down on his knee, snapping it in half. Splinters flew into the air and Robin knew that the makeshift weapons wouldn't hold up too long. But, he just needed it long enough to get a head start in the fight.

What he had told Slade was true. Robin liked to fight and seeing an old enemy here made him want to test what he had learned these past days. But that was only part of it. The small core remnants that had remained all this time surfaced and he had to protect Fumio from Katarou. Glancing done quickly at the bleeding man, Robin knew that the psychiatrist had suffered enough to repay his own inflictions upon the hero.

Tightening his grip on the sticks, Robin lunged at Katarou. At the last minute, Robin jumped up, slamming one stick into Katarou's face. Saliva and blood flew from Katarou's face as the man went spinning into the ground. Landing on the ground, Robin continued his attack. Prisoners scattered behind Katarou. Turning his bleeding nose, the bald criminal barely raised his arm as his surprised attacker slammed the wooden stick on his arm.

Wood exploded, sending the top part of the stick flying into the air. Katarou pulled back and sent his left fist flying towards this young stranger. The boy's blue eyes hardened as the body bended backwards. The large fist flew past the feet. Katarou snarled and launched an attack. The boy landed lightly on his feet and quickly pivoted to his right then left, dodging fist after fist with the remaining stick hanging patiently in his hand.

"You little-" Katarou lunged both hands flying at the boy's throat only to grip onto air as the boy flipped over his head.

Landing hard behind the massive man, Robin spun and kneed the man hard in his side. He didn't break and carried through by twisting so he faced Katarou in the front and smacked the stick against the man's other side. The wood strained and splintered upon impact.

Katarou roared in pain and grabbed Robin's wrist before the younger fighter could flip away. Robin growled, trying to break his wrist out.

"Not this time, brat," sneered Katarou as he grabbed a fistful of Robin's shirt, picked him up like a rag doll and slammed him into the ground.

Stars exploded before Robin's vision as all oxygen rushed out his body. Katarou crouched over his frame tightening his grip on the shirt. Fighting to focus his vision, Robin heard Slade yelling at him.

"_How many times must I tell you, don't fight like an acrobat_!"

Robin just regained his bearings when Katarou's fist slammed into his cheek knocking his head to the side. Spitting out a little trickle of blood, Robin saw Slade standing amongst the crowd, eye glaring at him promising a world of pain when this was all over.

"_No more pain_," moaned Robin.

"_Then fix your mistake and fight_," hissed Slade, his voice barely a whisper in the roaring of the crowd, but Robin heard him loud enough.

Turning his head, Robin took a deep breath and spit a small amount of blood on Katarou's cheek.

Anger flushed the man's cheeks crimson. Raising his bloodied fist, Katarou drove another punch downwards but Robin was ready this time. Jerking his head sideways at the last minute, Robin heard the crunch of fragile flesh and bone slam into the ground. A painful yell resonated above him.

The fist loosened and Robin took the opportunity slam his palm hard into the massive chest, right where a weak spot was. The small but focused move sent Katarou's back arching break his hold on Robin. The boy slide back but not before kicking the man hard in the chain. Flipping onto his hands and feet, he sprinted back to where a beaten Fumio was trying to prop himself up.

Turning so the man didn't see who was his savior, Robin bent down and picked up his two shattered pieces of wood. They might have been half their original size but he had learned that size didn't matter when making a weapon.

"_Keep the sharp ends pointing towards you at a slight angle. Ram the dull in to create maximum force then twist and slash_." Slade's voice from one of the training sessions echoed in Robin's head. As Katarou rose and staggered to Robin, his eyes glowing with rage, Kyle's own advice came forth. "_Protect your sides at all costs_."

Tightening his arms muscles to brace for the coming blows, Robin steeled himself, lowering his body into an almost cat-like posture.

"Why? Why are you-" The broken voice of Fumio was something that Robin did not expect.

"I do it because…" Robin let a small smirk dash across his face, "_I_ chose to."

Before Fumio could summon enough strength to continue his questions, Robin ran to meet the thundering criminal. A fist flew over Robin's left shoulder as the boy slammed a fist into the man's large arm, trying to break his defense.

The exchange of blows continued to rain down on both fighters, each one trying to break the other's defense. Off to the sidelines, Ben watched quietly till he felt a tap on his shoulder.

Carl nodded his thanks of informing him on the fight and watched it for a couple seconds. "He's still good."

Ben gave a curt nod.

"I'll go tell Maura. She wouldn't want to miss this."

Ben's fingers moved forming shapes in the air. Carl sighed, "True, the fight would be done by the time she got down here." Reaching to his side, the guard pulled out his talkie, "Boss, come in."

**-Office-**

Maura was seething. The guard that had run by the infirmary earlier was trembling before her. On the desk laid a tiny telegram from the mid-way station.

"Have we heard anything from the two men?"

"No, Boss."

Leaning back, Maura tilted her head down and began to rub her temple. This was an unsuspected turn of events. She didn't mind the Titans snooping around, but how they captured two of her guards at the new agency was a bit too close for comfort. Had the Titans been able to figure out the code in the ad? And if so, what was happening to her guards?

Lips thinned in agitation. Whatever was happening, she knew one thing. The Titans wouldn't torture the guards. They were too soft and good for that type of interrogation. "Do we know what happened? How did they find the new agency?"

The guard shifted on his feet, "Actually, this peasant visited the agency a few hours after the incident. In exchange for money, he said that there were these strange group of people he spotted at the old agency. One of them was green."

"Beastboy."

"Not only that, but," the guard paused licking his lips. "The man saw a glimpse of a tall figure in the background, something to do with the color orange but it was hard to tell."

All feeling rushed out of Maura. Her head fell forward, eyes sliding shut. Just when she thought things couldn't worse. The woman was finally getting to Robin, gaining his trust and in a sense making him hers. But…

With the presence of the imaginary Slade still roaming around in the boy's head, she never knew what to expect from Robin anymore. Not to mention the brief flashes she would see of doubt that enforced the notion of the boy acting as a double agent. She didn't mind, actually a bit amused to see how the boy would handle and blend these new teachings.

And now, it seemed Fate would not let her see work's completion. The Titans and now a man that might be Slade… Maura could only picture her father laughing at her from Hell. It seemed that her payment for killing her parents indirectly had come.

But Maura knew for one thing. She wouldn't go down without a fight, even if it meant taking Robin out of the picture. No one would ruin all her hard work on the boy.

Carl's voice trickled through the radio, "Boss, come in."

Maura waved the other guard away and picked up the radio as the door shut behind him. "Yes."

"Robin's in a fight."

"So." She had more important things to worry about at the moment, like how to hide her prison.

"It's against Katarou, who earlier had beaten up Fumio."

"Fumio still there?"

"Yes and it seems as if almost Robin is protecting him."

That small information made Maura drop the radio and bolt out of the room. Maybe before he had confessed, she could picture Robin protecting someone. But not anymore, especially towards a man who had forced him towards breaking.

The boss made it to the outlook over the gym in record time. And right there before her, Robin and Katarou were at it while Fumio was watching wide-eyed a few feet away. Katarou sent a powerful punch into the boy's back. Robin stumbled a bit before slamming the butt end of a stick into the next oncoming punch. With his other arm, he twisted his hand and slashed at the arm. The sharp barbs drew lines of red. Not waiting for any retaliation, Robin dropped the sticks, leapt into the air and delivered a roundhouse kick to Katarou's face. The baldhead jerked sideways sending a tooth flying soaring. Staggering, the criminal's eyes rolled up into his head and collapsed onto the ground in a heap.

Landing on his feet, Robin took in a shuddering breath before turning to face Fumio. The doctor glared at the child, waiting for an attack. But the anger vanished quickly when Robin knelt down and scanned the man's wounds.

"_Don't you dare_," snarled Slade as he stepped out of the crowd.

"_What no congratulations, I feel so loved_," snapped Robin back. He was still on a buzz from the fight.

"_Fine you want a lecture on this idiotic fight, then I'll give you one. First off, you revealed too much of your style to make yourself predictable. Then you lost concentration and fell onto the ground. Once you're on the ground, you might as well throw in the towel_."

Robin sneered, "_Is that all_?"

"_You won by using what I taught you. Which means, we can escape soon. And I mean soon. Maybe tonight, if you're impatient_."

"_I can wait, no use rushing and getting killed_."

"_You would like that wouldn't you_," smirked Slade, "_Then you don't have to worry about me_."

Remembering his revelation before the fight, Robin let his honesty shine through, "_Maybe_." Slade growled as he felt himself being locked up once again in the boy's mind.

Fumio watched in strange awe as the boy's face scrunched up. Eyes darting back and forth and the psychiatrist right away knew the child was schizophrenic. Suddenly, those blue eyes snapped to the present locking eyes with him. A small frown tugged the boy's lips down.

"Don't start," hissed a dark voice from the boy's lips.

Fumio quickly nodded. After his stay in the solitary wing then working in the mines had forced the doctor to realize the three harsh rules of the convicts. Number one: Don't humiliate. Number Two: Don't question. And Number Three: Don't stare.

The crowd began to break up resuming old activities as they realized that the fight was over. Guards moved in and immediately dragged the unconsciousness Katarou out of the chamber. A group of guards walked over to Robin and Fumio.

"Boss wants to see you two."

The two prisoners nodded. Robin rose first and upon realizing that Fumio has having a bit of a struggle helped the man up onto his feet.

The doctor sent a small smile of thanks. Behind the guards, the two prisoners limped up to Maura's room, where the woman in question stood lowering the radio from her mouth.

Immediately, Robin sensed that something was wrong with her by the non-existent glint of achievement in her eyes. The black eyes studied the two ragged men with an almost nostalgic gaze.

Fumio's hair was tangled up in dirt and knots and she could tell the wounds he had received from her still ached by how the man leaned to the side. The tilted glasses signaled that they were on the verge of breaking. Along with an appearance of man beaten constantly by the bullies, Maura knew that Fumio finally had learned his place.

"I think you learned from your mistake."

Fumio frowned, narrowing his eyes at Maura. "I did nothing wrong. You've done worse."

"But I didn't kill Robin." Maura paused and felt a small glimmer of glee at the man's shock, "If you hadn't forced him back into the box, the child wouldn't have died from fever and shock."

The Asian man felt his shoulders collapse, "I'm sorry."

Maura gave a tiny curt nod, "I accept. It's not like we couldn't learn anything more from him. He was contaminated, had the remnants of the dust within him."

"Oh."

The door creaked open and Egyed entered the room carrying a tray containing a glass of water. Setting the tray on the ledge of the window, he turned and laughed at Fumio.

"So, you're still alive. That sucks," grinned the doctor.

Fumio barred his teeth at the man, "Shut up."

"Egyed, it seems Fumio has learned his lesson. Why don't you take him to the medical room and patch him up."

"Yes, sir."

Fumio sent a questioning gaze at Maura as Eyged began to lead the man away. Maura sent him a small smirk, "Welcome back."

Relief that he was leaving a nightmare spilled onto Fumio's face as he left the chamber. When the door clicked after him, only Maura and Robin were in the room.

"Tell me, Robin. Why did you fight Katarou?" The emotionless voice sent warning signs blaring in his head.

"Because I wanted to," replied Robin. He was on edge now, picking his words carefully. Something wasn't right and he could feel Slade's own apprehension blending with his.

Maura leaned against the wall and crossed her arms. "Wanted to? Come now, you wanted to humiliate one of your past adversaries. And we both know that you love to fight. No, what gets me is why protect Fumio, he harmed you?"

Robin nodded, "He did, but he has paid for it."

"And that is why you rushed into battle. I bet Slade didn't like it."

"No, but…" Robin gazed down at the ground, "Right before I kicked Katarou in the head, Slade told me to ram on the stick into his gut. It was sharp enough and where I was positioned, I could deliver the final blow."

Maura raised an eyebrow, "_So that's why he dropped the sticks_." "Then why didn't you?"

"Despite what you've been teaching me about how heroes must chose a person's path and Slade training me to fight, I realized that both of you want a vigilante. You both want a person who's not afraid to kill." Robin brought his blue eyes upward to stare at Maura with confidence in his eyes. "It's not a person's place to take another's life. I won't become a killer. Not again."

Silence fell upon the pair for a precious few minutes till Maura laughed softly. Pushing away from the wall, she made her way to the tray and picked up the glass of water. "You truly are a hero."

Robin's mouth fell open, "What?"

"Robin, it doesn't matter how many criminals you lock away or the mistakes you make or even who or how you fight. All that matters is that you face temptation regularly, hear the Devil's sweet words and you still say no."

Walking till she was face to face with Robin, Maura handed the boy the glass of water. "And that is why I need you to do something for me?"

"Huh?" still in a daze, Robin reached out and held onto the glass. He a hero? But, he didn't feel like one, not like the first time when he went out with Batman as Robin. All he felt was shock and humility. He only did what was right at the moment with no doubt in his mind. It was no longer about pride or even the trill or to prove Slade and Maura wrong. It just was.

"I want you to promise, to swear on your parents' graves that you will not tell a soul what has happened to you during your stay here or even mention this prison or the people. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes."

"Then swear."

"I swear," whispered Robin.

Maura smiled down at him, for once showing warmth that he only remembered in the haze of his breakdown.

Her hand rose and her fingers ran through his hair as Robin took a drink of the water. "You and I were alike, you know that. I lost my mother to my father but unlike you, I killed my father by exposing him. I never wanted to see another child lose their parents in such a cruel manner and when I was asked to become the leader in this project, I jumped at the chance." Smiling softly, she took the glass from Robin's tired hands and set it quietly on the ground.

Gathering the swaying boy in her arms once more, Maura continued to run her hands through his hair. "I wanted to shape you after your breakdown, mold you in a way that I knew was effective to help others in a more direct way beyond these prison walls." Her eyes revealed a deep sadness that she had embraced a long time ago. Gazing at the boy in her arms, she slowly lowered them to the floor as Robin fought to stay awake. "I still do. And that is why you're going home."

Robin's head fell against her chest, his breathing become slower. Maura's hold tightened on his small frame. Licking her lips, Maura lowered her head to his ear, so only Robin could only hear her hushed voice. "But I didn't just change you, you changed me as well." Biting her trembling lip, Maura couldn't hold back a single tear that fell from her hazy eyes. "For once, I felt that I had the son I can never have." A soft sob passed over Robin's skin as his blue eyes closed. "May God have mercy on my soul."

--

A/N: I am evil.


	29. Story time

Disclaimer: Don't own the Titans

A/N: Sorry for this short chapter. I wanted to type this one up real quick to not keep you guys waiting. And it's more a filler as well. Cause, trust me, the next chapter will be a biggie. And this little guy sets up the stage too. Well, it's late now. So enjoy!

**Chapter 29: Story time**

Cyborg eyed the tiny red number hit zero. Their forty-hour time limit was up and all they got out of the two guards was a prison in a jungle. Matt and Dan were now leaning against the wall on the dirt floor. Both were dripping wet from the water Beast Boy had sprayed at them. Dan's feet shifted to hide the shivering that was racking his body. Fatigue and hunger were setting in yet the guards dared not to close their eyes or break their self-induced silence to give the information the Titans wanted.

The older hero sighed and turned his shoulder to view his quiet companions. Raven was sitting crossed legged in the air, mediating to keep her emotions reigned in. Beast boy was lying on the floor in the form of a dog, his head propped upon his two front paws keeping a weary gaze on the two captors. Starfire was standing between the two, her hands gripping her upper arms hard, yet the glow that occupied the girl was fading fast.

Shaking his head, Cyborg knew that what each one was thinking. They had failed. Failed as team and now they would fail as heroes; Slade would get his slimy hands on the guards and kill one or both for sure.

"No," barked Cyborg, "I won't let it happen."

"Let what happen?"

Slade's normal monotonous voice held a slight waver of humor in it. Turning around, Cyborg glared at the large presence standing in the doorway. "You won't question these men."

The criminal ignored the boy for a moment, stepping up between him and the tired Beastboy. "I have given you forty hours to gain any useful information regarding Robin's whereabouts and you have failed. Now it is my turn."

Cyborg clenched his fist and slide in front of Slade. Eyes blazing, he took a deep breath. "We might have failed at this, but we won't fail at protecting innocent lives."

"Hm," Slade turned his head and gazed over the other Titans. "So you are saying that the lives of two strangers are more important than Robin's life."

"We'll find Robin some other way," whispered Starfire.

Slade scoffed at the remark, "Please. If these men are right in saying their boss is worse than me, than Robin's time is limited. Soon, he will be dead or a broken bird." Shifting, Slade took a step forward to the side of Cyborg. "Let me tell you a story, Titans.

It happened during Robin's apprenticeship with me, a time that I highly suspect he told none of you about." Pausing, Slade waited for any objects but none followed, so he knew that he was right. How like the bird to hide the disrespectable actions he had taken while under him. "Once upon a time, Robin was in a similar situation such as this. I had captured a security officer from Wayne Enterprises and I wanted to teach the little leader how to interrogate someone properly.

He protested and protested till his face was beat red and those little fists shook with fury. Yet, that all went away when I showed him the trigger…" Slade narrowed his eye in glee, letting his voice purr. "He valued your lives more than the officer. He crossed the line and put my lesson to use." Turning ever so slightly to drive home his point, Slade narrowed in on each Titan. "But it seems that his sacrifice was for naught, for when his life is in danger, you value mere strangers' over his. Pitiful."

Finished with his speech, Slade walked up to Matt and Dan. It was time for his words to sink in. "Now, you are going to tell me everything."

Dan let his lips tighten. "No."

Slade raised his fist and slammed the steel enhanced glove smashing into Matt's face. Leaning back, he waited for the Titans to yell at him.

The Titans had not know what to say after Slade's story. Their first question was to whether or not believe the man and it didn't help that Robin hadn't told them anything. Yet, one thing was for certain. Robin would sacrifice anything for his friends. Knowing that their leader would give up his freedom and reputation to work for Slade to save his friends life, it didn't seem as far-fetched that he would beat an officer. Glancing stressed stares at each other, they let the painful slam echo in their ears. The decision they would make would change them forever. Nodding slowly, the Titans realized that it was time for them to lose some of their innocence to protect Robin's.

Slade heard Cyborg's resigned voice echo softly behind him, "You have ten minutes."

With that, he heard the shuffling of feet leave the hut, the door slamming behind them. Smirking underneath his mask, Slade let out a quiet chuckle. Crouching, he gripped Matt's bleeding face in his hand, "Now, listen here. I do not care about the location of the island prison. All that matters is this boss of yours."

Matt coughed when Slade tightened his grip. Dan shifted, concern flashing on his face. "We won't tell you squat."

Slade nodded and with a quick thrust broke Matt's jaw. The muffled scream was nothing compared to the spasmodic jerking of the body. "Each time you don't answer, I will break another bone in his body."

Dan's eyes fell to the side in defiance and guilt. Slade took that as a no and proceeded to break Matt's nose. It took the clean breaking of the guards' arms and starting of his fingers when Dan whispered an answer. "Her name's Maura."

Slade released Matt's unconscious body, making note that he only had three minutes left before the Titans returned. "Full name."

"I don't know her full name. We just call her Boss and the higher ups call her Maura."

"Fine. Does she have any skills?"

"Besides her mind, she's good with the gun."

"You said her mind."

Dan's eyes fell upon themselves in shame. "Mind games. She's cold-hearted and calculative. She's not afraid to kill her prisoners."

"You all loyal?"

Defiance burst onto Dan's eyes. "Yes. She's like a mother and father to most of us." Dan gazed quickly at Matt. "She'll kill you. You're messing with her pride and joy. And she doesn't like it when her things are threatened."

Slade couldn't help but think that this Maura sound a bit like himself. He was about to question further when the door creaked opened and he heard Cyborg's voice boom in the room. "One minute."

The criminal rocked back and gazed down at the guards, "You won't say anymore, will you?"

"No," whispered Dan.

"Fine." With two quick blows to their necks, Slade killed the two guards. Stepping back, he quickly made his way to the door, wiping clean his hands. Stepping out into the rising sun's rays, he slammed the door shut to prevent them from seeing the bodies. He had to distract them and fast. Eying each Titan, he let his face fall neutral. "There's a boat near the docks. He gave me a code and once I upload it to my transceiver, we can track another boat that is making its' way to the prison."

Surprise lit each Titans' face. Slade jerked his head to the side, "Let's go."

It was a short trip to a small boat that Slade had apprehended during his absence. The Titans no longer felt like questioning the man. They just wanted to find Robin quickly so they could turn around and beat the man up and finally toss him in to jail. Slade ducked into the helm room and pulled out his tracking device. Sure enough, a small red dot was moving at a slow pace towards the south.

Next to him, Cyborg began firing up the thrusters, "This better be right."

Slade eyed the black hero with a small sense of approval. "It is. The bearing is 35 degrees southwest."

Cyborg spun the wheel, "Right." When they were out in open sea, the Titans took a nap break, leaving the criminal to steer them towards Robin.

And with that, the Titans were off to sped towards an island that was rumored to have a prison. It held the same storyline as the rumor, of people declaring that the convicts haunted it from World War II. Satellite pictures and the Titans could not spot any remains of a past prison or one still working. But on taking a closer look, this southern island did house a small makeshift prison. A small barb-wired fence circled around near the trees. Wooden huts marked the barracks of the prisoners. A small platoon of guards patrolled lazily the only entrance to the prison.

All was quiet, even in the prison. The few prisoners there lay out in the sun. Most were old men, worn out from life's hardships. Others wobbled around on wooden crutches, their missing limps marking them eligible for their stay at the prison. When one looked closely enough, beyond the forest canopy and into the far end of the horizon, the silhouette of volcano perched on an island stood out against the blue.

Ever since she was little, Maura knew that backup was ever needed in running the prison. Too many calls and now the closest call would test her method of deception. It was time for the rumored prison to work its' magic on the unsuspected heroes and criminal. Time had come for Robin to live up to his word. And lastly, it was time for Maura to see if her life's work was worth all the blood shed in the name of understanding human nature.

In the darkest corner of one of the wooden huts, a small figure laid strewn on the floor. A soft groan escaped its' pale lips. Cracking, eyes barely made out the woven grass roof. Rolling his head, Robin licked his cracked lips. He was extremely thirsty and the pounding headache meant one thing. "Thirst plus water equals drugged."

The shifting of dirt made Robin tense. Though his eyesight was still blurry, the different smell of the dirt and the course sand signaled that this was not his cell or the box. He was somewhere entirely different. Fear began to creep up into his chest. All he remembered was Maura telling him to swear silence and some muttering about a son.

The crunch sound occurred once more and Robin coughed out, "Hey?"

To his surprise and gratitude, the familiar face of Ben leaned over his body. Robin let a small smile tug at his lips. Ben merely frowned. Moving his head to the side, the guard scanned the room before leaning down mere inches away from Robin's face.

"Don't. Die."

The raspy two words cracked past Ben's lips. Robin felt his eyes widen and mouth fall open. He was too much in shock to question the vague words. Ben quickly moved away and his footsteps faded into the background as the silent guard left. His first and only two words bounced around in Robin's head as the boy fought to stay awake a bit longer. But it was a fruitless battle. Head rolling downwards, he continued to replay Ben's words and knew that if anything, he had to be on his game.

He didn't know if this was a test from Maura. Or if he truly had been set free. Either way, freedom didn't come without a fight and he wouldn't think himself safe until he was back in his own room and bed.

Closing his eyes, Robin searched his mind for those two comforting images. Yet, all his mind drew up was the barred cell and the small cot. Curling in on himself, Robin coughed softly in grief. He knew that it was now or never. It was time for him to go home, whether Slade was ready or if Maura underestimated him on this test.

--

A/N: Till next week, take care!


	30. Escape from Alcatraz

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these guys, but who knows. The future is always in motion.

A/N: As promised, I bring you guys a nice long chapter. Thanks for hanging in there with that short chapter of last week. I decided to split it up, cause otherwise it would be over ten pages and I don't want to overload you guys. Well enough of this author chatting up storm. Let the show begin.

**Chapter 30: Escape from Alcatraz**

The next time Robin awoke there was a tiny cup of water lying next to him. Scooting upwards, he picked up the cup and took a small sip. Pulling his head back, Robin gagged quietly. The water tasted funny, not at all like sulfur. Despite the bad taste, his body began to yearn for more of the clear liquid. Bringing the cup back up to his mouth, Robin drank slowly as he gazed around the room.

From what he could tell through the lifting hazy, it seemed that the walls were made of some type of wood. The roof was definitely made of grass and ground was simply dirt. Placing the empty cup down, Robin rose onto two shaky legs. Staggering forward, he made his way to a small sliver of light. Sure enough, the light was breaking through a makeshift door. The poorly joined slabs of wood coursed fear through his small body. This wasn't his cell. He was somewhere outside. Glancing down, Robin took in the warm glow of the light, totally different from the neon lights in the prison.

A shadow fell in his mind. "_Maura was speaking the truth, it seems_."

"So," gathering up courage, Robin pushed open the door and stepped outside. Blinding light surrounded him. Shielding his face, Robin stepped out into a new world.

The small dirt courtyard sent a cloud of dust in the air in the mist of a breeze, hiding the two other huts across from him. Coughing slightly, he could make out the ragged faces of prisoners sitting in the shadows of the huts or under the canopy of the trees. Lowering his hand, Robin shifted and leapt backwards when he spotted two familiar men sitting on the ground next to him.

Curt was laid out on the ground, arms and legs stretched out. A happy smile beamed on his face. Sitting next to him, with his own legs stretched out, Kyle was leaning against the wall his peaceful face soaking in the warmth.

"You going to stare at us all day, or are you going to enjoy nature?" murmured Kyle.

Robin smiled softly and plopped next to the mafia hit man, crossing his legs. Eyes adjusting to the harshness of the sun, Robin felt his mind go numb at the simple beauty of the outside world. The blue sky trickled through the rustling green leaves, casting shades of black on the earthen brown sand. Shoulders relaxing, Robin allowed himself a brief pause to soak in life.

It had been so long since he last saw the world. The last time, he had been a desperate child looking for a meager escape. But now, closing his eyes Robin soaked in the buzzing noises of insects mingled with the soft snoring and chattering of other prisoners. The calmness filled him and for a flash, he did not want to leave this tropical paradise.

Lifting his eyes, Robin felt the desire flee as he took in the standard gray uniform that adorned his body. Maura must have taken his black uniform. His face tightened in anger and that was when he noticed that his skin itched slightly near his eyes. Reaching up, Robin gently touched the outline of ragged piece of cloth.

"My mask…"

Kyle cracked open an eye and studied the smaller boy, "Yep, you're wearing it again."

Turning his head, Robin eyed Kyle with confusion. "Why are you guys here?"

Closing his eye again, Kyle continued to let the warmth wash over him. He hadn't seen the sun or breathed fresh air for years. All of a sudden, the mafia man felt his age. "Maura came into our cell and said that we had served our term." Flicking out his hand, he continued, "I remember some of those guys over there. They got injured pretty badly while mining and then they disappeared. I thought they had died, but I guess this place is like the retirement home…green pastures for the old work horses."

Robin leaned slightly to the left to take in Curt's relaxed form. "I guess Curt's not complaining."

"Why would I complain?" shouted out the man in question. "Infinity of four walls does not equal an infinity of openness, but all thanks to chaos theory…" Curt stretched out further, "Not complaining."

Robin frowned. He wouldn't get anywhere with these two anymore. They had outlived their purpose. Halting as he rose, Robin blinked and quickly shook his head. He did not just sound like Slade.

Speaking of the devil, Slade chuckled, "_I'm glad to see that some of my influence is rubbing off on you_."

Robin peered over his shoulder back inside and smirked, "_Don't get use to it_." As if making his point, the hero narrowed his eye and chains tied Slade to a chair inside the hut.

Slade snarled and tested his bonds, "_It seems that you're getting stronger every day_."

"_Not stronger_," facing back into the courtyard, Robin allowed the smirk to turn into a full smile. "_Just knowing how to handle you now_."

Yet, there was an unspoken factor that both acknowledged. Robin might have gained control over Slade, but it was not permanent. If he wanted to, Slade could break through the bonds and remind Robin of painful times. Not wanting to dwell on the problem, Robin stepped out of the shadows and flinched as the sun's rays touched his pale skin. Turning his back quickly, so his face and arms were protected, Robin scanned the prison.

A barb-wired fence surrounded the place and there was only one evident exit. The few guards he spotted where heavily armed and despite appearing to be lazy, there was alertness to their postures.

"_Nighttime would be the best time_," remarked Slade. The man approached Robin from behind. Despite breaking free of the chair, he still wore his chains.

"_Now that escape seems so…close_," whispered Robin, "_I don't trust it_."

Slade stood beside Robin, his head tilted slightly to signal that he was curious as to the train of thought his little bird was thinking. Robin took a step forward and tried to see past the sharp metal gate that barred the exit.

"_Maura is planning something. She wouldn't do this without reason_." Clenching his fists, Robin snarled. "_Not tonight, maybe tomorrow though_."

"_Waiting is wise, but there is a line. We do not want this chance to slip up_." Shifting, Slade pointed at Kyle and Curt, "_The question is how will you handle them. It is clear that they are working for Maura in exchange for these brief days outside_."

Robin glanced over to where his companions sat in bliss. His heart ached at the point. He knew that Slade was probably right, but they were his friends, if he dared call them that. They had helped him through thick and thin. Closing his eyes, Robin jerked his head away, not wanting to look at them. "_They deserve their peace. I will not drag them into my madness_."

"_But they already are_."

"T_hey still have a chance to leave_."

Slade frowned, "_Robin_."

"_I don't care Slade, I'm going to protect them…protect them from myself_."

Walking back to the hut, Robin slumped against the wall and watched the quiet activity for the rest of the day. When night arrived, he and the others slipped into the hut. It seemed strange that the guards did nothing of locking up the prisoners or ordering them around, except when dinner was brought out. To Robin's dark humor, it was the same mush, but it tasted a bit fresher.

Lying on his back, Robin stared up at the grass ceiling, still not comfortable seeing it instead of stone. Kyle and Curt were doing the same thing, neither able to fall asleep.

"It's strange, not looking up at your cot, Kyle," whispered Curt, his eyes glancing around in paranoia.

"You telling me," responded the man.

"I miss the bars."

The two men shot Robin a weird look, as if he had just sprouted wings. Robin shrugged his shoulders. "It's true."

"Strange boy," murmured Curt, flipping onto his side to stare at Robin and Kyle.

"Since we're talking about it, I miss those two blocks of guards," joked Kyle.

Robin chuckled, "Carl and Ben."

"Yep. I had always thought that before I leave or die in that stone prison, I could get a single word out of Ben. But nothing."

A dark look fell upon Robin's face, "That's true, he never said a word."

"There's a story that he lost his voice either by strangulation from some crazy prisoner or after the massive explosion that opened up the mines to him losing the will to talk because he simply went numb crazy."

Curt sighed, "Well, at least I got my ladies." The statement earned a groan from the fellow residents. Curt laughed and snuggled into the ground. "True bliss comes from being able to know that one plus one equals two."

"Night," whispered Kyle. Soon his soft snoring was heard in the hut.

Robin rolled onto his side and stared at the corner. Suddenly Ben's two words felt more important. He had said them for a reason and now Robin just had to find out why.

Morning came without incident and sitting at the entrance of the hut, Robin eyed the gate while eating breakfast. The guards seemed a bit lively then yesterday. Narrowing his eyes, Robin tightened his lips into a frown when three guards started arguing with each other. Arms flying about, one guard yelled at the other two and started to issue orders for the men saluted and quickly ran to the other posts. Lowering his bowl, Robin stood up and shrank back into the hut. The hairs on his head began to prickle and he felt a sudden tension in the air. Something bad was happening. Just his luck.

"_Told you not to wait_," snarled Slade, taking his stance next to Robin.

"Shut up," barked back Robin quietly.

"What's going on?" right when the question left Curt's mouth, something landed in the middle of the courtyard. A boom was heard as a gush of wind sent debris flying into the prisoner's faces and rocked the shaky huts.

Shielding his face, Robin watched as Kyle quickly pushed Curt out of the way as splintered wood flew through the hut. As the boom disappeared, Robin heard the screaming of prisoners and guards alike. Languages ranged from English curses, Asian yells and Spanish snarls. Rising up, Robin dusted himself off and peered outside. Just as he stuck his head out, bullets rained down on them. Ducking his head back in, Robin backed away and watched as more bombs were thrown onto the ground, causing massive chaos and destruction.

"_This is it_," Slade's voice whispered quietly in the back of his mind.

"Are you insane, I'm not going out there to get killed," barked back Robin.

"You have to, kid."

Surprised lit Robin's face. Turning around, he took in Kyle's serious face. In his arms, Curt grinned up at the boy.

"What?"

Kyle sighed, "You have to escape. It's now or never."

Robin's shoulders tensed, caution lacing his words, "You knew…"

The two prisoners nodded. "Maura wanted us to push you to escape, something's come up and it seems you can leave. We agreed in exchange that we stay here."

Betrayal swelled up in Robin's chest. But try as he might to lash out his anger, he couldn't do it. Who could truly blame them? Robin knew what it felt like to be deprived of sunlight but he realized that the longing must have been eating his comrades up considering they had been in prison longer than he had.

"I would ask you guys to come with," replied Robin, trying to keep his voice from cracking with the rush of emotions. Behind him, the assault continued to batter the prison and he heard very little cover-fire emitting from the guards.

Curt shook his head, "Place is here. Besides, my ladies love it here."

Kyle smirked, "Life out there…don't know how to handle it anymore." The unspoken fear of going back to a wider world filled the small hut. Robin lowered his eyes, grief shaking his fists. They had been here too long to remember what life was like beyond the mining and cell doors. And he couldn't help but join them in that fear.

"You better go," whispered Kyle.

Robin looked up and locked eyes with Curt and Kyle. He would miss them and their strange relationship. "Take care you guys."

"You too, kid," smiled Kyle.

Curt rocked up to the balls of his feet and pointed at his head, "Sanity plus Insanity equals living."

Another blast rocked the ground sending dust cascading down on the trio. Smirking, Robin saluted to them and was about to wave when Slade reached out and grabbed a hold of Robin's arm. Yanking him, the villain threw Robin out into the courtyard.

"_Enough_!" snarled Slade, "_Move we're burning time_!"

Robin wanted to yell back a snide remark but Slade's fist slammed down on the side of his face. Spinning, he fell onto the ground just as bullets flew above his head. Rising up, he spit out dirt, "Stop!"

"_No_," Slade growled as he picked up Robin and dragged the boy behind him as they ran towards the gate. "_I've waited too long for this and so have you_." The anger radiating off of the man scared Robin. His mind fumbled around to get courage to trap his alter ego, but Slade sensed it and kicked out Robin's legs. Crashing once more to the ground, Robin covered his head as a bomb exploded a few feet away.

Slade bent down when it was clear and pulled Robin up onto his feet by grabbing his hair, "_Not this time, Robin. You won't chain me up anymore_." With one last might trust, he pushed Robin right into the gate.

Robin screamed as barbs dug into the palms of his hands and scratched his face. Pushing away, he stumbled backwards, panting hard. Gazing up, his eyes immediately saw a safe route. Jumping up, Robin scrambled with bloody hands and bare feet over the gate, swinging over the barb wire on the top. Flipping over, he took a second to gaze back into the prison. Through the dust, he spotted Kyle and Curt watching him from the doorway. Curt waved at him and that was enough for Robin to let go and fall in a crouch on the ground.

Spinning on his heels, Robin darted into the jungle as bullets peppered his feet. Turning around, he spotted a guard firing at him while another was yelling out. Taking a deep breath, Robin picked up his speed, knowing that he would need it now that the guards were after him.

"_Don't die_," Ben's words clicked into action and Robin snarled in anger. The burst of emotion fueled his feet to fly over sharp rocks and branches. What a nice parting gift from Maura.

--

Looking out of the small guardhouse, Egyed was grinning like a Cheshire cat. Clasping his hands, the doctor shifted his attention to his three accomplices in the attack. "Well that was fun, we should do that again one day."

Carl rolled his eyes, shoulders slumping, "I doubt Maura would let us blow up her cover-act again. Once was enough, don't you think." To make his point, Carl waved down at the small craters that pot-marked the courtyard. A couple huts were on fire and the prisoners were running about to put out the flames.

"How about we don't tell Maura anything at all?" hinted Fumio in a low voice. The man was still wary around the woman, but he fell back into his old role with ease despite his absence.

Ben's eyes grew wide and Carl felt his mouth drop open. "You telling me that this whole charade we just enacted was not Maura's orders," hissed the talkative guard.

Fumio shook his head, "All she said was to drop Robin off and make sure he gets out. Well, he got out." Flashing a smile to show his proud moment of finding the loophole, Fumio nodded in satisfaction. "Besides, it was a test to see how well Robin is handling his little friend."

The questioning stares made Egyped pick up the explanation. "While you two were busy with throwing grenades and shooting from your positions, we were watching Robin and it seemed that Slade still held a physical influence over him. But, the blows were not out of mere enforcement of his presence like before, but to save the boy." Pausing, Egyed's chest expanded in glee, "Can you imagine their relationship a few months to a year from now?"

The guards sensed Fumio and Egyed's excitement at the prospect of wanting to study Robin even further. The child was the last of his kind in exhibiting the dust and would be the only one to ever leave the volcanic prison alive. It truly would be interesting to watch the child years from now.

The door to the house slammed open and the head guard was panting hard, "Sir, one of our new prisoners escaped."

Fumio peered over his shoulder at a slight angle, "Then I suggest you go after him."

"Yes sir!" Grabbing the gun leaning on the wall, the guard bolted outside rounding up as many guards as he could.

Clapping his hands, Egyed glanced down at his watch. "From the report, it would be a good time to leave now."

"Yes sir." Following the doctor and the shrink, Carl and Ben made their way to a truck. Hopping in, they drove off down to a small dock hidden in a cove. From there, they would take a small fisherman boat back to the main prison island that dotted the horizon.

And while the jungle and sea parted for the prison employers, they seemed to cluster together for Robin. Tripping over a massive root, Robin fell right into a puddle, skinning his elbow. Snarling, he struggled to pick himself up. Hobbling a few inches away, Robin froze when he heard a crunch and darted behind a tree just as a bullet whizzed by.

The chattering of words made Robin tremble with exhaustion and fear. Breakfast had not lasted long and he had been not been running since he was imprisoned. How had they guards caught up with him so fast? Then he heard the rumbling of an engine and mentally kicked himself.

"No, Robin, you just had to run through the jungle, didn't think of hijacking a truck, you idiot," cursed Robin.

Hearing the footsteps come closer, Robin counted to five before bolting out from behind the tree. Bullets flew over his head as he dashed into heavy underbrush. Twigs ripped and snagged at his loose clothing. Thorns drew blood on his feet, arms and face as leaves, mud and sweat plastered to his head. His hands were trembling with shock, the blood from the deep puncture wounds he received from the gate had dried but continued to sting. If he didn't wash and bandage them soon, they would get infected.

Finally, Robin felt a small breeze and tumbled out of the brush onto a sandy beach. Surrealism buzzed in his adrenaline pumping body. The sparkling blue water lapped against the perfectly tanned sand. The salty air filled Robin's nose making the boy cough slightly at the stinging sensation. Taking a step back, Robin tried to grasp the calmness to ease his shaking frame. But try as he might, nothing came except the sound of two feet sinking into the sand.

Flickering his eyes to the left, he took in Slade's tall form. A huff passed by his cracked lip. "Now you show up."

Slade's eye narrowed, "Nice to see you as well."

Robin was about to respond with a snide comment when a staggering figure of a guard flew out of the bushes tackling Robin into sand. The brown-skinned guard reached out to grab his gun but Robin was quick. With a punch to the man's nose, Robin twisted and flipped the taller man onto his back. The wrestling continued till Robin kneed the man between the legs and sent a powerful punch into his side, feeling two ribs snap. The blood-curdling scream made Robin freeze.

The squirming man, his face full of pain broke through the curtain of adrenaline. This wasn't right. He was the hero, yet all he could think was to incapacitate the man so he couldn't chase him anymore. However, the fight had taken away precious minutes, allowing the rest of the guards to catch up with their fallen comrade. The scream had fueled their motives to chase the prisoner. One guard had caught sight of Robin straddling the bleeding guard and fired off a shot.

The bullet hit Robin hard in his right shoulder, knocking the boy off to the side. Biting back a whimper, Robin scampered onto his feet and ran towards Slade. The villain turned as Robin streaked by him. Behind the pair, the rest of the guards broke through the jungle. A few guards clustered around the injured man as the rest took off after Robin.

Robin felt his feet try to navigate the shifting sand. Gripping his bleeding shoulder, Robin blinked profusely to fight off the black dots before his eyes. His ears barely registered the sound of a blast coming from behind, the roaring of his blood pushing the boy into a runner's high.

The pain that racked his body became numb and his exhaustive stage seemed to disappear. It felt like he had an enormous amount of energy despite not being able to run like this in forever. Yet, the high was short lived when his foot slammed into a hidden stone. Arms flinging out, his foot slipped more and twisted at an unnatural position. Before he crash once more on the ground, a strong arm caught him.

Pushing himself against the arm, Robin shook his head clear as his lungs sucked in much needed oxygen. Tired eyes gazed down and took in his aching foot. From the pain and swelling that was already blossoming, he knew that he had sprained his ankle pretty bad.

"_This is all your fault Slade_," snapped Robin in agitation. He didn't care if he got punched in the face again. But this was ridiculous. He had run into the jungle without a plan and now was on a beach that who knows how long without a boat in sight. Flickering in his gaze out across the ocean, Robin could barely make out the next island. "_I hope you don't think we're going swim off this island_."

When the man said nothing, Robin cocked his head back to stare up at Slade's masked face gazing down at him. A scowl tugged at his lips. "_What giving me the silent treatment_?"

Slade shifted and began to pick up the boy, "Idiotic boy."

The cold voice sent warning signs blaring in Robin's head. Taking a longer look at the man, Robin noticed that this person had a much smaller build but still was menacing. And the posture was more catlike and coiled, not at all like the boosting stride Slade marched around within his mind. Now that he mentioned it, there was the stingy smell of sweat radiating off of the man.

Instinct overrode Robin's senses. As the imposter tightened his grip, Robin struck out. Kicking himself free, he delivered a powerful kick right in the middle of the man's chest. Feet landing, he staggered a few feet away. He did not need another imaginary person in his head at the moment.

"_Who are you_?"

But the imposter did not reply as he crashed into a tree. His black-gloved hand, gripped the bark as he pushed himself off of the trunk. Leaves trickled down around him, shaken loose from their spots on the branches, only to land quietly on the sand. The man rubbed his sore chest and glared at the trembling wide-eyed boy before him. "Robin." The name was hissed out in a dark warning tone, conveying the man's anger at being treated with such contempt.

The name went unheeded when the man heard the tumbling words spilling forth from Robins' lips.

"The leaves…the leaves…they-they fell…fell…they fell…the leaves fell…"

--

A/N: Ta Da!! I hope this chapter lived up to all you guys' hopes. I've had it running in my mind for awhile and was glad that I would finally write it down. And since I'm on a roll, off to write the next chapter! Screw writing research papers, the procrasting bug has bitten.


	31. One of Us?

Disclaimer: I ain't makin no money off of this. If I was, I wouldn't be a poor college student. An I could own the Titans.

A/N: Yeee-Haa! The follow up to the last chapter is up. Boom Baby. I feel pretty proud of myself. In the mist of finishing term papers, I got this baby done. If Robin seems a bit OOC, he's just in pure shock at the moment. Wouldn't you be too if the real Slade just appeared out of nowhere? Well, it would be freakin awesome...and...

Ah don't mind the rambling. Onto the story!

**Chapter 31: One of us?**

"The leaves…the leaves…they-they fell…fell…they fell…the leaves fell…" The words were like a broken record, causing Slade to pause in his scolding of the hero.

Since the moment he saw the lost hero stare out across the ocean as if he never saw one before, Slade knew that the child wasn't firing on all thrusters. It was only confirmed when the boy noticed him and talked to him as if they were friends. The criminal had expected cursing, yelling and shock, not the comfortable, friendly taunt.

Then there was the scuffle with the guard. Radioing the Titans that he had someone, Slade watched in fascination as Robin fought with a ferocity that sprang forth from those punches. He could even recall the loud snapping of ribs before the scream. It wasn't too long before the chase ensued and Slade was surprised at how at ease Robin was of having his arch nemesis run next to him. When a bullet whizzed by his face, Slade had had enough. Turning, he pulled out his own bomb and threw it right in front of the guards.

The explosion sent a cloud of sand in the air. A smirk graced his features when he heard the moans of pain emitting from their pursuers. With no one on their tail, Slade continued to jog quietly behind Robin till the boy had smashed his foot and then sprained his ankle. His arms were on automatic pilot as they caught the boy.

Silence had filled the air as Robin caught his breath. It wasn't until the small hero gazed up at Slade, that the villain concluded that Robin had thought he was someone else. The fear and the quick, strong attack proved his point.

Now standing a few feet away, Slade narrowed his eye at the rambling boy. What he had hypothesis had come true. Robin was different. But not the harden difference Slade was expecting. No, the Boy Wonder was insane. Which was a pity considering he had a side-plan of stealing the boy from under the Titans' noses.

The said boy was still trembling in his spot. Bare feet were scratched and caked in dirt. The tattered, grimy clothes of what appeared to be a gray uniform hung like rags on the boy's thin frame. His black hair was a bit longer and clung in patches of sweat and mud with a few leaves and sticks jutting out. The rest of his body was no better. The arms were littered with scratches. And his hands were by far the worst. Holes peppered his palms and were newly open, causing fresh bright red blood to stain the sand. However, his face held the most emotion. His crumpled mask was tilted slightly to the side, but not enough to reveal its' most precious secret. His right eye was sporting a stark black eye against his pale, scratched taunt face. Red lips, the bottom cracked open, continue to ramble out illogical words.

"Th-the leaves fell…you're…you're r-real," bleeding hands began to rub up and down his arms. Robin began to sink down and curl in on himself. "You're…real…real…cause the…l-leaves f-fell."

Slade scoffed and folded his arms, "Yes, I am real Robin."

Masked eyes gazed shyly up at him, a distant look falling on his face. "_Slade_." But no one answered his call.

Blinking, Robin continued to tremble. He wasn't sure how to deal with this Slade…the REAL Slade. The hero was about to open his lips to ask what he was doing out here when a flash of red invaded his peripheral vision. Spinning around, he scrambled away on his feet and arms from the flying figure of red, green eyes beaming with joy.

Self-ridicule boiled up in him. He should have known that this was some sick joke from Egyed. The redhead, maniac green-eyed doctor liked to get his sick thrills at scaring him, particularly when it involved the dust.

But a young, feminine voice shot that argument down the drain. Landing softly on the sand, a young woman with a purple top and skirt held out her tanned hands. The long red hair blew softly behind her as green-eyes gazed down at him with pure concern.

"Robin," whispered Starfire.

Robin just stared at the girl, his mouth forgetting how to talk. Slade sighed and walked up to alien princess. "He's…not himself at the moment."

Starfire glanced at Slade before focusing back on Robin. Taking a step forward, she reached out even further. "It is I, Starfire."

The small exchange between the villain and the heroine erupted a wave of anger in him. Shoulders tensing up, he snarled at the pair. "You're not real! None of you are real! Starfire would never work for Slade!"

"But Robin…"

"No!" Robin tried to lunge out but he blacked out briefly, falling face first into the dirt.

When he came to, Starfire was kneeling next to him. Her flower perfume washed over him and Robin wanted to believe that she was real. That she had not stood next to Slade. Speaking of which, Robin propped himself up onto his elbows, shaking sand out of his hair. Gazing around, he locked his eyes on the criminal who stood a few inches away.

Eyes lowering themselves, he took in the dark stain of Slade's shadow on the ground. His Slade never had one, he mused softly.

"Robin, you must rest," noted Starfire, her small hands touching his arm gently as if they were afraid he would disappear.

"Guys!"

Starfire shot her head towards the area behind Robin. "Beastboy, Raven, Cyborg, you must all come quickly. We have found Robin!"

The news spurred the rest of the Titans to run even faster, arriving to the small trio in less than a minute. Cyborg couldn't believe their luck, his red eye glowing more brightly. Sitting there in the sand was Robin, their leader. Despite looking battered, Beastboy yelped with joy and was about to tackle Robin, when Slade's voiced snapped out at him.

"Don't Changeling."

The Titans halted a few feet away. Glaring at Slade, Beastboy folded his arms in front of his chest. Just like Slade to ruin the fun.

What none realized was how Robin was scurrying quietly away from them. His breaths were ragged and coming in short gasps. Disbelief was etched on his sweating face. It wasn't real. The Titans, his friends wouldn't listen to Slade like that. They wouldn't be standing next to him at all.

"No, no, no," murmured Robin as he rose unsteadily on his feet.

Starfire reached out to him, "Robin, you must be-"

"No!" he screamed. Fingers began to play with themselves as he tried to blink away the image of the Titans and Slade together. "No, no, no!"

Beast boy's ears dropped at the tone, "Robin, take it easy."

"Yeah, man. It's us, your friends," reassured Cyborg.

"No," Robin squeezed his eyes shut, swaying slightly. He knew that he wouldn't be able to run, not anymore. He was losing too much blood and the pain was finally taking over. Heart hammering against his chest, Robin dug his fingers into his bleeding palms. "It's not true..."

Raven narrowed eyes and reached out to probe Robin's mind. His mind was a whirlwind of shock and fatigue. All she could see were flashes of jungle and their faces. Taking a deep breath, she dug a little deeper and found the small bond she and Robin shared buried underneath a pile of rocks. "_Ro_-"

The witch never finished when something dark grabbed her from behind and threw her out of Robin's mind. Staggering backwards, Raven grabbed her head.

"Rae!" Cyborg reached out to steady the dark-cloaked heroine. "You ok?"

Shaking her head, Raven lowered her hand and stared at Robin. "His mind is not stable…something pushed me out…"

The Titans and Slade focused on Robin. The boy had stopped swaying and seemed to be rigid. His breathing had eased and his fingers had slowly uncurled themselves. The tilt of his head and the slanting of eyes made it appear as if he was listening to something they could not hear.

And he was. Slade—his Slade—had wrapped his arms around Robin's shaking form to calm the boy. Lowering his head, Slade gazed out onto the Titans before focusing on his alter self.

"_Easy Robin, breathe_."

"_They're not real,_" whispered Robin's tired mind.

Slade's eye looked at Robin with what appeared to be pity. "_They are real, Robin_." He felt the boy tense. "_Don't worry about it right now. You have to rest. We're free, Robin. And it's all thanks to you_." Robin relaxed in his grip and Slade summoned up the black box. It would calm the boy down and block any more intrusions from Raven. If Robin noticed the walls, he did not react. "_We're going home_."

Starfire yelled out his name but thanks to Raven's quick magic, a black hand caught the unconscious Robin before he collapsed onto the ground, preventing any more injuries. Cyborg ran forward and collected his best friend in his massive robotic arms.

A frown appeared on his face. "He's too light."

The rest of the Titans gathered around the robot, taking in their lost leader. Cyborg was right. Robin had lost precious weight. The startling black eye made them take notice of all the other injures and the gunshot wound. They realized that whatever Robin went through, it had not been easy. The lost, disbelieving look Robin had shot each of them with only reminded that deeper wounds lay beyond skin deep.

Cradling the small, fragile hero, Cyborg was afraid to move. Never before had he realized to the extent how vulnerable…how human their leader was.

"I suggest we return to the boat before anyone finds us here," ordered Slade.

"Yeah, we need to treat his wounds immediately," complied Cyborg.

With that said, the Titans and Slade ran back to their boat. They had only made landfall this morning. Deciding it would be safer to dock on the opposite end of where the other boat docked, the Titans began to search the beach before heading inwards. Cyborg, Starfire, Raven and Beastboy would have headed in, if it had not been for Slade radioing to them that he had found someone. Never in a million years would they have thought that they would find Robin so quickly. But the price came in the form of the injured leader.

Clambering up the plank, Cyborg rushed down below into the captain's quarters, Raven right behind him. Starfire and Beast Boy stayed above to keep an eye out on any pursuers while Slade drove the boat out to sea. In the quarters, Cyborg pulled out the first aid kit as Raven worked her magic to cleanse the wound.

Taking a deep breath, she pried the bullet out of Robin's shoulder. A groan spilt forth from the unconscious boy. Cyborg moved in and with a washcloth cleaned the skin before he began to sew in the stitches.

Raven moved on and began to remove the tattered clothes, "He's in bad shape."

"Robin just needs a good washing, some new clothes, a good night's sleep and some food," replied Cyborg. "He's be back to his bossy self in no time."

Raven smiled softly. She wanted to believe the robotic man, but what she had felt in Robin's mind still caused doubt to grow. A soft knock on the door signaled the arrival of Starfire. Leaning into the room, the alien princess was worried sick for Robin.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"You can get a wash bin of water and the extra packet of clothes," answered Raven.

Starfire nodded and closed the door quietly behind her, leaving the two older Titans to tend to their leader.

--

A soft bunk, a warm blanket wrapped over him and the quietness made Robin smile softly. Rubbing his head deeper into the pillow, his tired mind laid down the walls of the box quietly on the ground as not to disturb Slade. Walking towards consciousness, he waited to hear the faint typing or the smooth humming of an unknown song. Yet, nothing greeted his ears.

His closed eyes squeezed a bit in response to a flash of worry. Where was Maura? She usually was here whenever he woke up. Scooting upwards, his battered body screamed in pain. Halting immediately, Robin's eyes snapped open. At least one did, his right eye barely cracked open. His hand began to rise when an even more burning white pain blossomed from his shoulder.

Moaning, Robin squeezed his eyes shut and titled his head away from his shoulder. Memories of the past day flashed like a fast-forwarded movie. Right, he was shot and then some people rescued him.

"B-boss," cracked Robin's voice. Nothing but the dull thrumming of an engine responded.

"M-" Just as he was about to call out Maura's name, Robin remembered his promise and quickly shut his mouth.

Sighing, Robin let the rocking of the room wash away the pain. After a few minutes, he took a deep breath and began to kick off the blanket. Once freed, he slide his feet down onto the ground and shifted his body against the wall. Pushing against it, Robin slowly sat upright on the small bed.

Pausing, the hero took in deep breaths to ease his thundering heart. With his good hand, Robin wiped a few beads of sweat away from his forehead. Lowering the hand, Robin took in the bandaged hands, the wrapped shoulder and the cushioned ankle. The baggy black sweat pants and a large oversized white tee-shirt were the only clothes he wore. Gazing around the room, he tried to find his old clothes but nothing greeted him except for a pile of cloths on the farthest dresser.

Rising slowly to balance himself on the heel of his sprained ankle, Robin hobbled over to the dresser, with his injured arm hugged close to his chest. Reaching out with his good arm, Robin was about to touch the clothes when his hand froze a few inches above the black cap. Peeking underneath, splashes of yellow, green and red glowed at him with fierce intensity. Limping carefully away as if the uniform was a rattlesnake, Robin turned and made his way to the small round window. Pulling up a chair, he sat down gently and stared out into the wide blue ocean.

"_Beautiful, isn't it?_"

"_Yes_."

Slade leaned against the wall behind Robin and stared outside. Robin eased back into the chair, "_You put me back in the box_."

"_It was the only way to prevent you from waking up when Cyborg and Raven were treating you_." Slade's voice held a monotonous tone, which surprised Robin considering their situation.

Nibbling on the corner of his lip, Robin steadied his gaze, "_This is going to be strange_."

Slade chuckled, "_Indeed_."

Staring into the crashing waves, the sunlight reflecting off the sparkling blue water, Robin felt his eyes begin to droop. "_Slade_…"

"_Hm_?"

"_I'm so getting back on you for the black eye_," murmured Robin's sleepy mind

Slade rested his hand on the boy's shoulder. He didn't know what had happened. He was still irked that Robin was gaining control over him. But, on some level, at some point of time, he had begun to look out for the boy. Maybe it was instinct, or maybe he had realized fully that he was truly a figment of the boy's imagination created from the dust. Whichever one it was, Slade felt both disgusted and comforted that Robin and him were slowly getting along.

Backing off, he whispered, "_Heal and then we'll tackle this new issue_."

Robin nodded and was on the verge of jumping off the cliff into sweet bliss when the door creaked opened. In a blink of an eye, Robin's body straightened up, his body tense and his eyes trained at the person entering the room.

Beastboy laughed as he rubbed the back of his head. The intense stare Robin was giving him was starting to make the youngest Titan uneasy.

"So…" The changeling eyed Robin's meager outfit. "We figured it would be best for you to sleep in some clothes we found in the captain's quarters. But, since you're up." Grabbing the outfit from the dresser, Beast boy made his way to Robin, "You can change into your uniform." Thrusting his arms out, the changeling sent his widest smile.

Flinching from the uniform being close, Robin couldn't help but start to hug the wall. He didn't see Beastboy anymore standing in front of him. Instead the eyes were shining with the craziness of Curt and the smile blending the madness with that of the glee of Egyed's scariest grins.

"Dude?"

Beastboy's concerned voice pulled Robin out of his memories. Eyes fell down to the ground. "Sorry, BB, but I'm not up to changing into those colors…just yet," he quickly added.

"No problem," laying the clothes on the desk, Beastboy turned towards the door. "It's dinner time actually, so if you're hungry..."

Robin's stomach grumbled sending a blush flying across the Boy Wonder's cheeks. Beastboy laughed. "Guess that's a yes." Holding out a hand, he sent a toothy grin, "Come on."

Reaching out, Robin balanced himself on the small boy but was surprised that they were almost the same height now. Beastboy draped an arm across his waist. "Off we go! And be grateful, Star ain't cookin. Cyborg actually found some decent micro-wavable food on board. Chef Boyadee and other weird nasty stuff that NASA probably invited."

Robin quietly listened to Beastboy's rambling. He was more concerned of not stepping fully on his foot as they climbed up the small set of stairs. When they broke the top, a breeze of fresh air assaulted Robin. The injured hero couldn't help but laugh causing Beastboy to send him a strange look.

"You ok?"

Robin smiled at his friend, "It's fresh air."

"Uh, huh." Beastboy didn't know what to make of that sentence. Except that it was strange to hear Robin laugh and say something that vague. Eying his friend quickly, Beastboy decided that Robin must be suffering from some alien mind control or had regressed to the age of five. Guiding Robin, Beastboy made his way to the small dining area where the other Titans sat. Slade was sitting a bit off from the table, nursing a glass of water.

Starfire's head shot up, her face beaming with joy. "Robin! You are awake, I am so glad!"

Cyborg sent a grin as he set down bowls of the noodles and meat, "I'm surprised you're even up. You've only been out for a couple hours. We're about half way back to the mainland."

Sitting carefully on the table, Robin sat across from Starfire and Beastboy leapt next to him. Sitting next to Starfire, Raven merely kept a steady gaze on him.

"You shouldn't be out of bed," whispered the Goth.

Robin mustered up a smile. "Thought you knew me better Rae."

Cyborg sat down next to Raven at the head of the small table. "Well, dig in everyone."

Robin stared hard at the bowl in front of him. The slight smell of cooked noodles and beef was making his mouth begin to water. Reaching out with a trembling hand, he stopped as he noticed that there was a fork and knife on either side of the spoon. His lips curled up into a smirk.

Grabbing the spoon, Robin let the metal hover over the food. No more fruit or veggie mush after this. No more sulfur tasting water. It was back to actual food from here on out till he died.

Beastboy clapped his hands and swallowed a spoonful of noodles before spitting it out all over table. "This stuff is nasty!"

Turning, Beastboy pointed angrily at Cyborg, "You can't even cook a microwave dinner right!"

But neither Cyborg nor the others were paying attention. They all had their eyes fixed on Robin. Sighing, Beastboy eyed his neighbor and felt his jaw drop open. Robin was practically inhaling the food. It didn't seem to matter to him that the can was months old or that it was made from nasty water or even that it was muke warm.

Robin finished the bowl in less than five minutes. The burst of rubber texture and the crumbling pieces of beef was intoxicating. It was meat! It was solid food in general! Scrapping the edge of the bowl with the spoon, Robin cleaned his bowl. As if that wasn't enough, he set the spoon on the table and picked up the bowl. He was about to lick the bowl when he heard Cyborg cough.

Lowering the bowl down, Robin noticed that his friends were staring at him with wide-eyes. Robin laughed nervously. "I was hungry."

Cyborg shook his head as he held out his hand. "Well, man, you don't have to clean the bowl so spotless. You can have seconds, if you want."

"Really?" Robin blinked. He could have more? Usually in the prison, they were only one bowl and that was it. "_But, you're not in prison anymore. You're free_." The concept was still new as Robin held out his bowl, embarrassed that he forgot the notion of seconds. "Yes, please."

"Ok then."

Five bowls later, pretty much Robin finished the small pot plus Beastboy and Raven's bowl as well, the hero gave one final lick at his spoon. With a smack, Robin was about to turn and brag at Slade when he halted.

This wasn't his Slade. The criminal was real and probably the same cold-hearted domineering villain he last left behind down in Hell.

"Was there something you wanted Robin?" Slade finally spoke to the hero. Throughout the entire dinner, the criminal watched the boy with an intensity that would have rivaled the Bat glare. He knew that Robin was astonished with the food and the utensils. And then the notion of seconds proved that the boy had gotten accustomed to the prison lifestyle. A lifestyle that would be hard to break, but over time normalcy would return.

But underneath it all, there was a paranoia radiating off of Robin. His stiff posture, the shifting of feet just in case he might have to get up and lastly how his eyes were locked down to the bowl. Robin was barely comfortable around his friends and did not say a word while he ate, unless someone addressed him specifically.

Robin gazed up at Slade's mask, staring hard into his eye. This was new for Slade, in that the boy only did such a move when he was extremely angry at him. But the only emotion coming from those masked eyes was an apologetic glance. "Just…just wanted to see if you were still there."

"Well it is hard to leave a boat in the middle of the ocean."

Robin chuckled softly, "True."

By then the Titans were gawking at Robin. This figure was truly an imposter. Their Robin wouldn't have eaten so much food and he definitely wouldn't be having a regular conversation or laugh with Slade.

Beastboy jumped back, thrusting out a fist, "Alright, what have you done to Robin?"

Robin shifted and sent a sad look up at the changeling.

Starfire nodded, "Yes. We would like to know what is this change in attitude?"

Appearing next to Robin, she began to poke and prod. "Are you an android perhaps? Or a long, lost twin?"

Pulling himself away, Robin frowned yet did not look at Star. Instead, he locked stares with Raven. "How long was I gone?"

Cyborg sighed, "I don't think-"

"I don't care what you think," snapped Robin suddenly. "If you want to know why there is a change in attitude, I suggest you answer the question."

Starfire and Beastboy backed away from Robin, just noticing the tense posture. Slade narrowed his eye in interest.

Raven closed her eyes. Sagging her shoulders, the witch replied, "Three and a half months. That is how long you have been missing."

Robin nodded, "Thanks. And that is why there's a sudden change in attitude."

"Huh?" escaped from everyone's mouth.

Robin twirled around on the bench to leave. Rising wobbly on his feet, Robin bit back a groan as pain shot forth from his ankle and shoulder. "Did you truly think that after three and a half months in a prison, I wouldn't change?"

"But there's some people who stay in prison for years and don't change," retaliated Cyborg, not pleased with the response.

Robin limped towards the entrance. Halting a few inches away from Slade, so the villain appeared to be off to his side, Robin gazed out into the dark blue night sky that had begun to creep on the horizon. His face was devoid of emotions, as if he was in deep thought. "This…prison was more like a concentration camp, if you get my drift."

Seeming to be pleased with that response, Robin continued his slow passage to the deck, leaning on the wall for support. Cyborg and Raven shot each other confused looks as Starfire and Beastboy sighed in frustration.

Slade rose from his seat, "I wouldn't question him further today."

"Why?" asked Cyborg.

"Robin is not use to this new setting. Let him absorb the fact that he's free, that he has escaped from a prison that clearly he didn't think he would live through."

"How long do you suggest we give him?" Starfire began to wring her hands in her skirt, looking at where Robin's form was seen disappearing around the corner.

"A couple days to months, depending on the person," responded Raven, her voice cracking in stress at the days ahead. "But considering that this Robin we're talking about, I would say days."

"Then that is glorious news, yes?" chirped Star.

Slade laid the glass of water on the table, "Maybe. Or maybe something worse will come of this."

Cyborg felt his face scrunch upwards, "What do you mean? You said that you wouldn't take him from us."

"And I will not," emphasized Slade, "But when Robin snapped at you, I sensed that there was a bit more hostility, something darker that wasn't there before. And whatever it is, it's not wild like when I trained him. No, it's honed in and restrained." Turning, so that the Titans only saw his profile, Slade shot a glance outside, "Robin's learned some new tricks and that once his shock wears off and his injuries heal, this new attitude will reveal itself in all its' glory."

The Titans shivered and gulped as if they had just watched some dark prophecy from a horror flick. Feeling that he drove his little point home, Slade turned and walked out of the room. "Good night, Titans."

Long after he left them, the Titans could not sleep for in fear of the nightmares where Robin was wearing Slade's colors and was killing each and every one of them. Not being able to handle such tragic thoughts, Starfire broke down on the table and cried herself asleep till Cyborg carried her to her small bed down below.

--

A/N: Gasp! Yes, Slade's a bit mean. But hey, what do you expect? And there's always a purpose to things... Well enough said. I hate to say this but heads up for next week for its' finals week. Not only will I be taking tests but I have to move out of the dorms. But hopefully, I'll put one more chappie before I go. Later!!


	32. Pieces on a board

A/N: Yes, I did it! I feel so proud of myself for updating this week. Well, I'm officially done with this semester, no more classes or exams. Party time and sleeping in, heaven indeed XD And in celebration, here's the next chappie!

**Ch 32: Pieces on a board**

When the click of the lock slid into place, did Robin release a sigh as familiarity filled his bones with the taunt sound. Turning, he let his feet guide to the corner farthest from the door. Leaning against the wall, he slide down letting out a grunt as pressure was relieved off his ankle.

His head rested on the adjoining wall and just as he squeezed his eyes, a few drops of water leaked down his face and dripped onto the floor. Three and a half months. Inhaling a shaky breath, Robin clutched at his shaking chest as more tears tried to seep under his mask.

The last time he could remember of trying to track time, Robin had figured a month. But in reality it had been close to four. So many days wasted in the cell and box when he could have been training and catching the bad guys. Instead he withered away in a prison that he couldn't even break out of.

"But was it truly a waste of his life?" whispered a sane part of his mind. "Were those three and a half months yielding nothing but dead crops?"

Easing his grip on his shirt, Robin took in shuddering breaths. The tears that rammed against the mask, drifted backwards like the tide. No. Not all was lost in those months. The thundering of his heart faded into the background and he could hear Maura telling him of her views. Egyed was in the background rambling on about the affects of the dust. The smell of sweat from Kyle and himself filled the air after Carl applauded a sparring session by laughing.

Cracking his eyes so that he only saw his feet, Robin felt something ease within him. In three and a half months, he had undergone the therapy he needed for so long. Even though it wasn't the ideal situation, he could feel the insights he had learned help him pass through the shock. And the lessons Robin had learned from the others made him shift so the pain from his wounds flowed through him in gentle waves instead of poking him with pitchforks.

Taking in deep breaths now, Robin slid his eyes to see a shadow past from underneath the door. The heavy footsteps rang of Cyborg. Unconsciously, Robin's fingers moved closer together and began to play with each other. Robin would need everything he had learned to face the Titans again without seeing them as his prison companions. And lastly, he had to figure out Slade's true motive of being here before it was too late. The man might have told the Titans one thing but he worked on multiple layers to hide his true desire.

Weariness seeped the strength from his body. Eyes sliding shut, Robin snuggled into the corner, enjoying the soft rocking of the boat. His stomach, full for the first time, emitted warmth through his body that blanketed the aching pain of his shoulder and ankle.

As slow breaths came through Robin's lips, a familiar ghost peered out his dark corner to watch the boy. Slade glanced at the door before narrowing his eye at the figure. He would have to act quickly to push Robin full over to the real Slade. All he needed was to wait for the right moment or for the real villain of the story to take advantage of the situation and rip the hero right from the Titan's hands.

Oh, the irony would be for the record books.

-Next day-

All was quiet on deck. Beastboy perched on the roof of the cabinet. Below him, Cyborg was keeping a close eye on the compass as he drove the boat. He no longer felt safe of having Slade driving the vehicle to who knows where. The said man was no where to be seen, probably down below taking a nap for there was not much else to do.

The girls were clustered out near the port. Starfire was hovering over Raven's shoulder, as the witch checked out Robin's ankle. The quiet leader had arrived at the break of dawn, sitting on a small bench. He never once tore his eyes away from the endless blue as the sun rose over the horizon sending orange light to stain the deck.

Raven wrapped up the ankle, her eyes holding a spark of good news. "It seems the swelling went down and by being careful with the pressure and my magic, you should be good as new soon."

Starfire clapped her hands together, a smile shining brightly, "Glorious news!"

"How's the shoulder?" continued Raven.

Robin rolled his upper body so that his back was against the small wall. "Ok, I guess."

Raven shook her head, secretly wanting to hear Robin declaring that he was perfectly fine. Reaching out, she looked at the fresh gauze and wrapping. Narrowing her eyes, she peered up at Robin. "You did this?"

"Yes." As if hearing her unanswered question, Robin reset his gaze onto the ocean. "Batman is a busy guy."

Scoffing, Raven rocked backwards and stood up. "Next time, let me or someone else dress the wound."

"Yes, ma'am."

Realizing that she wouldn't get any more words from the boy who was soaking up the boring scenery, Raven shot Star a 'Good-luck' look before checking in with Cyborg.

Starfire walked softly and sat down next to Robin. She watched quietly as Robin moved so that his stomach was pressed up against the wall, his non-injured arm draped against the railing to rest his chin on it.

A soft wind blew up to push away the black locks away from the pale face. Staring at him as if he would disappear, Starfire noticed a few new wrinkles and a strand of white hair. The young face was hardened and seemed to have lost a certain innocent glow about it. But despite the differences, Star smiled as she recognized the set frown on the lips. Even the brow was slightly narrowed revealing to her how Robin was always contemplating something in that mind of his.

Yes, her mind whispered, despite all the differences and the strange words her Robin was still there. Confidence welled in the alien. Gazing down at her hands, which where lying in her lap, Starfire cleared her throat. "Robin, I know that you have only just arrived and I am so glad that you are well." Pausing, she glanced up at the boy but he had not moved a muscle. "And well," Green eyes shifted to the other side, "I have never stopped looking or thinking of you…my feelings have not changed either…"

Not even a twitch arose from Robin's body. Starfire felt fear begin to tremble her lip. Reaching out, she placed a small hand on his back. It was then that she felt his muscles clench underneath the shirt. "I know that many things have been happening while you were gone…but, I must know…have you," taking a deep breath, Starfire tried to remain calm, "have you thought about…us…?"

After a few climatic seconds, Robin blinked. Keeping his eyes fixed forward, the weary voice that had accompanied their leader since his return made itself known. "I have done a lot of thinking, Starfire."

Green eyes shimmered with a yearning to know what conclusion Robin had reached. But the man in question let wariness flash across his features. "What do you want, Slade?"

Starfire jumped backwards, spinning around to see Slade standing right behind the pair holding a box of checkers. The villain chuckled deeply, "To play a game."

Robin turned so that he faced Slade. Taking in the man's imposing figure, Robin let a frown tug at the corners of his lip. He had heard the man's distinct, heavy footsteps the moment Slade had stepped onto the deck. Flickering his eyes onto the sad girl; Robin patted Star on her knee. "We'll continue late on, k."

He waited for the small nod before rising onto his feet. Taking that as a yes, Slade walked to the stern of the boat, where a bench was. Settling down, he laid out the game and set up the round pieces as Robin arrived. Propping part of his injured leg onto the bench, Robin reached out and turned the board around so that he was black.

Slade tilted his head, "Never pictured you one for black, Robin."

The boy's eyes narrowed, "White's…" Tilting his own head in an almost similar fashion, Robin tried to figure out what the color white represented. Purity and innocence was the first thing that popped into his mind. Yet, Robin knew he wasn't any of things…not anymore.

Slade watched as Robin fell into a blank state. He knew that look extremely well when Robin was his apprentice. It was during those rare times, the boy had soaked up his master's words making Slade grin with delight at corrupting the hero. Reaching out, he moved a single white piece forward. "Your turn."

Robin blinked releasing himself from his stupor. "Right." Moving a black piece to be parallel to Slade's, Robin bit the inside of his cheek as a masked face peered over his shoulder.

"_Checkers, how classic_," snide the imaginary Slade, "_You know he's measuring you up_."

"_Not now, Slade_," hissed Robin's mind as he watched the villain across from him move another piece.

The dark chuckle resonated in his head. "_If not now, then when_?"

Robin ignored the man as he moved a counterattack. Yet the man didn't hinder in his talk. No, he saw his opportunity and would seize it. "_Remember a little exchange, I train you and you return to him_." Raising his hand, Slade pointed at reality. "_And he seems willing to take you back_."

"_And what makes you think that_?" Robin felt his fingers twitch as Slade hopped over one of his pieces.

Slade scoffed, "_He's playing checkers with yo_u."

"_That doesn't mean anything_."

"_Oh_?"

"_I won't go back to him_."

A rush of indignation swelled in the ghost. "_And may I ask why_?"

Robin smirked when he pinned one of the white pieces into a corner. One more move and he could claim a small win. "_One of you is enough_."

Frowning, the real Slade watched as Robin eased back. He knew that he would have to sacrifice one of his white pieces. But the game was far from the end. He paused when Robin raised his hand and began to rub his temple. Something was wrong and the silence was one of the many truths.

"_One is enough_," the darkness trembled, "_With Maura, you heed to the agreement of never mentioning what took place but with me_." Slade clenched his fists. Normally, he would be much calmer than this yet the boy was rubbing off of him and he had happened to pick the boy's short temper. But that was only part of the answer. Things are more than what they appear on the surface. This Slade had enough of being gentle. He could feel its poison clouding his mind and body.

The air shifted and he felt Robin rush to put the barriers that would tie Slade down, but the boy was too slow. With a burst of energy, Slade whipped away the chains. Clamping down on Robin's injured shoulder, he dug his fingers into the wound.

Robin twitched forward in pain, his breath starting to pick up. "_Let…go_…"

"_No_," growled Slade. "_I will make you see that you belong to Slade. You are his apprentice in every aspect. You've become cold like him, keener to your words; even your fighting is different. And not to mention that you have become accustomed to him_."

"_Not him_," groaned Robin, "_You. There is a difference_."

"_There is no difference_." Slade squeezed the boy's injury harder, "_The Titans will never accept you back like this. You've changed too much. In the end, you've become a darker shade of yourself and only Slade will welcome you with open arms_."

"_No_…"

"_No more denial, Robin. You know you liked having a strong figure by your side, it's almost like the old days with Batman_," Slade smirked as Robin squeezed his eyes shut. "_Just give him a try, stay with him for a month or so and then I will be satisfied_."

Robin shook his head lightly back and forth. Slade felt a small sting of guilt but he quickly pushed it away. In relief, he grinned. Voice dripping with a world of pain, he purred into the boy's ear. "_Do I need to remind you what it's like when I'm not satisfied?_"

In the life outside of Robin's world, the real Slade Wilson had stopped trying to coax Robin into the playing the game. For the past minute, he had whispered the boy's name, whose turn was up. Yet, the hero was lost in his own mind.

Standing up, Slade crouched in front of the boy when he spotted a puddle of blood seeping into his shirt from the bullet wound. "_Strange_," murmured his mind.

"_Just do it_," hissed the ghost, glancing at the crouching figure of himself. He was so close. If Robin just said yes out loud, Slade could hear him and all would be right with the world.

Robin shuddered. He did not want to be dealing with this right now. Anger swelled at him towards the imaginary Slade. It seemed the man hadn't changed one bit. The darkness began to suffocate him and he realized the all too familiar phantom pains dance across his skin.

Grinding his teeth, Robin lowered his trembling hands to clench at his knees. He tried to erect the barriers but Slade knocked them down with one swift kick. The ghost was determined not to lose this time. His mind raced and he knew that there was only one more trump card left. And it was a card he was hoping to save till the very last moment.

"_I suggest you leave_," stated Robin.

"_Not this time, little bird_."

"_You wouldn't want a new name would you_?"

Slade paused in his attack. He vaguely remembered Egyed telling Robin about a name for him. But clearly, a new name is not a threat. "_You're bluffing_."

Robin released his anger, pushing back the ghost's hold on him. The said man stumbled backwards, suprised. "_No. I'm. Not_." With one final push, Robin tackled the man to the ground and quickly chained him up.

Releasing a breath he didn't know he held, Robin opened his eyes and stared straight into the real Slade's eye. "Hello."

"So you're back, good. For I would like to finish this game before we dock," stated Slade's emotionless voice.

Robin nodded and regarded the board as the larger man seated himself back on the bench. Wiping his forward, Robin shook his head. That was a close one. Glancing quickly up at Slade, he couldn't help but acknowledge what his companion had said. Maybe life would be easier if he went with Slade than having to deal the Titan's countless questions.

Picking up a black piece, he set it right in front of one of Slade's pieces. "I'm not afraid of you."

The steadfast tone made Slade smirk with anticipation beneath his mask while another frowned in contempt.

By the time Starfire arrived with a snack, which Robin ate quickly, Slade had won the game. The trio entertained themselves with silence as Slade put the game back into the box and Robin licked his mouth clean of the peanut butter from the crackers. It wasn't till Beastboy bounded across the deck that the silence was broken.

"Land!" With a punch in the air, the changeling bolted back to the front.

"Excuse me," with a curt nod, Slade left the shy couple alone.

Starfire quietly sat next to Robin, a frown appearing as she eyed the dry bloodstain. "Your wound-"

"We can't be together Star."

The abrupt tone made the princess halt in her motion to look at the wound. Her green eyes widened as Robin's own face lowered. "W-why?"

"There are…too many complications…" Robin took a deep breath and forced himself to look into the watery green eyes. "I'm not ready to take our friendship to the next level."

Red lips trembled yet Starfire forced herself not to cry in front of him. "I-I under-understand." Getting up, she wiped her hands on the skirt, "I'm going to get some new gauze." With that said, Starfire walked with a brisk pace away from Robin.

Sighing, Robin turned and gazed back out onto the water where in the distance, he could see the faint hazy outline of land. One bridge burned, another three to go.

The landing was done quietly and the trek to the hidden Titans jet was conducted in record time. Easing off of Beastboy, whom had turned into a horse, Robin eyed the small compartments of each pod.

Cyborg rushed forward and hugged the jet, "Did ya miss me? I cause missed you!" With a kiss, the older hero bounded up to his cockpit and began a diagnostic run.

"Finally, we're going home," spoke Raven softly.

Beastboy slid up behind the witch, "I know! And a marathon of the Lock Ness Monster horror films will be starting. Just in the nick of time!"

Raven bonked the green-haired boy on his head, "Idiot."

Trying to muster a happy mood, Starfire nodded eagerly. "Yes, it will be nice to see Silkie once again."

All eyes turned to Robin to see what he would say about returning home. Yet all that left the leader's mouth was, "There's only five cockpits…"

Cyborg shrugged, "So what?"

"There are six of us." With that Robin glanced over at Slade.

Light bulbs clicked over everyone's head. As if he could see them, Slade shook his head. "As much I as enjoyed the last trip, I will pass this time."

Beastboy was about to say something but Raven quickly covered his mouth and spoke in his place. "Ok then."

Pivoting on his foot, Slade glanced at the four Titans, "I will be back to collect my due." Before any protests could be heard, Slade walked into the shadows.

Robin narrowed his eyes and turned to see each of the Titans' face drained of blood. "What due?"

Cyborg laughed as he scratched his head, "Oh you know, the standard money thing. We had hoped he would help us for free, but you know the man. Greedy as hell." Flopping onto his seat, the half-robotic man yelled, "All aboard!"

Beastboy and Starfire flew to their spots. With her magic, Raven helped Robin sit in his cockpit. Eyes traced in the small legroom and the closeness of the dashboard. Looking up, Robin took in deep gulps of air. As long as the pit was open, he would be fine. Then the sliding and locking of the glass overhead resonated. The rumbling of the jet rising in the air, Robin closed his eyes. All of a sudden, he could feel how small his pod was and it was scaring him to death.

Flashes of darkness and barren walls made him push back into his chair. Feeling his chest begin to constrict, Robin began to sing in his mind.

"Robin, you ok?" Raven's voice sounded concerned. She could feel his rising fear and it wouldn't be healthy if he went into a panic attack.

"F-fine. J-just k-keep ta-talking…" stuttered Robin.

The Titans eyed each other. Robin never had been afraid of heights or closed spaces before.

Beastboy coughed, "So...you'll never know what happened while you were gone!"

"O-oh."

The youngest member tried to block out the weak voice of their leader. "Raven had to dress up and was blond!"

"B-blond, h-huh?"

"And she might not admit, but she was digging being badass for once," snickered Beastboy.

Raven however, wasn't finding any of this entertaining. "Beastboy," she sneered.

"Dude, chill!"

Starfire felt the rise in tension and jumped in. "Yes. It was most fun. But, what is more fun is that Speedy had to dress up like a girl when the Titans East had to go undercover."

Robin smirked, yet the shivering continued. He tried to look outside but his eyes were riveted to the floor below. "Speedy a-a g-girl. Could al-ways se-see him-m as o-one."

And so, Starfire and Beastboy retelling amusing moments filled in the time, till nightfall. Once the night sky blanketed the jet, Robin could only stand half an hour before he snapped. Crying out to Cyborg, Robin ordered the hatch to be open.

"You nuts! At this altitude-" yelled Cyborg

"Then lower us!" screamed back, Robin. The darkness was filling his pit and he felt the light die out from the counsel. It didn't help that the voices were returning, with one being deathly silent.

"Do it."

With Raven's stark command, Cyborg set the jet to skim above the ocean. Opening Robin's hatch, they all watched as Robin stood up weakly and stuck his head outside.

Immediately, Raven felt the fear that had been clenching inside Robin since they took off slowly dissipate. Easing back down on his seat, Robin smiled as the wind whiplashed into his pod. The ice-cold wind felt like heaven and accompanied by the smell of saltwater, exhaustion claimed Robin as he slumped further down and fell into a dreamless sleep.

--

And on the island they had left, Slade had watched as the jet flew off back to the States. He would see them again not only to collect his due but also to see the extent of his damage. Lowering his gaze, he focused back on refueling the boat. And as the precious gas poured into the tank, he sent his gaze over towards the prison island. There was something more on that island and he intended to find out. Robin was his proof. Besides, his honor still had to be cleaned.

--

A/N: And so we return back to Titans Tower in the next chapter. Yay! And I'm sorry if it got a bit confusing with the two Slades. I'm trying to make it clear. Otherwise, have a great weekend and remember Sunday is Mother's Day! Oooh!! Plot bunny for my Drabble Corner. Later!!


	33. Family till the end

Disclaimer: Don't own any of these guys.

A/N: So I hope everyone's summer is off to a great start and warm! And I'm glad you're all likin the story. It's slowly winding down. But don't worry, still got a couple confrontations to right down but the end is in sight. (sniffs)

**Chapter 33: Family till the end**

Life filled the Titans Tower to the brim to make up for the almost four months of despair. Two weeks disappeared in a blink of an eye since the young superheroes had returned. Thanks to Raven's magic, Robin was able to walk and soon run all over the island. His shoulder also was healed in rapid time. The Titans were still stunned at how anxious Robin had been to get outside after Raven gave him a 100 diagnostic. Before she even finished her sentence, the raven-haired boy bolted out the doors. In one bound, he leapt off a boulder and jumped into the ocean. Even on rainy days, Robin was running and jumping through the obstacle course with energy none of the Titans ever saw in him.

Yet, Cyborg and Raven put down their feet when thunderstorms rolled through or at night. An almost pouting sad expression would flash across Robin's features but then he would nod in compliance and slump down on the sofa, watching whatever Beastboy had put on the TV. He never trudged back to his room and locked himself in till he went to bed. His old room wasn't the only place he avoided like the plague. The small bathroom was off-limits. Robin took his showers and other activities down in the large gym bathroom. Afterwards, he would walk out barefoot into the large area and begin his workout.

Robin never ate till one of the Titans grabbed him and led him up to the kitchen. Sitting quietly like a well-trained child on the stool, Robin would wait as Starfire prepared his meal. Never once did Robin voice what he would like for breakfast, lunch or dinner. He would only mention a thank-you before plowing into his food, till every crumb was eaten off of the plate. When done, he placed his plate in the sink, thanked Star once more and did his daily walk outside.

A routine was building in the Tower between the Titans. They lived like roommates instead of the family from the past. Robin existed in his own sphere and the Titans were in the other, only meeting in the common room. None was plainer than the silence between Starfire and Robin. The Titans knew that Robin had turned the alien princess down, breaking her heart. Only Beastboy was able to coax out a small smile from her time to time. Realizing how far Robin was, the four Titans tried to reach out, inviting him for movie nights, games or for a simple patrol. Robin only agreed to the activities that were restricted to the island and Tower, never once venturing beyond the water to Jump City.

That strained relationship shattered when one night Beastboy and Cyborg decided to play stankball—cops and robbers style. Robin agreed and was chasing the robber Cyborg down the hall, trying to gain a good aim. Skidding to a halt, he pulled back his arm ready to fire the smelly wad of dirty socks when the other robber Beastboy—who had been a mouse—morphed into a ram throwing Robin into an open closet. Changing into himself, Beastboy slammed the door shut, unintentionally locking it. Yelling to Cyborg to run for it, the 'robbers' bolted down the hallway towards the prize. In the middle of an adrenaline rush, the two boys had forgotten the cockpit incident.

Violet eyes snapped open. Losing her meditative peace, Raven flew out of her room, her dark senses feeling the crushing wave of blinding fear emitting from somewhere in the Tower. She met Starfire in a hallway, where they could hear an animalistic scream echo down the barren walls. Cyborg and Beastboy ran into the girls and led them down to the closet where they had ambushed Robin.

There in the hallway, Robin stood shivering, the door hanging on one hinge. His right fist was bleeding, wooden slivers jutting out from his knuckles. The hole he had punched above the door knob was a stark manifestation at the brute force the smaller man had used to escape from the closet.

"Dude," whispered Beastboy in awe.

Hearing the soft voice, Robin twirled around and sprung. In a flash of gray, he pinned the changeling to the wall, his red fingers wrapping themselves around the tender green flesh of a neck.

"Don't. Ever. Do. That. Again," growled a dark voice, the masked eyes mere slits on a fuming red face.

Beastboy squeaked. Breaking his hold, Robin clenched his fists and marched back to his room, slamming the door and locking it for the first time in two weeks. No one said a word; even Beastboy was at a loss of words as he rubbed his neck feeling the bruises that would appear the next day. Slade's words hinting at a darker persona made the Titans shiver in the hallway. They just had their confirmation.

"That's it," stated Cyborg after a few moments of silence. "I'm gonna make Robin talk."

Raven reached out to touch the African-America hero, but he shrugged her off. "Cy-"

"I don't care, Rae. I know you said we should wait for him to open up, but you saw what he did to Beastboy!"

"I believe Cyborg is right," chimed in Starfire. Three pairs of eyes locked on her forcing the alien to squirm slightly under the pressure. "Robin is a proud person and he will never tell us anything unless we ask of him. For example, we still do not know what happened to him during his apprenticeship or even his time with Batman."

"She does have a point," mumbled Beastboy, "Getting info out of him is worse than pulling teeth."

Raven sighed, placing her hood back on her head. She didn't like it but her friends had a point. Pretending that nothing had happened was getting them or Robin no where. If anything, it was harming them and Robin's burst of rage was a sign. She only hoped that this course of action would prevent any other explosions from their leader. "All right."

The Titans walked briskly to Robin's room. It took less than a minute for Cyborg to hack into the lock. Their backs straightened up in anxiety as the door slide open. The sight that greeted them made the heroes realize how much healing Robin still needed. The most obvious change to the room was the bed. Somehow, Robin had smuggled in cinderblocks, raising the bed off the ground a few feet. Underneath, two blankets and a pillow provided a sleeping nest creating an almost bunk-like appearance. The mattress itself did not bear any marks of a sleeping form.

The curtains were thrown wide open when in the past; they barely let in any light. The closet that displayed the colorful uniforms had yet to be open. Only the small dresser had drawers flung up, revealing the gray and black sweat pants and tee-shirts that Robin wore day in and day out. The same was for the bathroom, where the door was only opened a crack as if Robin wanted to go in but at the last second changed his mind. The last object of observation was the desk. The mass chaos of broken weapons, notes, newspaper clippings and tools were once littered across the surface. The Titans had left the mess; afraid to disrupt a system Robin might have used to layout the artifacts. But now, the objects were organized in neat little piles and rows.

And next to the desk laid an unopened box addressed to Robin with no return postage. The box had been delivered a few days ago to the Tower. Passing the security scans, Cyborg handed the box over to Robin with the others awaiting eagerly for him to open it. Yet, all Robin did was placed it next to his desk and there it had remained.

"Done looking?"

The curt voice startled the heroes. Turning their heads as one to the side, their gazes rested on the sitting form of Robin. The small figure was crunched up into the corner, his legs drawn up to his chest, arms wrapped around them in a casual manner.

Beastboy coughed and nudged Cyborg forward. It was the Tin Man's idea to confront their leader; he was just along for the ride.

Cyborg rubbed the back of his head, suddenly aware how nerve-racking this situation had become. It had seemed like the right thing to do at the time, but now seeing this bizarre behavior accumulate in the room he didn't know where to start. He wasn't a mind-reader. Well, might as well do what he did with every problem and confront it head on. "We need to talk, Robin."

Robin leaned forward to rest his chin on his knees, "If it's about Beastboy, I'm sorry." Masked eyes fell downwards, "I was…just caught up in the moment."

"And that's it," continued the half-robotic man. "We don't know what's going to set you off or even why. But if you tell us, we can avoid what happened in the hallway or even in the jet. And maybe…" This was asking a lot. "if you tell us why, then probably the problem will go away."

"It won't."

"Don't be so sure-"

Tiny hands squeezed at the knees. Despite eating all the food, Robin had yet to gain back a healthy weight. And the skinny look was only emphasized by the moppy hair that had yet to be reintroduced to gel. With this factors combined with a fading black eye and a scar on his brow, a hollow look befell Robin's features. "I am sure."

"Oh?"

Raven stepped forward, interrupting Cyborg. "You don't have to listen to them, Robin."

Confused looks sprouted on each Titans' face. Robin merely raised an eyebrow, "Them?"

"There's something or someone in your mind," explained the gothic witch, "I could sense it the moment we met when I tried to reach you telepathically."

"That was you?" Robin shook his head, "You just caught me off-guard, that's all."

Raven frowned, "I know what I sensed, Robin. I don't know what they're telling you, but you can trust us. We're here to help you."

"Help me?" sneered Robin. "What exactly does your help imply? Cause trust me, there are different types of help." Pain throbbed briefly in his chest and head. Thanks to Maura and Slade, he no longer excepted help with face value.

Cyborg sighed, feeling as if they weren't getting anywhere. "Robin. Just stop over-thinking everything. We're your friends for goodness sakes! We just want to help you find yourself."

"Myself?"

"Yeah, I mean come on." Flinging a hand to the closet, Cyborg let his frustration begin to show, "You haven't set foot beyond the island and you're not even wearing your costume. Before, we couldn't get you out of it and now it's like you're avoiding it like a disease. What's the problem, man?"

"I just don't feel like wearing, that's all. It's been almost four months ok! I'm just getting used to wearing a mask." Robin shot back. He wanted to avoid this talk. Deep down, the boy knew that he had been avoiding it for two weeks. Maura would be disappointed in him in that in such a short time, he fell back into denial. The brief time locked in the closet had set him off like a bomb. All he remembered was that he had to get out. That blinding fear and determination made him lash out at the figures that were guards in his mind.

His bare hands tingled with the feel of Beastboy's neck and a wave of nausea passed through him. His friends were right. It was time to reveal some things or who knows and he might do something worse than almost strangling a friend.

Uncurling himself, Robin stretched out his legs but remained seated. "Fine."

The Titans blinked, not expecting the quick agreement from Robin. Pouncing on their surprise, Robin began examining his fingernails. "I was a bit of a fighter, which ended up with me in solitary confinement for a long time." Biting the corner of his lip, Robin flicked his gaze out the window, reminding himself that he was no longer inside an underground prison. "Being locked up in what essentially is a box…"

Starfire walked up to Robin. Squatting down, she placed a gentle hand on his knee. "This confinement of solitary…made you afraid…"

"Of small, dark, tight places," finished Robin.

Feeling ashamed that she had placed her concern over their relationship beyond Robin's new nightmares, Starfire pulled him into a tight hug. "Forgive me Robin for being selfish."

Robin grimaced slightly in the hug, "Nothing to forgive you about, Star." Flinging his gaze to Beastboy, he flashed a small smirk, "Sorry about the neck."

Beastboy laughed, "Hey, don't worry about it."

Cyborg joined in the shaky laugh, "Totally understand now, so no smaller, dark, tight places."

Robin nodded a thanks, taking in the guarded eyes of Cyborg and Raven. He knew that they wanted more of a confession, but this small step was enough to satisfy them for now. He would still need to explain the phobia of his uniform and the city. His shoulders slumped when Starfire released her hold, that beaming smile shining brightly on her face.

"In joy of this breakthrough, I suggest we have a party!"

"Oh yeah!" Beastboy cracked his knuckles.

Raven coughed, "I think Robin should pick what we should eat."

Young eyes filled with excitement locked onto him. Robin ran a hand through his hair, "Um…porridge…" Right when the word left his mouth, he gazed sheepishly down at the floor. He knew it was a bizarre request but he couldn't help it that he had a craving for the prison mush and the closet thing that to it was the watery oats.

Awkward silence filled the room. Realizing that his friends were stunned, Robin smiled upwards at them. "Just kidding. Pizza's fine."

The four Titans breathed out in relief. "You had us worried there for a second, man," chimed Cyborg.

"Worried! I had a heart attack!" shouted Beastboy, throwing his arms in the air.

Raven sent a dark glare at the changeling. "Well, let's go and order it."

Starfire gave Robin one quicker hug, "I will come and get you when the pizza has arrived."

"Thanks." Robin waited till the group was almost out the door, "And guys-"

"Yeah."

"Thanks for…this…"

Robin let himself bask in their warm smiles, even after the door closed and their footsteps could no longer be heard. Slumping against the wall, Robin sighed loudly and rubbed his eyes.

"_Almost flawless_," commented Slade, who was sitting on Robin's mattress his feet resting on the floor.

Robin sent a hurt look at him, "_Almost_?"

Slade, whom had been prowling in the back of Robin's mind since their return, scoffed. "_Porridge_?"

Throwing his arms into the air, Robin slapped himself, "_Yes, porridge. Look, I'm sorry if I'm craving the mush but it's a hard habit to beat. Not to mention, I hate making food decisions_."

"_Yes, yes, I get the point. But wouldn't it have been easier staying with Slade_."

The room seemed to chill. For there it was the reason for the conversation. Turning his head slightly, Robin narrowed his eyes at the man. "_Ever since I've ran into the real one, you just can't let go of the subject_."

"_Not until I get a yes_."

"_Well, you won't_." Twisting, Robin rested on his knees before the looming figure not in the least bit intimidated. "_So drop it_."

"_You're not the only stubborn one_."

"_Why_?"

"_We had a deal_."

A dark smile that would have made the real Slade proud appeared on the boy's face. "_Deals are meant to be broken_."

Slade wanted to bark back but a red light blinded the pair before drowning them in a siren. The thundering of footsteps pounded down the hallway.

"Yo, Rob." The door slid open enough to allow Cyborg's head to jut through. "It's Mad Mob. We might need you on this one. You coming?"

Robin rose onto his feet, shaking his head. "You guys go ahead. I'll keep an eye on things from the Tower."

Disappoint flashed on the older boy's face. Robin could clearly tell he had wanted him to don the bright colors on and yell the familiar charge.

"Alright…later," Popping his head back into the hallway, Cyborg ran down to the garage where the rest of the team waited.

A few minutes passed before the alarm ceased its' wailing. Stepping out of his room, Robin with Slade trailing behind him made his way to the common room. There on the screen, an image of Mad Mob breaking into a high-security bank played like a movie before his masked eyes.

"_Why didn't you go with them_?" True curiosity peaked in Slade's tone. "_You're a hero who answers to his city's call for help_?"

"_Because they want the old Robin back_," replied Robin as he punched in a command to zoom in on the action. Beastboy and Starfire just arrived and were pounding through the metallic soldiers. Soon, the others joined them and they disappeared into the bank. "_If I can't put on the uniform than I don't have the requirements to defend Jump City_."

"_Well, if being a hero is so confining_…"

Robin shot Slade a threatening glare, "_Don't go down that road. I won't be a villain. Going to prison once was enough for me_."

Crossing his arms, Slade smirked, "_But it was fun wasn't it_?"

A bewildered look widened Robin's eyes, "_Last time I checked, you hated it as much or as more than me. Do I need to remind you of a certain woman_?"

"_Maura is one of a kind_."

Robin couldn't help but chuckle. The woman had made an impression on both of them. "_Do you think he went after her_?"

"_Who_?"

"_You know_…"

Slade sighed, "_Probably. You know how possessive I can be_."

Robin felt the hidden meaning under that statement. His imaginary friend pointed out a crucial characteristic that defined Slade: the villain didn't like others playing with his things. And as much as Robin hated to admit it, he was one of Slade's things, even years after his apprenticeship ended.

"_Yes, I_-" A sharp alarm rang from the counsel. Focusing on the screen, Robin typed in a few commands, finding the source of the signal coming from Raven's comlink.

"_What's going on_?" inquired Slade.

Frowning, Robin hacked into a bank security cam. The screen revealed four captured Titans being hauled away by a whistling Mad Mob. "_It's an emergency beacon. As you can see, they're captured_."

"_Which means, that they need backup_," locking his cold stare on the smaller figure, Slade watched for Robin's reaction. "_They need Robin_."

"_I know_." But the question was, was he ready to be the Boy Wonder.

--

A/N: Well, there ya go. Hope you all liked it! Till next week, take care!


	34. The curtain falls

Disclaimer: Ditto on what I said last time

A/N: Another victory of squeezing in writing against running errands, chores and researching. As I present this next chapter, I'm sad to say that I figure I have a couple more to go before this tale ends. But I encourage all of you to stick around for there are some scenes that have been long awaited. Nothing like going out with a bang. Anyways, have a great three day weekend and happy Memorial's Day.

**Chapter 34: The curtain falls**

Mad Mob couldn't help but burst out into laughter. Not only had he robbed one of the most prestigious banks in Jump City, but he once again caught the Teen Titans. Spinning on the toe of his black shoes, the British villain twirled his ruby gem cane in his hand. "Oh my duckies, Christmas has indeed come early this year."

In front of him, the four Titans were bound to chairs within a school gym that had been closed during the summer for remolding. Beastboy and Starfire struggled against their ropes.

Mad Mob shook his head, tilting the cane in Star's direction. "It's useless my darling. Those ropes were made especially for you children, which I must say have been very naughty."

Cyborg barked at the crazy man, "Let us go right now or I promise we won't go easy on you."

The villain cackled, "Good threat, my dear boy but I'm prepared this time." Turning, he snapped his fingers at the tall silver robots. "Get the projection screen."

Raven's eyes glowed black and pushed her dark magic forward but the small wave fizzled out only an inch beyond the ropes. Mad Mob clicked his tongue, "Tsk, tsk Raven. I thought you would know better."

"I do," frowned Raven, trying to keep her voice calm of the anger she was starting to feel, "But don't get too cocky, Mad Mob. Robin will come."

Bursting out into full out laughter, Mad Mob wiped a single tear from his eye. "Dearie, that dashing lad you call Robin is nothing. It's clear enough seeing that he's not present here at the moment. Also, after that whole event where I took away his youth, I realized that Robin is a mere child without his team." Waving his cane at each Titan, the red-hair sunglasses clad Brit grinned, "You Titans are the true threat. And with you guys out of the way, taking over the world will be so easy that I'll be able to have my tea at 3 o'clock sharp."

Beastboy stuck out his tongue, "Yuck, tea!"

Mad Mob's hand clenched hard on his cane as he glared at the green boy. "Don't you dare-"

"Just you wait," flashing a toothy grin, Beastboy stuck his tongue out once more, "Robin's been training, and that's why he's been gone. And once he arrives, he's gonna kick your butt!"

Mad Mob coughed, his shoulders shaking with building rage. "Enough talk my duckies, time to get serious." Turning his back, he made his way to the computer console.

As the Titans tried to distract Mad Mob, Robin was standing in front of a mirror in Titans Tower. His blue eyes were squeezed shut behind his mask. The closet doors were pushed open enough to allow a small hand to slide between them and pull out a certain outfit.

Slade shook his head, "_Open your eyes boy_."

The boy did as he was told, eyes soaking in the reflection before him. The blazing R shone like a beacon from his chest against the red backdrop. The green tights that were a little lose and short balanced out the top. Splashes of yellow shone from beneath his black cape but the utility belt and the letter R only reminded him of its' harsh presence.

"I-I can't."

Amusement exploded from Slade. The man was sitting in the boy's chair, legs crossed at the ankles and his arms resting on the arm rests. Soft laughter wheezed through the slits of his mask. "_You've mustered enough courage to put the stupid uniform on, can't chance it putting it on again if you take it off_."

"I, I can't mo-ve."

"_Well that's a shame, considering you have to get out of the Tower, fly over to Jump and then beat up a bunch of bad guys_."

Hands shot up and Robin grabbed hard onto his hair, "It's just been awhile, that's all. It will be like riding a bicycle…right, Slade?" The boy sounded so unsure of himself, just like a child would ask their father if the answer to a question was true.

"_Right_," drawled out the villain, lacking the fatherly support in his tone, "_And there goes the denial once again_."

"Denial," Robin's shoulders sagged, "It's so hard not to slip into it."

"_Just like a drug, huh_?" Slade let out an abrupt chuckle as Robin glared at him, "_Save the savagery, boy, for the fight. Speaking of which, we better get going_."

Robin eyed himself once again, fighting back the pain and bile that was rising in his throat. It was like Slade said, the Titans and Jump City were expecting Robin to come and save them, not this tame ex-prisoner. Fingers curled into themselves with in the gloves. When had he become so…docile? He used to be an exploding canon before the prison. At first, he thought that he was like Bruce, sliding into the costume and become that raging fighter. But it wasn't happening.

Robin groaned. Slade mirrored his dissatisfaction by sighing, "_What now_?"

"I can't fight, not in this."

"_And why not?"_

"This uniform, it was a way for me to vent out my sorrow and despair at the world by taking out the criminals. Yet now, that righteous fury is not there anymore."

"_Maybe it just needs a different outlet,"_ stated Slade as if the conclusion was known to the world.

Robin tilted his head towards the man, "What-"

Slade uncrossed his ankles, pushing himself upwards so that he could prop his forearms on his legs, "_You view those colors differently now. All they remind you of is the pain and humiliation of the prison. But that fury is still within you, remember the fight with the guard on the beach and how you interacted with Slade and the Titans on the boat_."

Robin nodded, listening to the dark voice intensely as the voice continued. "_So, you just need to find different colors that are not red, green and yellow and I bet that fury will gush out of you like Old Faithful_."

The raven hair shook about the small head. Reaching out, Robin grabbed a small rubber band and tied the hair into a small ponytail. "And what do you have in mind, considering I don't have time."

Slade pointed to the closet. Robin peered through the small opening, spotting a slim black uniform with traces of orange on it. It was Slade's apprentice uniform.

"No."

"_It doesn't have any of the colors on it_."

"No!"

Reaching out, Robin slammed the closet shut. Yet, he could still feel the burning anger of the memories of his apprentice radiating from the dark uniform. "W-we should get going-g."

Robin's eyes widened when he felt a cold hand grab his shirt by the neck behind him. Emitting a tiny yelp, he was flung backwards, landing hard onto the ground. Rolling up, he was about to bounce onto his feet when a fist slammed into temple. The large hand pinned his throbbing head onto the floor.

"_Robin, Robin. When are you going to learn that you should listen to me? We do not have time to argue and we can agree clearly that you cannot leave this Tower, heck this room, in the traffic light uniform. But, that fury you were talking about…it came back didn't it_?" Leaning down, the ghost whispered into Robin's ear, "_That fury will win you_ _the fight. Just put it on, for a mere hour at most_."

Regaining his breath, Robin tried to shrug off Slade but the man had a good grip on him. Sighing, he let his body relax, waiting for the other to release him. He wouldn't give in to this nightmare. It wasn't just that he was stubborn, but Robin knew from what Egyed told him: not to give into the ghost constantly or his strength would continue to grow. Putting on the uniform would be like a super boost for the ghost. Swallowing, Robin gritted his teeth. It was clear to him that Slade's power was waning and it would continue to wane as long as he said no.

Eyes gazed at the ground, realizing that he was a few inches away from the box. It was strange that he had received a package after his return. He never got packages, except for the occasionally ones from Alfred and this box was not from Gotham City. In fact, narrowing his eyes, Robin caught the faded word of Indonesia on the bottom of the box.

A package from Indonesia? But he didn't know anyone from there-

"_Maura_."

"_What_?" Slade released his grip allowing for them both to rise on their feet.

"I don't know what she sent, but I bet she's still thinking I'm still hers." Reaching out, he pulled the box towards him. Using a rang, he sliced open the top. Folding back the lids, he pulled out a small white envelope. Setting it to the side, he pushed back the straw till he spotted very familiar clothes. It was his Robin uniform that he had wore in the prison till he had to change into those single colored ones. Pushing back the uniform, he spotted the uniforms of red, green and yellow folded neatly under it. Seeing the dirty, ragged uniforms caused something in him started to boil. Despite the distance, Robin could feel Maura's rough hands rub his back. She had made him tame, made him so self-conscience that he couldn't even leave the island in fear that everyone would slam him back into his old self. Snarling briefly, he pushed the box into the wall.

Dusting off his shoulders, Robin gazed out his window, his mind made up. He wouldn't bow down to Maura no longer. "I have to wear these colors, Slade." Gulping, he clambered around in himself to grab the courage to face a world he left behind so long ago. "It's not about me or my comfort. It's about rescuing the Titans, about being a hero."

Turning, he walked towards the door as it slide open. "It's time for Robin's last performance."

Stepping beyond the doorway, he walked a couple step before halting. Sighting, he turned slightly to gaze behind his shoulder, "_You coming or what_."

Slade joined him out in the hallway, his eye narrowed in displeasure. "_Fine, I will, if only to see you crash and burn. Maybe then you'll realize that maybe it would have been a good idea to wear my colors_."

Robin let his lips curl up into a smile. Without a mere word, he sprinted through Titans Tower. Tonight wasn't just facing up to the world and letting go of Robin. It was also about letting go of what Maura had done to him, all the psychological trauma whose results manifested themselves into his own personal Slade. Robin knew that tonight wouldn't solve all his problems, that given a few years he might be back to his cocky self, but it was a step in the right direction.

-**Mad Mob's hideout**-

The British villain glanced quickly over his shoulders to the quiet Titans. The young heroes were still in their same position, glaring daggers at the screen. He had yet to turn on the hypnotism screen, but what was the rush. Robin hadn't been seen in Jump City for about four months. Whatever the reason the annoying hero was gone wasn't of his concern, all he knew was that he had to seize the opportunity.

And that came in a big white glowing money symbol on the screen. Finally, the bonds he stole had been transferred into his bank account over in London. Beautiful, just beautiful. Now it was time to start phase two with the brainwashing of the Titans.

Snapping his fingers, Mad Mob cried out to his robots, "Start the machine!"

All that responded was the clattering of metal as it hit the floor. Shifting on his feet, the red-haired criminal peered over his console to see the large pile three robots had became. Hearing a soft whip of air, his eyes turned upwards, "Wh-"

Pushing himself backwards, Mad Mob barely missed the green fist that went flying by, crashing into the computer console. Staggering, he eyed as a small figure landed before him, pulling out the fist from sparking wires.

"R-"

Starfire beat him to the punch, "Robin!"

Yet the newly arrived hero did not hear or acknowledger her cry. Robin curled in on himself before launching off. Mad Mob swiped his cane downward to block a fist. "Well, well, well if ain't Robin. Jolly good timing."

Robin landed on the ground, his mouth set into a tight line. The Brit chuckled, twirling his cane. "It's been a long time, kiddo. I was wondering where you were." He waited for the expected loud mouth remark, but nothing pounded against his ears. This was strange, strange indeed.

"_No use pondering on it_," snide Mad Mob. Pointing the jewel top at the lithe figure, he yelled, "Get him!"

Robots poured out from the hallways encircling the brightly clad hero. Mad Mob bolted behind one of the robots, knocking his cane into him. Robin stood up straight, eyeing each robot with a non-expressive face.

One robot decided it had waited long enough and struck out with his large metal fist. The fist only made contact with air as Robin ducked. Not wasting time he ran underneath the arm, pulling out a birdarang. With a snap of his wrist, he sent the blade slamming right into the robot's chest. Life draining out of it, Robin leapt upon the corpus, pouncing on the next one. Frog-hopping over it, he let the bullets that rained from the attacking robots destroy its' own comrade. Landing on his feet, he danced between the kicks and punches his mind remembering a time when robots were crazed prisoners doing similar actions.

This was second nature to him, just like breathing. As another robot exploded, Robin reached down and frowned slightly when he realized that he was out of his blades. Well, no problem. Pulling out his bow staff, he stabbed it straight into the chest of a still flaying robot. Using the pole to vault, Robin rammed his feet into the oncoming robot. Letting go, he did a front flip before landing hard on his feet. Reaching out, he picked up a curved metal arm piece and sliced at the robot's lower side, wires spilling out of him. Jabbing the piece into the back, he grabbed the gun from the robot's hand, swinging out with it knocking off the next's robot's gun and then slamming into its' face.

The brutal fight and changing of weapons continued on for a few more minutes. In the background, the Titans had their mouths wide open. The savage scene before them was an eerie déjà vu of when Robin went ballistic on Slade's robots. But back then when they could feel the hurricane of blinding anger from Robin, this time it was like a tornado: tightly concealed together leaving a narrowed path of utter destruction in its' wake.

"_There was a bit more hostility, something darker that wasn't there before_," Slade's words bounced in their minds, "_It's honed in and restrained…once his shock wears off and his injuries heal, this new attitude will reveal itself in all its' glory_."

The Titans gulped in fear when the last robot fell to the ground in a complete mess. Without taking a breather, Robin ran past them tackling Mad Mob, who had stayed near the hypnotism machine ready to talk Robin into stopping by treating his friends. Yet, the hero did not give him the rehearsed 'Halt-you-fiend' speech.

In three precise boxer-like hits, Robin managed to lock Mad Mob's hands behind his back and hold the cane tightly under his neck. "Now listen here, Mob, you're going to deactivate the machine and call off all your robots or…" Robin pushed the cane lightly onto man's windpipe.

Mad Mob couldn't help but shudder when that cold voice slithered down his neck. Robin had never talked to him in such manner. There were rumors that the boy was a bit dark when it came to Slade, but he wasn't Slade.

"Well?" the deep rumble of the word made Mad Mob sweat even more. This truly was the Batman's kid.

Three more robots marched into the room, aiming their guns at Robin. Mad Mob closed his eyes. Licking his lips, he snapped open his eyes, "FIRE!"

Robin's eyes widen as the robots commenced the order. As a bullet snipped at his arm, the image of Mad Mob fizzled out leaving Robin only to holding onto a bullet-ridden robot and the cane. Grinding his teeth, Robin snapped the cane in half throwing the ruby top into one robot's head. Leaping forward he jumped into the air, kicking off a robot's head while flinging over his shoulder the end piece of the cane into the last robot's chest.

Rolling onto the ground, Robin stopped in front of the Titans. Rising up slowly, he eyed the destruction around him. Wiping away the sweat from his brows, the hero reached down and pried out a bird-a-rang.

Walking towards the Titans, he did not meet their wide-eyes. Beastboy was the first to recover. "Dude, you're like a one-man army!"

Robin bent down and began to cut off Cyborg's restraints. The older boy gazed down at Robin; his face betraying the weariness that the one freeing him might go off and attack him at any moment. "That must have been some prison, if you learned how to fight like that."

Moving onto Raven, the raven-haired boy ignored the sharp tone. On the other side, Slade was eying the non-salvageable robots. "_He's getting away, Robin_."

Pausing, he let Raven wiggle herself free from the ropes. Taking in his distant look, Raven turned and used her magic to unbind Beastboy from his chair.

"_When did he change_?" Robin turned and looked down at the robot that had been Mad Mob. And image of the Brit touching the robot flashed in his mind. He had thought that it had been a mere mistake but it seemed he should give the villain a bit more credit.

Slade narrowed his eye in an approved manner. "_Now, where did he go_?"

Robin closed his eyes, recalling the fight in his mind. His sensitive hearing and smell was gone since he had returned, but he was still jumpy and aware of his surroundings than normal. A flash of red sparked his mind. Dropping the rang, he ran past the loud yells for him to stop from the Titans.

Kicking open the steel door, he left the hideout and ran down the escape stairwell towards the roof. Mad Mob was the type of villain that liked to broadcast his hypnotism, so one would assume to go for the roof. But deep down, the villain was a wanna-be gentleman and as such had a tendency to walk right out the front door for it was the proper thing to do.

With a burst of energy, he flung open the fire-escape door of the abandoned school. And true to his nature, there was Mad Mob walking off towards a stylized black truck. Smirking, Robin ran towards the villain.

Mad Mob sighed with relief as he carried the last load of cash with him to the truck. He had sent every robot to fight Robin. That blasted kid just did not know when to leave things the hell alone. Thus, while his robots were being destroyed, the villain had to carry all the money himself to his truck. Mad Mob had worked as quickly as he could, but it was not easy carrying about 20 to 30 pounds of cash.

The crunching of steel boots made the thief halt. Turning his head slowly, Mad Mob couldn't help but feel as if the world was moving extra slow. "Bugger."

He felt Robin tackling him, wondering briefly how such a small, skinny boy had the power of a heavy-set football player. Crashing onto the ground, he watched as the cash bag fell onto the ground sending green bills with Franklin on them fluttering up into the air.

"No…"

"Mob, you're under arrest." Robin raised himself slightly so he could interlock the man's hand and make them face palm downwards. Snapping on the handcuffs, he raised himself onto his feet bringing the villain with him. "Better luck-"

"Mommy its Robin!"

Robin looked across the street to the gathering crowd of pedestrians. A little boy with blond hair and sky blue eyes tugged at his mother's hand, pointing at him. "Lookie!"

The mother with her own startling blue eyes smiled warmly at her son for a brief second, "Yes, honey that is Robin."

The crowd began to cheer, calling out Robin's name. "He's back!"

"Finally, about time kid."

"Oh my god, where's my camera?"

"We've missed you!"

"Good job, kid."

The other Titans arrived earning an even grander applause as more people stopped to see what the commotion was about. Cyborg walked up to Robin, waving and smiling to the crowd. Tilting his head, he whispered to Robin, "Good thing you showed up. See this ain't bad now is it?"

Robin merely shoved the cuffed Mob into Cyborg's arms. "I'm sorry."

Cyborg paused, dropping the cheerful act. Turning his full attention that the boy, he felt something shift in the younger lad. The deadly aura had retreated leaving a nervous boy behind.

Swallowing, Robin shouted to the crowd, "I'm sorry!"

With that said, Robin sprinted down the street. He heard gasps and Starfire calling out his name. The colors of his uniform were burning his skin now. He had been able to ignore the pain during the fight, but now that it was over it came back in full force. All these people saw him as the old, innocent hero of yesterday. He could see it in their eyes and the guilt of playing on their innocence had made him apologize to the citizens of what he was about to do. It was the main reason he had avoided the city all this time. It would bring back painful memories of what could no longer be. Jump City was Robin's city, not his, whoever he was. Pulling out his grabbling hook, he shot it towards the nearest skyscraper before flying into the night. This had been Robin's last night and it ended the best way he could imagine it: with deafening cheering.

--

A/N: And there you go my laddies. Well, it's getting late here so I hope you all have a good night. And have a great weekend!


	35. Waiting for the inevitable

Disclaimer: Man, if I were running in politics, I would so bring back the Titans and let ff authors rule the universe! cackles evilly

A/N: Sorry for the late update, it was just a beautiful and sunny these past few days. And seeing Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian, which is a great movie! Any getting back on track, this chappie begins to transition to a flashback, which was hard to write in terms of a smooth shift in the time-line continuum. (Great now I'm sounding like those writers in LOST.)

**Chapter 35: Waiting for the inevitable**

Robin burst into his room, with one shift jerk the black cape flew off his shoulders falling like a battered, defeated flag onto the soft floor. Kicking off his steel boots, he knew that he had little time before the Titans came rushing back for a major explanation. Wiggling out of the tight pants and top, Robin threw them down onto the cape creating a small pile. Slipping on the sweats, he stepped before two wooden doors. Silence filled the air before the doors were ripped opened, crashing into the wall. The metal rod barely had any time to stop vibrating from the shock waves before Robin grabbed three colorful uniforms and sent them flying over his shoulder, landing them right onto the pile.

This was insane. Yet, as Robin grabbed onto the next victims, he knew that it was necessary. It only took three seconds to leave behind an empty closet, all its' precious contents spilled out onto the floor. Except, like in life, there was an exception. In the back, there hanged a black and orange uniform with a torn hole above the heart where a metal S should be.

Slade settled next to him, peering into the closet. "_I'll shut up and leave you alone if you put that on_." He was getting a bit tired in coaxing Robin. The whole incident was a perfect situation in pushing Robin back to the darkness. Yet, nothing had worked. He still wanted the boy to do it willingly, not wanting to resort to beatings to emphasize his point. Not only would physical force shove the boy into another role he did not want, but it would shatter the shaky trust that the two had for each other.

The ghost turned his back slightly to the boy and massaged his forehead. This was getting too much.

Robin reached inside and grabbed the black and orange uniform. "I may not be Robin anymore but I'm going forward not backwards." With a snap of his wrist, he threw the piece of clothing into the trash can.

Slade hissed quietly behind his mask, his eye zeroing in on the uniform. Shivering, he turned to eye the mess on the floor. "_A bit disrespectful, don't you think_?" He wasn't only referring to the Robin uniforms as those words left his mouth.

"It is but only to you and Batman. Those colors were my parents at the circus. I'm dishonoring their name but I think…they'd want me to do this, to finally let go."

"_You're murdering them in short_."

Grief and self-loathing stabbed at his heart but it was no longer as drowning as it used to be in the past. "I've already murdered them once, now I'm just burying them…and letting them rest in peace finally."

Walking away from the closet, Robin kneeled in front of the box and began toss the prison uniforms into the pile. "Wonder why she sent them?"

"_Well there is that letter_," Slade paused. "_Can I ask you a question_?" Humiliation bubbled in him. This was degrading but if it helped in making Robin fear him less than it was worth it, he supposed.

Robin paused as he pulled out the solid green uniform. His eyebrow rose up as he glanced slowly at Slade, "This is strange, you asking. But ask away."

Slade bit the inside of cheek before continuing, "_Why did you apologize to the crowd? You were able to ignore your discomfort to capture the criminal and save your friends. You also were able to fight with everything I've taught you and learned from experience at the prison. The apology seemed_-"

"Spur of the moment? It was." Robin lowered his head, staring deeply into the green, "When the crowd appeared, I realized that it wasn't just the Titans that saw the old me. Yet unlike them, the city doesn't know what happened and I felt that before I leave again I would apologize for everything."

"_Leave_?"

Robin nodded, pulling out the cloth, "I'm still not used to life outside and staying here is just putting on more pressure. So, I figured why not go somewhere where I can be me, Richard, and not Robin."

"_Gotham_," stated Slade bluntly.

"Bingo-" Robin's voice trailed off. Reaching back into the box, he tenderly lifted out a black uniform with a striking blue V on the chest. "She didn't…"

"_Ah, the one uniform you felt_…"

"Powerful in…" Robin couldn't believe. Rising off of the floor, he held it out slightly eyeing every crevice, crease and paint flake. He thought it would be gone forever when he had woken up on the jungle prison.

"_Throw it away_."

"What? No!"

"_Please, that uniform is from the prison. You didn't even have a say in how it was created_."

"I did to!"

"_Don't be delusional_."

Dropping the piece of clothing over his chair, he stalked over to the man. Face to face, he stabbed a finger into the Slade's chest, feeling pride swell in him. "I picked the color and painted the sides!"

"_Wow, what a lot_."

The ghost was bringing up a valid point in why out of all the uniforms, the black and blue was so special. Even Robin didn't know what attracted him to it. It just-

"_Called to you_?" sneered Slade.

"Yes," growled back Robin. "I have fond memories in that uniform: finding my center and let's not forget that little incident of beating up Katarou."

But Slade didn't answer him. Robin frowned and was about to continue when he heard a soft cough. Turning, his cheeks began to flush red as his eyes locked onto four familiar people.

Cyborg lowered his hand from his mouth, "So…who you talking to?"

Beastboy leaned a bit forward, "And what does Katarou have to do with this?"

Robin gulped, "N-nothing. How m-much did you guys hear?"

Starfire stepped into the room, halting in front of the pile of uniforms. Raven sighed and floated into the doorway, "You were saying that you picked the colors of that uniform." To emphasize her point, she pointed over at the draped black and blue piece of cloth.

"Oh." Robin reached up and began to scratch his head. He should have mind-talked with Slade, but he figured it was safe in his room to do it out loud.

"So," drawled out Cyborg.

"Right!" Robin tucked his hands behind his back to hide the fact that his fingers were playing with each other. "I was talking to an old friend from Gotham."

"Really?" The cold look from the older boy almost made Robin fidget. Almost.

Beastboy waved his hand, "And Katarou?"

"I was just reminiscing with my friend about the fight I had with him." Robin scanned the group of judges and knew that they weren't buying his story. Sighing, he sagged his shoulders. He walked over to his desk, spotting a tape recorder. "Fine, you guys caught me. I was talking to myself." Grabbing the tape recorder, he pressed the stop button, "I thought that I would do a little audio diary when I came back to help deal with what I went through. I was just talking about my uniforms, actually…"

Raven raised her eyebrow, "You were not talking about the one over your chair?"

"No," stated Robin in a tone that suggested that the very idea was crazy, "I'm talking about my Robin ones."

Starfire bent down and held up the tattered Robin uniform he had on before entering the prison, "Then why are all the Robin uniforms on the floor?"

"Spring cleaning," smiled Robin.

"The cleaning of spring? But your room is not clean and it is not even spring," continued Star with those innocent green eyes focusing on him.

Raven hammered home, "Where did you get the new uniform then?"

Robin reached out and grabbed the uniform, "This old thing? It was hidden in my closet. Prototype, actually."

He bounded the clothing into a ball. "See no biggie."

On the Titans' faces disbelief was spelled out clearly. Cyborg's lips thinned, "You don't want to tell us fine. But we're having a conference in ten minutes on how you want restate your presence in Jump. The citizens were pretty baffled by your apology and truth be told, so where we."

"I guessed as much," muttered Robin.

Starfire ran her hand over the uniforms once more before rejoining the others in the doorway.

"See you in ten," Raven mentioned once more quietly.

"We'll leave you with your spring cleaning," added on Beastboy in a rather sharp tone that made Robin widen his eyes in suprise.

With that said the four Titans turned and left, closing the door behind them. Robin sighed in relief.

Slade couldn't help but chuckle, "_Nice thinking with the lie_."

"_But they didn't buy it_," shot back Robin, keeping his lips tightly sealed.

"_Guess we'll need to work on that_." Slade watched as Robin walked up to the closet, pulling down a small duffel bag from the shelf.

Placing the bag on the desk, Robin tossed in the blue and black uniform. Following shortly after was a utility belt, wallet, toothbrush, toothpaste, some extra clothes, socks and underwear. Zipping up, he lifted it slightly and grinned to find that it was nice and light, perfect for motorcycle travelling. Turning, he redressed himself in jeans, a black shirt and a cheap leather jacket. Tying on his boots, he eyed the costume pile. "_What should I do with them?_"

Slade shrugged, "_Toss them in the trash can_?"

"_Very funny_."

Not knowing what to do know, Robin shot a glance at the clock. Eight more minutes till the meeting he knew that he couldn't exactly flee from. He owned his friends some semblance of truth. They needed that for what they had to go through to find him.

A small smile graced his lips. From what he heard from Raven, they had never stopped looking for him despite having to finish off Daizo and joining up with Slade still left him a bit dazed. "_But what did they do in exchange_?"

Not wanting to think on that dark subject, Robin hopped onto his desk, swinging his legs lightly over the edge. Picking up the envelope, he opened it and pulled out a crisp letter, the black typewriter letters halting any hopes of tracing the writer's style.

_Hello again Robin,_

_You are probably surprised by this unsuspected package and its contents. The simple truth is that we have no need for such clothing and figured out of anyone, you would benefit from them the most. Surly, those memories of your time in them have not faded just yet._

**Flashback**

Maura paused in typing, eyes flickering over to the open box where the uniforms were neatly folded in.

_But our time together has hopefully made you think about underlying tones. Why would she send these? Why, indeed is the greatest question of all. One can say that it is my guilt in drugging you. But it was the only way to safely transport you to the outside. I had received word that your friends were close and decided that despite your rarity and significance owning you was becoming a bit too troublesome and costly._

_You are not that special, dear boy. You lost that value when we found the dust within you._

Leaning back, Maura could almost picture the snarl that would resonant from the boy's throat. To go through the torture and breaking and find out that all was for naught would damage any remaining pride in him. Yet that motherly side of her that she was trying to silence told her it was for a different reason: tough love. Digging two fingernails into her thumb, Maura refocused her attention on the letter. She didn't have a lot of time to deal with emotional baggage.

_To be brief, just remember what you swore before we parted ways. The dust is both your worst enemy and your best ally as well as other people out there in the world._

_And do try and stay out of trouble. I hate to see you back in my prison._

Maura sighed as she pulled out the letter. Folding it up, she placed it in the envelope. The whole confession of Robin changing her was a once in a lifetime revelation. If he didn't hear it the first time too bad. The time for games and acts was over. It was time to get serious.

Sealing the box, Maura took one look around her room. Bending down, she pulled out the picture of her and her mom. Maybe she could ask Robin to…no, the temptation would be too great and he would do research on her. Sliding the picture into the chest pocket underneath the jacket, Maura patted it once before picking up the box.

The walk down to the exit was quiet. All the prisoners were asleep except for the few who found the blissful state of mind hard to obtain. Reaching the corridor, she spotted Carl doing a finishing inspection on the small boat. The guard with Ben, Egyed and Fumio had arrived a few hours ago back from the small jungle prison known as "Green Pastures" a few miles away.

"Boss," Carl gave a brief nod. "All set."

"Thank you, Carl. Can you mail this off for me priority mail?" Maura handed the guard the box.

"Sure thing."

"And Carl…"

The large guard tucked the box under his arm. His forehead furrowed at the dark tone from his superior officer. "Yeah?" he asked hesitantly

Maura unpinned a small star from her uniform. Reaching out, she attached to his jacket. "You're in charge now."

Carl felt blood drain his face, "W-what?"

"It was either you or Ben who have the capacity to run a fully operational prison," answered Maura, "And well, Ben doesn't talk at all anymore."

"I don't know what…to say." Carl couldn't help but glance down at the star and run a finger over it. "Thanks, I guess."

Maura smiled tightly, "Welcome." Tugging herself from the vicelike grip of dread, Maura stepped onto the boat. Sitting down, she fired up the engine and began her trip to the other prison.

--

A/N: Well there we go. You all know the drill and have a great weekend!


	36. A Reflection of Myself

Disclaimer: I only own Maura and if I owned this guys, Christoper Nolan would so do a movie involving Robin and Slade (with Ron Perlman as Slade of course)

A/N: First of let me apologize for the uber long wait. I wanted to get this guy done before my internship started, knowing that this might happen. But as you can tell, I didn't. To be brief, real life has been very busy and tiring...till now. So, I made this chapter nice, intense and long to make up for old time's sake. And for a warning: this chapter gets a bit graphic and violent. And remember that this is still a flashback in terms of timeline, for we're seeing what happened with Slade and Maura. Thus, for some of you guys, this is the chaper you've been waiting for. So, I hope it's live up to your guys expectations. Without further ado, I present:

**Chapter 36: A Reflection of Myself**

Slade eased off the throttle, leaning forward to take in the distant shape of the island off in the horizon. Shutting off the engine completely, he pushed the button to drop the anchor. The prison would be on full alert with the escape of Robin and their arrival upon the island. He had only one open shot at this.

Entering the captain's quarter, he popped open the bunk revealing a knife, shotgun and pistol. It was enough to fend off intruders who tried to take the boat by force. But not enough for the type of job Slade had planned in breaking into the prison. Grabbing the weapons, he tucked the pistol behind his back and placed one knife on his side. The shotgun would be left behind in the lifeboat.

Lowering the lifeboat, he hopped in and broke away from the boat. The soft thrumming of the propeller was the only sound as the sun set behind him. The golden rays shooting over the blue water provided the perfect covering in that anyone looking towards him would be blinded by the sun.

A few miles off shore, Slade cut the engine and began to paddle his way to a small cove. His heightened senses were scanning the area for any sounds of footsteps, talking or the flash of clothing. Nothing seemed to peek out beyond the dense jungle. Laying the paddle next to the gun, Slade quietly slipped into the water and pulled the boat on shore. Eye flickering across the beach, he quickly tied the boat to a tree and covered it with some debris.

Halting, he allowed himself a brief pause to gather his wits. The silence was not a good sign. Could it be that the prison was already abandoned? If so, he better be quick and find any clues before the trail went cold. Running swiftly through the jungle, he made his way towards the center. It was the only direction Robin seemed to have come from when he had erupted out onto the beach.

Losing himself in the hunt, Slade halted when his eye spotted the worn tracks of running boots. Kneeling down, he touched the imprint softly. The dried dirt meant that the track was about a day or two old. Eying the ground, he spotted the next footstep and began to creep along the route.

The animals were silent except for the humming of awakening bugs. Suddenly, a foreign sound broke through the trees. Pausing, Slade crouched behind a large palm-leafed bush. Brushing back a branch, he spotted a guard shifting his pants while pushing back a rifle on his shoulder.

"Done yet?" yelled a high voice in a clustering of words that Slade did not understand.

"Yeah, yeah," The guard straightened himself once more before turning his back to Slade to rejoin his companion.

Too bad the man never made it any further. Slade lunged out at him with a cobra's precision. One quick snap of the neck and the guard was down. Undressing the man free of his coat and rifle, Slade slipped on the coat and gripped the rifle hard. In a couple steps, he saw the waiting companion near a truck.

Taking off his hat, the guard slammed it against his thigh, "About time."

Looking up, the guard realized that the approaching man was not his companion. Before he could even scream, the rifle butt slammed into his face killing him instantly. As the body collapse to the ground in a heap, Slade ripped the hat away from limp fingers. One swift tug and the hat covered the metal plating, shading the orange in darkness.

Hopping into the truck, he fired it up. Glancing down at the map, Slade allowed himself a smirk before turning the truck around and driving off towards the prison. The putting of the engine encompassed the small drive till a rickety prison appeared to rise out of the jungle. Parking the truck near the entrance, Slade eyed the towers for any presence of the guards. Nothing greeted his sight except the barbed gate. Images of Robin's bloody hands flashed in his mind in the light of the cause of such wounds.

Shifting the truck to park, Slade slipped outside, swinging the rifle on his shoudler and glanced around once more. He could hear voices marking the presence of the guards, but otherwise they were beyond his sight. Jerking his hat lower down, Slade walked towards the gate, shoulders tense for any type of attack to come raining down on him. Yet, all that answered him was the slight rusting of the wind through the trees. The whole situation screamed to his doubtful mind to not follow through, that he was walking straight into a trap.

Yet, since when did Slade listen that voice of reason. Already his body was buzzing with anticipation for whatever this Maura lady would throw at him. She played with his toy and now he would destroy hers. The laws of the playgrounds and sibling boundaries of playing with one's things would be the only lines in this confrontation. No imposing adult figure with their views of justice and morals would get in the way of this fight.

Spotting a latch, Slade opened the gate ignoring the groaning sound of the gears. Laying the gate's lock on the edge of the frame so that it remained open, Slade swept his gaze around the open field that was littered with explosive burns. Tiny huts rimmed the field, a few of them damaged with debris or were totally gone.

Flickering his gaze, the villain caught sight of a small hut of what appeared to be the guardhouse. Men were clustered around the inside and entrance. An important meeting seemed to the only explanation of why all the guards were in one place, which made Slade's job both easier and harder.

Now, he just needed to find Maura or someone who knew anything about what had transpired here. Marching quietly down the courtyard, he gazed into the huts giving off the air of doing rounds. When he gazed into one near the end of the field, Slade stopped in surprise when startling green eyes peered out at him from the darkness.

"Wow, never conjured up a guy before. The probability of such an event occurring is .001."

A mumbled voice broke from the corner of the hut as a man raised himself off the ground. "Curt, what are you blabbering on about now…" Kyle spotted the immense figure in the doorway, "Oh, never seen you before. Guards usually don't come down here."

Slade tilted his head downward a bit, "New guy."

Kyle nodded, "Need help or something?"

"Actually," Slade tucked his hands into his coat pocket to look less intimidating, "I was wondering what happened here? Looks like a war zone."

The two prisoners shared a quick glance with each other. Whatever did happen it seemed that they did not or were forced not to tell anyone about it.

"Don't worry you two; I'll explain everything to him." The velvety voice of a woman with a hint of an Italian accent trickled over his shoulder.

Peering over, Slade locked his eye onto a woman in her mid-forties standing across from him. The chestnut brown hair was held up in a loose bun beneath the guard hat. Gray eyes sparkled with an intense intellect that made something click in Slade's mind: dangerous.

"Boss?" called out Kyle.

"Just get some sleep," replied Maura. Smiling, she rolled her shoulder, "This way for some whiskey?"

"Sounds good," muttered Slade, his mind now razor sharp.

Breaking away from the hut, Slade walked quietly off to Maura's left and slightly behind. This small, ordinary woman was the Boss seemed impossible at first glance. But now taking a closer look, he could see tell-tell signs of a viper. Arms uncrossed, walking at a regular, confident stride he could see the small tilt of the head to hear anything coming from his direction but also to keep an eye on him. Yet despite the relaxed aura, Slade could feel the tightening of caution build up in how her back shoulders began to straighten up ever so slightly.

Reaching the end of the prison, Maura glanced around before pushing away some massive branches from the wall. There was a large hole, the charred edges revealing that something explosive had been thrown at the wall. Ducking through the hole, the pair entered the jungle and trekked a couple more minutes before reaching a tiny cabin. Ferns draped the straw roof so densely that not even the smallest of moonlight could pierce through. From the damp soil, grass sprung upwards into a tangled mess that would make a knob of fishing line seem like heaven. Somehow, Maura found a small path through the wild grass reaching the rotting, moss-cover door first. Her hand turned the rusted knob and gave a little push. Stepping right after her, Slade took in the cobwebs and musky smell. The scrap sound against wood sent the keen eye flying to the source where a small flame leapt from the match to the wick of a lantern. The warm candlelight created a glow in the small cabin enough for Slade to take in his surroundings. No one had been here for awhile. Only a collapsed cot and a small metal box remained in the small enclosure.

"Our prison used to expand out a bit more. This cabin used to be one of the guards sleeping quarters. But, they all now sleep in barracks right next to the wall so this one fell out of repair." Maura carried the lantern with her and set it next to the metal box. Bending down, she lifted the lid and flashed a smile. Reaching in, she pulled out a half bottle of Jack Daniels whiskey. "Will this do?"

Slipping off the rifle and leaning it against the wall, Slade nodded, "Yep." Watching Maura produce two glasses, he let the question slip. "How did you know it was still here?"

A slight pause and Slade knew that she was weighing her words carefully. "That's an odd question."

"I'm a bit of a critical guy," added Slade, letting a bit of nervousness enter his tone, "It's just that you said it was-"

"Abandoned for awhile and it was, but you see…" Maura's lips twitched downwards for a split second, "I put it here yesterday."

Truth. Slade's eye narrowed as Maura poured the golden liquid into one of the glasses. Her lips continued to move, "And why? Because I knew."

In that instant, Slade realized that Maura had seen through him, that his cover was blown away in three words. Time slowed as his hand reached behind his back for his pistol while the other ripped the hat off his head so he see the last look on his enemy's face. In front, he watched as Maura grabbed the glass and threw the liquid right on him. His hand latched onto the rubber hand and he smirked mentally. With a quick snap of his wrist, Slade pulled the pistol free from his pants. Yet just as the gun reached his rib cage the lantern hit his chest. Flames spilled out catching the beads of whiskey, setting them on fire.

Maura rose from her crouched position, her eyes narrowed into slits as an indifferent expression fell over her face. In front of her, Slade's form staggered backwards, the pistol falling out of his hand in pure shock at what was happening to him. The large body twisted while his arms tried to beat out the flames that danced across his skin and close to his face. As the uniform jacket brunt to ashes, the black body suit that was his armor was revealed to the world.

Stepping forward, Maura grabbed the pistol, aimed and fired straight at Slade's heart. The force from the shot sent the failing body to twist and slam through the door. Collapsing a few feet away in the dense grass, the fire sizzled out leaving behind a smoking corpse lying face first into the dirt.

Empting out the barrel, the five remaining bullets fell onto the dusty floor. Grabbing the bottle of whisky, Maura walked outside, picking up the rifle and cocking the barrel with her single hand. "I know you're still alive Deathstroke. Your immortality status is as terrifying as your skill with the blade." Taking a sip, she turned slightly to fix her gray eyes onto the twitching bare hands. "Gloating is a common trait amongst us villains and as much I as know one shouldn't do that, I cannot but help myself…Slade."

A truly dark smile brightened up the glint of satisfaction that danced in her eyes when those black fingers clutched weakly at the dirt. "I know all about you Slade and your little sessions with Robin. Yes, he was here in my prison and yes he screamed and yelled till his lungs gave out. He _was_ quite a strong-willed bird."

Maura took a step back as Slade's arms trembled with exhaustion or pure rage. She couldn't tell but it didn't matter. Not anymore. She was a retired woman now and she deserved one more wild night. Laughter bubbled up her throat. It was time to drop all the illusions of a dignified Boss and become the corrupted, manipulative villain that would make her father proud. Like an old saying said 'when you stare into the abyss the abyss stares back at you' and she had become the prime example for it in all her years at the prison.

Letting the laughter spill from her lips, she let it fall onto Slade's ears knowing that it would anger him some more. Him and Robin were truly alike that it wasn't much of a challenge in finding what made this infamous criminal explode.

"Oh yes, I said 'was.' Taking another sip, Maura stared off into the jungle. "Unlike you and your blackmails, I broke the bird's wings. You should have seen him crawling, begging, screaming, shrinking away from human touch…" She paused as movement caught her attention from her peripheral vision. Slade was trying to rise himself on two shaky arms.

Driving the nail into her coffin, Maura lowered her voice into a seductive whisper full of dark pleasure, remembering how Robin described that unearthly purr of Slade in one of their sessions. "I made him shed rivers of tears. To cradle a broken, crying hero…Mmmmm, nothing can replace that." Shaking her head, Maura sent a smirk straight at the blazing gray eye that was glaring at her from over a broad black shoulder, "It's a shame you never witnessed such a fall from grace."

That small figure of the woman was a major contradiction to that twisted smirk on her face. Tucking an arm under his chest, Slade dug his fingers into his wound, plucking the bullet out of his heart. The melted vest could not stop the bullet from piercing his skin, but it did slow down the bullet, making it stop almost halfway before it completely went through his heart. If that had happened, he would be out for the count for at least a couple days. The half-injured heart immediately finished repairing itself. Dropping the bloody metal on the ground, Slade groaned as he rolled onto his feet, his black, charred, skin on his hands pulled at raw nerves. His skin would take a bit longer to heal than his heart.

Yet, this physical pain was nothing. Nothing could compare to the raging inferno that was his pride. Maura was mocking him, dragging him through the mud of shame. She had broken Robin. Try as he might, Slade might have gotten a tear or two from the boy in response to pain, but not rivers. He had seen Robin beg but not the begging that accompanied screaming and crawling. From the geniune glee emitting from the voice, he knew that Maura wasn't exaggerating. What she had made Robin do was real and it fueled that rage even more.

Where before Slade might have killed Maura of quickly; the woman now earned a slow, torturous death. Slade rose upwards and turned as if he was some nightmarish creature. White teeth grinded against each other, making the captured snarl sound like a rabid dog. His chest, which was on the verge of explosion, heaved painfully.

"How…dare…you…" snarled the darkness.

Raising a hand to cover her mouth, Maura giggled quietly creating an appearance of a shy school girl. "How dare I? That's one weak comeback, reminds me of something my grandmother might say."

A burst of wind roared past her ears. Leaping to the right, she watched as the freight train that was Slade complete a punch. Yet, she realized that the moment his fist hit air, Slade pivoted on his right ankle to turn around and bring his left fist flying at her once more. As the arm came closer, Maura stepped forward and slammed the bottle straight upon it.

Glass and whiskey flew everywhere. Some of the sharp projectiles embedded themselves into his arm. Ducking behind the right arm, with the remaining neck and jagged top, she drove the weapon into Slade's stomach.

Backing away, she halted near the cabin wall, taking in a few needed breaths. She should have kept up her training but then again, she knew that Slade bested her in stamina, skill and agility no matter what.

Slade took in a sharp breath as he removed the bottle from his stomach. Blood oozed out him, dripping onto green leaves. Eying his injured left arm, he dropped the glass bottle and began to pick out one of the major pieces in his arm. The pain was able to take to his mind off of the agonizing healing from the lower wound. The fight was something he had not planned. He figured to take this woman out in less than five minutes, ten max. But the burns still rubbed against his nerves making it hard for his body to move forward and not collapse when wind ran over the sensitive skin. It was all about mind over matter for now…and buying himself time.

Arching back upright, Slade focused his attention on Maura. "Is that all you have?"

"The question is," Maura titled her head downwards, "Is that all you've got? For, let me tell you. Robin put up a better fight even when he was scared to death."

Cracking his neck, Slade tried to keep Maura talking. "Why are you telling me such things?"

Maura shook her head, "Not telling." Without another word, she raised the rifle, aimed and pulled the trigger. Only a soft click was heard between the pair. Maura blinked, letting her disappoint flash briefly on her face.

Then to Slade's surprise, he watched the woman run straight at him swinging the rifle over her right shoulder. As her left fist flew at his face, Slade raised his right arm to block it. With a quick shift, Slade was able to dodge a kick aimed directly at his knee. Applying weight to his right, Slade pushed the woman off of him catching her off balance.

Not one for standing idly by, Slade took in a deep breath to ease him through the throb that was now his skin and attacked. A rifle butt slammed into his face with such ferocity that it rattled his teeth as the rifle snapped in half sending splinters of wood into the air. Joining the wood was a cracked metal mask. The two-toned mask fell on the forest floor, spinning on its edge till it slowed in speed and clambered to a stop with the front of it face down.

Maura soaked in the revealed face of Slade and could only smile, quirking her eyebrow at his features. "Never pictured you to be so…dignified."

The answer to her statement was a flash of a metal blade and before she knew it blood gushed out from a major cut near her right wrist. Her hand dropped the remains of the rifle quickly and for a split moment she thought she was going to bleed to death. But thankfully, the cut had not hit a major artery and was running up and down her arm. Maura found herself opening her mouth when a charred fist rammed into her temple.

It no longer mattered that his hands were still throbbing with burns or that the skin had cracked allowing blood to ooze onto pitch skin. All Slade could think about was to hurt this woman. Red filled his vision and drowned his soul. Punch, punch, slam against her face with the bottom of his forearm, Slade let satisfaction fill him as her body collapsed on the ground, blood spilling out of her mouth. Twirling the bloodstained blade in his hand, Slade drove it home into Maura's hand, nailing it to the ground. Hands shaking badly, the villain realized that from here on out, he would have to fight with his feet in order to allow his burnt hands a chance to heal.

Maura gurgled out a scream as a lose tooth fell out of her mouth. Her honor drove Maura not to scream too loudly and her mind thanked itself for telling the men to ignore any sounds that came from the jungle tonight. This was her problem and she would deal with it in her manner. Lying in green, Maura blinked away the white flashes of pain and fought to find the yellow rage that was waiting to be unleashed. Nothing came to call except the stability of the brown soil of which was her goal. Funny how she secretly always wanted to break from the ground and now all she wanted to do was return back to the earth.

Her blurry vision caught a growing shadow. Rolling over her injured hand, Maura saw the steel boot land where her head was a few seconds ago. Pulling out the knife, she slashed at Slade's leg only watching as it was kicked away. Glancing around, she saw a thick branch. Reaching out, she grabbed the branch and used to block an oncoming kick. Feeling herself being pushed into the ground, Maura kicked upwards hoping for the best.

Slade immediately leapt backwards as he saw her foot go between his legs. For a millisecond, he let himself be relieved that the foot did not make contact before snarling out at her. Maura didn't waste time and rolled up onto her feet, sprinting out to the side as she slammed the branch into his stomach wound. It didn't matter how fast the man healed, such a wound would still sting.

And it did for Slade keeled over. The villain felt his newly rebuilt muscles tear slightly allowing for fresh blood to leak. Growling, Slade lunged at Maura, shifting his body so he collided with her with the side of his shoulder. Tackled backwards, Maura felt her body slam into the shaky side of the cabin. Slade pinned his eye on the squirming woman and drove his elbow into the woman's sternum resulting in a painful gasp of air.

Black dots swam into Maura's vision. "You al-" gasp "ready have the answer you seek…"

Slade found himself frowning, "I doubt that."

Those gray eyes shimmered with mockery, "Why you were, ugh…pinned…and" another groan escaped her lips, "why Robin…is differ-rent?"

Knowing that Maura was trying to distract, Slade kept his pressure up. "Yes, that's one of the many questions I have for you. And you will answer them all in time."

Maura weakly shook her head, "It…is…simple…It is why-gasp- you came out here in the…the first pl-place."

Slade felt himself slack briefly as a memory of him coming out to the Indonesian islands flashed in his mind. How had-

Maura quickly took advantage as she rammed a palm hard into his shoulder, popping it out of its socket. Staggering backwards, Slade cursed briefly and popped it in. Spinning around, he pushed away Maura's words and focused on the task at hand. He saw Maura regain her footing and swing the branch straight at his head like a baseball bat. He couldn't help but admire this woman's tolerance to pain as her bleeding hand that had been stabbed drove the branch forward.

But it was too late for Maura. The tables had turned on the Boss who once had control over a whole universe within a volcano.

Grabbing the rest of the glass shards from his left arm, Slade used the arm to block the branch as he flung out the glass at Maura. The woman ducked but she wasn't lucky enough. Deep cuts on her face and shallower ones on her neck blossomed upon her dirt stain skin.

Twisting his left arm, Slade grabbed a sturdy hold on the branch. Giving one strong tug, he smirked when Maura's gray eyes widened ever so slightly when she spotted flakes of charred skin fall like snow.

"Here's the first question, did you first break Robin's arms or legs first?" Slade couldn't help but chuckle at the flash of fear in that once cocky face. Then that chuckle faded and Slade pursed his lips tightly. Maura's fear died out and that annoying confidence was back again.

"Arms?" quipped Maura.

The simple joking tone made him tremble with rage. But the single thing that finally made Slade snap were those gray eyes gazing up at him with a metallic glint of a steely soul. Those eyes that he saw for first the time were staring up at him much like how a single eye would stare at him every time he stared into a mirror. Maura was him despite the swollen and bleeding face and cut up body. There was no doubt about that now.

Memories of Robin's ease around him fell into place. Of course, if the boy had been broken by Maura then it would be safe to assume that he had developed a sort of Stockholm syndrome. And trust back into the real world, he would seek out anyone who resembled his torturer.

And this mere fact that he was staring at himself made Slade realize that this woman had not only smeared his name and took his bird, but in a sense stole his identity. If it was intentional or not was irrelevant to him. All that mattered was there could only be one of him.

The dam that was restraint exploded in a massive show of force. Pulling back his arm, Slade drove his fist into Maura's side feeling sick glee as he heard and felt the crack of ribs. Maura's scream was soft but her hand let go the branch as she collapsed on her knees. Cradling her chest, the woman had no time to react when Slade's knee made contact with her face. Slade saw a mixture of colors as contact was made: thick blood-red rage, boiling yellow tension, pitch black intent, piercing white clarity. And in his mind's pulsing gray steel eye, Slade clutched onto tattered green feathers of a bird he once owned.

From this chaos that was Slade, hissed an unnatural voice, "He was mine! False accusation can be erased, but breaking something that doesn't belong to you!"

Maura didn't even fight back when she felt the large hand grab her left ankle and with a defiant twist dislocated her leg. The earth shattering scream was abrupt, yet it was music to the man's ears.

Grabbing the back of her shirt, Slade hauled the bleeding woman up to his chest. Grabbing her chin, he twisted her head so that her semi-conscience eyes stared up into his. "You might look like me, woman, but-"

Maura let out a gurgle laugh, "You're…you're mistak-ken…Robin's not yours…he's mine…no matter what…"

Slade bit back a snarl, trying to reign in the bloodlust to kill her here and now. "This is far from over."

With that, he took her right wrist and snapped it in half. A silent scream escaping from her lips was all that marked Maura's journey into oblivion.

**-Present-**

Slade blinked his eye and found himself reclining on a metal chair with a blank computer screen in front of him. His whole body ached from the extraneous activities he had done in the past two weeks. For a moment, Slade wanted to be lazy for once in his life and just sit on the chair. He felt utterly drained. It had been a very long time since he let himself loose like that. Every memory he sought was all a blur of colors. Giving up, the only villain left now with granite eyes sighed softly into still air.

"Had your lazy day already," muttered Slade as he glanced over to a small room. The door was wide open revealing the blood-stained floors, walls and metal table. The blood was now a rustic color reminding him that he had deposited what remained of Maura's corpse in the trash dump outside of Jump City a couple days ago.

The woman had survived a long time and when her final breath exited her smiling lips, truth dawned on Slade. She had been ready to die since the moment she had spoken her first word to Slade. Every action and word was placed with accurate precision in order to push him to kill her, to make him lose his temper. The victory of destroying his enemy was short lived as Slade saw the fruition of her plan come into the light. He had done exactly what she wanted: to end her life. And somehow, she had managed to carry her secrets to the grave.

To be played like a violin made Slade's blood boil once more. Yet now, reflecting back at the 'quality' time he spent with Maura, something peaceful settled over him. Batman and Robin provided Slade with challenges he much needed. But, he could always beat them or allow the heroes a short victory. Maura, on the other hand, had provided Slade with a challenge in terms of dealing with himself.

To both defeat and lose to her made him ponder if in the end, he had learned anything. In truth, Slade learned more than he needed about her past life in the Mafia. But when regarding Robin, the prison or her methods, Maura went silent…only allowing screams to burst into the air.

"She truly was something…"

The soft sentence made a tiny wave of guilt rise in him. She had been an enemy that had pushed all the right buttons in him. In the short time he had known her; Slade now knew that there would never be another one like her. No one to taunt him like she did, fight him with such conviction, smile at him with calculating eyes…

To let his emotions take control of him like that and destroy a good challenge was something he would slap himself for awhile. Slade had acted like a rampaging animal, with no sense of logic, his only goal to administer pain. If anything, he had acted like Robin.

Slade eased forward, his mind halting on that name. Wait a minute. He was wrong. There was one person out there that resembled Maura could even surpass her and present him with the ultimate challenge.

Smirking behind his mask, Slade reached out and powered up the screen. As the soft blue light gathered force, the mastermind knew it was time to see if his own plan had come in fruition.

**-Titans Tower-**

Robin stopped and watched as his door slide quietly shut. A void filled him ever since reading Maura's letter. She had sounded so…finite, like she knew that death was knocking on her door. And considering that Slade had left them, he knew that the villain and Maura would have to meet some time in the future. Fear and grief welled up in him, leaving Robin to question why he felt such feelings at a woman who caused him so much pain but at the same time eased it away.

Walking down the hallway, he pushed away his uneasiness and gathered up his courage to face the Titans. Each time it was becoming harder and harder and at times the faces of his captors took the places of his friends.

Reaching the entrance to the lobby, he eyed each Titan. "Hi."

"Rob," whispered Cyborg.

The soft tone made Robin's lips twitch slightly. It was then he noticed that the Titans were gathered near the computer consol. And on that massive screen was Slade's metallic mask, his ever piercing gray eye staring straight at him declaring a silent declaration that only he could hear:

You're still mine.

--

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed that. To tell you the truth, I have no clue when the next chapter will be up. Hopefully I can post it a bit faster than this one. Well it's late and I gotta run, so take care! And a couple more days till The Dark Knight comes out XD


	37. Growing Pains

Disclaimer: Don't own any of them.

A/N: I'm on a Dark Knight high, let me tell ya: freakin AWESOME movie. Sooooooooo gonna see it again. Hehehehe. I could talk about it for awhile, but gotta restrain myself. Man, Bale and Ledger were great together, a true hero and villain relationship there. And Gordon, I loved how he finally got some screen time to shine. And Harvey Dent was a tragic tale which was handled pretty dang good. But that should be enough about the movie, don't want to ramble on even more. Thankfully I'm writing this next chappie listening to 30 Seconds to Mars (whose songs fit to Robin in a strange) to distract me.

And thanks for all the great reviews on the last chapter and hanging in there you guys. Cookies and ice-cream for all!!

**Ch. 37: Growing pains**

The silence since Robin's entry stretched into eternity. Movement was suspended except for two pairs of eyes that were locked in a never-ending stare down. Three other pairs painted imaginary circles in the air, while the last pair of violet was slowly making its climb up to the giant screen.

Raven whispered, "What do you want Slade?"

The named villain broke his gaze from Robin's form, shifting that steel eye down at the witch, "And here I had thought that you were still the brains in this outfit, my dear."

"I am _not_ your dear," hissed the woman.

Slade chuckled, his deep timber voice vibrating into their bones. They could feel the mocking laughter underneath it. "I hope I have not interrupted something crucial."

Cyborg crossed his arms, "No…" sparing a glance at Robin, he continued, "not yet."

The glance was not lost to Slade, whose eye focused back on the bird to note any changes. All he saw was a weary form, whose shoulders were dropping slowly as cheeks seemed to sink into a hollow look.

"If you want the money-" Cyborg's stern voice filled the lobby.

"The deal did not concern money," interrupted Slade, his voice losing its' mirth.

Beastboy burst into a nervous laugh. Wrapping his arms across his middle, the changeling continued to spill. "You're funny. Never thought you'd be, but I gotta hand it to ya dude. That was hilarious." Wiping imaginary tears from the corners of his eyes, Beastboy ceased laughing to lower his voice sound almost like Slade. "Money? What money?"

Seeing where the youngest member was going with his imitation, Starfire and Cyborg quickly followed suit. Cyborg pulled out of himself a few chuckles.

"Truly, who ever knew that you were such a joker," giggled the alien princess.

Immediately, as if they could read each other minds, Robin and Slade sent heated glares at Starfire.

"Star, don't," stated the void but there was a trace of that deep growl she had heard when Robin had been fighting Mad Mob.

"Don't even compare me to that…clown," sneered Slade's voice, a dark anger revealing itself for a split second.

Starfire felt herself tremble under the glares, her innocent mind not knowing why she had received such harsh remarks. Feeling her frightened state, Beastboy leaned in and whispered into her ear.

"It's ok, Star, you don't know who the Joker is," comforted Beastboy.

"But-"

"Consider yourself lucky," shivered Beastboy, his eyes shooting over to Robin who was now staring out the window his mind a million miles away. "You don't want to know that wacko."

Starfire nodded, sending the changeling a small smile to show her gratitude.

"Anyways," drawled out Cyborg to pull the two back into the present situation, "Look Slade can't we do this some other time."

"Why? Is it so hard to find a box?" purred Slade, his gray eye narrowing in warning.

Eyes shot quickly over to Robin, fear flashing on their faces. Yet, the once leader of the Titans seemed oblivious to the conversation, eyes still fixed on the world outside.

Raven swallowed quietly, "No."

Slade nodded curtly, "Then drop the box off at the warehouse where we made the deal at midnight. If you don't…then the citizens of Jump City will suffer the consequences." Cutting the line, Slade left the Titans to the crackling sound of static.

Reaching out, Raven shut off the screen, "I'll go get-"

"For his help, you agreed to give Slade a box?" The quiet voice surprised the Titans. They were expecting the rage-filled yells to burst from the raven haired hero.

But yet again, their hopes for the normal were dashed away like the colorful leaves of fall. Cyborg, Beastboy, Raven and Starfire moved in closer to each other as they made their way up to where Robin stood standing.

Shoulders slightly slumped forward; Robin's frame seemed to become lost in the sweats. Despite being back amongst society, prison life clung to Robin like a leech. And it didn't help that the Titans were beginning to think that Robin didn't want to go back to normal, that in a twisted way _he_ was the one clinging to the identity of being an inmate.

Tilting his head downwards a bit, so his loose raven locks partially covered his mask eyes, Robin broke his gaze from the window. "And it isn't any ordinary box. No…Slade knows what he wants…" His voice fell into a whisper as that blazing eye of possession flashed before him.

"Man," Cyborg sighed. He had a feeling that this conversation would pop up, but he had hoped it would happen after their first big talk after Robin's opening up. "You've got to remember, we were getting desperate. I know, I know. I hate to say it, but we were!"

"Desperate times, call for desperate measures," piped in Beastboy. Cyborg sent him a stern glare to silence the younger man. Beastboy smiled weakly before taking a step back.

Tugging at his thumbs, Robin gazed up at Cyborg. "It's the box containing all my research and artifacts of him, isn't it?"

It wasn't a question. It was a statement. Cyborg gulped, feeling a bit scared at how this new Robin would react to such a truth. "Ma-maybe." The small squeak was out of character for the oldest member.

The white lens tilted towards Raven, "You agreed to give away vital information to one of the most dangerous criminals?"

If the rebuke fazed her, Raven didn't show it. "He doesn't know what's in the box, who says we have to give him everything."

The three Titans grinned at Raven's statement. The girl had a brilliant point. There was no way Slade would know all of the true contents in the box.

Cyborg nodded eagerly, tapping his finger on his chin. "That's a good idea. We'll give him back some of his broken toys, newspaper clippings and his mask-"

"Not the mask," snapped Robin, his eyes narrowing into slits.

Surprise at the change, Cyborg felt that he had enough of Robin telling him what to do. "Yes, the mask, Robin. It's time you let go of this obsession with the man. And it ain't like the mask is worth something. Heck, it almost killed you last time with the dust!"

Robin shook his head, an old familiar stubborn streak flaring to life. "I said no. That mask is mine now. You can give the rest to him, but not that one."

"What the hell is your problem?" asked Beastboy. "One moment you're all quiet and don't give a care-"

Robin's attention locked onto the green hero, "I do care. I care more than any of you know of. It's just that I know Slade…I _know_ him."

"Oh really," rebuked Cyborg, "Then do enlighten us, cause if we don't give him back the mask, then he might catch on that the box is not complete."

"He'll know anyway with or without the mask. It's not about the possessions in it," Robin eased back on the anger that was rumbling in him. No one could have that mask. If there was the slightest residue of the hallucinogen dust on it, anyone could reproduce it. In the long run, it would mean that there would be more casualties, that he would no longer be the last to be scarred by its effects. And he _had_ to be the last. "The box symbolizes all my hard work on trying to figure out who Slade is. If he gets his hands on it, it means that I'm back to square one, that no matter what I do he'll always be on top, always be five steps ahead."

The Titans' closed their mouths. None of them viewed the box in such a manner before.

"Power play," whispered Raven.

"Exactly," said Robin.

"No," Cyborg shook his head, "Sorry Rob, but if we don't give him the box with the mask in it to make it convincing, then something bad is going to happen."

"We could always booby-trap it," Beastboy exclaimed, "Give him the box then BAM, cage him up and throw him in jail."

Starfire laid a hand on Beastboy's shoulder, "It would not work, for all we know the real Slade might not be there."

Beastboy's eyes drooped, "It was a good plan."

Raven sparked the next debate, turning her full attention to Robin, "Well, do you have any plans?"

"Don't give into his demands, no matter what."

Cyborg couldn't help but scoff. Robin frowned softly, "What was that for?"

"Don't give in, no matter what," repeated the oldest Titan. "Like the time you interrogated a security officer using the skills Slade taught you."

Since his arrival, Robin's face finally fell apart in an explosion of surprise. "Wh-what?"

Feeling it his duty to continue on, Cyborg braced himself. "We heard about you torturing a security guard from Wayne Enterprises while you were under Slade's apprenticeship. Look, we understand that you did it to protect us and we'll pay that back by taking that cursed box back to Slade. With Slade out of the picture, maybe you can finally open up about the prison-"

"Where did you hear such a lie?" snapped Robin, his shock vaporized in the heat of embarrassment.

"Slade."

"And you trusted him?"

"Well in context of the situation and the fact that you never told us anything, we did to an extent!"

Taking a step forward, Robin leaned forward, "And what context would that be?"

Cyborg frowned and leaned forward, taking up the challenge, his voice rising. "We had two guards and were questioning them to find your whereabouts. But nothing worked, so we let Slade deal with them."

Anger at his teammates wanted Robin to strike out and beat each one till they cried out their apologies. But disappointment draped her arms around his body, holding him in place. "You let Slade kill two innocent people…"

"Hey, we didn't hear anything and see nothing, so-"

"He probably broke their necks or strangled them."

Cyborg felt curiosity tug at him as Robin's voice softened, his eyes dropping downwards. He already had the feeling that the boy was lost in memory. Before he vanished, Robin never let his mind drift. Nowadays though, when confronted, Cyborg would watch Robin drift away before him, a blank expression falling on his face. So much reflection and pauses made Cyborg feel that he had seen this type of behavior somewhere. Eying Raven, he noticed her features had tightened sensing the same thing. "How would you know that?"

"During my apprenticeship, Slade did capture a security officer. He ordered me constantly to torture the man into talking. I said no…"

"Till the part where Slade showed you the trigger," added Beastboy.

Robin shook his head and took a couple steps back, "No."

The Titans felt their mouths go dry. Robin bit the corner of his lip and ran a hand through his hair. "Even with his thumb right over the trigger, I couldn't do it. Giving into his demands was not a choice in my mind. I had already given him my identity and reputation to save your lives but I couldn't give him my morals…my soul. He realized that and killed the man right in front of me with a quick snap…before he turned and…"

Silence fell on the group as the truth shed light into their worlds. Robin had not done the same thing they did. But still, their minds worked to justify their actions. If they had not let Slade have his way, they would not have found Robin. It was a necessary act. There were no other options. Just like now. They needed to remove all negative objects that would remind Robin of any type of confinement and that box was one of the main sources. With him out of his room and the box gone, Robin would be able to move forward.

The Titans had to believe it. They just had to believe that the probable death of two victims was not their fault.

Inhaling deeply, Robin let the phantom pains of the beating he had received wash through him. Opening his eyes, he regarded the Titans in a new light taking in their pondering faces. They were still children, learning the ropes of being a hero that expanded beyond Jump City. The Titans were strong, but they did not have enough experience in dealing with the truly psychopathic and mastermind villains. In a strange sense, he had been lucky to grow up in the dark, twisted city of Gotham City where it was filled to the brim with such criminals.

"Robin."

Raven's soft voice filtered through his thoughts trying to break free from the turn of events. Sliding his tired eyes at her, Robin could see that the persecution was about to begin.

"Were you ever in solitary confinement?"

Robin blinked as Raven pushed forward, the strain of keeping her emotions in check evident in the twisting of her sleeves. "The way you move, talk, those long moments were you stare into space are all characteristic of someone who has been isolated for a long time. So I ask-"

"Yes, I was locked away once or twice for bad behavior," responded Robin, "I was also…" Pausing, Robin tried to force the word tortured past his lips, but he couldn't. After all these weeks of recuperating, he couldn't see what he went through as simply a torture session. It was that but so much more. And in that acknowledgement, Robin realized that he was truly messed up in the head. Insanity had taken root in his mind yet Sanity still remained a bright force in the darkness.

"Tortured," filled in Cyborg.

Robin nodded, feeling confidence fill him. Maura was insane in her methods; Slade was insane in his obsession and Batman was insane in his promise. On the other hand, Curt was sane in his advice; Mad Mob was sane in his greed and Joker was sane in his jokes. And in that context, he could be insane in his acts but sane in his words. Just like his two identities, the goodness and evilness in his heart, Robin could balance his insane and sane mind.

This was who he was now. A man walking on the tightrope of existence.

Nodding more fiercely, Robin smirked, "Yes I was tortured. Tortured into fighting senseless battles, tortured into confinement and tortured into drugs" "_Don't forget tortured into confessions_," added his mind.

"Battles?" questioned Cyborg.

"Con-finement?" stuttered Starfire.

"Drugs!" yelled Beastboy.

"Yes," stated Robin. "And that is why I can't be here. I'm not Robin anymore."

"Don't say that!" cried Starfire, "Sure you have gone through many a terrible things, but we are your friends and we can help you."

"No, you can't Star." Robin let his smirk disappear, letting sadness creep onto his face, "I've gotta do this alone."

"No you don't!" Cyborg marched forward and grabbed a hold on Robin's shoulders. Shaking him slightly as if to knock some sense into the raven-haired hero, the eldest member felt himself begin to break, "You don't have to do this alone. We're friends, no scratch that, we're family. And as such, we stay by each other through thick and thin and we help each other. So you were tortured, do you really think you were the only one to suffer?"

Anger flashed in the black and red eyes of the massive boy. Robin flinched slightly as the fingers dug into his flesh. Steadying himself from Cyborg's onslaught, Robin waited out the storm.

"Well you weren't, you hear me Robin? We did things we're not proud and have to live with the consequences for the rest of our lives." Cyborg slowly let go of Robin, staggering backwards as if he had been punched in the gut, "We know that you're not the same, but neither are we. This mission…this mission…"

Raven laid her hand softly on Cyborg's shoulder, violet eyes softening as she took in the shuddering form of her friend. "We all took a hard look into ourselves to find you, Robin. Will you take our sacrifices and throw them into our faces saying that it was all for nothing?" The softness disappeared and when those eyes locked onto Robin, a hint of red was glowing softly in them. "Are you that selfish and cold-hearted?"

The stares burning in anticipation for his answer piled upon Robin's shoulders. Yet the man merely folded his arms across his chest, "Maybe."

Mouths opened to retaliate but Robin raised his hand silencing them. "Listen, it's clear from my end that you guys aren't ready for this darker me, it was easy to see that when I was fighting Mad Mob. You all act as if nothing has changed and it's making me sick. I don't want to go back to the past."

Starfire reached up and wiped a small tear away, "Ro-"

A commanding glance made her stop mid-sentence. The restrained darkness that had ghosted the boat and revealed itself at the school was now seeping out from the small figure. Fixing his gaze at Cyborg, Robin leveled his voice to an emotionless tone. "It also seems that none of you have been thinking about yourselves. You've all been trying to make sure that I accept what's happen to me and move on, but the truth is I don't need it. You four however do."

"We're fine," murmured Beastboy.

"Oh really?" Fixing his gaze on the changeling, Robin sneered, "Then how come Cyborg almost had a breakdown and how did you all get yourself captured by Mad Mob and played like a violin by Slade?"

"I resent that," snapped Cyborg.

Robin marched forward and poked the African-American hero straight in the heart, "I trained you all better than that. And you would have prevented such events, if you weren't distracted by fear but mostly guilt." Narrowing his eyes, Robin leaned forward making Cyborg lean back in weariness. "It's that guilt that almost got you all killed. Guilt that you have to accept and move on before it leads to your death or a loved one."

Breaking away, Robin turned and eyed each Titan, "That goes for each one of you. You said that I wasn't the only one suffering and I acknowledge that. That's why I'm disbanding the Teen Titans till you all heal and are ready for active duty once more."

Right when he finished, screams erupted in the lobby.

"What you can't do that?"

"What the hell?"

"How-what-why-I'm so lost!"

"Robin!"

Cyborg lunged forward, grabbed a fist full of the sweatshirt and yanked Robin off his feet, pulling him straight up to his face, "You can't do that!"

Prying himself loose, Robin let himself drop to the floor quietly. "I can do that. As my last act as leader, I'm shutting down the Titans till you all have had a fitful vacation and reevaluate why you are heroes."

Cyborg was about to snarl out once more, yet Robin snapped back with the ferocity of a viper. "As for me, I quit. I'm not longer a Teen Titan so don't come calling for me."

Pivoting on his foot, Robin heard Starfire' soft, trembling voice halt him in his departure, "What of the citizens of Jump City? Do they not need protection?"

Robin let his shoulders sag ever so briefly. Turning his gaze onto her, he let his stare soften to take in her crying form. "They have a great police force and Titans East can come to their aid. If anything, you can call in the Justice League if you want. But they'll be fine, Star. Jump City is a good city."

Smiling for her, Robin let her grateful small smile fill him. Nodding, he finished his turn and walked out of the lobby. As the doors closed behind him, he heard the rising discussion between the true Teen Titans debate what they're next step should be. He had successfully turned the persecution that was meant for him, to the Titans themselves. The foundations of doubt and lies which Slade laid helped him burn the rest of the bridges that tied him to his old image. Maura would be proud

Thankfully, Starfire asking that question made him feel all the better in the aftermath. He was leaving Jump City in good hands. When the Titans would return after their break, they would be stronger than before and shine brightly displaying that there were such things as hope, justice and love in the world.

And that was a symbol he could never become, nor wished to be.

Steps morphing into a full out sprint, Robin realized that it was time to live up to Batman and Slade's expectations. Picking up the reins of a crueler existence, Robin let a mask of indifference fall into place. Time was ripe for the birth of a darker hero: the death of a robin gave rise to a hawk.

--

A/N: Yes, I updated and not a full month has passed by yet. So proud. But sad for I must warn you all, I figure this story has only a few more chapters left. With that note said, have some chocolate. Take care!


	38. Crossroads

Disclaimer: With everything going on, you would think DC would allow someone to claim ownage on their characters...

A/N: Whew, I can finally post this chapter. After all the hecticness of moving and getting the Internet finally working, this chapter is finally done.

**Chapter 38: Crossroads**

It was an hour and a half to midnight. An eerie quietness filled the docks, with a slight fog rising off from the ocean. With a crescent moon covered by a thick blanket of clouds a stage of creepiness presented itself on the wooden planks.

Walking with measured steps, the figure of a tall and massive figured moved through the fog and shadows as if it was his home. Halting near a pile of boxes, the shadow cast a scrutinizing glance around the small open area inside the warehouse. It seemed that he was the first person to arrive at the meeting place.

Perfect. Taking in a few steps, Slade paused when he noticed a square mass on the floor begin to take shape. It was only a few inches away from another stack of boxes and had blended easily in the background. But now on closer inspection, the villain realized that the pristine shape of the yellowish brown box with a snug top did not belong amongst the worn crates.

It seemed the Titans had beaten him, but no matter. If his carefully placed words did their job, the team would collapse in a matter of moments. And with the team down, he would show Robin the falsehoods of being a Titan and take the boy willingly away from the path of righteousness. And given that the he was still healing from his time with Maura, the boy's mind would be exposed allowing Slade to play with his thoughts and motivations.

Taking a step back, Slade was on the verge of merging back into the shadows when he noticed movement off to the right corner. His eye zeroed in on the small figure merging from the shadows. The lithe frame, unruly black hair and the white mask did little to hide the former identity of the newcomer. Yet the colors were not the same.

The uniform was slightly baggy, long sleeved and definitely made of cloth instead of spandex. A faded black was the main color with what appeared to be a blue V painted on the front and two blue strips running down the sleeves. It was a total change from the bright colors of green, red and yellow.

"Like the new uniform?" asked Robin, his voice steady in the darkness, arms folded behind his back.

"Interesting choice of colors," Slade responded, not sure how this turn of events would lead to. It seemed that Robin was no longer a weak individual. What a shame. "You're alone."

"Yes."

Slade shook his head and took a few steps so that he was now fully inside the warehouse. "Tsk, I thought you would have learn your lesson Robin."

Robin seemed to ignore the comment as he walked quietly over to the box, "Robin's…gone at the moment. But you can still call me that for now, I guess."

"Then what should I call you?"

"Don't really know." With that, Robin lined his foot flush with the back of the box and kicked it over to Slade, "There's the Titans' payment."

Slade raised his hand, "With all due respect, I'll open the box in a different location."

Robin scoffed, "It's not wired, Slade."

"Don't be offended that I don't believe you."

Robin smiled softly. Yet in the pale light Slade saw the thin, small line and found it a bit disturbing. This was no fake, adrenaline pumped smile. No. It was a smile he would see on his enemy's face when they knew something he did not.

Feeling the stirrings of anger and glee that the game was not yet over, Slade lowered his voice to a purr. "What is it, Robin?"

The smile widened. "Nothing much," Robin eased his hands to the front and held lightly in his left was a black and orange mask with a crack running down the orange side with a single hole for an eye.

Stillness filled Slade as he watched Robin walk towards him off to the right. Spinning the mask on his finger like a basketball, Robin halted in the entrance. "But that box is worthless without the mask isn't it?"

"You don't-"

"I know all about the dust, Slade. A farewell present for me or was it more of a last attempt to convert me into your apprentice again?" With a snap of his wrist, Robin tossed and caught the mask swiftly. Masked eyes narrowed slightly and the smile morphed into a grin of confidence. "Either way, it was a fun night. I almost died thanks to you."

Slade tilted his head downwards to glare at the boy, "I do not know of this dust you speak of. Just because-"

"_He_ told me everything Slade," interrupted Robin, his voice rising slightly, "How you were working with the nanobits, changing their programming in order to turn me when you were not around."

Slade felt this hidden card crumble in his hand. He had indeed worked on the dust in order to enforce his hold on Robin. With no evident results and the mere fact that the Titans appeared in his lair interrupted any future work. But he wouldn't show it to Robin. "What makes you think I want the mask? Clearly the dust has failed."

Robin turned his head and held the mask up so he was face to face with it, "It's too important. Just like the box has all my hard work, this mask holds yours." The young face tightened as a flash of dark rage burned his soul. "So much pain and suffering from something so small."

Warning bells rang through Slade's head, "Robin, what are you doing?"

Lost in his world, Robin gritted his teeth hard. He had faced the Titans and now it was his time to conquer Slade, both of them. "It ends here." Bending down and shifting so he was between the mask and Slade, Robin threw the mask like a Frisbee into the air.

"You brat!" Slade lunged forward but the mask flew by his outstretched hand. He and Robin could only watch as it skipped like a smooth rock over the water. With one final splash, it disappeared under the dark blue washing away all traces of the dust.

Clenching his fists to restrain himself from killing Robin right away, Slade turned his head locking his heated gaze with an exact restrained glare radiating off of the boy. Heated conversations collided within the supernova that exploded between them. The twitching of fingers, the tightening of muscles, lips tugging downwards and eyes blazing with untold worlds of painful promises formed the silent dialect between hero and villain. No words were needed. Each knew that this time it would be a battle that would only end in the hoping of death.

With a dancer's grace and perfectly timed movement, Robin twisted himself as a metal fist flew by his ribs. Drawing back his arm, Robin sent his own fist slamming at Slade's temple. And like in the old days, Slade shifted his massive body so his right hand caught the fist. It was a familiar dance that the two knew in their dreams. Slade narrowed his eye, knowing without doubt that Robin would push forward, which in turn would make him lose his balance.

However, Slade's expectations were disregarded. Jumping backwards, Robin yanked his capture fist free. The single eye rising ever slightly was all that betrayed Slade's surprise. With his body in mid-air, Robin kicked upwards sending his steel boots right into Slade's face. Finishing a back flip, Robin landed in a silent crouch on the ground at the same time Slade crashed onto a knee, his side facing the hero.

Robin felt himself pause, a memory of him in the same position staring across to find half of Slade's mask broken away. In a brief instance, the man's identity was revealed to the world. Yet, life was cruel and let the shadows hide any physical clues. So now, Robin found himself holding his breath as Slade's hand rose to check his mask.

"You had your one chance to see my face, Robin," wheezed Slade through his intact mask. "You will not be granted another."

In a blink of an eye, Slade's hand dashed to his belt and threw a spinning disk straight at the hero. Robin barely had time to roll to the side, covering his head as the disk exploded in a fury of light and shrapnel behind him. The pure force of the blast threw his light body into the air before slamming it back down on the weathered wood of the docks. Skidding on his back, Robin bit back a scream as he felt his skin begin to burn and tear away. Coming to a stop, he blinked away the tears, enough to see through the mist a large figure running straight at him.

Throwing himself into a roll, he pushed himself off the ground, legs spread out to balance himself. Hands planted firmly on the ground, Robin felt the rush of wind as Slade's arm flew by him. Pushing off his left arm, he ducked a powerful kick. Flipping himself, Robin let out a quick sigh of relief to find himself back on his two feet. Yet, the pause was short lived when a steel-gloved hand slammed into his chest.

Air erupted out his crushing lungs as Robin was once again sent flying backwards. As the boy crashed into a pile of crates, Slade eased back into a straight posture. Under old pretenses, the villain would have held back on the force of the punch. But he was no longer in the mood to pamper Robin. The boy had destroyed his only means in controlling the child. His backup of supple was destroyed by Terra and his contact with the dust had been killed. All was lost.

Watching Robin stagger free of the debris of boxes and spitting out blood onto the ground, Slade looked once more over the new uniform and realized that a certain yellow utility belt was missing. Clicking his tongue in disappoint, Slade let his anger show. "Don't tell me Maura has tamed you to such a disgraceful level."

Masked eyes snapped wide and the boy's figure froze in mid-rise. "What?"

"You're on the defensive, not once fighting back and you're not even armed." Folding his arms, Slade scoffed. "I thought I-"

Robin's body began to move once more but with more caution. Eyes flickered off to the sides in the dark shadows as if he was expecting someone to walk out any moment. "You mentioned the Boss's name."

"Maura, yes." Seeing the boy's reaction to the woman's name was interesting. Fear straightened his body; anger darkened his features but in the smallest flashes hope danced on his eyes.

"_He's mine_," whispered Maura's words sparking a wave of humiliating rage within him again. Teeth grinding into each other, Slade set out to dash such hope. "Maura will not be coming any time soon."

Hearing the murderous tone, Robin shrunk back slightly, eyes locking on the seething villain. "You killed her?"

"Yes. She is dead."

"You killed her," repeated Robin softly. Blinking he gazed onto the ground. She had known in the letter she was going to die, which was why it was so finite. Grief rose in him threatening to choke him. In the two weeks since his return, Robin couldn't help but keep a lookout for Maura or anyone that could work for her. Not like he wasn't, the whole promise of not telling could become void now in terms that Maura was dead.

Dead.

A familiar void fills his center at a steady pace. It was the same soul-sucking static that had filled him when he had watched Slade's mask burn in a river of lava. To have such an overpowering figure wiped out existence almost made him mad last time. To his relief, Slade had returned back from the grave and was once again slashing his way through villain history. Blinking slowly, Robin shuddered in grief, trying to pry himself free of the void. Maura wasn't coming back. As much as she reminded him of Slade, the probability that she could rise from the dead was too small. No, Slade was through in his work and if he said someone was dead, they were dead.

"Don't tell me you're grieving over her?" snarled Slade, "She's the reason why you are in such a pitiful mess!" Robin's flinch did not go unmissed by Slade's keen eye. The small movement caused a small idea to flare brightly to life in his mind. Raising his voice so that it held a constant, plain tone Slade continued his attack. "Maura told me much of what she did to you, making you beg and cry like a new born baby."

Masked eyes shot up, fear of not wanting others to know what had happened to him tightening his lips.

"To her dying breath, she always bragged about how she destroyed you. I would yell back at her telling her that you were just putting on an act, that you could never be broken." Taking a step forward, Slade waited for the boy to take a step back but he did neither. "But it seems that she was right and if she was right in this" a wave of his hand towards the still figure drove home the point, "then her declaration of you being hers might as well be true."

Something flashed on that young face, "Boss said that-"

"You are hers," quipped Slade with a flick of his wrist to cover up the disgust rising in him.

A flash of Slade's possessive glare flashed in Robin's reeling mind, "But I'm…"

The unspoken 'yours' fell into the dead air. The unspoken yet close confession fueled Slade's dark wishes. It seemed that Robin's skill at reading him had improved. Then again it might be his heightened awareness for the time being. The affects from prison life didn't just disappear in two weeks. No matter how hard Robin tried to appear healed and confident in his actions both in front of the Titans and just mere minutes ago, the image was dissolving rapidly to reveal a struggling boy who was lost in a whole new world all due to the name of one woman. Slade should have known that it would take a person of the opposite sex to destroy Robin. It was Eve that gave Adam the apple and banished human kind for all eternity from the Garden of Eden.

Raising his right hand as if to inspect his fingernails Slade watched the internal battle that was waging within the boy. It was time to see if Robin had inherited any traits from Maura. He already could count out the word games. Now it was a matter if the boy picked up the sly cunning of the fox.

Robin didn't know what made sense anymore. Maura said he was hers? That woman should have known better! Like hell was he someone's property. All the pain he went through, she said he was free. Free! Fixing a stare at Slade, Robin wanted to smack himself for almost saying he belonged to the villain.

"_Freudian slip_," mused a dark voice. The dust's mocking tone urged Robin to scream out. He was not a property of Slade either. Robin had been trying to prove that point to his imaginary companion. And here he was contradicting himself.

Tightening his fists, Robin pondered that the two villains might have held him captive and tortured him. But despite everything, even being shattered, he had held onto something precious within him.

"_You still say no_," Maura's words blew into the coals, creating a burst of flames. She knew that he had not been broken entirely. Then why…why did she say he was hers? The word son drifted through his mind like a single leaf, as if he should remember something critical. Even if Maura called him by such a title, to still claim possession over him like an object whipped betrayal across his mending heart.

Tears welled up and for once, Robin was glad for the mask. Tilting his head downwards to hide his shuteyes, pain blew harder into the flames sending a forest fire to wipe away all traces of grief. He would show Slade and Maura that he belonged to no one, that despite his flaws, he was a hero no matter what.

Sliding his eyes open, Robin kicked out, sending up a shard of wood. Catching the projectile lightly, the hero gritted his teeth and locked his gaze on Slade. It was time to get serious. It would be like the gym back in prison. There would be no room for mistakes or talking. Just simple fighting.

Flying into a full sprint, Robin slashed out with the piece of wood towards Slade's left side. Slade swiped the hand away allowing for a small fist to slam right into his face. Skidding a few steps, Slade smirked at seeing that young face burn in a familiar rage. There was his boy. It seemed underneath all the insecurity, questioning and doubt created by Maura, the reckless streak had somehow survived.

Punches and kicks flew towards him with astounding speed and ferocity. Blocking and punching, the two moved in a circle moving slowly towards the edge of the docks. Jumping into the air to avoid one of Slade's kicks, Robin flipped over the man's head and landed in a crouch. A second later he kicked up at Slade's solar plexus. Yet the large man danced to the right and reached out to grab him. But Robin rolled off to the left. Grabbing onto the extended arm, Robin leapt up into the air and scissor kicked underneath Slade's chin. A grunt escaped Slade's mouth. Grinning, Robin let go of the arm and fell onto the ground, kicking out to sweep Slade's legs out from underneath him.

Slade fell to the ground with a thump but quickly kicked down Robin's rising form and jumped back onto his feet just was the boy recovered and stood up as well. The two eyed each other before launching into another series of heated attacks. The scrapping of boots and slapping of contact echoed down the barren walkways and warehouses. Even the dark blue waters stilled themselves enhancing the sounds of the brutal fighting occurring above.

Sliding on his feet and hands burning with their contact to the wood, Robin heaved in a much-needed breath of air. Despite the two weeks, his body was still not used to fighting at such an extreme level for a long duration. This was way different than the mass chaos of group fighting. Blinking away white sparks, Robin shook his head free. No. He wouldn't give up now. As he rose, he blinked away another supernova revealing a black elbow flying straight into face. Red filled his vision as a loud crack deafened his ears while rivers of blood filled his mouth.

Staggering backwards the young man spit out a mouthful of blood from the busted right cheek. Blood oozed down his face. Black and purple blossomed across the cheek making the small patch of white bone all the more noticeable. Hauling in another breath as blood still poured into his mouth, Robin jutted forward spilling more of the red liquid out onto a black rectangular form that seemed to be impaled in his stomach. The blackness retreated out of his body allowing for undying pain to erupt in his gut. Gasping for breath, Robin collapsed onto his knees cradling his bruised muscles.

Steel boots stepped out of his sight. Lifting blurry eyes, Robin took in the collected form of Slade, who seemed to survey the damage.

"You surprised me there for a moment. For someone who's been in prison for awhile, I must say you still have your fighting style, just not the endurance."

Slade's conversational tone made Robin want to pounce the man, but an invisible force decided to take advantage of his exhausted state. Instead of flying upward, Robin's crushed face fell down onto the wood, splinters stabbing at his flesh. A scream wanted to burst out of his mouth as wood poked at his cracked cheek but all that came out was a whimper.

"I guess this little fight is over." Smirking underneath his mask, Slade pulled out a needle from his belt. Narrowing his eye in amusement, the villain watched as Robin's own widened and his battered body began to struggle to get up. "Don't worry, I'm not giving you a drug."

Something akin to longing flashed on Robin's features. For a moment, Slade wondered if Maura had drugged the boy, for the look reminded him too much of an addict. Pushing away the anger-induced thought, Slade marched forward when he realized that despite the desperate movements Robin had yet to get up. It was if some unseen force was pinning him to the ground.

"_He_ _told me everything Slade," _echoed past words. Halting, Slade's mind clicked at the hidden indication behind the statement. A dark chuckle passed through the slits of his mask. "The dust is still affecting you."

"No!" snarled Robin's huffing voice as he twisted his upper body to no avail.

Denial written over the boy's features, Slade crouched in front of him. Shaking his head, Slade ran a hand through the boy's sweat drenched hair before gripping the boy's face earning a painful scream, "You truly belong to be, if not physically then mentally. There's no escaping it."

Releasing his hold, Slade wiped his bloody hand on the back of Robin's uniform. Shakes rattled the small frame as Robin's eyes locked onto the slowly moving hand that held the needle. "No…" panted the hero. Desperation fueled his body to break away from the imaginary Slade's hold, who was pinning the boy successful above him.

A hand shot out and grabbed onto the wrist, trying to push it away. Longings for the drug that Egyed gave him tickled his system as the needle glinted softly in the moonlight. But the horrors of withdrawal sharpened his mind. Grinding his teeth, Robin held on tight as his Slade reached out and tried to yank away the arm. "Not going to fail."

The real Slade huffed, "Now, Robin it's only something to put you to sleep."

Shaking his head, Robin bore holes into the hand, "I'm done being an object. I'm _tired_ on way too many levels." Squeezing his eyes, Robin pushed harder.

The ghost leaned down and hissed, "_You're too weak, Robin. You've always been too weak. Nothing is going to save you now, not even that dead witch Maura_." Peeling back the layers of rage he felt towards his host, the creation known as Slade laughed knowing that his full strength was too much for the boy to handle.

Feeling his hold slip, Robin heaved, "_You forgot your first lesson_."

"_Oh_?" quirked Slade, "_And what would that be_."

"_Don't reveal all your cards at once_," Gathering up his own walls of resistance, Robin titled his head to the side to stare straight into the one eye that had kept his company for what seemed like eternity. "_This is not your fight_."

Slade shifted his body to increase his hold, "_What did you say you brat_?"

"_Leave_…_Mastema" _Revealing his trump card of a new identity, Robin waited for the ghost to obey his command.

But nothing happened. As seconds trickled by with agonizing slowness, Robin felt the burden that was the ghost lift of his aching body. Slade blinked, confusion radiating off of him. And then came the flapping of wings. The ghost heard it too and looked forward. Thousands of bats flew right into him. In a vortex of leather wings, Slade let loose an animalistic screamed as he felt his body being torn apart into ribbons. With his bleeding body, the bats carried their prey into the darkness of a small box. The loud slamming and locking of the door signaled that the event was over as quickly as it began.

Blinking back his own pain, Robin shifted his mind to the present. Inhaling a deep breath, Robin lunged forward slamming the arm right into the ground. Twisting his body so he was flush with Slade, Robin punched right into the wrist breaking it and forcing the hand to relinquish its' hold on the needle. At the same time, he head-butted the villain and broke free, grabbing the needle and rushed forward to create a distance before turning to face the man fully on.

Slade shook his head free of the stars. Bringing his injured hand to his chest, Slade rose as the bones healed themselves. Rotating the wrist, he waited for the boy's surprised reaction but nothing came. Instead, all Slade saw was an expressionless mask fall on the young face. Blinking, Slade noticed how old Robin looked like confirming that whatever just happened between him and the dust would not be in the villain's favor.

As if to prove his hypothesis right, Robin crushed the needle in his hand. Dropping the glass shards, he sprinted straight towards Slade the stubborn will of a hero glowing like a volcano's lava.

--

A/N: I'm cruel I know, but I only got two more chapters left. So enjoy it while you can. Take care!


	39. To the Left

Disclaimer: Despite conjuring up demons, witches and warlocks, I still don't own any of these characters. They all belong to DC and Cartoon Network.

A/N: **collapses at the finish line** I did it! **panting** Here's the next chapter. I finally got into the mood to finish this fight off. Thank you Dark Knight soundtrack! And the adernaline rush from putting on a big dance kick started the rest of this guy, who I must say is the longest chapter I've ever written. So don't rush it and enjoy for the next chappie is the epilogue already.

**Chapter 39: To the Left**

Robin sprinted forward, his mind a quiet bliss of gray. No raging, clashing of colors and no foreboding imaginary person pushing him down. Twisting, he skidded the rest of the way and rammed his small body into Slade's massive form. The large man doubled over the figure. Gritting his teeth, Slade drove a fist into the boy's kidneys. Neither a grunt nor scream greeted his ears. All there was was a knee slamming into his side. Slade grinded his fist deeper as he pushed Robin's form away. The boy was determined and despite the pain blossoming in his lower back, his prison training kicked in and Robin hugged closer to Slade's form.

He couldn't beat Slade at long distance; even at close range with martial arts the man was impossible to beat. Then again, Robin wasn't on the goal to truly defeat the villain. No. He just wanted make the man wobble on that high pedestal of his. To see the tiniest flicker of fear would be enough to satisfy him for now. Feet staggering as another blow was rammed into his back, Robin dung his fingers into Slade's uniform and with his right fist began to rain punches into the man's stomach. Eyes locked onto steel boots, Robin felt Slade try to pry away but he followed like a shadow sticking close to him.

Wrestling with Robin was a bit of surprise for Slade. The child loved to flip and dance with all types of martial arts in his fights. To change from that wild style to close combat relying only on fists and kicks revealed to Slade how the new hero could become potentially dangerous. It seemed that Robin had finally learned to grow up. Feeling that Robin would be able to handle a change in pace, Slade took a deep breath. Gripping onto the left thigh, Slade yanked Robin off of him and body slammed the smaller figure into the wood, hearing a satisfying crack of wood. Straddling the slim hips, a loud grunt exploded from Robin's mouth. As that sound vibrated in the air, Slade drove his fist straight into the young face, watching as blood splashed out onto the cracks of wood.

Pulling his dripping red fist, Slade sent his fist flying back down onto the boy. Through blurry eyes, Robin screamed in his mind to move. Rolling to his side, Robin felt the vibrations as the fist made contact with the wood. The crack and loud pop signaled the birth of a new hole in the platform. Fear squeezed at his heart as the pain in his face throbbed in rhythm of the shockwaves. Slade had never hit him or anything that hard before…was this the true strength of the man? Had he always been holding back?

Grinding his teeth, Robin let himself remember the drowning, mindless fights with the prisoners, Kyle's simple techniques and Sl-Mastema's painful lessons. Maura's gray impassive eyes bore down on him and he somehow realized in fighting Slade he was fighting her and the stories that she had told the villain. A blood-curdling roar burst out of his mouth and where it came from Robin would never know. All he knew was that it was the familiar rush he felt when he fought against Mad Mob.

Yelling out once more, Robin pushed himself off the ground and with as much strength as he could muster slammed into Slade's ribs. Feeling the man's large arm circle around his throat, Robin forced down all instincts to reach up and break the vice hold. Instead, Robin twisted back so his chest was flushed against Slade's own. Planting his feet on the ground, Robin growled and pushed backwards-forcing Slade to shift ever so slightly in order to brace against Robin's counter attack. That small move was all Robin needed.

Tilt of his head, Robin bit hard into the arm. Warm liquid seeped into his mouth but Robin would not let go. The old bite mark on his leg burned faintly in the back of his mind and that undeniable pain fueled the fire in the dark hero. Slade sneered in the small ear and with his other arm gripped the back of Robin's head and began to pull the boy loose from his arm. After the third hair-jerking yank, Robin ceded and lowered his jaw to release Slade's arm. The bleeding arm lowered. Pulling his head forward and to the side, Robin spat the blood from his mouth onto Slade's mask. The red liquid flew with deadly precision landing with a splat next to the raging eye. Breaking his hold on the raven locks; Slade slammed his forearm into the side of Robin's head. Watching the young head whiplash, the villain threw the boy off of him.

Raising the black glove, the man wiped the running blood off of his mask. Sparing a precious second, he glanced down to take in the bite that was now healed yet the dry crusty blood still rimmed around the wound. His little bird had learned a few vicious tricks. It still remained a mystery if Slade enjoyed this darker colored bird more than the cheerful one of old. As if to answer him, the soft scraping of wood was the only warning Slade received before Robin pounced on him once again.

Jumping backwards, Slade dodged a fist that flew by his shoulder. Twisting, he punched outwards but instead of dancing around it, Robin flew to meet it and at the last second shifted his body to the side so that the fist skimmed along his uniform. Tackling Slade once more, Robin kicked out Slade's knees while he slammed his elbows into the man's chest. Collapsing in a heap, Slade rammed his throbbing knees up into the boy's back. He watched as the pale lips bit into each other so hard that a single drop of blood trickled down the chin. Reaching up, Slade punched Robin hard in the right shoulder, feeling his fist grind into the socket causing the arm to jerk awkwardly. As Robin felt himself fall to the left, his other arm shot and brought Slade with him. Kicking out and punching, Robin fought with wild precision. Not sensing a clear way out at the moment, Slade decided to allow himself to play into Robin's hand and punched back.

The deadly wrestling match of punches, kicks and yanking ended when Slade grabbed onto Robin's leg and with a swift twist dislocated the leg with a loud pop. The white blaze of fire was too much for the younger fighter. A earth shattering scream pierced the air yet was soon cut off when a loud crash sounded the destruction of another innocent pile of boxes with Robin's battered body laying the in middle of the wreckage.

Rising himself off of his knees, Slade dusted off of his scratched and battered armor. Cracking his neck, the gray eye narrowed in surprise when Robin pushed himself forward. Standing on one leg, the boy wobbled slightly and took one step forward before he felt himself fall forward. At the last second with pure determination alone, Robin managed to pull out and stagger himself to lean on the corner of a warehouse for the support he badly needed. His whole left leg was numb and the fire that roared in his joint was in conflict with the massive headache that was his head. But he couldn't give up, not now. Ben had told him live and he would; besides he still had yet to see that flicker of fear.

Slade fought to keep his gaze neutral as his mind took in every movement his ex-apprentice made. He could see the small fingers pry away at a small crack in the trimming, pulling away a sliver of wood. What the boy had planned for such a small and weak weapon, the villain found himself not wanting to know. It was strange conclusion, one that he would have to contemplate when the time called for it. Instead, his body was beginning to tremble with exertion a slight film of sweat making itself known The last time he fought at such a level of intensity was a few weeks ago. The fight with Maura barely counted for she did not bite, bruise his muscles or push his mind to keep up with fast reflexes of punches and kicks. Moving his head to the side, Slade smiled behind his mask.

Robin truly had the makings of becoming a great fighter widening his scope beyond the mere martial arts and bo-staff fighting. He did not possess any of Maura's skills, as he was grateful. It seemed that Maura had merely stated such words to tick him off. If anything Robin picked up, it was that his unwavering will and determination were no longer a raging forest fire that consumed him. The young fighter learned to reign it in, something that he had sorely lacked but no more. Patience finally had made its mark on the hero.

Rolling his shoulders, Slade slide into a defensive stance taunting the hero to come forward with his attack. He was willing to go another round. Despite the will to fight, he would tell that Robin's energy was crashing fast. Two weeks could not restore Robin to his normal endurance just yet. Robin sensed the silent taunt and was about to limp forward when he heard distant talking, particularly a young voice declaring hope for all.

Flickering his blurring eyesight, Robin barely made out of the forms of the oncoming Titans. Slade noticed the change in attention and looked over to east and spotted the flying forms of Raven and Starfire, with a green hawk between the girls. Sighing, the villain felt his adrenaline rush ebb away. Turning back he noticed that Robin had his gaze locked on the villain.

"What is it?"

"It didn't work," rasped Robin, "They're still together."

Did the young man know of his plan to split the Titans? Or was this some other vague allusion? The cryptic statement unsettled Slade for a millisecond. The dead tone in Robin's voice, the soul-piercing gaze and still face revealed to Slade the black lethalness that was emitting off of the boy. It was the same darkness that had hinted itself on the boat. The dark aura spoke of volumes full of harsh learning and bittersweet wisdom. If one didn't know better, the constrained vengefulness could be compared to a certain Bat. However, Slade knew the pointy-earned vigilante and to compare that barely caged monster of rage of the Batman would be unwise. No. Robin's was not as wild as the Batman's. It was like a panther, waiting in the shadows till it was the right time to strike and all the while one could see was its' orange eyes peering out of the darkness. That was what Robin had become when he spoke those words.

The smallest twitch of Slade's eye that one would have missed if Robin wasn't solely fixed on the steel gray eye betrayed the man's thoughts. For a second, Robin thought he had imagined the movement. But when Slade's body eased up from the stance, Robin knew that it had happened. Slade had flinched. A small smile danced on his bruised lips.

"I wouldn't celebrate too much, my boy," stated Slade as he straightened his back, "You and I are far from through."

"For now we are," quipped back Robin. Releasing the small splinter, Robin crossed his arms with slow, rigid movments.

Slade soaked in the image of a confident yet battered Robin leaning against the warehouse wall in the ripped uniform of black and blue. The young man truly baffled the man now. It seemed all traces of the old Robin were gone, yet hope remained with the cocky smile plastered on the small face. Yes, Slade mused. Robin might be a dark creature of the night, still fighting for the righteous. But the fact that the dust still haunted Robin's mind and the cocky smile made Slade chuckle yearning a faint flash of fear to rack across Robin's skin.

"That we are, that we are," Stepping backwards, Slade bowed slightly, "You have grown up, Robin. To see where you go from here with those much bettered suited colors will be most entertaining to watch. Until then," Slade raised two fingers to his forehead and gave a small salute, "I will be waiting for our rematch."

As those purring words reached Robin's ears, the villain was gone, vanished deep into the night. Waiting a couple more seconds to make sure, Robin let out a huge groan and collapsed on the ground. Legs and arms sprawled out; Robin tilted his head against the wall. His lungs continued to inhale air as his mind tried to keep his eyes from closing. But all was in vain. As his eyes closed, he spotted a fuming, bleeding ghost standing off near the edge of the dock glaring daggers at him. The retribution was enough to jolt Robin awake for him to watch as Starfire landed directly in front of him. He barely heard her screaming his name amongst the roaring in his ears before he succumbed to painless nothingness.

_-Two days later-_

Robin laid slightly upwards, flipping through the pages of an old People's Magazine. It was one of the things Starfire would buy in order to understand more of Earth's culture and secretly to be in the know of the latest trends. Shifting slightly, Robin pulled his right leg out from under the blanket and scratched his left foot. A soft hiss escaped his lips, eyes glaring daggers at the propped leg. Raven wanted no pressure on the healing leg at all, saying it was best of the overstrained muscles to be able to readjust after being yanked out.

The story he received from an actor-wannabe Beastboy was along the old lines of the Titans arriving to find him out cold. Realizing that their friend was in critical condition, the Titans grabbed the yellow box and took off back to the Tower. Slade was nowhere to be seen. Suffering from a concussion, a few strained bones and the gash on his face, Robin was surprised that he had not suffered any more serious wounds. Some might view the dislocated leg as extreme but not to Robin.

Memories of Slade's overwhelming attacks still sent a shiver down Robin's mind, yet the boy did not display it for the world. Eyes lowering back down to the bright colored photos of actors and actresses, Robin sent a thankful pray to his guardian angle. He wasn't much of a religious person but surviving against Slade in all of his disturbing glory made him think that there had to be a higher being up there.

A spike of pain bolted into his head, the colors getting to him. Closing the magazine, Robin reached out and grabbed the cup of water and the pain medicine. Bracing for the pain, Robin opened his jaw far enough to pop in the pill and take a sip of water through the straw. The stitches on his cheek tickled against his skin making him grimace at what he must have looked like when the Titans had arrived at the docks.

With the eerie timing that only long-term friends could posses, the four mentioned persons stepped through the door of the medical ward. Cyborg was first, shaking his head at the sight of his friend. It wasn't as bad as when they ran into him on the beach, but still seeing the pale skinned, skinny hero laying out in the bed, his left leg raised slightly in a sling and stitches matching his tousled black hair made the half-machined hero feel that familiar cringe in his stomach.

"How you feelin, Rob?" Behind him, Raven glided over the over side of the bed and began her routine checkup.

Robin sent the best smirk he could summon without flinching, "Not too bad."

Beastboy jumped onto the edge of the bed, jostling the patient slightly. Spotting the tensing of limbs, the changeling quickly leapt off, "Eek, sorry—Dude, you're reading that stupid magazine?" Pointing at the said object, Beastboy shook his head, "You need better reading material, say like Zombie Haven the comic book or Return of the Lester!"

"I'm good, can't concentrate too much anyways," mused Robin. It was the truth in its' fullest. All he saw in the magazine was a blur of pictures of people; of a world that he felt a long time he was a part of, but not any more. In the collision of arms, legs, faces and colors, Robin could only think of the fight with Slade and the ominous words he had left him with.

"I must say I rather like drugging up Robin," stated Raven, fixing violet eyes on the questioning gaze of her patient, "He's just like what he was before-" Cutting herself off, Raven lowered her gazed and dug her head further back into her hood. The unspoken words of 'the prison' filled the air with tension. She hadn't meant for the slip up and mentally slapped herself for the brief lapse of stupidity.

Cyborg found himself wanting to remain in this world where everything was like as it should be. Him chewing out Robin for doing something reckless while Raven patched him up like new as Beastboy and Starfire tried to cheer up the brooding leader. And those simple moments had almost come true before the witch broke the bubble. Eyes darkening, Cyborg watched as Robin sunk back into the pillow. The urge to know what had happened was still strong in him, but there were more important issues to deal with. "Robin don't you dare disappear again, you hear me!"

Grabbing the boy's shoulder, Cyborg heard the hiss of pain escape the pale lips. It was the shoulder, which Slade had dug his fist into. Yet, the oldest hero did not relent his grip knowing that the pain would keep Robin in the land of the living. "If you had any doubts about returning to normal, well you just proved yourself wrong. A few seconds ago, you joked like you used to."

Raven nodded, "Your fight with Slade must have been a good thing for I no longer sense that dark presence in your mind."

Beastboy flickered his gaze between the two, before chiming in; "Yeah man, and you stopped Slade from getting a hold of that box. See, you're back!"

A chocked laugh escaped Robin's lips. Squeezing his eyes shut, Robin pulled himself from Cyborg's grip, "Say what you want, but I'm not coming back. Once I heal, I'm out of here."

"But-"

"No," snapped back a dead voice. It was the tone they all remembered back in the boat.

Feeling the darkness encroach in Robin's mind once more, Raven sent a concerned gaze over the raven hair to Cyborg. While the red did not blink, the chocolate eye reflected back her own emotions. Robin was drifting away from them again and this time it was intentional. They had been trying to build a case for Robin's strange behavior due to whatever torture he went through and the dark presence Raven had sensed. But that no longer could be applied.

Coughing, Raven patted Robin lightly on the hand, "You should be able to get out of bed in about a day and I want you on crutches for about a week." With no acknowledgement, Raven waved the others to leave, "I think you had enough action for today."

Robin merely watched quietly as they all trickled out of the room, his eyes particularly locked on a silent redhead that was standing in the corner. Spotting his eyes on her, Starfire swallowed, "I am glad to see you are doing well." With nothing more to say, she walked out of the room, closing the door softly behind her.

Sighing, Robin bit his tongue to prevent the sobs from coming out. It was too late to turn around. As much as he wanted to for that split second when he joked with Beastboy, to return back to the old days, one mention of the prison and he found himself remembering that he no longer belonged here anymore. Slade was right. All it took was Maura's name or the prison and he was back to being that scared, lost soul.

Silence filled the air, the walls seeming to bear down on the solo occupier in the room. Staring down at the magazine, Robin grabbed onto the black emotionless ribbon seeking comfort in its cold reality. Snuggling deeper into the pillows, the medication kicked in sending his mind to drift away in the wind of sleep. But before he went, Robin called out to the one companion that he had left.

"_Mastem__a_?"

But nothing replied except the dead silence of a dark box.

_-A week later-_

Robin folded the last tee shirt in the small black duffle bag. Turning, he sent his eyes to roam over his old room. True to her word, Raven let him leave the bed a day after the awkward confrontation. The stitches were removed and Raven finished the healing with her magic, leaving only a small pink scar. Hobbling on crutches had allowed Robin the time to go through everything and pick which things he would take with him while the other possessions were packed and being sent to Wayne Manor.

No one helped him and he was fine with it. During his purges, Robin would catch the glimpses of strained emotions and the urge to speak their request. But the brooding hero shook his head, turned his back to them and hobbled down the hallway. And so, today he stood in his room. Earlier, Robin had turned in the crutches and sent Raven his famous smirk when she said that he was released.

Not breaking stride, Robin rushed into his room and finished packing his belongings. Licking his lips, the hero dusted his hands pleased with himself. Nothing decorated the walls, the bed was normal once more and the closet door was closed. Everything was perfect and clean leaving no trace of him ever being here.

"Must you truly go?"

The quiet voice made Robin's breath catch in his chest. Smacking himself for being lazy, Robin turned and regarded Starfire's form near the door. When she had entered his room, he couldn't really know. The honed senses he had gained from solitary confinement had disappeared leaving him feeling a bit more normal. The only exception was the present goal of gaining back some weight and the old soul he now possessed.

"Yes Star," whispered back Robin.

The alien princess had stayed away from her crush, a boy she still loved with her heart as best as she could. Just standing in front of him made those warm feelings bubble inside for the briefest of seconds. Then she merely had to remember his rejection and those feelings were whisked away. Gripping her forearms, Starfire fought to keep a straight face, "You will be missed."

"Star-"

"You were wrong about us, Robin." Green eyes locked onto the masked ones. This was her only chance to speak her mind and Starfire knew that if she did not do it now, then all was lost. "Yes, we were hurting from what we had to do to save you, but that is what a family does. And we are family, no matter what you say or do."

Robin's lips parted but Starfire raised her hand to silence him. "Let me speak Robin, just this once."

Hearing the strength of her conviction in her voice, Robin nodded and sat on his bed. Starfire crossed hers arms once more and took a breath. "These past couple of days I have been thinking…a lot. And I keep remembering what took place after you disbanded us, resigned and then left to fight Slade.

Cyborg, Raven and Beastboy were all discussing about this abrupt change. Cyborg wanted to run after you and knock the sense into you. Beastboy just wanted to chew you up like a Krizag. And Raven was trying to figure out this change in you. Our emotions were hurt. You hurt us, Robin." Blinking back tears, Starfire hugged herself and slightly turned away from Robin. She had to remain strong or at least appear so, "You were right that we had to rethink our lives and positions as heroes. But you were wrong in that we had to do it alone. We are not like you, Robin. In that moment, when all was lost, we turned to each other. And like a family, we found solace in each other.

Our strength comes from each other. We realized this and Cyborg quickly reformed the Titans. You only had disbanded us, but did not prevent us from reforming. The Teen Titans have to remain in order to protect Jump City and no one else's. It is our duty…a duty you forget."

Guilt flooded Robin's mind. Fingers clutching the comforter, Robin soaked in this radical mature Starfire. Her innocence brightened his day and it still did despite her naivety being slowly destroyed in the process.

Starfire turned abruptly, flinging her arms around him, tears streaming down the tanned cheeks. A small smile peeked on Robin's face; there was the Star he remembered. "I do not know when you cut yourself off from us," sobbed the princess, "when you stopped thinking of us as family. I am sorry that we were not there to comfort you at your darkest moment. But know this, if you ever find yourself in trouble I'll…we'll always be here keeping the light on."

Robin smiled softly and returned the hug before pushing Starfire away gently, "You've must have done a lot of thinking."

Starfire giggled, "Yes and the five dozen jars of mustard can show it."

Shaking his head, Robin frowned, "I still don't get why you like that stuff so much."

Starfire smiled and laughed once more as she wiped her tears away, "I will miss you greatly, but must you really go?"

"I do."

"Promise to write or do the chatting of the Internet?"

"Yes."

Starfire nodded and smiled once more, "So we can still be friends?"

Robin grabbed her small hand and gave it a light squeeze as he gazed with serenity into her eyes, "Family."

The brightness that he loved so much burst alive on her face. Giving him her famous painful hug, which was more like suffocation, Starfire floated in the air and drifted back to the door, "I will then leave you to your packing."

"Thanks."

"You're most gloriously welcomed!" Starfire sent that beaming smile before the door closed in front of her.

Sighing heavily, Robin flopped onto the bed. Starfire just had to put on a struggle and actually won with him keeping some sort of bond to the Titans. But it couldn't be that bad. If he ever needed a rest, there would always be a place here. Smirking, he recalled Star's story. So Cyborg had disobeyed his orders. The eldest hero seemed to already have the knack of a leader. Despite the hardships, it seemed the Titans had gotten much stronger than he thought of.

"_Good_," smiled Robin, feeling a sense of pride wash in him. He had done his job.

"_Job indeed_!" yelled a dark voice, all the pain and rage raining down on him like acid rain.

Robin's eyes widened. Reflexes yanked his arms upwards to cover his face as knees begin to draw up in order to protect his middle. A massive fist flew towards his body and all Robin could do was watch as the blackness flew at his face. Memories of flesh meeting flesh, the eruption of blinding pain filled his world. And right when he expected to feel that pain become reality, all that was felt was a tiny breeze. The fist went right through him.

Blinking, Robin found himself staring directly into the blazing gray eye of Mastema. The hallucination formerly known as Slade still retained that massive, towering form the colors of black and orange a stark contrast to the white walls of the room. Surprise lit their faces; this was new. Frustration roared out of Mastema. Lunging himself at Robin, the young hero rolled off the bed sparing a glance as Slade's fingers passed right through his arm, while the rest of the man fell onto the bed.

Robin watched as the instigators of his suffering curled and racked down the cloth. He could only imagine what those fingers wanted to do to him. He quickly pushed away the thoughts. Only he was too slow. The ghost lunged at him again only to watch as his limbs passed through the smaller body. Hands slamming into the wall behind, Mastema snarled as he lowered his face to match Robin. He could sense the small tremors vibrating off of the boy. He might not be able to inflict injuries anymore, but he still could frighten the child at least. "_What the hell did you do to me_?"

His gaze bore down on Robin, enforcing the frightening image. Robin fought to cease his tremors. "_He can't hurt me anymore_." The single though manifested itself in the form of a smirk. Spinning on his foot, Robin walked through Mastema's arm and sat back down on the bed. "_Let me tell you a story. Back in the day, a certain bird was caged. His colorful identity was stripped away to be replaced by a whole new name granting his master total control no matter how hard he fought back." _Pausing, Robin glanced up at his companion,_ "You might look like Slade but you are not him._"

"_A name is not an identity_."

"_Oh yes it is. The moment Slade called me Apprentice, I no longer felt like Robin. It was as if a piece of me had died. I became an angry boy who wanted to hurt people, the perfect apprentice for Slade. He owned me mind, body and soul in those few seconds as that word left his mouth_." The smirk disappeared off the cocky face, "_I took away your name and gave you another… You don't own me anymore_."

Mastema frowned soaking in the words. So, Robin controlled him now. That would explain the painful attack of the bats. As he had been carried away, the ghost thought he would die with all the tearing being done upon his body. Yet miraculously, he survived. His bleeding body lying in an endless box of darkness, Mastema slowly healed himself. He waited for the moment he could extract revenge and seeing that Robin was back in the Tower implied that the real Slade had lost to the heroes. Must he do everything himself?

Swallowing, the faux Slade narrowed his eye and pushed away the thought. He had not figured on this shift of power. Robin had successfully pulled out his ace in the hole and for now would be in control. Smirking behind his mask, he realized that maybe this was not as bad as it seemed.

Sensing the change in demeanor, Robin rose softly off the bed, caution tugging at his features, "_What_?"

"_You're just like him_."

Robin snarled and bowed down to pick up his bag, "_Shut up_."

Laughing, Mastema walked with Robin up to the door, "_Using his methods to control me, Robin I must say that I am surprised…and proud_."

"_Mastema, go crawl back to whatever hole you came from_," sneered a wounded Robin.

The man only seen by Robin nodded and stepped back into the shadows of the boy's mind. Feeling the presence leave him, Robin heaved the bag over his shoulder and walked down the hallway without another glance into his room. Upon entering the garage, he was not too surprised to see the newly reformed Teen Titans cluster around his bright red R-motorcycle.

Beastboy stretched out his arms and handed Robin his helmet. "Don't drive all crazy now, it's not Cycle Racing V."

Robin flashed a grin as he took the helmet, "Gotcha."

Turning, he watched as Raven walked up to him, "Where will you go?"

"Places." Robin shrugged. It was true he didn't have an agenda. "I'd thought I reintroduce myself to the world again. It seemed like she changed…for the better." At those words, he shifted his eyes to Cyborg.

"You did good," walking past the new leader; Robin patted him on the shoulder. Stepping up to the cycle, Robin tied down his bag and climbed onto the bike. Starfire was the last to walk up to him.

Wrapping her arms around him, she gave him a light squeeze. "Safe travels."

Robin patted Starfire on the back, "You guys be safe too." Star was the one this time to break away. Smirking once more, Robin pulled on the helmet, roared up the engines and streaked out of the garage.

Driving through the underground tunnel, Robin fought the urge to look back. He could picture Beastboy and Starfire hugging each other as Raven went to make a pot of tea. Cyborg would stand in the garage till everyone left before saying goodbye and shutting off the lights. They did not want to say goodbye, but everyone must say those gut-wrenching words sometime. It was part of growing up.

Slowing down on a slope, Robin grinned as the hatch lifted revealing the outskirts of Jump City. He still hated small dark places and seeing the light at the end of the tunnel reminded him of that treacherous crawl through the vent. Driving into the light of moonlight, Robin almost wished to smell the exotic air, hear the buzzing of insects and see crystal clear sky. But all that greeted him was the cold stagnant air of dawn, the dark skies slowly becoming a light blue off in the distance.

Turning a corner, he punched in a code and sure enough up ahead in a deserted ally, a garbage can opened up to reveal another cycle inside. Parking the R-cycle, Robin hopped off quickly. Moving his bag onto the old dark brown Harley, Robin flipped open his visor and removed the mask.

Blinking the tears away, he couldn't help but smile. To see life no longer through clouded lenses made him appreciate the freedom he had now. Tucking the mask into his pocket, Robin gunned the old cycle laughing at the puttering of the engine. Backing up, the hero realized that ever since he came back, the small things in life meant so much to him. The smell of gasoline, the slick feeling of the handles and the rough terrain of tarmac lifted the boy's spirits up. As the concealed mini-garage closed, Robin spared a glance at the looming Titans Tower off in the distance. It sparkled but now with the sun's dim rays, it seemed to glow with a supernatural light. A feeling of dread filled Robin. For so long, he wanted to return home and now that he was, he was leaving again.

Yet, deep down, he felt this was the right decision. Star's words echoed in his mind, easing away the pain of leaving. He was not truly leaving home. They would always be there for him. And that certainty made it easier for him to face down the lonely highway as he drove off with only his duffle bag, cycle and a silent imaginary friend.

_-Later that evening-_

The sun was beginning to set, creating a luminous orange glow over the city. The harsh workday was winding down yet the true trouble lay ahead in beating rush hour traffic. Driving for most of the day, only taking time for pit stops, Robin turned into a small gas station. Kicking down the rest, he pulled off his helmet, shaking his head free. It was tempting to ride without the helmet; he could only stand so much of being cooped up in it. But Alfred's voice echoed in the back of his head about safety first.

Draping the helmet on a handle bar, Robin slide off giving his legs a quick stretch. Making his way to the pump, his blue eyes swept over the area. On the corner were two men huddled close together trying to hide the pipe from suspicious eyes. Near to the station, a gang with teardrop tattoos on their faces gathered together, smoking and drinking while watching their territory. Lifting the pump, he turned and inserted the nozzle in the tank. Hearing the click and rush of gas trickling down the hose, Robin let his shoulders droop slightly, back bending a bit. The dirt caked jacket; pants and boots along with a smeared cheek helped him blend in a bit more with the rough neighborhood. Eyes cast downwards, they snapped up when he heard yelling across the street. In an ally, he saw two women in high heels and revealing cloths chewing out a skinny pale man with an oversized fur coat.

"Welcome to Bludhaven," read Robin as his eyes swept past a tattered billboard with the ideal blond woman waving down at the street. With a perfect smile and perfect clothes living in the perfect apartment, the billboard was far from the truth. Bludhaven had never been that type of city, even when that sign was erected. A few miles south of Gotham City, Bludhaven was known as the Sister City to the crime riddled one up the river. Once a major whaling port, the city was now a rival to Gotham in terms of crime, corruption and a police force that did not give a single glance to the problems that plagued the city.

Bludhaven was so corrupt that even just standing there, Robin could feel the grim of pollution and the troublemakers fall on him. Shifting, he reached into his pocket and popped in a piece of gum. With rush hour underway, it would take him about two more hours to get to Wayne Manor and wash away the stench of the city.

"_I'd think, you would be use to it_?" mused a dark voice. Stepping out from behind him, Slade walked up past the cycle and surveyed the traffic.

"_Prison life isn't as worse as this_," shot back Robin.

Slade chuckled, sweeping his arms out while spinning around to face the traveler, "_Come on, criminals hanging around in the open, dirt everywhere, not a breath of fresh air_…"

Sighing, Robin rolled his eyes, "_Fine, it is like prison_-"

"_Like home_," corrected Slade. Walking back to stand by Robin's side, he eyed the smaller man, "_Why are we going to Wayne Manor_?"

"_To pick up a few things and tell Bruce that I'm alright_."

"_Uh, huh_." The disbelief in Slade's voice made Robin stare at the nozzle hoping that it would pump faster. He should have gone to the more modern stations than this fifty-year-old one.

"No please don't!"

The pleading of a young girl pierced the air the same time the pump shut off. Pulling out the nozzle, blue eyes flicked over to the source as a hand returned the pump back onto the handle. A little behind the station, four teenage boys were crowding over a small African-American teenage girl with her little brother both dressed in simple hand-me downs.

"Give us the candy, Goldilocks," sneered the head leader, tanned skin, wild black locks and lisp hinting at his Hispanic heritage.

"P-please, we only get it once-"

"Once a year because dear old daddy and mommy don't have jobs, Wha wha wha," mocked the leader pretending to wipe a tears. His comrades laughed at their leader's acting. Bellowing his chest, the wild haired one snapped his fingers signaling to a lanky black teenager to reach down and pull the little boy away from the girl.

The girl lunged forward trying to reach for her brother, while holding the small bag of MMS's. "No!"

Extending his hand out, the leader sneered, "Give us the candy and he won't get hurt."

The girl's shoulders shook with fear. Her deep brown eyes full of concern and love for her brother dimmed to a blank expression. Without any words, she placed the bag of chocolate candy in the older boy's hand.

Grabbing it, the leader leaned down, "Don't let me catch you here again unless you've got payment for safe passage." Grinning at the girl's shaky nod, he thrust his head to the back of the store, leading the small band to a small ally towards the ruined section of the ghetto.

Hearing little sniffles, the girl looked at her crying brother and pulled him into a tight hug. Feeling his small body cling to her, she couldn't hold it anymore and let the tears run down her face. The scraping of shoes made her freeze and hug her brother even closer. Peering up through her braided hair, her eyes locked onto an older teenager in dusty leather clothes. Raven locks tousled about as if he had just gotten out of bed. But the hair and brown smears on his cheeks only made his sky blue eyes that shown with gentleness more appealing.

Feeling a blush rise in her cheeks, the girl shifted her eyes downward, not knowing what to expect from this strange. Her little brother turned in his arms and his own wide black eyes took in the stranger.

Kneeling slightly down, Robin held out a small bag with the station's logo on it, "Here take it." Through the thin plastic, the tiny bags of MM's, Reeses, Jolly Ranchers and lollypops could be seen.

The girl frowned, her bitter experience of being picked on throughout her life making her wary of this gift. That and her father's preaching of never taking charity rose in her: just because they were flat poor doesn't mean that they did not have to grovel and sell away their honor. "No thank you. Whose to say that ain't poisoned?"

A small tug of the teenager's lips was the only signal of his surprise at her answer, "It ain't. I just thought that-"

Raising up on her feet, the girl allowed her anger and frustration at the day's events lash out the man, "Just because I got robbed, threatened and my folks barely make any money, doesn't give you the right to treat me like charity. I don't want your pity!" Grabbing her brother's small hand, the girl marched down the ally where the teenage boys had gone.

As the small frame of the girl and her brother disappeared around a corner further away, Robin let out a pent up growl. This was a stupid idea.

Mastema snickered as he traced a finger over a sprayed painted gang sign, "_Couldn't agree with you more_."

Robin ignored the man. Thinking he could cheer her up by giving her candy instead of leaping in and saving the day by beating up the bullies truly was pitiful. But he wasn't here to start a fight and considering the environment it was the best choice at the moment.

Staring down at the bag of candy, Robin grinded his teeth and tossed it into the trashcan. The candy was worthless to him.

"_You know, we could have used that candy for something_," grinned Mastema. He could sense the boy's frustration and it delighted him. He was a sadist and was proud of it. Maybe he could live without direct physical contact, Robin was tormenting himself pretty good without him.

Short, clipped steps signaled Robin's departure back to the cycle. The ghost walked slightly off to the side and studied the boy's features. Blue eyes zoned in on him, "_What_?"

The cold, authoritive tone sent warnings trickling down Mastema's spine. Oh, he remembered that stern face from prison, right before Robin stalked over and fought Katarou in that idiotic fight. "_You better not be thinking what I'm think_-"

Reaching his cycle, Robin's lips tightened slightly into a smirk, eyes shining in a dark mirth, "_Maybe_."

"_And pray tell me why_?"

"_This city needs it_."

"_Why you_?"

"_Like you said, this is home_."

Mastema shook his head and motioned his hand to the side. Robin glanced across the street to where the ghost indicated. The woman that had yelled earlier was now leading the pimp up the stairs of an apartment, closing the door behind her. Quickly feeling disgusted, Robin shot his gaze to the corner where the two druggies were laid out against the sidewalk big grins plastered on their faces. Lastly, he shot a glance at the gang, who were staring straight at him, all conversation ceased. He knew the message: leave or we'll make you.

Hopping on the cycle, Robin gunned it on and slowly drove out back into the street. Stopping at a red light, he whispered to the impersonator. "_Mastema, I don't know why you work so hard to push me into Slade's arms_."

"_Simply because that is what I am_."

"_Yeah, but the man abandoned you. Left you as a failed experiment_."

Robin felt Mastema's anger bristle against his mind. "_So what if he did, he is still the creator_."

"_No, Egyed and Fumio are_."

"Why are you bringing this up now," sneered the ghost, his tone taking on the offensive. It only made Robin smile underneath the helmet as he started driving once more. He knew he was right. Mastema might deny it, but deep down the man was angry with Slade for locking him in Robin's mind.

Leaning further down, Robin kept an eye out on the exit signs, "_Because if I'm going to do this, I need your help_."

Curiosity ebbed the turmoil water of anger into a still lake, "_What in God's name do you need my help for_?"

"_To watch my back_," Robin swallowed, "_We were a team back when I escaped into the jungle and if we_-"

Slade sighed, shaking his head, "_I should have known_."

"…_We can prove them wrong_," nudged Robin with an imaginary elbow into Mastema's side.

Silence filled his mind. Two major green signs zoomed into the horizon. Robin feared that he had screwed up his chance in getting Mastema to join him. Throwing the candy away had banished away any thoughts of merely roaming around the world. That girl had ticked him off and it wasn't because she rejected him. It was because he could see himself in her shoes and scream out those same words. He could taste the despair and loss of hope.

Sure in the prison there were such emotions, but they faded away in time for the inmates realized that this was their life and why waste one's energy on such trivial emotions when it could be directed in running the self-sufficient prison. But that was a prison. It was expected. To be in the outside world, in place where American ideals of freedom, education and happiness was advertised everywhere, Bludhaven did not have this excuse. These people should have hope, feel free and appreciate everything around them like Robin was experiencing instead of fearing it.

A large sign pulled over his head: Gotham City two miles away meaning Wayne Manor was about four miles.

"_Maura would be smiling in her grave to see that you picked up her mind games_." Bitterness and weariness mixed in a perfect blend the murmuring voice. "_Fine, let's do this. It will be fun to watch you fail or better yet be tainted by this city_."

"_Glad you agreed, Mastema_," Forcing the smirk to disappear, Robin let adrenaline pump in his veins as he steered his motorcycle into the off-ramp, the sign reading: Downtown Bludhaven, ½ mile.

--

A/N: Phew, what an adventure. Well off to type the next one! Take care! And thanks for hanging on in there.


	40. Year Zero

Disclaimer: Last time, but I don't own any of these guys except for the cop, yes I got dibs on him.

A/N:Wow, I finally did it. I finished this story. Let me tell ya, there were times when I wanted to quite, for this one was a bit hard to write but I hung on for you guys. And speaking of all of you readers, I like to thank you all so much for hanging in there despite the lack of action and long updates. You guys deserve an award so here's a piece of chocolate cake for everyone. Oh and before I forget, the title of this chapter is inspired by the song by 30 Seconds to Mars called 'Year Zero'. It just fits the whole superhero genera, not to mention Robin nicely.

With that said, thank you again for reading Mens Rae and enjoy the epilogue.

**Epilogue—Year Zero**

-_One and half year's later-_

Polished black shoes bolted down the deserted street. A single newspaper page drifting on a small breeze became a victim as it caught onto the white shirt of the runner. The man grunted and threw off the page as if it was infected. Sweaty palms dropped to the side, one hand petting the sleek form of a handgun that was clipped onto his belt. The blue pants and jacket bellowed out behind the man.

Slowing down, the man shook his red hair. Raising his hand to wipe off his forehead, he glanced around him. The ragged hair did little to hide the haggard state of existence. In the dim streetlight, one could see the tiny stubs of a beard. Straightening up, the man reached down and tugged at the damp white shirt. He snarled at seeing his large stomach and swore silently to start exercising again if he lived through the night. Regaining his breath somewhat, the man reached up and straightened out the yellow shield that was placed with care over his heart. The BPD letters gave off a dull gleam.

Nodding for reassurance, the cop gazed around his surroundings. He was somewhere in the southern part of the city amongst all the old apartments and stores. The quiet neighborhood and it being past midnight created an atmosphere of nightmarish terror. It was a spoken rule in Bludhaven, don't' be outside after 10, for after that only the truly corrupt and disturbing villains roamed the streets.

Swallowing, he hugged himself as a cold winter breeze blew through his clothes. Chief Redhorn had offered him a transfer to Metropolis, but there was no action in that bright city like there was here in Bludhaven. The only reason he stayed and was out here in the dead of night was because he had heard that some big drug transfer was happening in one of the clubs. As a police officer, he should have reported the incident or go under cover to gather more information. However, when he had arrived in the club, the only thing on his mind was to be part of the cut.

The drug lord's baritone laughter still rang in his ears sending shivers down the cop's spine. Surrounded by thirty bulky guards, the cop knew he was over his head but continued to plead with the lord telling him that he could grant him immunity. The pale white Russian lord had grinned revealing a row of yellow teeth.

No deal, the Russian had said with a heavy accent. Shock gave away to anger in the corrupt cop. Before he knew it, he had opened his big mouth and began threatening the drug lord telling him he would reveal his location. Of course, the lord's grin had disappeared and with a single nod at his men, the cop knew he was done for. That was until the lights went out abruptly. And then all hell broke loss. Gunfire went careening into the air sending sparks of light into the darkness. Painful screams and punches were heard. Sensing that this was his big break, the cop felt his way to the emergency door he had memorized when he had entered the club. Pushing it open, light streamed into the room from the neon blue light of a bug lamp. As he staggered blindly into the ally, he heard the Russian drug lord order his men to chase after him.

And that's how he ended up out here in the middle of nowhere running for his life. Pulling out his gun, the cop checked his load and smiled to see that it was still full. Sliding it back on, he froze. Off in the distance he heard the roaring of a car engine heading his way. Blood drained from his face and instinct overrode his senses once more. Picking up speed in his steps, the cop began to run down the street.

Yet with each step, he felt the car come closer and closer. He could almost imagine it being the Grim Reaper riding after him on a black steed that breathed fire from its nostrils. The redhead was so lost in his imagination that when his cell phone vibrated in his pocket, a high-pitched scream erupted from his throat. Leaping a foot into the air, the cop ran even faster as his slippery hand reached into pant pocket and pulled out the phone. One glance down to see the number and his panic flew into full-blown terror.

Spotting an ally, he screeched around the corner and flew behind a pile of trashcans. Keeping his eyes locked on the small opening, he tried to ignore the slime underneath him or the scurrying of rats feasting inside the cans. Holding his breath to stop inhaling the stench and prevent himself from being heard, the cop waited and waited in eternity.

Finally, a lean black car drove by the ally slowly, two men with tattoos on their faces peering out the windows searching for him. Pushing himself further into the wall, the cop tried to make himself as small as possible. His brain started to ache and his lungs burned. All the while the phone continued to vibrate in his death grip. The car rolled by the ally in a split second. It seemed so short that for a moment the cop wondered if his mind was playing tricks on his oxygen deprived mind.

Not able to hold his breath anymore, the red-haired man released a big breath. Panting, he began to move his lips silently counting to one hundred. When the sound of the engine drifted into silence, he still continued to count. Only when the number one hundred passed his lips, did the cop let his shoulders sag with relief.

A strong wave vibrated through his hand pulling the cop out of his small bliss. Taking in a couple of deep breaths, he looked around the ally to make sure the coast was clear before flipping open the phone and raising it to his ear.

If only he had looked upwards would he have discovered that he was not alone. Perched on the roof was a dark figure, white slit eyes studied the corrupt cop's every move. The crescent moon was hidden behind the polluted clouds that hung over Bludhaven like a second skin. However, the faint white glow gave shape to the figure. Time had done wonders to a man who had decided almost two years ago to make it his mission to purge Bludhaven from all of its sins.

Stepping off the ledge, the full length of the figure was revealed as he stood to stretch his back. Puberty had finally kicked in at maximum speed. The young man had sprouted a few inches, finally morphing into a tall and lean fighter. The slim frame was still apparent but it had become a tool used to trick enemies into thinking that the figure was not a strong fighter. The truth came out when after a few punches; the goons realized that awe-inspiring strength was possessed in those muscles before unconsciousness claimed their minds.

A gloved hand ran through the thick short black locks. The pale skin seemed almost flawless but if one looked closely enough, two faint scars could be seen revealing the harsh life this fighter had endured. If they weren't enough, there still clung a bit caution and haggardness making the young face appear older than the man truly was.

Lowering his arm, the figure leaned back down to peer over the edge, making sure the cop was still talking on the cell phone. The tight black uniform was laced with armor but was flexible enough for the man to fight in. A roll of his shoulders exposed the dark blue V that ran on both the back and front of the uniform, with a streak running down the arms. Besides the colors, thick gloves and steel-toed boots, a black mask covered the most sacred secrets for the man; it's ends slightly pointing upwards. Lastly, on the back a pair of short bowstaffs was locked into place.

And so, in all this time, a ghost couldn't help but think that things had turned out perfect when he soaked in the image of his partner. There was no ounce of the man's former life of Robin either as Batman's sidekick or the Teen Titan's leader. All that remained was a new creature that had been forced to purge out all his guilt and cut off all bonds to a bright-filled life. And when given the choice to return back to the blazing heat of the spotlight, he had turned around and chose the rotting corpse of Bludhaven.

"_Don't tell me you're bored already_?" A once high voice had deepened to a lower tone but still held a bit of sarcastic mirth to it.

The ghost rolled his eye and stepped forward to join the young hero at the ledge. "_No, the fight with the thirty wannabe WWE guards was enough for one night_."

A smirk tugged at the man's lips, "_Aw come on Mastema, there weren't that many maybe twenty at the most_."

The said man crossed his arms to show his agitation at the young man's urge to rush off into suicidal situations. It seemed that one flaw had not changed towards the better during their time in both the prison and here in Bludhaven, "_No, Robin it was thirty men all highly armed. At least you thought of shutting off the power before leaping in_. _I would have thought you had learned the lesson of picking one's fights_."

The smirk turned quickly into a frown as Robin spared his concentration on watching the cop to send Mastema a dark glare, "_I have learned. If I hadn't leapt in when I did, our lead would be dead right now_."

Still clad in black and orange, Robin could sense Mastema open his mouth behind the split-tone mask. Before a word could be uttered, Robin continued his attack, "_And yes I've been patient. We've been following this excuse of a cop for three weeks not only to make contact with the Russian drug ring but also to find out whom he works for, which right now he's contacting. So shut up so I can listen_."

"_Shut up_?" Mastema lashed out a Robin, venting his anger at his host. "_Who asked for my help in the beginning? Who asked for my advice in the first few months in setting up a reputation? And who helped training you in your control of words in order to calm the Titan's nerves when they heard that you had set up shop here? Oh and let's not forget that whole ordeal with Batman practically kicking down the door to your small apartment_."

Grinding his teeth, Mastema longed to reach out and grab a hold of those black locks, yank the man's head back and punch him hard in the face to knock some sense in. He wasn't going to stand being treated like dirt. Sure the past few months the two had more fights than normal as the differing views of how to handle such a corrupt city came into full light. Robin wanted to weed out the corrupt cops and head straight for the source. Mastema wanted to fight off the little villains first in order to flush out the true criminal who controlled Bludhaven. Robin didn't want to kill; Mastema did for in his eyes none deserved retribution.

Feeling the ghost seething behind him, Robin bit his tongue from lashing out once more. Times were rough between the ghost and him. On some occasions after a fight, Mastema would disappear so far in his mind that even Robin couldn't coax him out. The ghost would be gone ranging from hours to days. It was during those times that Robin felt the ice-cold void of his mind and it scared him. He had become so used to having Mastema's presence somewhere in his mind that he could no longer remember what it felt like to have his mind solely his own.

Robin felt his shoulders sag slightly, the anger draining out of him. It was during those times and talks like these that reopened old wounds. In over one and a half years, Robin felt prison life slowly fade away becoming remnants of dream. His fear of small places had diminished over time for instead of going into panic mode in the first couple seconds, he could stay in a tight area almost a minute. He had even regained his weight and was a bit over, which was perfect considering his growth spurt.

But at night or on during those eras of silence, the nightmares would return with full force. Memories of the box, of being beaten into the ground, feeling the warm pooling of the drug in his veins were nothing compared to the words whispered into his mind by a dead woman. On some nights, he would scream himself awake or feel the tears running down his cheeks as a memory was replayed in his mind. Crawling under the sheets, Robin's senses would stretch out to hear the Titans run down the hall to check him out or Curt and Kyle snap out at him across the cell in jest. Reality would crash down on him when all that he heard was the dripping of the faucet coming from the kitchen in the small one-room apartment.

He hated being alone and when Mastema was gone, he found himself picturing the covers being the arms of Maura cradling her to his chest. It was a drastic move and he knew it was unhealthy. But, he couldn't remember what if felt like to be held by his mom and the only other mother figure was the Boss, despite her twisted version of it. Robin didn't want like it one bit, but truth dawned on him that Maura was right: he did belong to her in a strange sense. Just like he belonged to Slade and Batman.

Flicking a wary glance at Mastema, Robin forced himself to remember that this ghost was living up to his name as being the demon who would tempt men into sinning, only to turn around and accuse them in front of God. Oh yes, Mastema was the perfect name for the false Slade. At times during the first few months, the urge to listen to Mastema's advice was overwhelming. The villains and cops were immune to the dark threats and slamming into walls. The drastic measures of torturing the villain would be the quickest way to gain information. And the mere fact that the criminals he placed in jail turned around and left the next day made Robin wish to find a permanent solution, which for Mastema was killing them or as the ghost put it 'forever in a coma' injury.

On the toughest nights, Robin would find himself inching closer to the line that separated the hero from the villain but at the last moment he would hear "_You truly are a hero" _as clear as if Maura was standing right behind him. Memories of the prison flashed before his eyes and the fear of not wanting to return made him step away from the line. All the uncertainty would leave him to be replaced by the still blackness of space.

The snapping of a cell phone signaled the end of the cop's conversation. The redhead man collapsed back against the wall; worry clearly etched on his face. The man kept digging his grave deeper and deeper.

"_Mastema_."

"_Hn_," was the ghost's only reply. He was still a bit irked at the ill treatment he had received.

"_No more suicide runs for today_," were the only words that left the young man's voice before he leapt back onto the ledge planning out his next few moves.

Mastema nodded, his seething lowering down a bit. He had learned over time that the soft tone was a way in which Robin showed his apology towards the ghost. It showed the young man his mortality and reminded him the rocky path he had walked. Mastema had become that reminder and the ghost did not mind one bit. For in turn, the image of Slade could see that he was rubbing off on Robin in the growing ruthless attacks. The lethalness was becoming more and more permanent.

Only time would tell if Robin would stay in the light or fall in the night. And it was the patience of waiting that both men practiced on a daily basis. Cleaning up Bludhaven was a lifetime job and would continue to push their relationship to new extremes.

"_What are you waiting for, go before he leaves_," sneered Mastema, letting the hurt pride remind Robin that this last fight was far from over. For now, there was a weak peace treaty between them till the night patrol was done.

Robin smirked, feeling a bit of confidence swell in him. The ghost was still with him and that made the loneliness a bit more bearable. No one could understand him like Mastema. The Titans were always there and so was Batman and they talked on a regularly basis. But he could still see their uneasiness when dealing with his new persona. Maybe Curt and Kyle were another pair, but they were living in blissful retirement. One day, he should go visit them…one day…

The cop down below let out a sigh and glanced up to the sky. Instead of being greeted by the dim stars, his face lost all color when a dark shadow fell of the roof and plummeted towards.

"AH!" yelled the cop as he pushed himself off of the floor. Leaping onto his feet, the cop tried to bolt towards the entrance when a gloved hand grabbed the back of his jacket and rammed him straight into a wall. Stars exploded blinding him for a split second, enough for a gloved to tighten around his throat and haul him off of the ground, letting the polished tips of his shoes scrap against concrete.

"Wh-you freak! Let me go right now!" screamed the cop as the identity of his attacker shifted into clarity. Stories about the mythical figure were making the rounds back at headquarters. A nice bounty was on his head not only from the police but also from other interested parties outside the law.

Masked eyes narrowed as a dark smirk darkened the face. Leaning in, the hero lowered his voice into a growl, "My name ain't freak…it's Nightwing." Tightening his grip, Nightwing grabbed one of his short poles and tapped it lightly against the leg hinting at the upcoming pain if the cop didn't corporate, "Now let's talk about your Boss and I don't mean Chief Redhorn_._"

The only thing the cop could do was swallow in fear at Bludhaven's dark protector. That transfer to Metropolis didn't seem such a bad idea anymore.

The End.

--

A/N: And this concludes Mens Rae. Take care y'all!


End file.
